Black On Red
by Evangeleene
Summary: Cinderheart was not the only reincarnation of a Clan cat. There were others - including two popular ShadowClan cats. Once they were allies. Friends, even. But in this life, everything is different. Follow these two cats as they journey to the height of ShadowClan...or turn their backs on what matters most in its darkest hour. COMPLETE.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Yoohoo, hi family! Welcome to Black on Red. If you plan to stay a while, you should know right up front that this idea was adopted from KatieK101. So if you need a break from reading this, you should go check out her stories. You won't be disappointed. :)**

**This story has been updated and revised, so it's as consistent as I can manage all the way throughout. It's good and long, so I hope you plan to stay a while. :) Go on, make yourself comfortable, perhaps grab a cup of something quenching. With no further ado, I give you Black on Red!**

**PROLOGUE**

Stars glittered in the moonless midnight sky, reflecting off the silver ribbon of a creek down below. The long grass waved in the whispering night breeze, sparkling with tiny drops of dew. The brisk night air ruffled the trees and pushed wispy cobweb clouds across the sky, blocking out the shining white stars. A storm was quickly brewing, and it was not long now that the grasses would be whipped flat in the howling wind.

A battle-scarred ginger she-cat paced up and down the shore of the creek. Cool air misted over her fur and formed droplets on the tips, chilling her down to her very bones. She took no notice as she paced, picking her feet up high like a cat who held authority, and the way she held her head demanded respect. Her green eyes were fixed on the ground in front of her paws as she paced, and her lips were half-pulled back in a snarl, showing yellowed teeth cracked with age.

"…almost out of time… the unrest in the Clans… death and disaster…" the she-cat muttered. The wind carried away most of her words, but the night-black tom watching the ordeal nearby didn't miss them.

"Would you stop squirming?" he finally spoke up. His voice was quiet but full of authority, and his words were mild despite the reprimand.

The ginger she-cat spun immediately, moonlight flashing off her claws. "Nightstar!" she spat, ripping out a large tuft of grass as she turned. "Don't sneak up on me! You know I hate that."

"It's not called sneaking when you're making enough racket to deafen every rabbit from here to the old forest," Nightstar replied, with lightning wit. His amber eyes darkened with seriousness as he continued, "Now, what in the name of StarClan are you doing out here alone, Russetfur?"

The reddish she-cat lashed her tail. "I have to go back – soon!"

"Not yet," Nightstar meowed.

"Why not?" Russetfur demanded.

"It's not time yet," the night-black leader responded wisely. "We have to wait for Blackstar. You know that, as well as any StarClan cat."

Russetfur scraped agitatedly at the ground with her claws. "This is dragging out much too long," she growled. "Bad things are coming to the Clans – bad cats. I have to be there to fight this darkness! You have to send me back _now_!"

"Blackstar is on his way. When he arrives, that is when you may go," Nightstar told her.

The she-cat's ears pricked up at this. "He's taking too long. We have to take action, Nightstar. You know the danger that's approaching the Clans – and it could rip them apart from the inside out! All four of them could be wiped out."

"Don't exaggerate; I know the prophecy," Nightstar growled. "I'm the one that received it, if you could remember. We must be patient, Russetfur. We can't rush fate."

"I know," Russetfur sighed, padding to the creek's edge. She glared down at her reflection, green eyes smoldering. "But by the time we arrive, the Clans may be out of time."

The old leader took a pace forward to join her at the water's edge. "Russetfur, you do know that even when he does get here, we must wait longer – we must wait for the right time."

Russetfur whirled, baring her teeth in a snarl. "I just told you how important it is that we take action immediately! Do you _want _the Clans to die?" she demanded, unsheathing her claws.

"I think you and I both know the answer to that question," Nightstar replied mildly. "Put your claws away, Russetfur. You must be ready at any time. Blackstar's time is coming soon, and when it does, then I will know you are both ready."

Rowanstar leaped down from the Great Tree, sweeping his plumed tail gracefully. Toadfoot, his deputy, joined him, mewing goodbyes to the other deputies as they faced their Clan.

"Home, ShadowClan," Rowanstar meowed. Toadfoot and Tawnypelt were shoulder-to-shoulder with him as they charged toward the tree bridge. Rowanstar bunched his muscles and sprang onto it, taking the tree in three great bounds before landing lightly on the other side. The ShadowClan warriors followed close behind, their dark pelts blending with the shadows. Only their glittering eyes and soft breathing revealed that there were cats behind him.

"I can't wait to get back home to Snowbird," Tawnypelt puffed out between breaths. "Her kitting must be over soon."

Rowanstar mewed agreement. Mudfoot, the new medicine cat, had stayed home to help Snowbird with the kitting. He was probably more nervous than she was – Littlecloud had just passed within the past moon, and this would be his first kitting without his old mentor. "I probably should have let you stay home," he meowed. "Mudfoot would probably have felt a lot better." He silently cursed himself. He had been trying to get the whole "leader" thing right, asking himself what Blackstar would do. It seemed like every single time, he always left a detail out and therefore created a loose end.

"It'll be fine," Tawnypelt assured him over the sound of their paws skimming over the pebbles. "Mudfoot needs the experience, and Snowbird has kitted before. She'll know what to do."

A cool breeze was rolling off the lake, but Rowanstar was running so close to Tawnypelt their fur brushed, and her warmth kept him comfortably warm. When they were nearing the ShadowClan border, Rowanstar heard a sharp exclamation of, "Hey! What's that?"

Rowanstar swung his head around to see Toadfoot lengthen his stride. As his paws thudded past the halfbridge – the ShadowClan-RiverClan border – Rowanstar heard a piteous cry of help.

"It's a kit!" he replied, and sped ahead to follow his deputy. The rest of his Clan pricked up their ears to listen, and their bright-eyed gazes followed as he took a pace forward to inspect it. The kit was obviously a newborn, but Rowanstar could tell it would be a big cat someday by his big black paws. Strangely enough, the rest of it was pure-white.

Rowanstar's blood turned to ice. Just like… just… like… _Blackstar_.

"Poor little scrap," Tawnypelt murmured, nudging the bundle of fur. "Should we take him in?"

Rowanstar opened his mouth, not quite sure of what he would say yet, but Toadfoot spoke over his thoughts. "Are you kidding? We're not ThunderClan. We don't take in kittypets and loner kits!" he looked to Rowanstar to make sure his leader agreed with him. "Right, Rowanstar?"

_Don't they see his black paws? Don't they see he looks like Blackstar? _Rowanstar wondered. "I-I…" He cleared his throat. "Of course we're taking him in. The warrior code says we should help him. ShadowClan cats are dangerous, not heartless. Tawnypelt, will you carry him? I'll name him Blackkit."

Tawnypelt nudged his shoulder with hers, and when he met her bright green gaze, she gave a tiny nod, as if she agreed with his decision to help Blackkit. Then she bent her head and picked up the tiny bundle.

Behind them, Toadfoot was wearing a look of slightly disdainful surprise.

"Don't gawk, Toadfoot," Rowanstar purred, circling around his deputy once before bounding off after Tawnypelt, "Or I might have to call you Flycatcher instead."

"Rowanstar!"

As soon as Rowanstar ducked under the overhanging branches of the yew bush, he was met face-to-face with the wide gold eyes of Mudfoot. The apprentice-sized medicine cat's face was full of excitement. "I did it!" he meowed triumphantly. "Snowbird's kit is alive and healthy!"

"Congratulations, Mudfoot," Rowanstar meowed warmly. "And see, you were worried that you couldn't do it."

Mudfoot's whiskers drooped with weariness. He looked completely drained. "I was, and I still am. I don't know why I ever chose to be a medicine cat. Hopefully Snowbird's kit will want to be medicine cat?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't know about that, Mudfoot," Rowanstar replied gravely. "We found another kit on the way back from the Gathering. Do you think Snowbird would take it?"

The young medicine cat shrugged. "Most likely, knowing Snowbird."

Rowanstar rested his tail on the young cat's shoulder. "Go get yourself any piece of prey on the fresh-kill pile, and get some sleep. You deserve it."

"Thank you, Rowanstar," Mudfoot replied, before walking off, shoulders hunched and tail drooping with exhaustion.

Rowanstar caught Tawnypelt heading toward the nursery and followed her in. Snowbird pricked up her ears when they entered. A tiny ginger kit was suckling at her belly.

Narrowing his eyes, Rowanstar remembered that the father of Snowbird's kits was Redwillow. Blackstar's killer. He totally and fully blamed Redwillow for Blackstar's death and had sentenced the ginger warrior to death soon after he received his nine lives. Would his kit inherit his aggression, confidence, and skill?

"Another kit?" Snowbird asked. "Whose is it?"

"We don't know," Rowanstar replied. "We found him on the ShadowClan border on the way back from the Gathering. He's a spitting image of Blackstar, so we named him Blackkit. Will you take him?"

Snowbird gazed at the kit, hanging limply from Tawnypelt's jaws. Only by the shallow rise and fall of his flank did Rowanstar know he was alive. "I suppose Redkit could use a friend."

"Redkit?" Rowanstar's tail bristled.

"Yes, I named her after her father," Snowbird replied, meeting his gaze evenly. "Is there a problem with that, Rowanstar?"

Rowanstar's eyes smoldered for a moment longer before he wrenched his gaze from hers. "No."

"Good," Snowbird replied, flicking her tail toward the kit. "Bring him here."

Blackkit nestled in with Redkit almost as soon as Tawnypelt put him down. Redkit squealed in protest at first from having to share her mother with someone else and battered him with her paws. He turned away from her and eventually she stopped fighting him.

No cat in the world could have foreseen the long and rocky path these two kits would someday walk together.

**ALLEGIANCES  
SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER: ROWANSTAR **– ginger tom

**DEPUTY: TOADFOOT **– dark brown tom  
**APPRENTICE, PUDDLEPAW**

**MEDICINE CAT: MUDFOOT **– brown-and-white tom with yellow eyes

**WARRIORS: **(toms and she-cats without kits)

**SMOKEFOOT **– black tom

**APPLEFUR **– mottled brown she-cat

**CROWFROST **– black-and-white tom  
**APPRENTICE, FROGPAW**

**RATSCAR **– brown tom with a long scar across his back

**TAWNYPELT **– tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**OLIVENOSE **– tortoiseshell she-cat

**OWLCLAW **– light brown tabby tom  
**APPRENTICE, GREENPAW**

**SHREWFOOT **– gray she-cat with black feet

**SCORCHFUR **– dark gray tom

**TIGERHEART **– dark brown tabby tom

**DAWNPELT **– cream-furred she-cat  
**APPRENTICE, MOTHPAW**

**PINENOSE **– black she-cat

**FERRETCLAW **– cream-and-gray tom

**STARLINGWING **– ginger tom

**APPRENTICES: **(six moons or older, in training to become warriors)

**PUDDLEPAW – **brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**FROGPAW **– light brown tabby tom

**GREENPAW **– pretty gray-and-white she-cat

**MOTHPAW **– mottled brown tom

**QUEENS: **(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**SNOWBIRD **– pure-white she-cat, mother of Redwillow's kit, Redkit - foster mother to Blackkit

**IVYTAIL **– black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Ratscar's kits, Oakkit and Pricklekit

**ELDERS: **(former warriors and queens, now retired)

**SNAKETAIL **– light brown tabby tom with a long tail

**OAKFUR **– small brown tom

**KINKFUR **– tabby she-cat with fur that sticks out at all angles

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER: BRAMBLESTAR **– dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**DEPUTY: SQUIRRELFLIGHT **– dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
**APPRENTICE, DEWPAW **(gray tabby tom with green eyes)

**MEDICINE CAT: JAYFEATHER **– gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes  
**APPRENTICE, BRIARLIGHT **(dark brown she-cat

**WARRIORS: **(toms and she-cats without kits)

**LEAFPOOL **– light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat  
**APPRENTICE, SEEDPAW **(pale ginger she-cat

**SPIDERLEG **– long-limbed black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes

**BIRCHFALL **– light brown tabby tom

**BERRYNOSE **– cream-colored tom

**HAZELTAIL **– small gray-and-white she-cat

**MOUSEWHISKER **– gray-and-white tom  
**APPRENTICE, LILYPAW **(dark tabby she-cat with white patches)

**POPPYFROST **– tortoiseshell she-cat

**LIONBLAZE **– golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**FOXLEAP **– russet brown tom

**ICECLOUD **– white she-cat  
**APPRENTICE, SNOWPAW **(white tom with green eyes)

**TOADSTEP **– black-and-white tom

**ROSEPETAL **– dark cream she-cat

**BUMBLESTRIPE **– very pale gray tabby tom with black stripes

**IVYPOOL **– silver-and-white she-cat with green eyes  
**APPRENTICE, AMBERPAW **(ginger she-cat with blue eyes)

**CHERRYSTORM **– ginger she-cat

**MOLECLAW **– cream-and-gray tom

**QUEENS: **(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**WHITEWING **– white she-cat with green eyes, expecting Birchfall's kits

**CINDERHEART – **gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Lionblaze's kits, Flamekit and Hollykit

**DOVEWING **– gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, expecting kits

**BLOSSOMFALL – **tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Mousewhisker's kits, Cloudkit, Nettlekit and Darkkit

**ELDERS: **(former warriors and queens, now retired)

**SANDSTORM **– pale ginger she-cat

**GRAYSTRIPE **– long-furred gray tom

**BRIGHTHEART **– white she-cat with ginger splotches

**MILLIE **– striped gray tabby she-cat

**THORNCLAW **– golden brown tabby tom

**SORRELTAIL **– tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER: ASHSTAR **– elderly gray she-cat

**DEPUTY: GORSETAIL **– very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes  
**APPRENTICE, RABBITPAW **(gray tabby she-cat with white paws)

**MEDICINE CAT: KESTRELFLIGHT **– mottled gray tom

**WARRIORS: **(toms and she-cats without kits)

**WEASELFUR **– ginger tom with white paws

**HARESPRING **– brown-and-white tom  
**APPRENTICE, PLOVERPAW **(cream-furred tom)

**LEAFTAIL **– dark tabby tom with amber eyes

**EMBERFOOT **– gray tom with two dark paws

**HEATHERTAIL **– light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**SWALLOWTAIL **– dark gray she-cat  
**APPRENTICE, BUZZARDPAW **(dark brown tom with yellow eyes)

**SUNSTRIKE – **tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead

**WHISKERNOSE **– light brown tom

**FURZETAIL **– gray-and-white she-cat

**BOULDERFUR – **large pale gray tom

**QUEENS: **(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**SEDGEWHISKER **– light brown tabby she-cat, mother of Harespring's kits, Stormkit, Creekkit, and Yellowkit

**ELDERS: **(former warriors and queens, now retired)

**OWLWHISKER **– light brown tabby tom

**WHITETAIL **– small white queen

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER: REEDSTAR **– black tom with amber eyes

**DEPUTY: RUSHTAIL **– light brown tabby she-cat

**MEDICINE CAT: WILLOWSHINE **– gray tabby she-cat

**WARRIORS: **(toms and she-cats without kits)

**MINTFUR **– light gray tabby tom

**ICEWING **– white she-cat with blue eyes  
**APPRENTICE, STREAMPAW **(siler tabby she-cat)

**MINNOWTAIL **– dark gray she-cat

**PEBBLEFOOT **– mottled gray tom

**MALLOWNOSE **– light brown tabby she-cat

**ROBINWING **– tortoiseshell-and-white tom

**BEETLEWHISKER **– brown-and-white tabby tom  
**APPRENTICE, STONEPAW **(gray tabby tom)

**PETALFUR **– gray-and-white she-cat

**GRASSPELT** – light brown tom

**HOLLOWBELLY **– dark brown tabby tom  
**APPRENTICE, SKYPAW **(gray-and-white she-cat)

**TROUTCLAW **– pale gray tabby she-cat

**MOSSYCLAW **– brown-and-white she-cat

**QUEENS: **(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**GRAYMIST **– pale gray tabby she-cat, expecting Reedstar's kits

**ELDERS: **(former warriors and queens, now retired)

**MISTYFOOT – **gray she-cat with blue eyes, deaf in one ear

**BLOODCLAN**

**LEADER: BLOOD **– white-and-ginger she-cat

**SECOND-IN-LINE: SIN – **huge dark gray tom with amber eyes

**WRATH **– black she-cat with green eyes

**ENVY – **black-and-white she-cat

**ANGUISH **– dark brown tabby tom

**STITCH **– gray tabby tom

**FLESH **– dark ginger tom

**DARK **– tortoiseshell she-cat with strange blue eyes

**MARROW **– white she-cat with green eyes

**BLADE **– black-and-silver tom

**SWORDPOINT **– silver tabby tom

**BAT **– young smoky gray tom with green eyes

**SCYTHE **– beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat

**WHISPER **– dark gray tabby she-cat with white paws

**HURRICANE **– dark brown-and-white tom

**MAROON **– gray-and-white tom

**ABYSS **– skinny black tom with amber eyes

**SHATTER **– blue-gray tabby tom

**DUSK **– dark ginger she-cat

**SABER **– dark gray she-cat with stormy blue eyes

**LASH **– dark brown tabby she-cat

**OBSIDIAN **– black tom with white paws

**SKULL **– dark orange tom

**BRIGHT **– silver-and-white tabby she-cat

**CRUSHER **– dark brown tabby tom

**TORN **– skinny gray she-cat with green eyes

**CATS OUTSIDE CLANS**

**BUDDY **– gray tabby tom who lives at the horseplace, Smoky and Floss's son

**LILLY **– gray-and-white she-cat who lives at the horseplace with Buddy, Smoky and Floss's daughter

**JACQUES **– huge black-and-white kittypet who lives in a Twoleg den near ShadowClan territory with Susan

**SUSAN **– light brown tabby she-cat who lives in a Twoleg den near ShadowClan territory with Jacques

**COOKIE **– light brown she-cat who lives near ShadowClan territory

**JOEY/BONE **– skinny white tom with amber eyes

**CRASH **– ginger-and-white spotted tom

**GLIMMER **– black she-cat, mother of Ice and Scarlet

**MISTLE **– silver-and-white tabby she-cat

**ASHER **– long-haired dark gray tom

**VICK **– ginger tabby tom with a white chest

**JAY **– flint-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

**HERMES **– light gray tabby tom

**QUEEN **– ginger-and-white she-cat

**SEARCHLIGHT **– black-and-white she-cat

**LEO **– ginger tabby tom with green eyes

**GRAYSON **– gray-and-white tom with green eyes

**SCREE **– spotted ginger tabby she-cat

**NYX **– black she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**MADDOX **– dark brown tabby tom

**YARROW **– pale brown tom with nervous green eyes

**TILLY **– gray tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws

**SPIRO **– dark gray tabby tom

**MARS **– dark ginger tabby tom

**A/N: Like I said, I've edited and revised this story as much as I can, but if you do find a typo that I may have missed, please tell me so I can fix it. I hate typos. HATE 'em. Again, I hope you enjoy this kitty story enough to leave me a review or two on the way; I certainly enjoy writing it. Enough of my jabbering, go read! :)**


	2. 1 - Hazy

**CHAPTER ONE  
HAZY**

Mousy gray-and-white clouds trailed lazily across the sky, billowing and smoky. Light rain sprinkled down from them, pattering on every leaf and pine needle and fern frond. The wind carried a chill unfamiliar to greenleaf and ran its claws through the branches of the tall pines in ShadowClan territory. The earth was soft and muddy and left long brown streaks on Blackkit's snowy white fur as he pounced on Oakkit.

"Got you!" he yowled triumphantly, landing heavily on the little brown she-cat.

With a hiss, Oakkit spun around and pretended to rake her claws down his cheek. "Pricklekit!" she called. "WindClan invaders are attacking! Get them!"

Two strong paws landed on Blackkit's shoulders. Pricklepaw was the largest kit in the nursery, being very near three moons older than him. Blackkit's head only reached his shoulder. Pricklekit yanked Blackkit off his sister and tossed him away with a butt of his head. "That'll teach you to knock around my sister! Now shoo, you mangy rabbit-muncher!"

Blackkit bared his teeth in a mock snarl. "I shall never give up!"

The three kits were playing in the center of the clearing, near the fresh-kill pile. Ivytail was patrolling with Mudfoot, so Snowbird was the only queen in camp, watching them nearby while sharing tongues with two of the elders, Kinkfur and Snaketail.

Redkit, Snowbird's only kit, was pretending not to notice them from the far side of the clearing, where she had retreated so as not to be seen playing with the other kits. By now, Blackkit had gotten used to Redkit on her own. The first few moons, they had tried to invite her to chase leaves, play tag, or listen to the elders' stories. Every single time, she had turned them down, so eventually they accepted that Redkit was a solitary creature and would rather be alone.

At that moment, Blackkit saw a flash of movement and a streak of ginger fur at the edge of his vision. He rolled off of Pricklekit and stood up in one fluid motion. "Look! Rowanstar's calling a meeting!"

Thunder rolled, drowning out the end of his words, but the other kits got his message. Just as Oakkit tipped her head to the side and opened her jaws to reply, Rowanstar cut her off from atop the higher branches of the Tall Pine. "Let all the ShadowClan cats gather here for a Clan meeting!"

"I wonder what it could be for," Blackkit wondered.

Suddenly, Oakkit gasped. "Our apprentice ceremony, Pricklekit! We're going to be apprentices!"

Pricklekit's eyes lit up. His tail stuck straight up in the air and his eyes blazed with excitement. "I can't believe it! It's finally time! I wonder who will mentor us. I hope I get Smokefoot!"

"Congratulations," Blackkit meowed, feeling a little left out. "I'll miss you!"

"Well," Oakkit meowed, stopping her bouncing and dropping back to all four paws. "It's not like we're moving far. We'll be sure to come bring you back some of the prey we catch, and we'll tell you all about whether RiverClan really does smell like dead fish or not."

Blackkit let out a purr of amusement. "I'd like that. The nursery will be so empty without you. You'll have to come back from training _every day _and tell me what it's like. Will you?"

"Of course we will," Pricklekit assured him, touching noses with him. "Come on. You can sit up front with us."

Blackkit followed his denmates to the front of the crowd and sat a few tail-lengths behind them just as Rowanstar was beginning to speak. He noticed Ivytail was back from the patrol and was watching her kits with pride near the center of the clearing.

"Today ShadowClan gathers for an uplifting announcement that proves that it's strong," Rowanstar began. "Two of our kits are going to be made apprentices. Oakkit, Pricklekit, step forward, please." The kits obeyed, and Rowanstar continued, "Oakkit, until the day you are made a warrior, you shall be known as Oakpaw." He quickly scanned the crowd and meowed, "Starlingwing will be your mentor."

The young ginger tom's eyes brightened and he padded forward to touch noses with the newly-named Oakpaw. They stepped back to make room for Pricklekit; the pale brown tom looked nervous and small now that he was alone in the clearing before his leader.

"Pricklekit, until the day you become a warrior, you shall be known as Pricklepaw. Scorchfur will be your mentor," Rowanstar meowed. It looks like Pricklepaw didn't get Smokefoot like he'd previously wanted. "Pass on your skills to these apprentices, warriors. Make them warriors ShadowClan will be proud of. I know you will."

"Oakpaw! Pricklepaw! Oakpaw! Pricklepaw!" Blackkit cheered, with the rest of the Clan.

Blackkit let out a gusty sigh of disappointment as his former denmates padded out of camp with their new mentors. Now he was alone in the nursery, save for Redkit. He turned around and was about to head back to find a mossball to bat or a leaf to chase – alone – but before he could, someone called out his name.

"Blackkit!"

Turning, Blackkit came face-to-face with Rowanstar. The dark ginger tom gestured with his head to the yew tree whose branches framed the exit to camp. "Walk with me in the forest," Rowanstar meowed.

"But…" Blackkit was confused. Kits weren't allowed out of the nursery until they were apprentices! What was Rowanstar _thinking_?

"I'm your leader, and I say it's alright, as long as you're with me," Rowanstar responded, and Blackkit spotted an amused gleam in his eyes.

Without another word, Rowanstar strode past him and ducked under the yew tree. Hesitantly, Blackkit followed. He fully trusted Rowanstar; it was he who had found Blackkit as a tiny scrap of fur on the edge of ShadowClan territory. Realization struck him suddenly. Of course! Rowanstar was always nudging him off to the side, asking him if he knew anything about where he had come from, how he'd shown up on ShadowClan territory with no scent of a mother around him. This was probably what this was about. But he had never taken him out in the forest before…

As soon as Blackkit emerged from camp, he was utterly taken aback by the forest outside. It was certainly perfect for ShadowClan. The pine branches interlocked above his head so there was plenty of shade, and no grass grew beneath the trees – that was covered completely by fallen, orange pine needles. He flexed his claws over it, letting them sink into the layer of mud beneath the pine needles. The layer was thick, good for covering the sound of pawsteps when hunting prey. The smell of pine sap was both refreshing and overwhelming. The forest was nothing but blacks and dark greens, which would be good for most dark-pelted ShadowClan cats. He glanced back at his snow-white pelt in envy. He would have to be an even better hider than everyone else to stay concealed.

"Are you going to stand there catching flies all day, or what?" Rowanstar meowed. "Come on!"

Blackkit shook his head to clear his thoughts and scampered after his leader. Rowanstar moved at a steady trot, but Blackkit had to nearly run to keep up. They headed down to the lakeshore, where there were less trees and more wind. The dead needles on the ground turned to pebbles that rolled and scattered with every step. He kicked at a few of them good-naturedly, sending them skittering before bounding up to them and worrying them again.

When he caught up to Rowanstar, the ginger tom was sitting at the edge of the shore, just out of reach of the water. Blackkit copied him, bracing his black paws whisker-lengths from the highest point the lake's lapping waves reached.

He glanced diagonally across the lake to that… what was it called… a halfbridge? A memory stirred deep within his chest… the thud of a dark tabby she-cat as she tried to crush him… a pulsating yowl of, "Black–" A gasp, and then "– What are you doing?" Blackkit's ears began to ring as he heard the sound of fighting cats, the roar of blood in his ears, and the cry of, "ShadowClan, attack!"

Then it was all gone. Blackkit shook his head. What was _that_? It had felt very much like a dream, even though he wasn't asleep. Blackkit looked down at his reflection, trying to recall the burst of images that had just taken place before him. They were quickly fading, so eventually he stopped probing his mind for more and let it slide.

"_Blackkit_, are you deaf?"

Blackkit looked up at Rowanstar in confusion. "What?"

"Are you feeling okay?" Rowanstar asked. He was peering at him with a concerned, slightly suspicious expression.

So he had daydreamed of something, but what?

"Sorry, I uh… didn't sleep well last night," he responded

The ginger leader nodded, looking a little relieved that it was the simple fact of weariness. "What I brought you out here to ask you is what happened before you came here. Do you remember anything?" he inquired.

Blackkit reached deep into his tired brain for answers. He vaguely remembered a gray-and-white she-cat speaking to him. Her eyes were green and full of wisdom and stars and brightness. But what had she said . . .? Every time he tried to remember a direct quote, this horrible ringing filled his ears, pulsing in and out each heartbeat, and he could only hear half of what they said, and most of their words faded in or out with white noise: "Black– ready to go – change your fate – turn back the time – be brave." Then what had she done? Hadn't she touched her nose to the top of his head?

"Blackkit?" Rowanstar prompted.

"Uhhh, I think my mother was gray-and-white," Blackkit replied. "Her name…" his eyes clouded. "H-H… Hol-Holly…" Oh, what did he know? Her name could be anything! "I don't know."

Rowanstar was gazing at him thoughtfully. "Hmmm," he meowed. Under his breath he added, "Odd." Then he stood up. "We'd better get back to camp or Snowbird will be wondering where you're at."

"Okay," Blackkit agreed, somewhat disappointed to be going back to camp so soon. But he was very lucky that Rowanstar had taken him out of camp before six moons; most kits didn't have that opportunity.

Before he turned back to the direction of camp, he stole one more look across the lake. Somehow, he knew that those leafy trees were ThunderClan, those moors belonged to WindClan, and the marsh next to them could only be RiverClan. That island… there was something familiar about that island, too. Words echoed in his mind, words that were spoken in his voice, but another voice too, one that was deeper and rougher and more gravelly-sounding.

_We won the battle after all… I'll take my Clan home… I'm their leader now… ShadowClan does not talk with ThunderClan – we make our own decisions… I'll make sure no cat is led astray again… Never trust the shadows…My warriors wear the night like second pelts…Wrong ShadowClan and never be safe in the dark… ShadowClan attack!_


	3. 2 - Swoop

**CHAPTER TWO  
SWOOP**

The drizzle had stopped by the time Pricklepaw and Oakpaw's apprentice ceremony was over. Now that they were apprentices, Redkit would practically have the nursery all to herself, with the exception of Blackkit.

She didn't hate him, and it wasn't disdain she held for the black-footed kit, but Redkit definitely felt something like _suspicion _whenever she was around him. Something felt _off _whenever he spoke to her, and when she watched him play with the other kits closely, there was always something to his movements that was different than other cats. More fluid, perhaps was the word.

The lasting uneasiness she felt around him had never ceased, and she often wondered if others felt like this around Blackkit – or any other cat. She'd never told anyone about it, not even Snowbird, and she felt weird whenever she thought about asking someone about the strange feeling.

Since the feeling was unpleasant, she tried to stay away from him. But he plastered himself to the older kits' sides constantly, so that meant she had to stay away from _all _of them. Sometimes, she'd admit, she felt a little lonely staying out of kit games and watching from the sidelines, but the lonely feeling was better than the buzzing sensation that made her paws tingle and her fur crawl.

Earlier she had seen Rowanstar pad into camp, quickly followed by the aforementioned kit. That was something else she thought was odd: perhaps Rowanstar felt the weird connection, too, because he was _always _bringing Blackkit to the side and giving him special attention. Redkit didn't really know what went on whenever he did that, but she felt a flash of jealousy that Rowanstar had taken Blackkit out of camp before he reached the appropriate age of six moons.

Redkit wasn't about to go up to Rowanstar and ask: the ginger warrior didn't seem to like her very much. As much as he favored Blackkit, he seemed to hold a high disdain for Redkit. She didn't know what it was, or what she'd done. To her, it seemed like it would make more sense the other way around. Blackkit wasn't even Clanborn, whereas she was. What made him so special? Was it just the fact that he _wasn't _Clanborn? Weren't cats like that in ThunderClan treated with contempt? What made it different for a loner kit in ShadowClan?

About a moon ago, Redkit had started eating real prey, so she made her way to the fresh-kill pile, struggling to shove her envy to the back of her mind. Her heart sank as Blackkit, too, headed toward the fresh-kill pile. She frantically searched for something that she liked, but there was no frog or mouse at all – just lizard.

"Hey, Redkit," Blackkit chirped.

A wave of uneasiness rolled over Redkit. She had no interest in making small talk with the odd kit, so she asked gruffly, "What did Rowanstar want?"

The other kit hesitated one long, agonizing moment, and suddenly Redkit resisted the urge to claw him. "Oh, nothing. He was asking me again what happened before I came to the Clan."

Redkit snorted. "Weren't you just born when he found you?"

"Well, yeah, but I do have a memory… " For a moment, Blackkit looked confused. He swiped his tongue around his jaws, his eyes fixed on some point in the distance. Suddenly he flinched and shook his head, licking his lips again. "Oh, well. It's not important."

"How can you have a memory of when you were just born?" Redkit muttered as she rummaged through the pile. There was a tiny shrew to one side, and when Blackkit answered her question, she'd retreat with it.

"It's not memories from when I was just born. They seem… really old," Blackkit responded, and Redkit pricked up her ears with interest. "I hear rallying battle cries, feel fur under my claws, and taste blood on my lips. It's really odd. You want this?"

Redkit looked up to see him pushing a robin toward her with his paws. "No thanks," she responded, somewhat sharply. _I don't want anything from _you. She picked up the shrew and retreated to eat her meal.

Redkit peered out from between several Polk leaves from behind the nursery to watch the apprentices practicing their stalking moves. She often tried to replicate what they did, so she'd have extra experience for when she became an apprentice herself. She had come back here for two reasons: one, to practice her stealth and two, so Blackkit wouldn't bother her.

Three moons had passed since Pricklepaw and Oakpaw's apprentice ceremony, and Redkit had been keeping a closer watch than ever on Rowanstar and his interest in Blackkit. She wanted to figure out what Rowanstar wanted with him more than ever. The ginger leader hadn't taken him aside since then, but Redkit was keeping her eyes peeled for any sign of something odd.

Redkit was on her way to mastering the hunters' crouch, but she had never practiced any fighting because there were no other kits besides Blackkit in the nursery, and she refused to play with _him_. She knew that she should be nice, and give him a chance, but something like fierce, wild instinct told her something different.

Redkit parted her jaws to taste the air. She knew her Clanmates' scents by now, of pine sap and fresh air and the faint scent of blossoming things. That scent was overpowering, but there was something else… something that smelled foreign. Redkit narrowed her eyes to slits and glanced around the hollow.

A flash of brown in the sky caught her eye, and she jerked her head up to get a look at what it was. Redkit spotted feathered, mud-colored wings, a tapered yellow beak, curved talons and cruel, beady black eyes. She had heard of these things, in elders' stories as they recounted tales of traveling through the mountains to the lake territories. Oh, what was that wretched bird called. "Hawk!" she yowled, finding her voice. "Hawk! Hawk!"

The cats closest to her raised their gazes to the sky before panicking. They fled for their dens, tails streaming out behind them. Redkit scanned the fleeing cats, looking past the thudding paws and ignoring the mud spattering on to her fur. _Come on, come on, where are you? _Where was that familiar white pelt? _There!_

"Snowbird!" Redkit yowled, racing toward her mother. What was the snow-white she-cat doing in the middle of the clearing? "Snowbird, run!"

The hawk was heading straight for Snowbird!

As the clearing thinned out to only a few rushing cats, she realized it wasn't Snowbird standing there at all, but Blackkit. Redkit slammed her hindquarters down on the ground to avoid from barreling into him at the last minute but ended up skidding into him.

"Redkit?" Blackkit shrieked as they both toppled over.

"Obviously," Redkit growled. "Where in StarClan is Snowbird?"

As if to answer her question, she heard a frantic yowl of, "Redkit! Blackkit! Where are you?"

"Here, Snowbird!" Redkit called back. She sprang up from Blackkit and scampered toward her mother. Something virtuous in her made her glance over her shoulder. Blackkit was scrambling up and pawing mud from his eyes. The hawk was beginning to fold back its wings, talons outstretched. "No!" Redkit screamed, and whirled, bounding back toward the center of the clearing.

"Redkit, get away from there!" Snowbird yowled, and Redkit heard the thud of paws as the warriors rushed forward to help them.

But Redkit was closer and quicker. She braced herself for impact as she forgot her uneasiness and sprang at Blackkit with all her might, preparing to knock him out of the way. The hawk honed in on her as she entered its vision and dove. The talons had just dug into her sides when Blackkit leaped to his feet and yowled, "Leave her alone!"

After that, everything seemed to be a blur. Redkit heard Blackkit's grunt of concentration, saw the slashing of claws, and felt blood running down her sides. Then the world turned over and over until the great grip loosened.

When Redkit woke, she was lying on a flat pebble covered with moss. Her fur felt slightly damp, and she realized she was in the medicine den. A steady trickle of water leaked from the top of the den, making a small pool at the back. This was where Mudfoot's sick cats drank when they were too weak to move around in camp.

Redkit scrambled to her paws. Her joints ached slightly, but it didn't compete in the least with the pain in her sides. She twisted around to find them bound with cobwebs and what looked like some kind of slimy green plant. _Gross! _She wrinkled her nose and started pulling off the leaves, or what was left of the leaves. They looked as if they had been ground up. Redkit shuddered at the texture and tried not to think about it too hard.

"Redkit, you're awake! Oh, leave those on. They'll help you get well," Snowbird meowed as she bounded in, all in a rush. She covered her only daughter's head in licks, smoothing down her pelt.

Redkit grumbled under her breath, pushing her mother's tongue away. Her own tongue was dry as crushed bones, so she headed to the pool at the back of the den to take a drink. "What happened to Blackkit?" she asked.

Snowbird's sun-colored eyes lit up at Blackkit's name. "He saved you from that hawk. His reckless bravery has made him popular among the Clan, so he's going to be apprenticed to Rowanstar. Everyone's talking about it."

Redkit's eyes bulged as she forced herself not to spit out the water in surprise. "What?!" she very near shouted, digging her claws into the soft earth. He _saved _me? _I don't think so! Why didn't _I _get any credit?_

Snowbird exchanged a glance with a sleepy-looking Mudfoot, who had just emerged from his den. He merely shrugged as Redkit stalked past them both, all thoughts of the pain her sides evaporated.

Redkit stomped out of the medicine den with purpose, holding her head and tail in the air, picking up each paw high. Her wariness for Blackkit was quickly turning into all-out contempt, especially now that he was getting the credit – and an apprenticeship ceremony – that _she _deserved, _just _because Rowanstar favored him more!

She found him at the fresh-kill pile and halted in front of him angrily, thrusting her face into his and hissing, "What happened?"

"What?" Blackkit's eyes shot wide as he saw the cobweb bandages, the green slime of medicine coating her sides. "Redkit, are you okay?"

"_No_, I'm not. What happened after the hawk let me go? Did the Clan cheer on your _heroic _theatrics? Were you told right away that you get to be apprenticed early?"

"What are you talking about?" Blackkit cut in swiftly. "We _both _get to be apprentices today."

Redkit immediately felt taken aback. _"What?"_

"Exactly that," Blackkit meowed, nodding. "We saved each other, and Rowanstar figured that acts of ordinary courage like that define the fact that we're ready to become apprentices."

For a few moments, Redkit let this sink in. Word spread fast in ShadowClan – too fast. So fast that it got twisted and distorted, and by the time that it got around to her, the story had changed. But her own mother had told her that it was Blackkit who was the one being apprenticed – the one who was being apprenticed to _Rowanstar_.

Then she realized something that completely rubbed her fur the wrong way. "We may have _saved _each other," she admitted coolly, "but that doesn't make us friends. I hope you understand that, _Blackkit_."

A frustrated look crossed his face at that moment. "Why do you always do that?" he blurted suddenly. "You act like you hate me, even though I've never given you a reason to. Why can't we get along? Why all this kit's play?"

Redkit fixed him with a stern glare. "I don't _hate _you. But something about you is _off_, and I know it, even if no other cat thinks so. Nothing you say or do is going to change my mind, _forest cat_, so if you think for one second that we can get along, you're _dead wrong_. This is _not _kit's play, this is raw, wild instinct at work."

"No, it _is _kit's play." Blackkit's voice was hard, and his eyes were dark. "This is got to stop, Redkit. I may not be Clanborn, but it doesn't make me any less of a cat. And I'm still your Clanmate. Someday, we're going to be back to back with our lives on the line, and you're going to have to accept the fact that we're destined to live in this Clan side by side, whether you like it or not."

"You don't understand!" Redkit hissed.

"No, I don't," Blackkit agreed. "But I'm _not _going to argue anymore."

Amber eyes met dark green for a moment longer before Blackkit sheathed his claws and broke the stare to promptly walk away.


	4. 3 - Apprentice

**CHAPTER THREE  
APPRENTICE**

"Let all the ShadowClan cats gather below the Tall Pine to hear my words!"

Blackkit poked his head out of the nursery. It was finally time! It had felt like sunhigh would never come. It seemed as if the sun had moved extra slow that day, or maybe Rowanstar was just putting off their apprentice ceremonies – to teach them patience, perhaps?

Combing his paw over each spray of whiskers once, Blackkit padded out of the nursery and to the front of the clearing, where he had waited behind Oakpaw and Pricklepaw when they were made apprentices. Excitement fizzed in his paws as he remembered that tonight, he'd be calling them denmates once more, as he and Redkit would be bunking in the apprentices' den. It didn't even bother him that he'd still have to put up with Redkit. She was padding to the center of the clearing and her mother was sitting nearby, her eyes gleaming with pride.

"Today we gather to make two kits apprentices," Rowanstar began. "Redkit, Blackkit, step forward, please."

Blackkit tried to quell the trembling of anticipation in his paws as he obeyed.

"Redkit, from this day forth, you shall be known as Redpaw. Ferretclaw will be your mentor," Rowanstar meowed. His eyes were narrowed almost grimly as he fixed the ginger she-cat with a stern look. But if Redpaw saw it, she ignored it as she trotted forward with the dignity of a leader and gravely touched noses with a gray-and-cream-tom that was only Ferretclaw.

"Blackkit, from this day forth, you shall be known as Blackpaw." Blackpaw shivered as he received his new name. Rowanstar met his eyes as he continued, "_I _will mentor you."

Blackpaw tried to ignore Redpaw's seething, jealous glare that burned into his pelt as he solemnly stepped forward. Rowanstar lightly leaped down from the tree, and the two touched noses before turning to the Clan.

"Redpaw! Blackpaw! Redpaw! Blackpaw!" the Clan chanted.

Blackpaw's fur tingled with pride under the attention of his Clanmates. When the congratulations had died down and the cats began to disperse, Blackpaw turned to Rowanstar, blazing with excitement. Only Ferretclaw and Redpaw lingered in the center of the clearing beside them; the rest of the Clan had resumed their work for the day.

"What are we doing first? Training? Hunting? I want to do it _all_!" Blackpaw meowed, his enthusiasm spilling over. He could tell that Redpaw was displeased at not getting a very impressive mentor, but even some kitlike anticipation was showing through over the edges.

"We can't do it _all _at once," Rowanstar laughed. He looked up at Ferretclaw; the gray-and-cream tom was looking a little nervous about mentoring apprentices with his leader. "What do you think we should do first, Ferretclaw?"

"Why don't we show them around ShadowClan?" Ferretclaw suggested. "That way they won't get lost when we _are _going to hunt and train."

Rowanstar dipped his head, acknowledging approval to the younger warrior. "Follow me," he mewed with a flick of his tail, and headed toward the yew tree that framed the exit to camp.

Excitedly, Blackpaw bounded after him. Ferretclaw and Redpaw followed closely behind.

When the forest expanded in front of him, Blackpaw took in the sights and sounds and scents with awe – for the second time. Last time he had been here with Rowanstar those long three moons ago, there had been a chill in the air that was odd for greenleaf. Now, the crispness in the air was much sharper, and the trees that weren't pines were beginning to turn scarlet and yellow.

About halfway to the lake, Rowanstar turned down a different path, sliding between the pines like he was born to do it. Instinctively, Blackpaw kept his weight on his paws and followed closely behind, keeping his tail close to the ground.

At one point, Rowanstar stopped near what looked like an old riverbed devoid of water. It sloped steeply downward for about three fox-lengths before coming abruptly to a halt. There was flat ground for two or three more.

"This is the Gully," Rowanstar explained. "This is where we'll practice fighting moves tomorrow, most likely."

"Looks dangerous," Redpaw remarked mildly.

"That's why kits aren't allowed out of camp," Rowanstar explained, not tearing his gaze from the Gully. Blackpaw got the feeling that Rowanstar didn't like Redpaw very much. _I wonder why.._. "If you don't know how to climb down properly, you could fall and sprain a paw."

Blackpaw's eyes widened. "How _do _you climb down properly, then?"

"Like this," Rowanstar explained. He sidled down the slope with fluid, agile steps that were obviously well-practiced. Once he reached the bottom, he headed up the same way. "We also use this as a trench when the other Clans or rogues are attacking."

"But wouldn't that make it easier for them to attack?" Redpaw wondered.

Rowanstar gestured with his head for them to move on as he replied, "There's a ShadowClan warrior behind every tree during an attack. The warriors in the Gully are just backup."

The four cats padded on to the border they shared with ThunderClan, a stream next to a gnarled tree.

"What's that smell?" Blackpaw asked, wrinkling his nose against the overpowering musky scent that hung in the air.

"It's ThunderClan," Ferretclaw replied, amused. "And they say _we_ stink."

"Yuck!" Blackpaw exclaimed.

Rowanstar led them to a shallow spot in the stream and slipped through the reeds lining the edge. "Follow me," he meowed, and crossed by climbing on stones that jutted out of the surface. Ferretclaw and Redpaw followed.

When it came Blackpaw's turn to cross, he tested the first stone with one black forepaw and leaped onto it. He honed his senses on the next one and sprang, but he overshot and his front end landed in the water, making a big splash. Blackpaw felt his head connect with Redpaw's flank ahead of him. She let out a startled yelp and whirled, her hindquarters sliding off her stepping stone.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Redpaw growled, green eyes blazing.

"Oh, just losing my balance, that's all," Blackpaw snarled, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He was tired of her hostility! "_So _nice of you to ask."

Redpaw curled her lip and sneered, "Too bad you didn't fall in." She turned to follow their mentors, but not before throwing a stinging jab over her shoulder, "Everyone knows kittypets can't swim."

"I'm not a kittypet!" Blackpaw snapped, rage boiling in his blood.

"How do you know that? Your Twolegs could have dumped you on Clan territory because they didn't want you anymore."

Blackpaw cringed. "You don't know that," he answered, hoping he sounded as confident as he felt.

"What are you two still doing back there?" Rowanstar called from the other side of the creek. "Come on, already!"

"Yeah, Redpaw!" Blackpaw jeered.

"Shut up," Redpaw retorted, flipping water in his direction.

Gritting his teeth, Blackpaw forced himself not to snap back a mocking reply, but Redpaw's mocking words always seemed to grate on his nerves like claws on stone.

"This is the Clearing," Rowanstar explained, beckoning around the grassy hollow. "This was long-fought over by ShadowClan and ThunderClan. When the Clans first settled at the lake, ThunderClan owned every stick and stone between the two streams. They weren't willing to give it up, but ShadowClan won it through a battle."

"All right ShadowClan!" Redpaw cheered.

Rowanstar's eyes darkened. "All good things come with a price," he meowed. "Blackstar was leader at the time." Blackpaw pricked up his ears. "His deputy was Russetfur. She was killed in battle by a traitorous golden warrior."

"Lionface, was it?" Ferretclaw asked uncertainly, his memory rusty.

"Lionblaze. But we don't speak his name around here," Rowanstar replied grimly.

"Russetfur, huh?" Blackpaw was surprised how unusually thoughtful Redpaw looked. "I've heard of her."

Rowanstar narrowed his eyes to slits as he looked at the apprentice. "I'm not surprised," he remarked. "She was a noble deputy and an outstanding warrior."

"I want to be deputy, just like her someday!" Redpaw exclaimed, whipping her tail.

Blackpaw couldn't help but let out a snort of mockery, and Redpaw fixed him with a stern glare before lashing her tail much more angrily than before. He couldn't possibly imagine Redpaw becoming deputy someday, ordering everyone around and being an example. Why, she was barely a scrap of fur with an attitude!

"Blackpaw," Rowanstar scolded, taking his smirk as one of mocking Russetfur instead of Redpaw like he had meant, "Show some respect. She served ShadowClan for many moons as their deputy, as long as Blackstar was leader. Now let's move on. This is a dark place."

"Yeah, Blackpaw," Redpaw hissed under her breath as their mentors began to cross the stream once more.

"Shut up," Blackpaw replied as he barged past her, nearly knocking her off the stone.

"Oh, look! There's the halfbridge!" Blackpaw called as the patrol neared the RiverClan border.

The four cats had been padding along the pebbly lakeshore. The waves had been lapping gently at their paws, but Blackpaw had pushed Redpaw in – when questioned by Rowanstar and Ferretclaw, he had replied that she had tripped over his tail by accident – so she of course had to retaliate and drag him under with her – she said that he had tripped her on purpose, which was only half-true– so both apprentices were soaked to the skin and shivering. Rowanstar said it was their punishment for bullying one another.

"You've been out here before?" Ferretclaw asked, shooting a questioning glance at Rowanstar.

"He was with me," Rowanstar rumbled in response.

"Yeah. I must be special." Blackpaw puffed out his chest and shot a glare at Redpaw from the corner of his eye – one which she met with glinting green eyes.

"Showoff," she spat. Her wariness around him from when they were kits had turned into full-blown hatred, and she didn't make any attempt to filter or redirect it when she was with him.

"Blackpaw, there's a time to be proud and a time to be humble," Rowanstar countered him. "Know the difference between them."

Redpaw smirked as she passed Blackpaw, who lashed his tail and followed them back to camp.

When they ducked under the yew bush, Rowanstar padded off to his den without a word, leaving Ferretclaw to deal with the apprentices.

"Get some prey and rest up tonight," the gray-and-cream tom told them. "We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow. Make sure you're ready for it."

Then, without another word, he walked off, leaving the apprentices alone.


	5. 4 - Raid

**CHAPTER FOUR  
RAID**

Hot greenleaf sun burned onto Blackpaw's back. He swished his tail, crouching low to the ground behind a clump of wild chives, his eyes narrowed to slits. The hare was sitting just a tail-length away, washing its face. It was totally oblivious to Blackpaw, who had never seen a piece of prey so big. Rowanstar would be so impressed! Not many ShadowClan cats even knew what a hare _was_.

Swiping his tongue around his jaws, Blackpaw honed all senses in on the hare. The wind was in his favor – blowing toward him – so the hare couldn't smell him. With a final check to make sure he was completely silent, Blackpaw bunched his muscles to spring.

"Yow!" Blackpaw yelped, more in surprise than pain, as someone jabbed him in the ribs. His vision faded to white before he was blinking in the gloom of the apprentices' den. He hissed in dissatisfaction as Redpaw aimed another explosive kick in his side. He swung around to glare at the ginger she-cat, but she was fast asleep. He gritted his teeth to keep from yowling every insult he knew at her.

It would be Blackpaw's third day of training the next day, and both nights Redpaw had been flailing and kicking in her sleep. He hadn't the slightest clue why, but the den was so small he couldn't move away from her. Growling under his breath, he turned around so she was facing his back. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

Just as he was beginning to sink into oblivion, Blackpaw felt another firm kick on his spine. He leaped to his paws, bristling. "Would you stop it?" he snarled at Redpaw.

The ginger she-cat opened one lazy eye. "Stop what?" she grumbled drowsily.

Blackpaw unsheathed his claws, angling them so that the waxing moon outside glinted off of them. "You know what I mean, you flea-ridden–"

"Don't even start," Redpaw snapped back in a whisper.

Grinding his teeth, Blackpaw whipped around. "I'm going for a walk," he growled. "If I'm not back by dawn, tell Rowanstar where I am."

Just as he was passing under the overhanging hawthorn branches over the entrance to the apprentices' den, he heard Redpaw's last insult. "Go cry to your Twolegs, Blackpaw!"

She was infuriating! Blackpaw wanted to scream, but instead let out a strangled sigh, rage boiling in his veins. He loped out of camp, past a surprised Starlingwing, who didn't chase after him and didn't call out.

_Good, _Blackpaw thought. _I want to be left alone._

Lengthening his stride, Blackpaw kept his gaze and his thoughts on the path ahead of him, jogging around the whole of ShadowClan's territory once. His muscles burned satisfyingly as he drew to a halt deep within the pine forest.

Now that his muscles were warm, Blackpaw paused under an overhanging pine branch and parted his jaws to taste the air for prey. A night wind ruffled his fur, and he smelled the faint scent of toad. Blackpaw swiped his tongue around his jaws. Toad was nasty, but ShadowClan didn't exactly have the best choices of prey, especially in leaf-bare, which would approach fast.

The smell of the toad led him to a large one with legs as long as Blackpaw's whiskers. Blackpaw crouched, his ears quivering. His first catch had been a frog much smaller than this… could he really catch something this big? Like in his dream, Blackpaw gathered his hindquarters under him and pounced.

The toad jumped at the same time, but Blackpaw killed it with a sharp nip to the throat. A sense of satisfaction washed over him. He kicked earth over his prey a, a habit ShadowClan had adopted from Tawnypelt, who was a former ThunderClan cat. But, to patent it, ShadowClan had made their own trademark to it. Blackpaw ran his six-toed paw over the pile of earth, leaving a clawmark etched into the dirt that signaled that the catch was his and only his.

Blackpaw trotted a little farther away, proud of his catch. He sniffed the air for more prey, but instead was met with a scent that was both strange but familiar. It was alien to the crisp sap smells, but Blackpaw was certain he had smelled it before. _But where? _He wondered. _Time to find out._

Bravely, Blackpaw padded toward the strange scent. He hadn't walked ten fox-lengths before he heard a rustling. Pricking up his ears, Blackpaw's eyes widened as his head jerked toward the sound. It was coming from behind a nearby aspen bush. Before he could call out a warning, a battle cry split the air and a heap of fur slammed into his side.

With a yowl of fury, Blackpaw whirled on his attacker, flattening his ears against his head. His opponent was a mottled brown she-cat with sharp green eyes. As she flew at him again, Blackpaw's mind buzzed with… a memory? A great cat's roar sounded in his brain as the images of multiple cats launched themselves at him – a flame-colored tom, a dark brown tabby she-cat, not unlike this one, and finally, a great blue-gray tom. Then all of the cats blurred into this one and it knocked him over again.

"Intruder!" Blackpaw yowled, springing to his paws. His vision blurred for several heartbeats, but he had an idea of where the cat was. _Am I going blind? _He wondered briefly as he raked his claws over what he hoped was her eyes. His vision came into focus, and he found blood dripping from her cheek and from his claws. _Frog dung!_

"Ow!" the she-cat shrieked, and slammed both forepaws into the side of his head. His vision unfocused once more, and in his mind's eye, he could see a hollow full of screeching, fighting cats. The scene switched to that same hollow full of bodies of cats with collars, studded with teeth, around their necks. Clan cats lay dead, too. Blackpaw's heart thumped painfully. _My Clanmates, I've failed them… _Then his eyes turned on a bright ginger she-cat with green-gold eyes. She looked straight into his eyes; her own were full of sympathy. _I know her, but who is she? She seems so familiar…_ She opened her mouth to speak, but instead came the screech of the attacking she-cat. Blackpaw's daydream shattered.

Blackpaw felt teeth connect in his ear and ripped away from her, yowling. He whipped around and scored his claws down her side, pummeling her belly with his hind paws.

"Hurry up, Cookie! You're fighting like a Clan cat!" jeered a voice from behind the bush.

Blackpaw looked up from Cookie and bounded over to the bush. His heart leaped into his throat when he uncovered at least twenty cats concealed behind the bushes. Teeth snagged onto his tail, so Blackpaw spun around and knocked the smaller she-cat away from him.

Cookie landed on the ground with an _oomph _that took all the breath from her, so Blackpaw pounced on her and sunk his teeth into the side of her neck. They rolled over and over in a writhing mess of fur and claws. Finally, she gasped out, "Let go! You're killing me!"

Blackpaw hung on for a few heartbeats more before releasing and pushing her away with his forepaw. She rolled away before coming to a stop, her eyes wide with shock and blood streaming freely from the new wound.

_I can't take them all, _Blackpaw thought frantically. _But I can't lead them back to camp! . . . Or can I?_

"Hey, losers!" Blackpaw called to the cats behind the bushes. "I'll rip your ears off, just like I did to this one!" he pointed with his tail to Cookie as heads began to peer over the top of the bushes. "But of course, you're too cowardly to challenge a _real _fighter, aren't you?"

A steady, low growl started up from behind the nearest hawthorn.

"The only way to fight me is to catch me!" Blackpaw added silkily, and with that, took off, leaping over Cookie's head with ease.

Almost immediately, Blackpaw heard the thudding of paws behind him. He came across the clearing where he had buried his toad. After a fraction of a pause, he decided there was no time to fetch it. If his plan worked, he could come back for it later.

Blackpaw's muscles were aching by the time he reached the yew bush. He began yowling fox-lengths before he reached the entrance, and Starlingwing stared at him in shock. His ginger ears flattened against his head before he turned tail and began letting out screeches that rang through the forest. "Attackers! Attackers!"

"Invasion!" Blackpaw yowled. "Help!"

Blackpaw burst through the yew bushes and repeated his words just as the broad-shouldered brown tabby tom who was leading the strange cats burst into camp. The tabby tom sprang forward onto Blackpaw, who met him by rearing up on his back legs. They met head on, and Blackpaw hooked his claws in the tom's shoulders, glaring at him with blazing eyes.

"What happened?"

Blackpaw nearly leaped out of his fur when Rowanstar was at his shoulder, his claws outstretched toward the brown tom. "I was out for a walk in the forest when these idiots jumped me," he hissed through his teeth. "I didn't know what to do, so I ran." He hated making himself look so weak, but he had to play off the helpless apprentice part.

"Well, well, well, Rowanclaw."

Rowanstar spun around at a leering hiss from a huge gray tabby tom. He turned around and let out a growl. "Jacques."

Confused, Blackpaw dealt one last blow to the brown tabby and turned to face the one called Jacques.

"What are you doing here?" Rowanstar demanded, lashing his tail.

"What does it look like?" Jacques replied, a look of superiority in his amber eyes. "This is an _invasion_, and a direct threat to this pathetic troop you call a Clan."

"You'll never take ShadowClan!" Blackpaw yowled, bushing out his fur to make himself look bigger.

Jacques looked at him almost sympathetically. "Do you really think one measly apprentice can beat all of us?"

"That's enough, Jacques!" Rowanstar snapped. "Your fight is with me."

"Where's Blackstar?" Jacques asked, as if the black-pawed tom was an old friend of his.

Rowanstar flattened his ears. "Dead." He spat out the word. "_I'm _their leader now. And I say you need to leave _my _territory, _now_."

"I'm frightened, now," Jacques replied indifferently. He shot a calm gaze around the camp, which was alive with fighting, screeching cats. "This is quite a nice place you've had. I _love _what you've done with it."

"Enough of this kit's play, Jacques!" Rowanstar yowled. "You and your kittypets will pay for this."

"Kittypets?" Blackpaw hissed, while at the same time Jacques let out a _mrrow-ow-ow _of a laugh.

A sudden screech ripped through the heat and fray of battle.

Blackpaw's head snapped around at the sound of a familiar voice. It came from Redpaw. She was battling a huge black tom with a spiked green collar. His teeth were locked in her throat, and her eyes were as huge as moons. She struggled, but her limbs were beginning to go limp.

_He's killing her, _Blackpaw realized. Something in him snapped and he let out a battle cry, interrupting Jacques' silky mew. He sprang onto the black tom and battered him with his claws.

The tom whirled, his green eyes glittering with fury. "Get off!" he growled in a gruff voice.

"Get off of her!" Blackpaw yowled in response. He could see Redpaw staring at him, wide-eyed, out of the corner of his eye.

The black tom aimed a blow at Blackpaw's eye, but he dodged away and sprang, swiping at the tom's underbelly with his claws. Tufts of fur flew around his head as he sank his teeth into the tom's shoulder. The tom shrieked with pain as Blackpaw didn't let go. Blood ran past Blackpaw's teeth but he forced himself to hang on as the tom rolled over and over and shook him to try to pry him off. Finally, Blackpaw sprang back. The tom's flailing claws caught him at the corner of his eye and he felt his flesh rip in a long scratch.

By now, Redpaw was scrambling to her paws, but she swayed dangerously as if she would fall over, yet her eyes burned with purpose.

Blackpaw drew backward with a hiss of pain as the tom's claws snagged on his delicate ear fur. The tom wrenched his paw back and Blackpaw's ear tore. He launched himself at Blackpaw, who rammed his shoulder into the tom's chest to block him. The tom fell back with a puff of effort, giving Blackpaw time to recover and pounce again. He sprang onto the tom, who let out a screech of fury. Blackpaw silenced him with a sharp bite to the shoulder – the one that he had locked his teeth into just earlier.

The tom's pain exploded in an earsplitting screech. When Blackpaw released him, he added a swat of unsheathed claws on his flank as he fled. He spun around to face Redpaw, who was struggling to stand. The she-cat had obviously put up a good fight, because her claws were clogged with fur and she had another tuft of it on her nose. But there were still several scratches on her shoulder and her throat was still trickling.

"Get to the medicine den," Blackpaw ordered.

Redpaw bristled, and even in the state she was in, she looked formidable. "I don't need to go to the medicine den! I want to fight!"

"In that state?" Blackpaw snorted. "Yeah, right. You won't last long like _that_."

"Watch me!" Redpaw snapped, and turned, limping toward a screeching cream she-cat who was grappling with Ferretclaw, her mentor.

However much he couldn't stand her, Blackpaw couldn't watch his Clanmate get herself killed. With a begrudging sigh, he sprang after her and circled around in front of her. "You're not going to do ShadowClan any favors getting killed in battle," he meowed. "Just go to the medicine den. Get away from here before they find you."

"I can fight kittypets!" Redpaw retorted. "I don't need help from another one!" she shouldered him out of the way and continued on to Ferretclaw.

Blackpaw narrowed his eyes. "I tried," he snarled as he barged past her. "You'll thank me for my efforts when you find yourself lying on the ground, twitching and bleeding to death!" He was sick of being her plaything, of having her wiping her paws on him every time he tried to help. Enough of this kit's play! He wasn't going to do this anymore!

Taking a deep breath, Blackpaw took a quick glance around camp. Crowfrost was locked in battle with a fat gray tabby, while Applefur and Smokefoot were driving back a tortoiseshell she-cat, matching each other blow for blow. He spotted Puddlepaw fighting with a ginger tom that couldn't be much older than six moons. Oakpaw and Pricklepaw were grappling with twin tabbies that looked to be on the losing side. ShadowClan was winning!

Blackpaw thrust himself into battle, fighting cat after cat, feeling bite after scratch after bite and clawing and biting until he didn't know which way was up or down.

"Retreat!" a small brown tabby she-cat screeched in the end.

"Susan! You can't do this yet!" Jacques, the gray tabby broke away from Rowanstar and faced Susan, bristling.

"Our cats are dying, Jacques," Susan responded. "I won't watch our kits be killed against these worthless forest cats!" without tearing her gaze from his, she raised her voice and yowled again, "Retreat! Retreat!"

Blackpaw joined the ShadowClan warriors in a chorus of victorious yowls and screeches as the kittypets fled the ShadowClan camp. He swung around to look for Redpaw and smirked when he saw her green eyes glowing furiously from the medicine den as Mudfoot plastered herbs on her wounds.

But at this point, Blackpaw didn't care. ShadowClan had won!


	6. 5 - Practice

**CHAPTER FIVE  
PRACTICE**

Redpaw let out a hiss of discomfort as Mudfoot pressed a poultice of what were once spiky dark green leaves onto the scratch over her eye. Luckily she had closed her eyes when that stupid black tom slashed at her. Mudfoot had told her that if she didn't, she might have lost her eye.

"Sorry," Mudfoot meowed nervously, but Redpaw didn't speak, merely lashing her tail. She hated being stuck in the medicine den while she could be out doing something useful – fighting. Now the fight was over, of course, but Redpaw was still angry that Blackpaw had been right. Now the shaken Clan was too jittery to go back to sleep, so Toadfoot began to send out patrols – tracking and border patrols to make sure the kittypets were gone for sure and hunting patrols to stock back up on fresh-kill.

Mudfoot was rushing around like mad, tending to each injury periodically. He had at least six or seven cats to attend to at once; at this point he was dabbing a soothing salve of poultices onto a scratch on Scorchfur's flank. The gray tom had dug his claws into the moss below him, stifling a hiss in pain.

Redpaw felt like a medicine cat apprentice standing around in this stuffy den. She spotted a pure-white pelt on the other side of camp. She clenched her teeth angrily. Blackpaw hadn't even come to the medicine den to see for that torn ear, or the scratch leading from his eye to his jaw. In fact, they didn't seem to bother him at all. He was talking quietly with Rowanstar, who was nodding his head rapidly.

For a moment, Redpaw's vision flashed white and then she was sitting in the medicine den once more. She felt a thousand moons older, and her joints felt creaky and stiff. Blackpaw and Rowanstar were sitting in the same spots, only Blackpaw now towered over Rowanstar, and he bore old scars, not fresh wounds. Redpaw squinted at them. They were still talking quickly, with their heads together, and every now and then they cast anxious glances at her. She looked down at her paws so as not to make them suspicious of staring – or even eavesdropping, although she couldn't hear a word from here with all the chatter in the den – and saw that her pelt was more orange than usual, and flecked with gray.

Redpaw let out a squeak of alarm. These paws belonged to an old cat, their pads hard and callused. _What's happening? _Then her vision flashed white again and she looked up to see that Blackpaw's white form was vanishing under the yew bush, and Rowanstar was nowhere to be seen.

Redpaw was puzzled at the daydream, but she also didn't feel like standing around in this den all day while her Clanmates worked. _If Blackpaw can deal with _his _injuries, I can deal with _mine, she thought defiantly, and promptly stood up. Her vision swam with green and white spots at first, and she felt dizzy. Redpaw kept moving. Just as she was about to march out of the exit, a voice called her back.

"Redpaw, wait!"

Turning, Redpaw curled her lip. Mudfoot was staring at her, shocked. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To help," Redpaw meowed. "They need me out there." Mudfoot opened his jaws to protest, but she added, more softly, "The fighting is over. The rest of the jobs are soft work. I can at least reinforce the nursery or clear away broken undergrowth."

"Redpaw." Mudfoot was unusually stern. "As your medicine cat, I don't want you doing anything more than _that _for at least two sunrises. No battle training or hunting either."

"_What?!_" Redpaw screeched, drawing the attention of several cats in camp. "What am I supposed to do then? Lie around like an elder?"

"Well, er…" Mudfoot looked uncomfortable under the gazes of so many cats. "Yeah."

Redpaw ground her teeth furiously before whipping around and stalking to the apprentices' den. If she couldn't hunt or fight for _two days_, what else could she do? _Stupid kittypets, _she thought. And since Blackpaw was born a kittypet, she added for good measure, _Stupid _Blackpaw.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Pricklepaw demanded excitedly. He, Blackpaw, and their mentors Rowanstar and Scorchfur were on their way to the Gully to train. The amount of work the Clan had done during the night and almost all day had been enough to free up some cats to continue on with the day, so the four of them were heading to the Gully to get some practice.

"I don't know," Blackpaw meowed truthfully. "It came instinctively."

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Rowanstar staring at him thoughtfully.

Silence laced between the four toms until Scorchfur remarked, "There's a chill in the air today." He angled his ears at Rowanstar and asked, "When will you send out the Hunters?"

Blackpaw glanced at Pricklepaw confusedly. _Hunters? _He mouthed, and the brown tom shrugged. They turned back to listen to their mentors' conversation.

"…don't think it's quite time to send them yet. Perhaps after this next Gathering we will," Rowanstar was meowing. "I've picked what warriors and apprentices will be Hunters and ones that will be Runners." Blackpaw pricked up his ears at the word '_apprentices_'. What were these things they referred to so distinctly as 'Hunters' and 'Runners?' Would he be chosen to be one? And why? "Well, we're here," Rowanstar announced. He slid down the slope and landed with a bounce.

Blackpaw gave his fur a shake and decided to train now, ask questions later. "What are we doing first?"

"I'd like to teach you attack and defense today," Rowanstar began. "So if we ever have to use the Night Ambush and are interrupted, you'll know how to defend." He cleared his throat, and, shooting a glance at Scorchfur, suggested, "How about starting with something simple; the double-twist belly rake?"

Blackpaw glanced at Pricklepaw. "Sounds lethal," he mewed excitedly.

"It is," Rowanstar meowed seriously. "Only use it in the direst of times." He gestured to Scorchfur with his tail. "You attack, and I'll defend."

"Right," Scorchfur replied. He crouched down and the two toms glared at one another for a moment. Then the gray tom let out a battle cry and sprang toward Rowanstar, who reared up on his back legs. Scorchfur slammed into his leader and they both went rolling. Rowanstar scrambled to his paws, arching his back and stretching out one paw to claw the gray warrior. Scorchfur retaliated by lunging for his belly. Rowanstar reflexively leaped back, but Scorchfur threw all his weight sideways and twisted around. Blackpaw's eyes followed, hungrily drinking in the battle moves, as Scorchfur twisted and pretended to slice Rowanstar's belly open.

After a few moments of his victory, Scorchfur scrambled off of Rowanstar and both toms stood up, shaking sand from their fur. Scorchfur pricked his ears toward the apprentices. "Are you ready to try it?"

"Yes!" Blackpaw announced, without hesitation.

"Right," Rowanstar meowed. "You attack Pricklepaw. Claws sheathed, remember. We have enough injured cats as it is."

Blackpaw faced his denmate and locked gazes with him, as their mentors had. But he didn't hesitate for so long, and instead pounced on Pricklepaw with all his strength. The tabby tom fell backwards with a grunt, leaving Blackpaw on top of him. The black-pawed tom sprang to his paws before Pricklepaw rose again. His vision honed in on Pricklepaw alone, as if nothing else in the world mattered but beating up his Clanmate. Everything else faded around him. His ears only picked up the sounds of Pricklepaw's breathing, the beating of his heart, the breeze that his lashing tail made. All he could smell was the overpowering scent of his denmate nearby. All he could feel was fur and flesh under his claws.

Every sense locked on the brown tabby, who was struggling to regain to his feet. Before he could, though, Blackpaw leaped again, landing a mock bite on his shoulder. He slammed both paws into Pricklepaw's chest, knocking him over with an _oomph_ that must have knocked all the breath from him. Blackpaw swatted his denmate twice with a sheathed paw and finally made the last blow by dragging his paw along Pricklepaw's side, as if to make a gash on his belly.

That fighting sense, his "sixth sense" disappeared. His vision was focusing, his hearing was nearly divided in two, and he could now smell the sharp scent of sap and the smell of sparrow nearby. By the time his vision had cleared, he turned to see three pairs of eyes staring at him in shock.

"Wh-Wh…" Rowanstar began, but that was as far as he got.

"Great StarClan!" Pricklepaw meowed, while his mentor was speechless. "Look, I know you're being trained by the finest leader in the Clans, but you're _good_!"

Blackpaw puffed out his chest proudly. "I guess it comes naturally," he boasted, although he too was very surprised at himself.

"Let's try the half-turn knockout blow," Scorchfur suggested after he finally regained the ability to speak. He nodded to Pricklepaw. "Have you done it before?"

Pricklepaw waved his tail excitedly. "Lots! Let's do it!"

Without another word, Scorchfur launched himself at his apprentice. Pricklepaw dodged out of the way at the very last second. Scorchfur, surprised, let out a furious yowl and skidded to a halt, whipping around to face him. Pricklepaw, however, had already reared up on his back legs and twisted around. He brought both paws down hard on the back of his mentor's head, but not hard enough to _actually _knock him out.

"Awesome!" Blackpaw meowed. He flicked his ears excitedly to Rowanstar. "Can we try it?"

"Of course!" Rowanstar sprang, and Blackpaw dodged. He knew that Rowanstar was expecting his dodge, so since Pricklepaw slipped left, Blackpaw slipped right. Rowanstar, _actually _caught off guard, spun around, but Blackpaw was already raining down knockout blows left and right with his black paws. Rowanstar started to get up to end the session, but to top it off, Blackpaw dropped all of his weight on his mentor, crushing the ginger tom's face into the dirt.

"Let me up!" Rowanstar muttered, and Blackpaw hurriedly scrambled off of him. "Sorry!"

Once again, Rowanstar and Scorchfur were impressed at his fighting skills.

"With your large paws, you can do more than a single knockout blow," Scorchfur told him. "That was good use. And you're heavy enough so you can smush cats' faces into the dirt." His whiskers twitched in amusement. "But next time, balance your weight evenly so you don't fall on him by _accident_. You could fall the wrong way and he could spring back up and attack you. But your aim was spot-on."

Blackpaw purred under his praise.

"I would like to try fighting by instinct," Rowanstar meowed. "Let's try it. Attack me."

Scorchfur and Pricklepaw moved out of the way so that Blackpaw and Rowanstar would have room.

Blackpaw wasted no time in landing square on his mentor's back. He felt claw-tips pierce his flank as Rowanstar clambered for a grip to throw him off. Wrenching himself away, Blackpaw thought, _Mistake number one. _He let out an angry yowl and batted Rowanstar away with a hit to the cheek. The ginger tom was sent reeling, and in that time, Blackpaw pounced on him, ramming his shoulder into his leader's throat. He pretended to make a few gashes before pinning Rowanstar with a paw on his throat.

"Get off of me, fluff-brain," Rowanstar choked out eventually.

"Sorry." Blackpaw stepped off of him and swished his tail. "How'd I do?"

"Perfect!" Rowanstar meowed. "You show great promise in this Clan."

"Wow, Blackpaw," Pricklepaw meowed. "That was _amazing_!"

"You'll make a fine fighter in ShadowClan," Scorchfur meowed.

"Let's hunt on our way back," Rowanstar meowed. "I heard a sparrow chirping earlier and I don't want to miss a perfectly good opportunity to catch prey."

Blackpaw didn't blame him a bit. As they padded up the Gully's slope, Pricklepaw exclaimed, "I can't wait to tell everyone in ShadowClan about our newest apprentice's awesome fighting skills!"

Blackpaw raised his head proudly. His muscles didn't even ache…yet. _In your face, Redpaw, _he thought arrogantly. As he clawed his way over the side of the Gully, he realized one question was gnawing at him from the insides, sharp as fox's fangs. He lengthened his stride to pad past Scorchfur and Pricklepaw, who were chattering like starlings already. Rowanstar trotted at the front of the group, his ears twitching thoughtfully.

"Rowanstar?" Blackpaw asked quietly. "What are Hunters and Runners? Are there Fighters, too? Why are they separated? Don't we _all _hunt?"

Rowanstar shot him a look out of the corner of his eye. "No, there aren't any Fighters, only Hunters and Runners. Hunters must provide food for the Clan, and the Runners take the prey the Hunters catch back to the Clan."

"But…" Blackpaw was still confused. What did he mean? Couldn't the Hunters just c_arry _it back to camp _themselves_? Besides, they were all already rotated on a hunting/border patrol schedule. What else did they need? "I still don't get…"

"It's a long story." Rowanstar let out a long-suffering sigh.

Blackpaw thought of a witty reply. "I have time."

Rowanstar looked at him straight on for once. "Patience. You'll hear about it soon enough."

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who's reviewing and supporting this story. It means the world to me! Off to type up Chapter 6. HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY :D**


	7. 6 - Task

**CHAPTER SIX**

**TASK**

It was nearly a moon and a half later before Blackpaw – and the rest of the young ShadowClan cats did indeed find out what was going on. Word had spread among the older cats; the younger cats had heard what was going on from their mentors or mothers or fathers, and became curious. Rumors spread like wildfire until the truth became distorted.

One day, Rowanstar appeared on the Tall Pine and called the cats to a meeting below. By that time, Redpaw's wounds had healed and were merely pink scars that she liked to display proudly. She had grown taller and stronger and her hunting and fighting skills had improved greatly. Her fur carried a glossy sheen despite a rapidly-coming leaf-bare.

"Cats of ShadowClan," Rowanstar began, "You all know that prey is scarce year-round, and leaf-bare is approaching fast. Leaf-bare means all the birds will fly away and the amphibians will die off. As an annual event, ShadowClan will send out four pairs of cats to Hunt outside of Clan territory to gather prey. Then there will be four Runners on a rotating schedule to collect this prey and bring it back to camp. I have chosen these Hunters and Runners carefully this year, including more apprentices than warriors."

Redpaw listened silently and carefully, realization dawning on her. ShadowClan would go hungry if not for the Hunters, who had no choice but to leave Clan territory to Hunt. But the end of Clan territory was half a day's journey away, so the Hunters couldn't waste their energy by bringing it back to camp. It made perfect sense. Excitement fused in Redpaw's limbs. She hoped she was a Hunter!

"For the Hunters," Rowanstar continued, his voice sounding thunderous in the silent air. "The pairs will be Pinefrost and Oakpaw, Puddlepaw and Greenpaw, Frogpaw and Mothpaw, and Pricklepaw and Blackpaw."

Redpaw muffled a screech of frustration. Blackpaw? Why did _he _get to Hunt and _she _didn't? Was he _mad_? She was a perfectly good apprentice! She could do it! Plus, all the other apprentices were going, everyone but _her_, and there was an extra place for her to go instead of Pinefrost, who was now a warrior.

"For the Runners," Rowanstar meowed.

_Let me at _least _be a Runner! _Redpaw pleaded silently.

"Pinefrost and Oakpaw's Runner will be Starlingwing." _Come on, come on._

"Puddlepaw and Greenpaw's Runner will be Ferretclaw." _Please, please not Blackpaw's._ "Frogpaw and Mothpaw's Runner will be Redpaw." _Yes! YES! _Redpaw wanted to jump for joy.

"Pricklepaw and Blackpaw's Runner will be Dawnpelt."

Redpaw inwardly celebrated her mental victory. Before she could get too excited, Rowanstar was speaking again.

"The cats who have not been picked – Toadfoot, Mudfoot, Crowfrost, Applefur, Tigerheart, Smokefoot, Owlclaw, Scorchfur, Snowbird, Ivytail, and the elders will attend Gatherings on a rotated schedule," Rowanstar went on. "Toadfoot will sort it out as the moons go by. Our Hunts outside Clan territory must be kept a secret from the other Clans; they cannot know how vulnerable we leave our camp in leaf-bare, and we must remain indifferent and calm and cold at Gatherings. Act no different in leaf-bare as you do in green-leaf. Groom your pelts well, keep your muscles fit, and don't let the other Clans know what is going on. ShadowClan has survived moons upon moons of leaf-bares in the old forest, and ShadowClan will survive moons upon moons of leaf-bares at the lake! _We will remain strong_!"

Redpaw raised her voice in a chorusing cheer that the ShadowClan cats below the overhanging hazel bush took up. When the cheers finally died down, Rowanstar dipped his head to his Clan. "Runners will attend Gatherings every other moon so as not to make the other Clans suspicious." He shifted his gaze to the Hunters he had selected among his Clanmates. "Apprentices, see this as an assessment – one step closer to being a warrior. Warriors, see this as a test to keep your skills sharp." As if they understood, Pinefrost, Ferretclaw, Dawnpelt, and Starlingwing twitched their ears. "Mudfoot has stocked up on traveling herbs for Hunters. Until the fresh-kill pile is stocked, Runners will take traveling herbs every day." Redpaw swallowed distastefully. "Neither Hunters nor Runners will go to the Gathering tonight. I would like you all to go to your dens, sleep and eat all the fresh-kill you can. You will make up for it with tomorrow's hunt." Before he leaped down, he locked gazes with each of the chosen cats. "I wish you all a good night's rest and full bellies."

Redpaw began to bounce with excitement for being a chosen cat, but when she found Blackpaw's gaze on her, she stopped immediately and bent her head to give her chest fur a few self-conscious licks. When she looked back up, she was nearly disappointed to see Blackpaw talking quickly with Pricklepaw and the other apprentice Hunters. Pinefrost stood off to one side, head cocked and ears alert, not quite joining in the conversation but not sure how to speak to those younger than her.

"Welcome to the Runners' group."

Redpaw looked up to hear a husky female voice as a cream-colored she-cat approached her. Dawnpelt was a respected ShadowClan warrior and she quivered in shock when she realized that she was actually talking to _her_. "H-H-Hello," Redpaw meowed tremulously, out of character. _Snap out of it! _She kicked herself mentally.

"You know, not many apprentices are chosen to be Runners," Starlingwing mewed. He was one of the younger warriors, made one on the same day as Pinefrost and Ferretclaw, his siblings. "Blackstar always thought it was too hard on the apprentices' bones. This is my first time – and Ferretclaw's – to be a Runner. We've always been Hunters before!"

Redpaw's heart sank. "Does that mean I'll probably never get to Hunt?" She'd have to settle for being a Runner every leaf-bare from then on?

"No, no," the ginger warrior corrected himself, waving his long tail quickly. "Almost every warrior gets the chance to be both Runner and Hunter – numerous times. Don't worry about it. You'll get your chance."

Although she mewed agreement, Redpaw noticed that he had lingered slightly on the word "_almost_".

Most of the Hunters were gulping down most of the prey in the fresh-kill pile. As more cats crowded around it, Redpaw decided against having a midnight snack. Frogpaw and Mothpaw would earn back the prey tomorrow, and with her carrying it back as swiftly as she could, she'd make up for it. Besides, traveling herbs would keep her hunger at bay most of the day.

After she said goodbye to the three warriors she would be Running with, Redpaw headed to the apprentices' den. She found Oakpaw, Frogpaw, and Blackpaw already curled into their nests. She fought the urge to curl her lip as she settled next to Blackpaw. Although she resented the white apprentice greatly, she felt no familiar urge to claw his ears off. Who cares if he was a Hunter? She was a _Runner_, a privilege most ShadowClan apprentices never got the chance to be!

Feeling rarely graceful, Redpaw muttered, "Goodnight, Blackpaw" against her paw for the first time, _ever_.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his eyes dart open in surprise. She was pretty sure her ears trembled with unreleased laughter, but she barely managed to conceal it.

A few minutes later, she heard his soft response. "Goodnight, furball."


	8. 7 - Journey

**CHAPTER SEVEN  
JOURNEY**

Watery yellow light filtered in through the brambles around the apprentices' den. Blackpaw slitted his eyes to see that the sun was up…and promptly wrapped his paws over his face, hiding it with his tail. Not a heartbeat later, he remembered what today was! Today was his journey outside Clan territory! He sprang awake, fur bristling and eyes alert.

Puddlepaw was washing her face on the other side of the den. The tabby she-cat looked up, her tongue frozen in midair. "Someone's excited," she remarked, amused.

"Do you know where Pricklepaw is at?" Blackpaw asked, ignoring her.

"Yes, he's out in the clearing. I think he and the rest of the Hunters are getting their traveling herbs. The Runners will probably get to sleep till sunhigh, the lucky things!" she responded with a purr.

"Okay. Thanks, Puddlepaw!" Blackpaw turned around and tripped over Redpaw's tail. He fell forward, crashing onto his muzzle.

"Watch it!' Redpaw screeched bad-temperedly.

Blackpaw scrambled up and fled for his life to avoid a swat from her claws. "Sorry!" he replied, not sorry at all. He met all of the apprentices – except for Redpaw – and Pinefrost in the medicine den, and Mudfoot was talking to them.

"This herb is chamomile. Don't confuse it with feverfew. The way to tell them apart is to look at the leaves. Chamomile's leaves are more like grass stems, while feverfew's are spiky. Chamomile's flowers also tend to be bigger. Chamomile will help you keep your strength, while feverfew might give you a bellyache if you ingest too much," Mudfoot was explaining. He pushed the two herbs over to the apprentices He mixed them around so that they couldn't tell what was where. "Now, can you tell me which one is which?"

Blackpaw tried to find the difference, but there was nothing. The petal and leaf shape looked the same to him. "Why are we learning this stuff anyway? We're warriors, not medicine cats."

"Because," Mudfoot replied, shooting him a stern look. "You'll need these to keep up your strength. If you hadn't noticed, the fresh-kill pile is empty."

_Yeah, and we're just the cats to stock it back up!_ Blackpaw thought proudly. He sat through a boring lesson of each traveling herb besides chamomile – daisy, sorrel, and burnet. They all looked the same to him in the end, except for sorrel, which looked different from the rest with wide, smooth leaves. Blackpaw seriously doubted he could find it without a medicine cat pointing it out to him. Leaves were leaves, and bushes were bushes. He didn't know the difference!

Lucky for him, Pricklepaw seemed to know what he was doing. He seemed to enjoy learning about it, too. Blackpaw hoped his denmate wouldn't leave him to Hunt alone and become the medicine cat apprentice. _Stop being a bee-brain,_ he told himself. _Pricklepaw's a warrior at heart._

When Mudfoot finally stopped droning on, he pushed a bundle of herbs to each apprentice. Blackpaw bent his head and lapped up the bitter-tasting herbs. The taste didn't bother him so much, but they stirred impossibly old memories. Eating the herbs before battles, swallowing them before a trip across Clan territory to a huge, shiny rock in a cavern far below ground, downing them before a long journey…far away…

Blackpaw shook his head to clear his thoughts, bringing his consciousness skidding back into the medicine den. He did have to admit he felt refreshed by the herbs, and he no longer felt hungry.

The apprentices were trailing out of the medicine den, where Rowanstar, Tawnypelt, and Toadfoot were sitting in the center of the clearing. As Blackpaw followed his denmates out, Rowanstar rose to his paws, beckoning them over with a flick of his tail. They obeyed, sitting in somewhat of a semicircle in front of the trio.

"Say your goodbyes. You won't be coming back to ShadowClan until the great thaw is on in newleaf," Rowanstar meowed.

At those words, Blackpaw broke away from the rest of the group and loped over to the warriors' den. "Snowbird?" he called. He spotted a pair of eyes gleaming from behind a patch of particularly thick brambles. "Snowbird?"

"No, it's me," Crowfrost replied. "I think Snowbird is on patrol."

Blackpaw's heart sank. Snowbird was the closest thing he had to his mother, and she had treated him like her son. "Okay. Thanks anyway."

As he was padding away, Redpaw slid out of the apprentices' den. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yep," Blackpaw replied.

"Good." Redpaw flicked her tail bad-naturedly.

"See you next newleaf!" Blackpaw could barely contain the purr in his voice. He didn't have to put up with her for _all _of leaf-bare.

Redpaw glared at him. "I'm not looking forward to it."

"Really feeling the love over here, furball," Blackpaw responded, and loped back to the center of camp.

"Ready?" Pricklepaw asked as the apprentices gathered back in the center of the clearing.

"Of course!" Blackpaw replied confidently. _I hope so._

There had been a light dusting of snow in the past quarter moon, and more flakes were falling by the time Rowanstar, Toadfoot, and Tawnypelt led them to the edge of Clan territory. Blackpaw parted his jaws slightly to drink in the heavy scent that the ShadowClan cats had left against foxes, badgers, and enemy cats on this line.

"Pinefrost and Oakpaw," Toadfoot meowed. "We want you to head out toward the Twoleg nest where Jacques and Susan live, which is northwest. Skirt it as widely as you'd like; we don't want any kittypet trouble. You'll head deeper into Twolegplace if you keep going straight. If you turn right at the first Thunderpath, you run straight into a tiny horseplace. The rats in that barn are plentiful, even in leaf-bare. Leave your prey in the same place each time, outside of the barn doors."

The two she-cats nodded determinedly, and Toadfoot moved on to Puddlepaw and Greenpaw. "You will head farther north than that. You'll come to a moorland that's home to mostly mice and voles. Don't try to look for birds. They only roost in the trees beyond that, and your Runner will not know where you are if you go farther than the meadow. Leave your prey in the same place each time, by the tiny beech sapling in the center of the clearing."

"Frogpaw and Mothpaw," Tawnypelt continued. "You will head north. You will come to a steep drop-off into a gorge. If you keep walking north, you will find that it slopes gently down, like the Gully. Be very careful you don't fall and sprain or break a paw. You will find fish in the river below, but it's not very deep. Up above, you might come across snakes and lizards in the crevices, but they may be hibernating. If you do happen to run across them, don't catch them. The ones that live in that gorge are poisonous. Leave your prey in the same place each time, at the top of the gorge. It's a long, treacherous journey up, so I suggest taking turns making the climb."

Finally, when Blackpaw though his nerves would burst from waiting, Rowanstar approached him and Pricklepaw. "You will be heading north, too, and when Frogpaw and Mothpaw part from you, you'll head east. Make sure not to cross into ThunderClan territory. I want you to go to where the old beaver dam was. It's fed by a waterfall. I'd like you to camp at the stream it makes below. There is a fallen tree that forms a bridge across the river. Leave your prey in the same place each time, on the nearest side of the bridge."

Blackpaw could barely stand still. She shifted his paws eagerly, ready to be off. He had heard of the Great Drought, when the lake dried up to a puddle and the Clans nearly dehydrated to death. Toadfoot, the deputy, and Tigerheart, an experienced warrior, were young warriors when they had traveled to the beavers' home to knock out the dam and free the river again. So that was where they were going. They had their herbs, their strength, and their instructions. He was ready!

"Give yourself enough room to Hunt but don't get too far away from your fresh-kill pile. If one of you happen to get injured, Mudfoot has taught you basic herbs for that," Rowanstar finished. He touched his nose to each cat's as he added, "I wish you all good hunting. May StarClan light your paths."

Blackpaw hurriedly said his goodbyes and got out of there after that; Pricklepaw loped after him. Blackpaw was excited to be on his own, to be trusted with this responsibility, and he didn't feel like waiting around for the older cats to tell him what to do. He wanted to get out there and experience it for himself!

For a while, they moved at a steady jog. The pine forest changed slightly, first to open moorland, which Blackpaw didn't like at all. The wind buffeted his fur uncomfortably and stung his eyes.

They slowed to a walk when the moorland changed back into forest – only a ThunderClan kind of forest. Then the landscape became wet and swampy underfoot, which reminded Blackpaw of what RiverClan might see.

By the time they reached the river, Blackpaw was exhausted, and his belly fur and legs were splattered with mud from running. "We're here," he announced half-heartedly. He was so glad he wasn't a Runner – he wouldn't want to travel like this every day.

Pricklepaw glanced at him as if he agreed. "Time to call it a night."


	9. 8 - Scout

**CHAPTER EIGHT  
SCOUT**

Redpaw was so excited to begin Running she couldn't sleep any longer. She paced around the center of camp until the elder, Snaketail, snapped at her to stop that squirming because you look like you have ants in your pelt and do you want me to throw a frog at your head.

"Sorry, Snaketail," Redpaw chirped, not sorry at all. She was excited to finally be able to do her part. _So much responsibility and freedom…hardly any apprentices at all get this opportunity ! _She thought with glee.

A gray-and-cream tom padded to the center of camp, touching noses with her. "'Morning, Redpaw," Ferretclaw meowed. "You look lively today. Ready to Run?"

"Definitely!" Redpaw bounced on her paws like an excited kit. Then she realized how kit-like she was acting. She sat down, smoothing her pelt, and wrapped her tail around her paws. "I mean, of course I am."

Her mentor laughed, catching on to her act. "Me, too. This is only the second time I've ever gotten the chance to Run."

They made small talk until the other Runners approached them at the tiny fresh-kill pile. It looked pathetic, with only a tiny mouse and a frog. _Well, we're going to stock it back up, _Redpaw thought, puffing out her chest.

Rowanstar trotted over to the four Runners, who were pawing excitedly at the ground in the center of the clearing. As the dark ginger tom led them to the border, Redpaw could feel her heartbeat in her ears. Butterflies were playing tag in her belly as Rowanstar gave them a short speech:

"What I want each of you to do today is to scout your path. You don't _actually _have to run your track, today or ever. Don't let our fancy name for travelers mislead you. All you must do is gather all the prey your particular Hunters catch. Starlingwing, you'll be heading to the barn you Hunted at last year. Ferretclaw, you'll be going farther than that to the moorland. You Hunted there as an apprentice. Redpaw, it's your first time for this, but I gave you a pretty easy place to find; a gorge. The prey will be at the top, so don't worry about climbing down." Redpaw nodded. She didn't even feel down that Rowanstar had given her a simple route. "Dawnpelt, you'll be making the same journey your brother made when the beavers blocked the river." Dawnpelt beamed. "You only have to go as far as the tree bridge; that's where Blackpaw and Pricklepaw will deposit their prey."

Redpaw paced in circles with anticipation. She pricked her ears at the mention of Blackpaw's name and was surprised she didn't get the urge to curl her lip. _Too excited, _she thought. _Stop thinking about the arrogant flea-pelt. _

"See you at sundown," Rowanstar meowed.

Redpaw knew she should pace herself. She should be jogging – at the most, a brisk trot. But she couldn't help herself. She took off as the words left her leader's mouth. The other cats saw a jet of ginger streaking in the other direction, just a flash of color against the turning leaf-fall underbrush.

"Pace yourself!" came Ferretclaw's yowl from behind her.

Redpaw waved her tail to show that she had heard but didn't change her pace. She knew the challenges that lay ahead of her; rocky terrain, thorns and splinters, fur left on nettles. Aching muscles, creaking joints and sore paws. But at the end of leaf-bare, she would be able to outpace anyone in the Clan.

_Who do you think you are, WindClan? _Redpaw asked herself, faltering for a moment. She physically shook her head to clear away the thoughts and fired back at her cynical thoughts, _No, I'm a ShadowClan cat deprived of space. And the best Runner they will have to offer. _

Energy surged through Redpaw's muscles. She loved the feeling of the adrenaline coursing through her veins, the wind ruffling her dark ginger fur, and the streak of the world rushing past her. She could keep running like this forever if not for–

Redpaw had to slow down as a stitch worked its way into her side and stuck there. She forced herself to slow gradually, letting a hiss escape through her teeth as she slowed to a trot. Perhaps she shouldn't have started out that fast.

_It was worth it, _Redpaw thought to herself, and reminded herself that she should be looking for landmarks to distinguish on the path to Frogpaw and Mothpaw's gorge. She scanned the clearing. A twisted thorn tree. A rock the shape of a giant paw. A lightning-scorched, blackened hollow stump of a tree, with thorn-sharp splinters jagging off of it like fangs.

Redpaw forced herself to jog a little farther. She didn't run as fast as she did the first time, but fast enough to keep her mind alert. Already her legs were starting to ache. For a fleeting heartbeat, Redpaw wondered if she could really do this. _Of course you can! _She told herself. _You were chosen to be a Runner! You _have _to beat Blackpaw!_

As she went, tree and leaf and stone and branch and puddle and stump melted into a single blur until Redpaw could barely tell up from down. Her legs began to ache and her head began to swim. She had to stop running, even though she knew she shouldn't. Bright spots swam at the corners of her vision – she had pushed herself much too hard for the first day.

Just as Redpaw felt she might collapse, the ground crumbled away beneath her forepaws. Gasping, Redpaw slammed her haunches onto the ground, forcing herself to a halt. Was she having a very realistic hallucination? Or was she really back at ShadowClan camp, dreaming away in her nest?

No, this was no dream. Redpaw knew a dream from reality – she dreamed almost every night. This was fully real. She toed the edge of the cliff and remembered suddenly that Frogpaw and Mothpaw were taking refuge in a gorge.

Rowanstar's words flooded back to her. _Head east and it will be less steep. That's where they'll leave their prey. _Redpaw took a deep breath to calm herself and pushed dark thoughts of corpses and broken necks out of her mind. She backed away from the cliff face and reminded herself to be more careful next time.

"Redpaw!"

Redpaw nearly sprang out of her fur at the sound of Frogpaw's voice below. "You found us!" he purred.

"Sure did," Redpaw meowed back, her voice still trembling. "I'm learning the track. Where's Mothpaw?"

"He's already asleep, but I don't know how he tired so quickly," Frogpaw explained. "I'm too excited to sleep!"

Redpaw let out a purr, beginning to calm down. It was reassuring to speak to a Clanmate. "I know how you feel," she meowed.

Redpaw knew the track now. She knew what to expect – steep drop-offs and all. And now she was ready. Come newleaf, she'd be the fastest, sure-footed cat in the entire Clan. _This is my first _real _contribution to the Clan, _she thought. _What can _you _say for yourself, Blackpaw?_


	10. 9 - First Snow

**CHAPTER NINE  
FIRST SNOW**

Blackpaw was up before the sun the next day, shaking Pricklepaw awake.

"Whazz – who's there?" Pricklepaw slurred.

"Wake up," Blackpaw told him. "It's time to hunt."

"It's too early," Pricklepaw replied.

Blackpaw flicked his tail over his denmate's nose. "Dawnpelt will be coming for the prey we catch soon. Better get an early start, don't you think?"

"Yeah, yeah." Pricklepaw pushed himself to a sitting position. "I look like dog dung." He bent his head and began to wash himself, smoothing the fur that was spiky with mud or flattened from sleeping.

Blackpaw refrained from telling him it was a lost cause; they'd be hunting down by the river where it was muddy, anyway. But Pricklepaw ended his grooming quickly, and Blackpaw thought it be best if he didn't tell him about the tuft of fur sticking up on the back of his head. "Let's get going."

They padded in silence side by side through the forest. As they neared the river, Blackpaw parted his jaws to taste the air for prey. He could smell several prey scents – mouse, water vole, blackbird, and chaffinch – along with the faint scent of fox.

"A fox has been around," he warned Pricklepaw.

His denmate lifted his head. "I hope we don't have any trouble with it."

Blackpaw flicked an ear. Hoping was worthless. If there was going to be a fight, there would be a fight. No use trying to block it out. And a fox fight wouldn't even be that hard, would it?

_There's a time for showing off and a time for being humble, Blackpaw. Learn the difference._

The words of his mentor flooded back to him. He gave his pelt a shake. Oh, well. No use worrying. Or bragging. Not while there was hunting to be done.

"You go that way," Blackpaw meowed, beckoning with his tail, "and I'll go this way."

"Right," Pricklepaw agreed, and began to trot in the other direction.

Blackpaw made his way along the stream, sweeping his head from side to side to pick up any new scents. He pricked his ears as he heard the water vole from earlier scuffling by the stream. He dropped to a crouch and prowled forward. The vole was sitting behind a clump of reeds. His haunches rocked from side to side before he leaped.

His paws came down on… empty air. The vole shot out of the way.

_What? How did I _miss _that? _Blackpaw thought angrily. He checked the wind. It had smelled him. He slashed angrily at the reeds, only imagining the things Redpaw would be saying to him if she were here.

_Call that a hunter's crouch?_

_ A blind rabbit could have seen you creep up on that thing!_

_ You're a worthless excuse of a Hunter!_

Blackpaw lashed his tail. _Shut up, Redpaw, _he thought. _I'll catch all the prey in this forest before I let you taunt me about my skills at the end of leaf-bare._

He kept going. And by sunhigh, he had three mice to show for it.

"Wow, nice," Pricklepaw meowed as he padded back to their rendezvous spot by the stream. He had a vole and a trout.

"You caught a fish!" Blackpaw exclaimed.

"It practically leaped into my paws," Pricklepaw admitted.

"But you caught it," Blackpaw added.

Pricklepaw shrugged, brightening. "Yeah, I guess so."

"What are you two doing, gossiping about all day like elders?"

Both of their heads snapped up at the sight of Dawnpelt crossing the tree bridge with ease.

"We've been hunting all morning," Blackpaw teased. "Give us a rest."

"Oh, no. No rests for you," Dawnpelt meowed, leaping down onto the grass. Her eyes sparkled in amusement. "Not for an entire leaf-bare. And no rests for me either. I'll be back again tomorrow, so whatever you catch for the rest of the day is yours!" She bent down and picked up their prey by the tails. "Thank you!"

Blackpaw and Pricklepaw stayed to watch her go, waving her tail in farewell as she crossed the bridge once more. As she loped away, the prey swinging from her jaws, Blackpaw noticed that it was beginning to snow.

"Look, Pricklepaw," he meowed, nudging his friend. It was the first time either of them had seen it. They had heard about it plenty from plaintive elders, vigorous apprentices, and indifferent warriors.

For a while, both of them just sat there, faces to the sky, watching the white flakes descend. They sat so long, flakes began to stick to their fur and eyelashes.

"It's just as beautiful as my mother told me it'd be," Pricklepaw meowed.

"And cold, too," Blackpaw added, swiping a flake off his nose with his tongue. "Cold season is upon us." _It's going to be so much harder for the Hunters._

_ And the Runners, too, _a tiny voice in the back of his mind reminded him.

Oh, well. He wasn't a Runner so it wasn't really his problem. But something nagged at him…

"Let's get back to the hunt," he meowed. They scraped earth over their prey and marked the pile with their claws.

And then they were off, in a whirlwind of pounces and snow and flying fur for the rest of the afternoon, oblivious to the fact that there would soon be disaster back at camp.

Oblivious to the fact that ShadowClan was entering a season of death.


	11. 10 - High Stakes

**CHAPTER TEN  
HIGH STAKES**

Snow whirled past Redpaw's face as she trekked on, blurring everything into a world of white and brown. She had been running for a while; if she traveled faster it cut the journey in half. Her paws creaked over the fallen snow, which was deep and wet, soaking her belly fur when she kicked it up and chilling her to the bone. Lucky she had a light build and large paws, or she would be sinking with every step.

It had been nearly two weeks since she had begun Running. It was an exhausting task, but it had to be done. And when she collapsed in her nest at the end of the day, pelt still damp with snow and sweat, it was the most rewarding feeling in the world.

Redpaw had been delighted at her first sight of snow, and had even stopped to catch flakes on her tongue – but not for very long. She had had a job to do. The snow had continued to fall to the point where it became hard to travel over, and the streams had begun to freeze over. The ground had gotten frozen and hard and the trees were bare black skeletons against a snowy white world.

And the snow only made it tougher to run.

Not only did it require extra effort – she had to pick up her feet higher, and hold her head high to keep the prey in her jaws above the snow – but it left a trail that any predator could easily follow. If a dog or a fox wanted an easy meal, all it would have to do is follow her scent and her tracks. And there was nothing Redpaw could do to cover them up, except hope another animal would come by and cover them – or for it to snow and fill them in.

Redpaw skidded into camp, panting and spraying snow from her paws. She dropped the load she was carrying – a squirrel and a crow – onto the pile. She let her haunches drop onto the snow, resting for a few minutes. If she ran any more now, she was sure she would vomit.

"Redpaw!" Snowbird purred, padding over to her.

Redpaw managed a rusty purr, because she doubted she had breath enough for words. She hardly ever saw her mother anymore – the snowy white she-cat was normally on patrol during the times Redpaw came back. Of course, when the Runners dropped their prey off in camp, they usually didn't stick around. They normally didn't go as hard as Redpaw liked to, either.

"It's good to see you, dear," Snowbird meowed, rubbing her muzzle along the top of her daughter's head.

Redpaw muttered something that even she couldn't understand about leaving.

"Redpaw," Snowbird muttered, her voice containing a sudden urgent tone that attracted Redpaw's full attention. "Watch out for RiverClan while you're out in ShadowClan territory. They've been launching hunting patrols."

Redpaw was sure her eyes must have bulged out of her head. "On _our territory_? Why haven't you stopped them? Why aren't we fighting ba–" the look on her mother's face stopped her words immediately.

"We can't, Redpaw. We don't have enough cats," Snowbird meowed.

"Wh – Well, why doesn't Rowanstar call off about half of the Runners and Hunters – at least for a day – and whoop the RiverClan cats' tails? Easy fix, and then no more prey stealing!" Redpaw meowed.

Snowbird shook her head. "No, you're not getting it. They're not just stealing prey. They want our territory."

The flicker of anger that had stirred in Redpaw's chest at the beginning of this conversation burst into a raging flame that would not settle. "I swear to StarClan, if I see any of those fish-faced mange-pelts, I'll rip their tails off," she snarled.

"If you _see _any of them, you'll come straight back to ShadowClan camp where you can be protected," Snowbird corrected.

"Mm." Redpaw wasn't so sure.

"Redpaw, I'm serious. They've gotten almost _lethal_. It's like they haven't even weakened for leaf-bare like the other Clans do," Snowbird told her.

_I wish I could just get my claws on them, _Redpaw thought angrily. _If I did, they'd go crying back to their mothers for mercy. I can only imagine what Blackpaw would do to them._

"We have to do _something_," Redpaw mewed desperately.

"We _can _do something," Snowbird said.

"What?"

"Keep Hunting. Keep Running. Keep bringing back the food. Put on brave faces at Gatherings. Don't mention any kind of weakness to the other Clans. Train more. Double the border patrols. Remark the borders. Keep doing what we're doing and we'll be fine," Snowbird assured her.

"But–"

"It's Rowanstar's plan. We have to obey it. Now do what you're told and go fetch the prey your denmates catch," Snowbird meowed, softening her voice on the last command.

Redpaw sighed. "I would just hate for the Clan to be attacked while I'm away."

"We'll be fine, dear," Snowbird told her, giving her cheek a comforting lick.

"If you say so," Redpaw mewed doubtfully. "See you later."

She loped out of camp, casting glances over each shoulder to see if she was being followed by one of those thieving RiverClan warriors. _If I so much as smell one's horrid stench, I'm going to claw their eyes out, _she thought angrily.

She was about halfway out of ShadowClan territory when she heard something. Not a battlecry, not even a voice. Just a sharp inhalation of breath that wasn't her own. Like a cat in pain.

_RiverClan? _Redpaw wondered, and scurried behind a pine tree to hide in case it was a patrol. She peered between the bushes of the hawthorn bush next to her, sweeping the perimeter with her eyes, but she didn't spot anything that looked like a threat. She had just decided to slide out from behind the bush when she heard a whimper.

_A cat in pain_, she repeated silently.

"Hello?" Redpaw called, and instantly cursed herself. What if it was a ruse, set up by RiverClan? Someone pretended to be hurt, and then when she came out, a whole patrol would attack? She had heard of that strategy somewhere… in one of her dreams maybe? Her vision flitted white at the edges and she vaguely saw Oakfur, the elder, and Rowanstar, both looking younger; and a bunch of ThunderClan warriors…fighting kittypets…

_This is no time to daydream, _Redpaw thought, shaking her head. "Is anyone there?" she growled. "Show yourself!" she bit her tongue. It seemed so cliché to say when it was out in the air.

A grunt, and a faint yelp. Then the sound of dragging. "Please…don't hurt me…"

Redpaw twitched her ears. She knew that voice!

"Dawnpelt?" she wondered, and darted around the hawthorn bush just as Dawnpelt dragged herself out from behind a bramble thicket adjacent to Redpaw's bush. "What in the name of StarClan happened to you?"

Dawnpelt's cream fur was ragged and torn, and there was a long gash in her shoulder that was still bleeding. One of her rear legs was twisted at an awkward angle. Both of her ears were sliced viciously as well, as if a Twoleg monster had tried to chew her up but decided she was too tough and chewy and had spat her back out.

"Dawnpelt," Redpaw meowed, as the warrior's eyes rolled back in her head. "Stay with me. C'mon. What happened to you? Did you get attacked by RiverClan warriors?"

Dawnpelt opened her mouth and a trickle of blood ran down her neck. She was losing blood, fast. "F-F-F…" she tried.

"You know what? It doesn't matter." Redpaw was beginning to panic. She considered picking up Dawnpelt by the scruff, but the back of her neck was torn up so badly, the most she'd accomplish was tearing more of her fur. She pushed her shoulder beneath Dawnpelt's chest and braced with her legs. She sucked in a breath. The other she-cat was strong and stocky, and Redpaw wasn't very big herself. It was all she could to do half-carry, half-drag Dawnpelt with her. _If a RiverClan warrior decides to leap out and attack us, the odds of surviving aren't very favorable, _Redpaw thought grimly. _StarClan, please help us!_

The whole time, Dawnpelt was making horrible whimpering sounds as her hind leg dragged the ground. Redpaw suspected it was broken or possibly dislocated by the way Dawnpelt was on the edge of unconsciousness. She kept muttering words of encouragement like "stay with me, Dawnpelt" or "don't give up on me right now".

By the time she had staggered back into camp, Redpaw's legs were weak and her lungs ached. _You'd think with the way I run, I'd be able to carry her with ease, _Redpaw thought. _Blackpaw would be able to carry her easily._

"Redpaw!"

Redpaw collapsed on the ground in front of the entrance. Dawnpelt was sitting right on her rib cage, but she dared not move by the horrible dying animal sound Dawnpelt was making.

Suddenly, the other ShadowClan cats in camp surrounded them. Redpaw guessed that had interrupted a Clan meeting.

"Get back! Let Mudfoot have some room to work!" Rowanstar yowled.

Redpaw looked up to see her dark ginger leader shouldering his way through the crowd with the timid medicine cat behind him. Mudfoot's eyes were huge and scared, as if he were the one with his life on the line, not Dawnpelt.

"What happened to you two?" Tawnypelt wailed as she made her way to her daughter's side.

"I don't know," Redpaw meowed. "She couldn't speak."

Mudfoot muttered something to Tigerheart, who was making his way to the front of the crowd to his sister. The dark brown tom nodded and wove his way back to the medicine den.

Two cats lifted Dawnpelt off of Redpaw, who stood up with ease.

"Were you attacked?" Snowbird gasped, sniffing the smear of Dawnpelt's blood on Redpaw's side.

"_I _wasn't," Redpaw meowed. "I found her like that in the woods. It's not my blood."

"Thank StarClan you're all right," her mother fussed.

"But Dawnpelt's not," Redpaw meowed.

"She will be, thanks to you."

Redpaw turned her head to see Rowanstar padding over to them. She tried not to let any kind of surprise show on her face. She had always gotten the vibe from Rowanstar that he didn't like her very much. But now it seemed as if he genuinely appreciated what she had done to save her Clanmate.

"I wonder if she was attacked by RiverClan," Redpaw meowed quietly.

Rowanstar pricked his ears. "You heard?"

"Yeah. Just before I was going back out to the gorge. That's when I found her," Redpaw told him.

"We'll ask her," Rowanstar meowed, "when she's up for it."

Redpaw didn't like the sound of that pause. "She _will _be up for it. Soon," she told him firmly.

"I hope so," Rowanstar meowed, and Redpaw remembered that Dawnpelt was his daughter. "Meanwhile," he added, more brusquely, "we need to find a replacement while she's in the medicine den."

"Oh, no! We can't spare another cat to Run," Snowbird told him. "We're running short on warriors as it is."

Rowanstar flattened his ears. "I know, but she won't be running at least for another two or three weeks. And with that leg…"

Redpaw swallowed, looking from her mother to her leader and back again. "I can do it."

They both looked at her incredulously.

"_You_?" Snowbird repeated. "But you're already Running for Frogpaw and Mothpaw."

"It won't be that hard." Redpaw forced out the words. She was exhausted enough as it was Running for two cats' prey. But if she was to Run for _four _cats' prey. "I can do it. The gorge is closest to the stream where Blackpaw and Pricklepaw are at anyway. It's not like you should have Ferretclaw do it. He walks practically the equivalent from here to the mountains!" That was a huge exaggeration, and it wasn't as if Redpaw knew how far away the mountains really were, but…

"You can't let her do it," Snowbird told their leader. "She'll kill herself."

"No I won't," Redpaw protested, unsure.

Rowanstar let out a long-suffering sigh. "Try it for a day, and if you think you can't handle it, then _I'll _Run for Pricklepaw and Blackpaw."

_Blackpaw could do it. _The thought skimmed Redpaw's thoughts, and she barely managed to stop herself from curling her lip.

"I can do it," she repeated.

And before either of them could say a word, she burst out of ShadowClan camp as fast as she could: she had twice as much ground to cover so she should be moving twice as fast. It was the only way: this Runner would _actually _have to run. It's a good thing she had been building her endurance beforehand…

_My Clan truly needs me, _she thought. _More than ever._


	12. 11 - Mass Trouble

**CHAPTER ELEVEN  
MASS TROUBLE**

When Blackpaw woke up, he was quite literally buried up to his ears in snow.

It had been about two weeks that they had been at the stream, and leaf-bare had really struck hard. Blackpaw often wondered how the cats were doing back at camp. And how the other Hunters and Runners were faring in this miserable weather.

"Hey. Wake up, sleepy slug." Pricklepaw's cold nose pressed against his side.

"I'm _up_," Blackpaw grumbled, forcing himself to a sitting position. The wind was still and silent, but still it was cold. Even his paws were cold.

"I caught us a mouse," Pricklepaw told him.

"Thanks. But we should probably hunt for the Clan first," Blackpaw meowed.

"Suit yourself," Pricklepaw mewed, and dug into the fresh meat. It was enough to convince Blackpaw to eat as well. Rowanstar had told him it was okay to save enough for themselves. Just because they were Hunters didn't mean they had to go hungry for the benefit of the Clan.

They finished eating and split up to hunt. Blackpaw tasted the air. The scent of fox was alarmingly strong but he didn't see it in the whole time he was catching two voles and – surprisingly – a hare. Hares were rare in ShadowClan territory. Blackpaw had never even tasted one, neither a hare nor a rabbit. It was ranked in the extra rare and special prey along with squirrels, pheasants, and various types of birds. It would feed half the Clan! If only he could catch it…

By sunhigh, Blackpaw had carried his catch back to the stream where Dawnpelt would collect it. Pricklepaw pooled his prey with Blackpaw's – for a total they had a vole, the hare, and a mouse. A good catch for two weeks into leaf-bare.

Dawnpelt trotted across the tree bridge. "Wow! Who caught the hare?"

"I did," Blackpaw meowed, proudly puffing out his chest.

"Well done! This will feed half the Clan!" Dawnpelt exclaimed. She leaped down on their side of the tree bridge and bent her head to pick the hare up.

"Any news from ShadowClan?" Blackpaw asked eagerly.

Dawnpelt shut her jaws and straightened up. Her eyes clouded. "Greencough," she meowed.

The ugly word rang around them, and the apprentices went silent. Greencough was nothing to laugh at. Even if whitecough wasn't bad enough, greencough could kill the weakest elders and kits.

"Anything _else_?" Blackpaw tried again.

"RiverClan are being mange-pelts," Dawnpelt meowed.

"I mean something uplifting," Blackpaw grumbled. "Wait, _RiverClan_, you say?"

Dawnpelt shrugged. "I honestly don't know. When I was dropping off the last load, I heard one of the patrols come back. They said RiverClan was threatening the border."

Blackpaw and Pricklepaw exchanged a glance of dread.

"If you see one of them, claw their fishy faces for me, will you?" Pricklepaw said, with a hint of a growl in his voice.

Dawnpelt nodded. "Will do. As for uplifting news, Shrewfoot's moving to the nursery with kits. Don't know whose, though. She didn't say."

So it wasn't all doom and gloom back at the ShadowClan camp. Kits were a blessing to every Clan.

"I have to get back to work," Dawnpelt meowed, picking up the hare. "See you later." She dashed across the tree bridge, lightly leaped down, and streaked away into the treeline.

"Let's take a short break," Pricklepaw meowed, as they watched her go with her latest news still ringing in their ears. "She's going to have her paws full with the voles next time."

They sat down beside the stream, which had frozen overnight. Chunks of ice floated and rocked in the brown water, and Blackpaw watched them stoically. "Greencough and a threat from RiverClan," he muttered.

"Makes me want to jump for joy," Pricklepaw grunted.

Blackpaw wished he could follow Dawnpelt back home, where he could go see his mother and his Clanmates. It had only been two weeks and he missed them already. But even if he was back at home, he probably couldn't help them. Taking care of greencough patients was a medicine cat's job. And if RiverClan was hostile, one cat couldn't make a difference in a fight, could they?

_ShadowClan, attack!_

_ Blackstar? What are you doing?_

_ We caught you easily enough..._

_ Next time we'll do more than skulk in the shadows…_

"Blackpaw? Blackpaw! Come _on_!"

Blackpaw shook his head vigorously. "Sorry, what?"

Pricklepaw was looking at him strangely. "You don't look so good. Are you feeling okay? Feverish or anything?" he raised his paw to feel Blackpaw's ears.

"I'm fine," Blackpaw meowed, swatting his friend's paw away with his tail. "I just remembered a dream…"

The crease in Pricklepaw's forehead deepened.

"Really! I'm fine," Blackpaw protested. "C'mon. Maybe we should hunt some more. Dawnpelt's not going to be happy with us if we're slacking off."

With those words, he stood up and loped off in search for prey.

Usually, Dawnpelt made her rounds on a schedule. She picked up the second load at – or a little before – sunhigh, which gave the apprentices time to hunt first. She made her second trip when the shadows had lengthened a few tail-lengths later. And that's how it went from there. Occasionally a third trip would be a few tail-lengths later, making her return to ShadowClan camp close to dusk.

Dawnpelt never came for her second round.

They only caught one mouse between them for the rest of the day – either they were hunting this piece of land out of prey, or the little animals were migrating, or perhaps they were beginning to hibernate or fly away.

"Do you think Dawnpelt got lost?" Pricklepaw wondered as Blackpaw dropped his measly mouse on their pick-up site.

"That's unlikely," Blackpaw meowed, scraping earth over the new mouse.

"Well, do you think they're keeping her at camp? Because of the RiverClan problems?" Pricklepaw asked, pondering.

Blackpaw grimaced at the thought. He would hate to be miles away while he was needed back at camp. "She didn't make it seem that serious," he meowed, but he wasn't convincing Pricklepaw no more than he was convincing himself.

"Or maybe she ran into trouble along the way," Pricklepaw added unhelpfully.

"_Pricklepaw!_" Blackpaw exclaimed.

"Sorry," Pricklepaw mewed.

They waited by the tree bridge in tense silence, wearing faces of grim consternation and waiting for any sign of her, or any other cat. Blackpaw wondered if they should look for her.

"Let's scout around for her," Pricklepaw meowed, and Blackpaw stood up as the words began to leave his mouth.

They crossed the tree bridge – staying in sight of their fresh-kill in case this any other animal – or cat – came along to pick it up. Pricklepaw thought it was unlikely all the way out here, but Blackpaw didn't want to take any chances, especially with Dawnpelt's mysterious absence.

No matter what, there was no sign of her, or any sign of a squabble with any other cats or any kinds of predators anywhere. It was a definite mystery, and Blackpaw was having a growing bad feeling about it.

They had just circled back to their prey pile when a dark shape hurtled out of the forest.

"_That's _not Dawnpelt," Pricklepaw meowed.

Blackpaw squinted. "Or maybe she's soaking wet." The cat racing toward them was more of a dark ginger color. As the cat neared, Blackpaw realized it wasn't Dawnpelt at all – it was Redpaw!

"Redpaw! What are you doing here?" Pricklepaw exclaimed.

Redpaw skidded to a halt, throwing rocks and snow. Her legs trembled as she sprang up on the tree bridge and she just about fell off the other side. "Can't talk right now," she panted. "There was an accident with Dawnpelt. She's back at camp. Can't stay and talk. I'm doing double Running now."

"Wait, what?" Blackpaw demanded. "Is Dawnpelt okay?"

Redpaw held up her tail to stop him from asking any further questions and gasped for breath like a fish out of water. "We're thinking she was attacked by a fox. Maybe RiverClan. We don't know. I'm Running for her while she's in the medicine den." She panted for air, her tongue hanging out of the side of her mouth. "That means I can't stop no matter what. Answer questions later."

Then she picked up the mice and the voles by their tails, spun around, and took off, her tail streaming behind her.

They watched in confusion as her dark red shape streaked away, smaller and smaller until she was the size of an ant, and she vanished in the treeline.

"She's going to kill herself running that hard," Blackpaw meowed, at the same time Pricklepaw nodded and exclaimed, "Her heart's going to burst!"

But it didn't.

And Redpaw ran.

Blackpaw and Pricklepaw hunted, and the prey dwindled to scarcity. Redpaw continued to run hard and fast, and continued to drop in her nest at the end of the day with exhaustion. Her muscles became leaner, harder. The running became easier for her.

ShadowClan continued to starve. RiverClan continued to invade and steal ShadowClan's pride. And their territory. And what little prey that was left in their territory. They stripped away all hope of surviving the winter. And cats continued to get sick and continued to die.

And the ShadowClan cats grew desperate.


	13. 12 - Harsh Blows

**CHAPTER TWELVE  
HARSH BLOWS**

Redpaw's paws barely skimmed the snow. She was running so fast, she could barely feel the cold seeping through her rough, callused paw pads. Her jaws were empty this time – she was running back to the gorge on her last trip. The sun was beginning to set, glinting scarlet on the sparkling snow.

The first few days were hard, compensating for Dawnpelt. Every day she'd run hard and fast and still never be able to carry home all the prey, and every night she'd collapse exhausted into her nest. But it got easier. Within the first half moon, her muscles were leaner and harder beneath her pelt. She learned to stay away from the bramble thickets so that her fur wouldn't catch and so she wouldn't step on any thorns.

As she skidded to a halt near the gorge, grit fell from the edges. She had gotten more used to the steep drop-off, too. She noticed Mothpaw was carrying prey up to the drop-off site and crouched at the edge of the gorge. She kicked a pebble, aiming for his mottled brown pelt, and smothered a laugh as it skimmed his shoulder.

Mothpaw looked up, the prey dropping from his mouth. "Redpaw!" he yowled. "I'll get you back for that!"

With that, he picked up his prey and charged up the slope. Redpaw knew she could outrun him any day, so she figured it wouldn't be that fair. She threw a glance over her shoulder and sprinted for the nearest tree, climbing up onto a branch a couple of fox-lengths from the ground. She had just turned around when Mothpaw had reached the base.

"I'm a ThunderClan cat and I'mma attack you from the tree, 'cause I think I'm invincible and I can _fly_!" Redpaw yowled as she sprang out of the tree. She slammed into Mothpaw and they both went rolling, play-fighting like a couple of kits. It felt good to wrestle with a Clanmate again, instead of being on the run all the time.

"I surrender! I surrender, because all ThunderClan cats are perfect!" Mothpaw whined in mock defeat, covering his face with his paws.

They both laughed as Redpaw sprang off of him, shaking snow from her ruffled pelt, and scooped up the two fish and the mouse in her jaws. "See you tomorrow!"

"'Bye, Redpaw," Mothpaw purred, padding back down the slope.

Redpaw waved her tail in farewell as she took off down the old beaver dam trail toward Blackpaw and Pricklepaw's camp. She had learned to combine her trips like this so that she wouldn't have to make as many – just carry more weight as she came back.

Redpaw rushed past wind and snow, trees and bush, stream and sky. Leaped over a log that she had to climb over when she first began Running. Darted around a barren raspberry bush instead of ducking under it. Picked up her paws high when she came across roots in the path. Before she knew it, she had arrived at the tree bridge, breathing heavily but not exerted to the point of exhaustion. Not yet. Her legs were getting tired, but she could make it back to camp with ease.

She spotted a tabby shape at the edge of the clearing. "_Helloooooo, Pricklepawwwwww_!" she called, her good mood spilling over.

"Hey, Blackpaw! Dawnpelt's back!" Pricklepaw called, and Redpaw snickered. The tom's brown head popped up over a holly bush, along with Blackpaw's broader, black-eared one. "Oh, StarClan, it's Redpaw."

"Do you think she's sick?" Blackpaw yelled up. "She's acting almost _nice_.

"Shut up, furball!" Redpaw retorted, only half kidding.

"Nope, not sick," Blackpaw responded, and his head disappeared.

Redpaw rolled her eyes and pawed the salmon and the robin they had caught together with the fish and mouse from the gorge so she could pick them up all together. "Finally figured out how to catch a fish?" she called over to the Hunters.

"Like you could do any better," Blackpaw scoffed. "Runner."

"Just because I Run doesn't mean I can't still hunt," Redpaw meowed, even though she hadn't hunted anything since she began Running. "But I can run like the wind and I bet I can beat any of you any day!"

"Yeah, because we're not WindClan," Pricklepaw meowed.

Redpaw heard Blackpaw snicker. She knew she should be heading back; it was beginning to get dark. But she couldn't let their comments go unrebuked. "We should have a contest at the end of leaf-bare," she meowed. "See who can run the fastest."

"And who can hunt the most prey," Blackpaw replied. "That's it. A competition. You and me, and Pricklepaw if he wants to."

Pricklepaw shook his head vigorously, feigning fear. "You two have at it. Someone's bound to end up in the ground, and that won't be me!"

"Oh, Pricklepaw, we won't play that rough!" Redpaw laughed, and took off with her prey. She'd be late tonight, and Snowbird would worry, but Redpaw was glad she had stopped to talk to her Clanmates. Ever since she had started Running for the Clan, it had been very solitary, with only the wind to keep her company. Sharing a laugh with denmates felt like a privilege.

Suddenly, Redpaw wondered if that was why the other Clans thought ShadowClan was so distant. They had to grow up quicker. Apprentices were sent on missions to keep their Clan aliveas part of training. If she had stopped, collapsed and taken a break, her Clan would go hungry that day. That's why they thought ShadowClan was cold.

Something Redpaw liked about all of the running around was that she had lots of time to think. Sometimes she wondered about what it would be like going back to the Clan in newleaf, being able to train with cats she hadn't seen in – what would be then – moons. Patrolling. Hunting. Not running through landscapes unfamiliar to more than half the cats in ShadowClan. It seemed so strange. Out here, running under the open sky seemed so natural.

Redpaw felt cold, but it wasn't because of the snow. Was she turning _rogue_? This was what rogues liked to do, right? They liked to be on their own, with no one telling them what to do, to travel and be their own boss. But Redpaw knew deep down that she couldn't survive without the company of Clanmates. And she was doing a good deed for her Clan. She was ShadowClan to the core.

The familiar, piney scent of ShadowClan territory seemed to emphasize her thoughts. She wasn't a rogue. She was going home at the end of another day. She had stayed behind to talk to the Hunters, so she wouldn't be able to share tongues with the rest of her Clanmates, but at least she'd be able to sleep among them.

Since she was the only apprentice Running in camp, she was allowed to sleep on the edge of the warriors' den with the newest warriors – for warmth more than anything. But Ferretclaw had promised her that she'd be made a warrior at the end of leaf-bare anyway.

Redpaw heard a twig snap. She abruptly halted and slammed her haunches on the ground, trying to stop as quickly as she could. Before she could even drop the prey she was carrying, she heard a hiss and a gray shape hurtled out of the undergrowth and slammed into her.

Letting out a yowl of alarm, Redpaw twisted around to get a good look at her attacker. It was a gray-and-white she-cat with startlingly blue eyes. She smelled strongly of fish. _RiverClan._

Redpaw pummeled the she-cat's exposed belly with her strong hind legs and the she-cat hunched over, her claws releasing as she let out a screech of pain. Redpaw threw her weight sideways and ended up on top of the other cat, her claws poised over the she-cat's throat. _Fighting like a rogue, _screamed a tiny voice in the back of Redpaw's mind.

_Shut up, _she told the voice.

"What are you doing here, RiverClan?" Redpaw snarled.

The gray-and-white she-cat writhed underneath her, face contorted in pain. Redpaw glanced back and realized she had really torn her side open. She grimaced. She had reacted upon instinct, not thought through some of the basic battle moves Ferretclaw had taught her. What _was _this aggressive nature? It was so unlike her…

"Answer me!" Redpaw spat, tightening her grip on the she-cat's throat.

The tabby-and-white made a croaking sound in the back of her throat, and Redpaw released her enough so that she could speak.

"Stonepaw!" the she-cat shrieked.

Redpaw's eyes widened. _There were others!_

"Stonepaw! Streampaw!" the RiverClan cat continued to yowl.

Before Redpaw could react, two more shapes tore out of the bushes, their paws sending up sprays of snow behind them. The largest, a gray tom, barreled into her side and they both went rolling, scratching and biting. Redpaw felt his teeth lock in her shoulder and screeched, trying to use the same trick she had with the other cat. Finally, he let go.

Redpaw sprang back, panting, blood trickling from the new wound in her shoulder. "Wha–?"

The gray tom – Stonepaw, she guessed – beat her to it. "What are you doing on RiverClan territory?"

Rage flickered in Redpaw's chest. "What are you talking about? This is _ShadowClan _territory!"

"Not anymore," the other she-cat, the silver tabby – probably Streampaw – snarled, her eyes glinting with malice. "We took it. Just like we're going to take your prey." She nudged the gray-and-white she-cat, who was still lying on her side, curled up around the nasty wound Redpaw had given her. "Get up, Skypaw."

Skypaw moaned something inaudible, clearly in lots of pain.

"Get _up_!" Streampaw ordered. "No showing weakness in front of the other Clans. On your paws, _now_!"

The other she-cat groaned and gingerly forced herself to her paws, face twisted in pain.

"Where did you learn how to fish, gingerpaws?" Streampaw spat, eyeing the prey Redpaw had dropped when Skypaw attacked her.

"I d–" in that moment, Redpaw decided it would be best if she didn't reveal ShadowClan's secret about the Hunters and the Runners. "I taught myself," she meowed boldly, raising her chin to the RiverClan cats. "ShadowClan cats are smart. Smart enough to know how to fish _and _catch land prey, not just steal it from other, hardworking Clans like the likes of _you _mouse-hearts."

Stonepaw's eyes flashed with hatred, and Redpaw felt a twinge of victory. The RiverClan cats couldn't steal it now, not if they were openly being called cowards. No Clan would want to prove themselves as cowards.

"It's not called lack of skill _or _brains if a Clan's prey is all gone," Skypaw rasped, her eyes glittering with malice.

"All gone? Thanks for the tip. Now we can come attack, because that's what ShadowClan does," Redpaw meowed.

A flicker of fear crossed Skypaw's vision.

"Shut your mouth, ShadowClan," Streampaw meowed. "It's unwise to talk back to RiverClan."

"Why, because you'll open your mouths again and contaminate the air with fish-stink?" Redpaw replied. She knew it was unwise to really ask for it, but her anger got the better of her tongue.

Streampaw's eyes flickered to the fish on the ground. "Well, we're not the only one who eats fish anymore, prey-stealer!" she accused.

Redpaw's fury doubled. "_We're _not stealing prey," she snarled. "ShadowClan cats follow the warrior code."

"The warrior code?" Stonepaw sneered, thrusting his face in hers. "This isn't _about _the warrior code. This is about surviving."

"Well, it's not ShadowClan's – or any other Clan's – fault that you forgot how to catch fish," Redpaw meowed.

"We didn't _forget_," Streampaw snapped. "The rivers and lake froze over, and the fish are trapped below it."

"I'm sure you can figure out another plan. There is always an alternative choice," Redpaw told them, dismissively flicking her tail.

"Enough of this. We're taking your prey and leaving," Streampaw meowed. "Skypaw, make yourself useful."

"You're not taking any prey," Redpaw growled.

"Says who? You?" Stonepaw mocked. "You – a scrawny little apprentice who couldn't fight fleas? You – someone who can't even defend her own prey? You – someone who doesn't–"

Redpaw's rage simmered over and she hurled herself at Stonepaw's face, raking her claws down his muzzle. He let out a yowl and slammed her onto the ground, flipping her onto her back to expose her belly. Redpaw sprang back and regained to her feet, pouncing on Stonepaw once more. Claws gripped her shoulders and she felt Streampaw rushing to Stonepaw's aid.

"You all are cowards," Redpaw snarled. "Fight me one-on-one like real warriors!"

"Don't waste your breath, Stonepaw," Streampaw replied, after an awkward pause. "Get her!"

Stonepaw slashed at her throat, but she jerked her head to the side and he caught her muzzle, scoring his claws down her face. She felt Streampaw dealing powerful, bruising blows to her flanks and whirled, trying to throw the she-cat off. As she moved, she realized Skypaw had picked up half the Hunters' prey and was limping away as quickly as she could.

"No!" Redpaw shrieked, and sprang in the gray-and-white she-cat's direction, but Stonepaw dragged her back with a grunt. Redpaw whirled around, eyes blazing, and sank her teeth into his paw, so hard and for so long that she felt the crack beneath her teeth and heard Stonepaw's unending howl of pain.

Streampaw was untouched, and Redpaw had fought two cats and Run all day. The odds were certainly not in Redpaw's favor this time. As Stonepaw dragged himself away, holding one of his paws up, his pelt crisscrossed with scratches, Streampaw knocked Redpaw over with a powerful blow to her side. Like the others, she was a lot bigger than Redpaw, but slower, too.

"It's no use fighting," Streampaw taunted. "Your prey is already all stolen by my Clanmates. You won't get justice because your Clan – or should I say, your band of sniveling cowards – is too weak to defend itself."

"Shut up," Redpaw snapped, because that was all she could think of.

"Why should I? _You're _certainly not going to stop me," Streampaw grunted as she reared up on her hind legs.

Redpaw's eyes widened. If she didn't move fast enough, Streampaw could crush her skull with her powerful, bone-breaking paws. She darted out of the way, but not quick enough. Streampaw landed on her injured shoulder, tearing at it with her claws. Redpaw let out a screech of pain. Her legs turned to water and she sank onto the ground. She was too tired, too weak. And Streampaw was right. There was nothing left to fight over.

"Goodbye, loser," Streampaw jeered, dealing another blow to the side of Redpaw's head. "Sorry you couldn't feed your little Clan. Oh well, we already knew ShadowClan was the weakest Clan at the lake."

Redpaw stayed there for what could have been seconds or moons, resting her head on her paws, trying to get her bearings. She could feel the sting in her shoulder from where both Stonepaw and Streampaw had scratched her, and the base of her spine was most likely bruised. Other than that, and the scratch on her lip, she was mostly unharmed.

_Battle scars to show off later, _Redpaw thought. _Get up. On your feet. No showing weakness. _Then she realized with a bitter taste in her mouth she was mirroring words spoken by Streampaw and shook her head vigorously, which sent crimson droplets of blood spattering in every direction and onto the clean white snow. _Fox dung, now there will be signs of a struggle that will lead predators to our territory._

Redpaw was empty-pawed now. There was no fresh-kill to bring back, so she began to scout around the area for any kind of prey, but there was none. Her shoulder injury began to bleed more freely, and she wasn't thinking too clearly, so she decided to head back to camp. She half expected a punishment for staying away for so long. Snowbird would be so worried…

Weary and discouraged, Redpaw limped back to camp, favoring her left foreleg. She could only imagine Blackpaw's sneer. _What kind of warrior are you, losing to a couple of mangy RiverClan apprentices? A kit could have defended that prey!_

Redpaw flinched, her breathing labored. As the ground sloped gently upward, she struggled to keep going on her bad leg. Lucky for her, her legs were strong from traveling so far for so long, but the incline that gradually grew steeper tired her. She didn't have any momentum to keep her going, and she was injured.

Finally, she could see the ShadowClan camp through the trees. She puffed out a breath, hoping that everyone would be asleep and she could slip in unnoticed. But there would be at least one warrior on guard who would know. She hoped it was someone who wouldn't say anything to the rest of the Clan.

When Redpaw reached the entrance to camp, she realized it was Tawnypelt on guard. She was sitting in one of the thorn trees that surrounded camp, green eyes fixed on the distance. She didn't look at Redpaw at all as the ginger apprentice made her way in an oblique pattern up to camp. Redpaw wondered if she even knew she was there. She pointedly stepped on a twig. It cracked beneath her paw, and Tawnypelt jumped.

"Redpaw!" Tawnypelt meowed. "We were all so worried. Do you know how foolish it was for you to stay out that late? Your – oh! You're injured!"

"I'm fine, but I lost the–" Redpaw began.

"Rowanstar! Rowanstar, Redpaw's back!" Tawnypelt called, but it was a low, hushed call, as if he was sitting right inside camp.

The dark ginger tom slid out of the dead brambles, his shoulders drooping. He didn't scold her or anything, or even say, "I'm glad you're back". In fact, by the unkempt way his fur stuck up in clumps, and the way his head was bowed, and the fact that there were new scratches on his pelt, it occurred to Redpaw that there might have been an attack.

"What happened?" she demanded, injuries forgotten. "Whose tail are we going to kick?"

Rowanstar shook his head. "Redpaw, there was a patrol going to the RiverClan border, to make sure that they weren't still crossing it to steal our land. And RiverClan attacked. Almost the whole Clan. They sent for reinforcements, but…"

"What happened?" Redpaw repeated. "Is everyone alright?"

Before Rowanstar could respond, Redpaw barged past him and into camp. Suddenly, it all made sense. Rowanstar's raggedness. The faraway look in Tawnypelt's eyes. The way Tawnypelt had made such a big deal about her coming back. The white pelt lying motionless in the center of camp, surrounded by the live cats paying their respects.

There was only one other white cat in the Clan, other than Blackpaw, but he was miles away with Pricklepaw, Hunting for the Clan.

"Redpaw?" Rowanstar was right behind her. "I'm sorry. Your mother is dead."

**A/N: Ugg, I stayed up late revising this chapter and read the title as "hash browns" and now I'm hungry. Just to switch things up, review your favorite breakfast food, or if you're not a breakfast person, the craziest food you've heard of/seen someone eat for breakfast! Hahaha ;)**


	14. 13 - Hostile Neighbors

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
HOSTILE NEIGHBORS**

A hitch caught in Redpaw's throat. For a moment, she wanted to collapse onto the ground next to her Clanmates and bury her muzzle in her dead mother's fur to grieve with the rest of them. Then she had a burning, seething desire to get back. To get back at those RiverClan creeps for stealing their prey, for stealing their land, and for stealing her mother's life.

"We have to fight back," she mewed, voice cracking.

"Oh, Redpaw, you're just upset," Tawnypelt meowed, resting her tail on Redpaw's shoulder to comfort her. "Why don't we get you to Mudfoot and get your wound cleaned up, huh? Then you can sit vigil for your mother."

Redpaw shrugged off her tail halfway through her suggestion. "I don't want herbs, or a vigil. I want to flay the RiverClan warriors, one by one. Starting with those mangy apprentices that attacked me!"

"Redpaw," Rowanstar meowed. "You're grieving. Go with Tawnypelt and get your wounds dressed. If your shoulder gets infected, you won't be doing much of anything anyway."

Redpaw growled something inaudible under her breath and allowed Tawnypelt to guide her to the medicine den, seething. She felt sick to her stomach, but that didn't stop the burning desire for revenge. At the same time, she knew she was being unreasonable, that she _was _grieving. Snowbird wouldn't want them to attack.

"Mudfoot, we could use your help," Tawnypelt meowed quietly, and the young brown-and-white tom poked his head up among his Clanmates. He wove his way toward them through the crowd and rested his tail on Redpaw's shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss."

_They're making it worse, _Redpaw realized. She wished they wouldn't directly acknowledge her loss like this. Snowbird was the only family she had besides Ratscar, Snowbird's brother. But he wasn't much company anyway, and she couldn't see him in the sea of heads bowed in grief. He was probably grieving on his own.

Redpaw stood still, tense and silent, as Mudfoot pressed cobwebs to stop the flow of blood on her shoulder. He couldn't do much for her muzzle or the bruises on her flanks, but he chewed up a green poultice that stung like fire and bound it with cobwebs. Then he sent her on her way after she downed thyme leaves for shock.

The cats parted to make a path for Redpaw as she stepped up to say goodbye to her mother. Redpaw set her jaw as she reached Snowbird. The white she-cat's limbs had been rearranged to make her look like she was only sleeping, and her pelt was slick with rosemary and lavender to help keep the death-scent at minimum. But Redpaw could still clearly see the droplets of blood on her muzzle and on her claws and the terrible wound at her throat that had killed her.

"Who did it?" she asked Ferretclaw, who was right beside her. Surprisingly, her voice came out steady, which was the exact opposite of what she felt.

Her mentor paused. "An apprentice named Stonepaw," he meowed finally, as if afraid of what might happen if he told her.

Redpaw still didn't look at him. "Ah," she said. Then she tucked her paws beneath her and rested her muzzle in her mother's fur, breathing in the cloying scent of the herbs.

The crowd simultaneously released a breath that Redpaw realized they hadn't been holding and began to crowd around her. The air was chilled, but the shared heat of her Clanmates around her kept Redpaw warm all night. She was so tired and upset about Snowbird's death that she ended up falling asleep.

Her dreams were dark and restless. It was no surprise, because Redpaw dreamed every night. Normally they were nightmares, of battles she thought she might have lived but didn't. Sometimes she couldn't tell dreams from wakefulness, and she'd wonder why no one else's pelts were scarred with scratches like the ones she had so clearly felt in her dreams.

But this dream was different. Her mother was never in her dreams, so when Redpaw saw her standing at the edge of camp, she let out a cry of delight and took off to greet her. Maybe her mother had reached StarClan and had come back to visit her!

A gray shape crashed out of the bushes and took Snowbird down, viciously tearing into her with claws and teeth. Redpaw's yowl of joy turned into a caterwaul of horror. She couldn't move forward or back, just had to stand there and watch it go on. Her legs seemed rooted to the ground as firmly as if she were a tree.

Straining against whatever was holding her down, Redpaw struggled to get a glimpse of her mother's killer. As Snowbird's dying wail was cut off, the gray tom shoved her away and licked the blood from his paws. His head turned as if he just realized Redpaw was there and caught her eye.

_It's just a dream! _Redpaw screamed inwardly. _It's just a dream! Look away! Wake up! Do something!_

She closed her eyes, struggling to move. _It's a dream! You can beat it! _She continued to try and calm herself, trying not to dwell on the fact that her mother's corpse, surrounded by a pool of blood, was right in front of her.

Redpaw heard the drumming of running pawsteps. _What's happening? What's happening? _She wondered, with her eyes still shut. She looked up, but Stonepaw hadn't moved. She gasped in a breath as she realized it was no longer Stonepaw.

_It was Blackpaw._

"Redpaw. Redpaw, wake up!" hissed a voice next to her ear.

Redpaw sprang to her paws, pinning back her ears. She slid out her claws, ready to face her attacker. But it was only Ferretclaw, who had taken a step back as if he expected her to attack him.

Redpaw let out a relieved breath. "Ferretclaw. Sorry, I fell asleep. I was dreaming."

Her mentor gave her a sympathetic look. "It's time for burial, and then the Runners have to go. We've got a couple of replacements for you and Dawnpelt."

As he spoke, Redpaw had been smoothing her fur down, trying to look like she hadn't been watching cats die in her sleep all night. Her head shot up as she heard the word 'replacement', her tongue still half out. "Oh, no. I'm still going. I _have _to, Ferretclaw. You need healthy warriors back at camp to fight off the RiverClan raids. I'll be fine."

She knew it was a lie. Her shoulder still stung and she hadn't done anything but sleep. Running on that would hurt. _I can do it, _she thought, pushing the thoughts of pain away. She could talk herself out of pain if she just tried hard enough. If she was going to be a warrior, she'd have to. _Blackpaw could do it, and so can I!_

"They're direct orders from Rowanstar," her mentor told her.

Redpaw curled her lip. ShadowClan couldn't spare any more warriors to Run instead of her and Dawnpelt. _I can't draw myself right into fights anymore, _she decided. _I have to evade them no matter what._

"I'm going to go talk to him," Redpaw meowed, and trotted past him, forcing herself to walk without favoring her injured shoulder. She met Rowanstar at the meager fresh-kill pile – containing a vole and a lizard – and called out his name. "Rowanstar, I have to keep Running."

Rowanstar let out a long-suffering sigh. "I figured you'd want to keep going," he said. "But I think it'd be better if you didn't."

"I'll be fine. It's not too hard for me," Redpaw told him. He still looked doubtful. "I enjoy it," she insisted, willing to say anything to keep Running.

"It doesn't matter if you enjoy it or not," Rowanstar told her, and Redpaw was reminded of a father reprimanding his kit. "If you come back with broken bones or wounds worse than that bite on your shoulder, you _can't _Run. And then what would we do?"

"Get two replacements, like you're trying to do now," Redpaw meowed, meeting his gaze without flinching. "I'm not dead yet, or at least nearly there. I can still keep going.

They locked eyes for a minute, both staring at each other stubbornly, and then Rowanstar finally looked away. _I won! _Redpaw thought triumphantly. _I can keep Running!_

"All right," Rowanstar sighed. "Avoid the RiverClan cats. If you see them, run in the other direction. Or climb a tree. Don't fight any more foxes or predators. I'll tell the other Runners to do the same. I don't want any more wounded. We can't spare any more warriors from camp."

"Exactly," Redpaw muttered, glad that he was finally coming up with a plan that made sense. She swallowed her pride and dipped her head. "Thank you for allowing me to keep Running." _You need me, _she didn't add. "I won't let you down."

_Don't stop. Don't stop. Don't stop._

Pain burst up and down Redpaw's leg as she ran. Rowanstar had been right. She shouldn't have kept Running. It had been another half-moon – she had been running for a moon and a half now – since she received her shoulder injury, and it still hurt. A couple of days ago, she had tripped and stumbled right into a holly bush, tearing the wound back open. Running on it hadn't done any good for it.

But still she ran.

_Keep going!_

The RiverClan attacks had been getting worse. Redpaw had been caught several times by a RiverClan patrol. A few times she had fought, and she'd received an extra scar on her muzzle and a torn ear. Minor injuries, but enough to make her surrender over her prey the next time she encountered them. One more injury and she couldn't Run at all.

_Go, go, go!_

Redpaw didn't linger at the gorge or at the river any longer than she had to. Ever since her mother's death she had been quieter, keeping her thoughts to herself. Whenever the other apprentices called out a greeting, she would merely nod or wave her tail. She was wasting time out here. If she was back at camp, she could help fight if there was a raid.

_You are ShadowClan. You are strong._

Oh, yes. The raids grew more frequent. Redpaw had stumbled across them a few times, all of RiverClan attacking directly into camp. Every cat was left with injuries and Snaketail, the elder, had been fatally wounded as a warning that RiverClan would be back for ShadowClan's prey. Mudfoot was able to save him, but only just.

_Don't quit yet!_

Redpaw was desperate to continue Running. She took different routes in ShadowClan territory. A few times she wondered if ThunderClan would help them, but she doubted Rowanstar would want to ask and show weakness. If ThunderClan refused, they could have another Clan wanting to take their territory and what little prey the Runners carried back. ShadowClan would break.

Redpaw skidded to a halt next to the tree bridge. Pricklepaw and Blackpaw had been leaving what meager prey they could catch – now that leaf-bare had hit them in full force, it seemed that both sets of Hunters she picked prey up from had found less and less of it in their respectable territories – on her side of the river.

Panting, Redpaw allowed herself to rest for a few seconds, chest heaving. _Okay, that's it. Break's over. Back to work. _Sometimes she wondered if she'd keel over running this hard. As long as she didn't, she'd keep going, this hard and this fast. She bent her head and picked up the scrawny blackbird in her jaws, along with the small trout Frogpaw had caught. If RiverClan caught her today, she wouldn't have much to surrender.

A pained, feline screech cut through the silent air. Redpaw's fur stood on end. She dropped the prey and darted towards the sound, all instincts intent on finding the source.

"Pricklepaw!"

She heard the screech up ahead. It was Blackpaw. She threw a glance over her right shoulder and saw the big white tom charging toward the source of the sound, his white pelt almost invisible between the snowy trees. So it was Pricklepaw in trouble. Good, because she didn't know what she'd do if it was Blackpaw. Turn around and walk away? Keep running toward him? She hadn't trusted him as a kit, and she didn't feel any warmer toward him now. But if it was Pricklepaw…

There were barks and shrieks up ahead, and it sounded like quite the fight.

_Fox. _The word registered in Redpaw's brain before she could think straight. Instantly she was swept up in a flood of images of fighting the russet creatures. She saw her own claws, spattered with blood, raking the beast over the eyes, sending it backwards with a shove of her paws, or springing off, tasting its foul blood in her mouth.

Suddenly, heavy bulk hit her in the side, sending her out of her daydream. Redpaw sprawled onto the ground, landing on her injured shoulder. She clamped her teeth down on a yelp of pain; she had trained herself not to show weakness in front of others, especially since Rowanstar didn't want her Running.

"What are you doing, you flea-brain?" Blackpaw hissed, his face whiskers away from hers. "That fox could have killed you!"

Redpaw shook her head, confused. Blood spattered in every direction. That didn't make sense. She wasn't bleeding, even though she had landed on that shoulder. She sprang to her feet, casting wild glances around the clearing.

The fox had Pricklepaw in its jaws and was shaking him, like a dog would. Blackpaw sunk his teeth into the fox's neck, hanging on with his huge black paws and not letting go. The fox let out a howl, dropped Pricklepaw, and whirled, snapping its teeth at Blackpaw. It caught him in the side and he lost his grip on the thing, his blood leaking out of the new wound and onto the snow.

Redpaw forced herself into a crouching position and pounced, hitting the fox from the opposite side Blackpaw was on. It spun around, spraying snow. A low growl worked its way out of Blackpaw's throat and it looked back at him, baring its teeth in a snarl. Redpaw lashed out, slashing at its muzzle viciously. Its head jerked forward, but she drew her paw back before it could chomp down on it.

"Get Pricklepaw," Blackpaw growled.

The tabby tom moaned from where he lay on the ground. The sound drew the fox's attention and he lunged for the apprentice, whose fur was slick with his own blood. Redpaw let out a yowl and sprang at the same time Blackpaw did. They both crashed into the fox and the three of them went down in a tangle of fur and teeth.

"I told you to get Pricklepaw!" Blackpaw hissed, taking a chunk of flesh out of the fox's shoulder.

"Well, sorry that I was trying to protect him from a stupid _fox_!" Redpaw snapped back as she pummeled the fox's flank with her hind paws. She sank her teeth into the fox's spine and the creature whirled, bucking and trying to fling them off.

Finally both apprentices let go and the fox ran off without any prey to show for it.

"That was really _stupid_, Redpaw!" Blackpaw meowed.

"What, that I attacked the fox? I was protecting _him_," Redpaw spat angrily, flicking her tail at Pricklepaw, who was trying to push himself to his feet.

"No, that you can't follow directions! You can't just do your own thing," Blackpaw growled.

"Well, I did." Redpaw couldn't think of anything.

"If you would have just gotten Pricklepaw to safety, the fox wouldn't have even lunged for him!" Blackpaw snapped, thrusting his face into hers.

"Oh, you couldn't have handled that thing on your own," Redpaw taunted. She didn't even care that she had to look up meet his eyes. "It was a vixen. A she-fox. Do you know how vicious those things are? Full-grown warriors need help fighting those things off."

"How do you know I couldn't have handled it?" Blackpaw's voice raised in agitation.

"Because I–"

"Stop it!"

Both apprentices stopped and looked over at Pricklepaw, who wasn't looking well. One of his eyes were half-closed. One of his back legs was twisted at an awkward angle, and there were deep puncture wounds – bite marks – on his flanks.

"This isn't the time to fight." Pricklepaw's voice was faint, as if he had used almost all of his energy stopping them from continuing their fight.

Redpaw was almost glad. She and Blackpaw were so close they were nearly cross-eyed, and his claws were out. He might have attacked her, and she didn't feel like fighting the black-pawed warrior now.

"Fine," Blackpaw spat. "Redpaw, you go."

"We should get you some cobwebs. And herbs," Redpaw meowed at the same time. They swung around and glared at one another, their rage stirring.

Pricklepaw was clearly in lots of pain. "Cobwebs, yes," he whispered. "A-A-And…"

Redpaw and Blackpaw rushed forward, anger forgotten, as Pricklepaw collapsed.

"Oh, StarClan, don't let him die," Blackpaw muttered, pressing his large black paw to Pricklepaw's wounds to stop the flow of blood. It wasn't enough, and soon his paw was covered in Pricklepaw's blood.

"Cobwebs, and something else. He was going to tell us an herb, but…" Redpaw racked her tired brain for any thought of the kind of herb Mudfoot had used on her shoulder. "Something with orange flowers…marigold!"

"Can you find any?" Blackpaw asked anxiously.

"I don't know! I'm not a medicine cat." Redpaw was worried about Pricklepaw, but she was a little annoyed that Blackpaw was the only cat conscious to share her anxiety. "I'll look around for that and cobwebs."

Redpaw tore off into the trees. The wind was harsh this cold season, so there probably wouldn't be any cobwebs about. She looked around for something she could use. Snow? Tree bark? She glanced at the trees more closely. They were pines, just like home.

Suddenly, Redpaw had an idea. She reared up on her back legs and brought her paws down on the top, frozen layer of snow. It broke and the icy white stuff flew everywhere. Redpaw began to dig frantically, well aware that her forelegs and chest were soaked by the time she reached solid ground. It was well frozen, but there was a layer of orange pine needles still on it. She scooped up mouthfuls of the soaked needles in her teeth and turned around, bumping heads with Blackpaw.

"Watch it!" Blackpaw snapped. He had carried Pricklepaw under the shelter of the trees. He dug a crevice in the snow where Pricklepaw's body heat would keep him warm.

Redpaw nudged the frozen pine needles toward him with a paw. "Use these to stop the bleeding. They're just as good as cobwebs and they'll probably numb it. I can't find any herbs, though."

"Will you get some from camp next time you go back?" Blackpaw asked as he took the needles and pressed them to their denmate's chest.

"Yeah. I'd better go. If he wakes up, put snow on it for numbing," Redpaw told him, because that was all she could think of. If only Mudfoot were here… "I'll be back soon."

"I hope so," Blackpaw muttered.

Redpaw turned around, alarmed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Blackpaw grumbled, and looked away.

But Redpaw wouldn't be evaded so easily. "I'm not going to abandon Pricklepaw," she meowed. "Now, for you, it might be a different story." She was only half joking.

"Would it really?" Blackpaw asked, swinging around to meet her gaze for the first time. His paws, still covered in blood, were pressing the pine needles firmly to Pricklepaw's throat. He might look like he knew what he was doing if they weren't trembling so much. "If Pricklepaw and my positions were switched, would you just run off to camp and not come back with the herbs?"

"I was _joking_, Blackpaw," Redpaw meowed. "Because of when we were kits."

"A true warrior never abandons his Clanmates in a time of need," Blackpaw responded, as if he hadn't heard her. "Or _her_ Clanmates."

"Since when did you become so noble and serious?" Redpaw grumbled, and stood up as tall as she could, dropping her voice about six octaves to imitate Blackpaw. "I am thy great Blackpaw. Great warriors learn from great–"

"I don't sound like that," Blackpaw growled. "Now get back to camp before this cat bleeds to death. Then it'd be your fault, and you'd have to live with the guilt. And if you tried to cry on _my _shoulder, I'd claw your ears off."

Redpaw narrowed her eyes. "Fine." She flicked her tail indifferently as she walked away and threw the last words over her shoulder, "You know, Blackpaw, you might sound dangerous if you weren't shaking that hard."

_Go, go, go, got to keep running! For Pricklepaw!_

The burn ran up and down Redpaw's legs and through her body, touching each hair on her pelt and jolting to the end of her tail. But this time, she welcomed the burn, trying to think of how bad the pain that Pricklepaw was experiencing may be. She couldn't stop, because she didn't want him to suffer.

She skidded into ShadowClan territory, pausing to drop the trout and the blackbird so she could scent the air. No RiverClan was around. At least, not now. She was about halfway back to camp when she lifted her head to sniff the air. RiverClan scent was _everywhere_.

_Oh, StarClan, help my Clanmates, _Redpaw thought anxiously. She hoped nothing bad had happened. What if she was walking directly into a raid? She would have to fight, and then she couldn't get back to Pricklepaw right away.

But despite the enemy scent, the air was still. All the birds and animals were gone, and the wind was silent today. The whole forest seemed to be waiting with a bated breath. Redpaw sensed something bad was happening.

She heard a single cat meowing up ahead in camp, and prayed that Rowanstar was apprenticing kits, or performing a rare elders' ceremony. But Shrewfoot's kits weren't even born yet and no one should be ready to retire yet. But the way there was no cheering and the way it was dead silent except for the single voice, Redpaw knew something bad was going to happen.

_Wham! _Something slammed into her head, knocking her down. The prey flew out of her jaws and landed on the snow in front of her.

"Well, well, well, isn't it nice to see you again, _Small_paw?" sneered a familiar voice.

"Stonepaw," Redpaw hissed, straining her eyes to see up into the amber gaze of her attacker. "What are you doing here, you coward?"

Stonepaw ignored her question, taking his paw off her neck. She stood up, ready for an attack. He padded over and hooked the trout on his claws. "Where'd you get this, huh, Smallpaw? ShadowClan territory's devoid of prey life."

"So _you _think," Redpaw snapped without a blink. "Maybe _RiverClan _cats aren't smart enough to find it."

Stonepaw snarled. "I'm not starting all of that 'RiverClan hunting land prey' mouse dung. But I suspect Reedstar's expecting you back at camp, so let's go."

"_Reed_star?" Redpaw asked. "I'm _not _going to RiverClan camp."

"Of course not," Stonepaw purred. "You're going to ShadowClan camp. Your home."

He hovered over her shoulder the whole time they were going back to camp, muttering dark words around the prey that he was carrying. Redpaw seethed beneath her skin; that prey belonged to _ShadowClan_! But she couldn't afford a fight if she was to continue to Run later on today.

Stonepaw gave her a hard shove through the brambles that surrounded camp, and the thorns scratched at her. She pushed her way through, leaving ginger fur on the thorns. She refused to yelp and show weakness in front of the ignorant RiverClan apprentice, though, and continued on flexing her claws in fury.

Countless pairs of eyes looked in their direction. Redpaw's jaw nearly hit the ground. She hadn't seen the RiverClan cats for at least a week since the patrol of four cats had raided the camp of their food one night. They seemed so big, all in a circle around the ragged ShadowClan cats. Their pelts were glossy and their eyes were bright, as if they were actually content.

"What's going on?" Redpaw demanded, and swung around to face Stonepaw.

At the same time, he clouted her in the face with claws unsheathed. Blood dripped into Redpaw's eyes. "Welcome to your new prison," Stonepaw meowed, and gave her a shove toward the rest of the cats.

"What? I don't get – hey!" Redpaw yowled as a RiverClan cat yanked her back by her tail. The recognized the sturdy she-cat as Rushtail, the deputy. "What are you doing?!"

"RiverClan has taken ShadowClan's territory into full custody," Rushtail explained to her. "Any ShadowClan prey is RiverClan's prey. Any ShadowClan territory is RiverClan's territory. Any ShadowClan cats are the subject of RiverClan's abuse. You hungry?"

Redpaw spat on the ground.

"Good. Because you won't be eating for a long, long time," Rushtail meowed. She lowered her head, which confused Redpaw, until her head snaked forward and she nipped Redpaw sharply on the flank. Redpaw flinched in reflex but didn't make a sound. "Well, as Stonepaw said….

"Welcome to your new home. Or shall we call it prison? Yes, let's go with that, because you won't be sneaking off to bring any more of your measly prey back to this pathetic excuse of a Clan. I hope you've prepared to stay here for a long, _long _time."


	15. 14 - Last Gathering

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
LAST GATHERING**

_"Bee-brained, mangy furball," _Blackpaw muttered under his breath, scooping a huge pawful of snow up against Pricklepaw's wounded flank. The brown tabby tom had recently regained consciousness, and he looked around with wide, scared eyes. The pain he was enduring was evident in the whimpers he just managed to stifle.

"If it didn't hurt, I would laugh," Pricklepaw croaked as Blackpaw pressed snow against his throat.

"_Laugh_?" Blackpaw was almost offended. "Why?"

Pricklepaw shook his head. "You'd claw my whiskers off if I told you."

"And I'd claw your whiskers off if you weren't injured," Blackpaw grunted. "What?"

The apprentice managed to force out a purr, which clearly pained him. "Watching you two fight makes it seem almost like you plan these arguments. Do you really hate one another?"

Blackpaw tipped his head. _Hate _was indeed a strong word, but Redpaw had refused to get along with him ever since he was a kit, and she had grated on his nerves like claws on stone. "I do, I guess," he meowed.

"But you don't, really? It's evident you like one another," Pricklepaw meowed.

"No, we don't," Blackpaw meowed, not getting the gist.

Pricklepaw shook his head. "Oh, Blackpaw. Open your eyes. You honestly don't know that Redpaw's padding after you?"

Blackpaw stared at him. Then he chuckled. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," he meowed. "Redpaw _hates _me. Didn't you just see what went on? She was ready to tear me apart. _She hates my guts_."

But the other apprentice shook his head. "You should ask her sometime, why she hates you so much," Pricklepaw meowed.

"I will," Blackpaw told him, even though he never would. "She'll be back with the herbs soon; I can ask her then."

But she wasn't.

Blackpaw stayed next to Pricklepaw until nightfall, when both of their bellies were growling and they both shivered with cold. To make it worse, snow began falling in thick, large flakes. Blackpaw wondered if it was right to keep the cold, wet snow on Pricklepaw's injuries. When it had melted, it had ran down his fur and soaked his chest and belly fur. Blackpaw curled himself around his friend, trying to keep him warm with his own heat. It wasn't working.

"I-I-I'm starving," Pricklepaw chattered.

_But if I leave you, you'll freeze, _Blackpaw thought. _Where is that fluff-brained Redpaw? Did she get held up? Or did she really abandon us? _Suddenly he wondered if he had made her so angry that she had decided not to help them at all. _No, Redpaw's cynical, but she's not cruel. And she definitely wouldn't abandon a Clanmate in need. She's the most loyal cat I know._

"I can hunt in the morning, when the sun will keep you warmer," Blackpaw meowed, thinking out loud.

"W-W-W-We need th-those herbs, b-before the infection s-sets in," Pricklepaw stammered.

"I know. I'm about to go get her and knock some sense into her," Blackpaw growled, flexing his claws. He was really beginning to believe that Redpaw had abandoned them. He looked over at Pricklepaw, who was trying to sleep, his ears quivering. The snow that had melted on his scratches had frozen to ice crystals in his fur. Tiny icicles were forming on his whiskers, too.

By morning, neither of them had slept well and Blackpaw was cold as ice. He stood up and hunted near Pricklepaw so he could keep an eye on the injured apprentice. All he came up with was a tiny mouse. All the lizards and frogs had either died or moved away, and there were few birds left in the area. Blackpaw often hoped they wouldn't have to move farther away to find the prey. That would mean extra work for their Runners.

"Here, I brought you this," Blackpaw meowed, dropping the mouse next to Pricklepaw.

"Thanks." His friend blinked gratefully up at him. "I hate being so needy."

"You're wounded," Blackpaw responded. "Just think of it as new battle scars you can show your Clanmates when we go back. Your mother will fuss and your father will puff out his chest, and your sister will be amazed at your bravery."

Pricklepaw looked more optimistic at his words and bent his head to tuck into the mouse. Neither of them questioned the possibility of Pricklepaw not making it back to camp – either freezing to death or getting infection or encountering another foe. There were so many obstacles and Blackpaw felt fully responsible for him. If he died, it was something Blackpaw would have to live with for the rest of his life.

"Are you sure you don't want any?" Pricklepaw asked, nodding to the mouse. His eyes betrayed him, bleak with hunger.

"No, I can hunt for myself later," Blackpaw told him, and Pricklepaw wolfed down the rest of his meal.

Blackpaw watched the starving apprentice eat. If ShadowClan hadn't been eating well, neither had they. And of course they were both exhausted from their first fox fight. He had to do something before it was too late for Pricklepaw.

"I'm going back to ShadowClan camp today," he meowed, and Pricklepaw looked up, his jaw falling open.

"Whaat? But why?" Pricklepaw asked. "Redpaw's going to come back."

"Well, she's proved herself to be _so _reliable," Blackpaw snapped. "Look, it won't take me long. Redpaw can make it here and back in a couple of hours. If she can do it, so can I."

Pricklepaw nodded, trying to sit up. He grimaced, his face tight with pain, and bent his leg back underneath him. "I think I'll stay here."

"No, we have to get you up in a tree," Blackpaw meowed. "What if another fox comes along?"

The ugly question hung there in the air for a minute. Then Pricklepaw let out a long, quiet sigh, as if bracing himself for the pain to come. Then he flicked his tail. "All right. But if ThunderClan ever hears that we're taking their tactics and hiding in trees, I'm going to flay them."

_So ferocious, _Blackpaw thought, but didn't say anything. "I can try to carry you."

"No, I'll climb it myself."

Blackpaw knew he'd say the same if he was in Pricklepaw's position, so he backed off and let him.

They chose a cluster of branches close to the trunk. Pine trees, luckily, didn't lose all of their needles, and Pricklepaw was pretty well hidden. At least, if he stayed still and quiet he would be. He was still shaking with pain and cold but his expression was grim and brave.

"I'll be back by tonight," Blackpaw told Pricklepaw, and the trembling branches where Pricklepaw was dipped down and back up again.

Blackpaw took a deep breath, wondering if this was the right decision. He surely couldn't carry Pricklepaw all the way back to camp, and even if he did – could he Hunt for the Clan all by himself? He trotted across the tree bridge and lightly sprang down from the other side. He started to jog as he entered the trees, the way he had seen Redpaw go so many times. Not that he was watching her go, of course, but she was fast. It was a strange and wondrous thing to see someone run sofast. Blackpaw bet she could outrun a Twoleg monster.

_Get your mind on track, _Blackpaw reminded himself.

Blackpaw traveled on for so long he began to doubt he took the right path. _No, it has to be this way. _He forced himself on after taking a quick break to scent the air.

Dawn, sunhigh, afternoon. Blackpaw kept going, chest aching of air and only stopping to hunt once. The only thing he could find was a sparrow, but they didn't have much meat. Even after he had downed it, his stomach still grumbled. Perhaps it was better that his belly wasn't full; then he wouldn't be weighed down by it.

By dusk, Blackpaw reached ShadowClan territory. The whole time he was thinking about how crazy the Runners were for making this trip back and forth several times a day every single day. _No wonder Redpaw is so touchy all the time, _Blackpaw thought. _She's got to be tired._

Blackpaw parted his jaws to drink in the air like he did several times a day to scent prey. All he could smell was pine and snow, like the familiar scents of home. But there was no prey-scent. No cat-scent. Just nothing.

No, there _was_ cat scent. It had a fishy tinge to it, not ShadowClan at all. _RiverClan._

_ What's happened? Was there an attack? Why aren't they fighting? _Blackpaw picked up his pace, ignoring his protesting muscles, because if Redpaw could do it without complaining, so could he. But he was worried about his Clan. What was this deadly silence?

Blackpaw's pawsteps became lighter as he crept toward the camp, slipping behind bushes like was in enemy territory. Although somehow, it did. It wasn't like the ShadowClan he knew, bursting with life.

_The camp's near. _Blackpaw's muscles were so tense they felt as if they might snap. He hunched over behind a hawthorn bush and waited, peering through the dead, snow-covered branches to see the camp beyond. Maybe he was taking too many extra precautions, but his gut feeling was that something bad was going to happen. He'd felt it before, but he didn't know where…or when…

"…when we'll go. And as soon as the other Clans realize that they're under our control, we'll get out of there before anything can happen." The voice was directly on the other side of the bush. Blackpaw flinched at the warmth of the cat's breath. He recognized her as Rushtail, the RiverClan deputy. She was so close, he could see a flea crawling through her pelt. _Don't move. Don't move, _he willed himself. At the same time, his mind was screaming, _What does she mean?! What's going on?!_

"Let's go," growled a gruff voice, and a familiar black pelt passed him. Then _they _emerged.

Every single one of them. Every ShadowClan cat filed out. He watched in horror as the scruffy warriors filed out, their ragged pelts matted with blood and sticking up in clumps. He could see the ribs in every body. Every head drooped. Their eyes were downcast and dull. None of them tried to fight, but each and every one of them bore a wound of some kind.

Then the RiverClan cats came. Only one cat could file out of camp at a time without being torn to pieces by the brambles, but they caught up quickly. Their eyes held a proud, defiant gleam and their pelts were glossy, their muscles rippling underneath their pelt. If anything, they were well-fed. Of course they were a little thinner than what they were in greenleaf, but they had still been eating two Clans' food.

Blackpaw's stomach turned. He was afraid he would be sick, and give away his hiding place. _No, no, keep still, _he willed himself. He jumped when he saw a familiar reddish pelt passing him, crisscrossed with new scratches. Redpaw's ears were flattened against her head and there was a long scratch on one cheek, but the defiant look in her eyes remained the same.

"Keep walking, flea-pelt," snarled a voice from behind her. An unfamiliar gray tom cuffed her on the flank with unsheathed claws. Blackpaw forced himself not to wince as parallel lines of blood surfaced on Redpaw's skin. She flinched by didn't meet his eyes.

"You can't do this to ShadowClan!" Redpaw hissed, and it earned her a blow from the bigger cat's claws. She stumbled to the side as a smug look entered his eyes. A growl rumbled in her throat as he smirked at her, letting his paw drop.

"Now, keep going," the RiverClan tom snarled.

Redpaw curled her lip but kept quiet, her tail and whiskers drooping. She looked so angry – angrier than Blackpaw had ever seen her when she fought with him – that he was almost intimidated. It was a sad sight, seeing her picked on by this much bigger cat. He guessed he was an apprentice,

Redpaw stumbled, her left foreleg buckling. The RiverClan apprentice leaped on the opportunity to give her another blow to the cheek. Redpaw's head snapped sideways and a droplet of blood ran from the scratch he left. A wave of unexpected protectiveness surged through Blackpaw, and he told himself that it was only concern for his Clanmates. _RiverClan shouldn't be doing this to them!_

It was the night of the full moon, and they appeared to be going to the Gathering. The RiverClan warriors made small talk amongst themselves, but the ShadowClan cats were completely silent. Blackpaw was horrified by the realization that they were so defeated, they dare not speak out against this.

_This can't be happening, _he thought, watching them file through the forest away from him. He crouched there in the bush, eyes wide with shock at the scene he had just witnessed. _Rowanstar has to do something! Why didn't Redpaw tell me how _bad _things have gotten?_

His heart thudded painfully in his chest. What reason had he given Redpaw _to _tell him about the Clan? He tolerated her, to say the least. _It's evident you two like one another, _Pricklepaw had said. What had he meant by that?

Blackpaw stood up and cautiously nosed his way into camp. It was silent and still, so devoid of all ShadowClan cats. It looked like RiverClan had taken every single ShadowClan cat with them. _But why? What are they doing with them at the Gathering?_

The fresh-kill pile was barren, like the rest of the camp. It was so sad, Blackpaw had to get out of there. He dashed after his Clan, which was just crossing over the border to RiverClan territory.

"Get over!" came a harsh yowl from a gruff-sounding tom. "Three tail-lengths from the lake, like you're supposed to! Follow the warrior code, mouse-hearts!"

Blackpaw felt a surge of anger quickly followed by one of sadness as the ShadowClan cats flattened themselves against the edge of the water. The RiverClan cats even went right up them and jeered at them, thrusting their faces close to the ShadowClan cats. Suddenly, a skinny brown tom whirled around, raking his claws down Troutclaw's face.

_Toadfoot. _Always the fighter. Troutclaw reared back, blood dripping from the wound. She and two other warriors – Mintfur and Mossyclaw – attacked the ShadowClan deputy.

"Stop!" Reedstar yowled, but he was speaking to the RiverClan and ShadowClan warriors up ahead, and not his hostile warriors. They abruptly halted and turned at the sound of fighting cats.

Toadfoot was getting torn apart. Flashes of his fur appeared under the light tabby pelts of Mintfur and Troutclaw and the brown and white patches of Mossyclaw. The ShadowClan deputy was a formidable warrior, but he couldn't last long in his weakened state.

_Help him! _Blackpaw screamed inwardly. Why weren't they doing anything? _They're going to kill him! _

Toadfoot screeched and writhed, trying to get back on his feet, but Mossyclaw slammed her paw into the side of his head. Mintfur raked his claws down the deputy's side and Troutclaw was standing over him with her claws poised over his throat.

_Oh, StarClan help him, _Blackpaw pleaded, and realized he was no better than the rest of the ShadowClan cats. He wasn't helping. He was just watching the brown warrior die. And for what?

_I have to stay hidden. Maybe I can get the other Hunters and attack the RiverClan warriors… if ShadowClan sees there's reinforcements, we might have hope, _Blackpaw reminded himself. Maybe Redpaw would help him fight. She was certainly angry enough…

Toadfoot screeched again, blood pooling around the jagged wounds in his neck. Blackpaw wanted to look away, but he would still hear Toadfoot's dying yowls.

"All right, that's enough," Reedstar finally meowed. He glanced over at Applefur, who was watching her brother anxiously. "Help him up. We're still doing this."

Applefur burst forward. Her fur was patchy and disheveled and clumps of fur were missing in some places. Her ear was split down the middle, so jagged and horrible that Blackpaw wondered if it was even done by a cat. She shoved her shoulder beneath Toadfoot's and lifted him to his feet. Her brother groaned loudly.

"Keep him quiet," Reedstar snapped. His eyes had a foreign, malicious gleam in them that reminded Blackpaw of fox eyes. Reedstar flicked his tail to summon the two Clans, and they started walking again.

Scorchfur hung back to help Applefur with Toadfoot. Every rib stuck out of his short, spiky pelt. Like the other ShadowClan warriors, his eyes carried a hollow look but it was clouded with rage, like Redpaw's. Blackpaw knew he would fight if he could.

They kept going. The trip seemed unusually long. Blackpaw had never expected this to be the way his first Gathering would be: trailing his frightened Clan who was being held captive by vicious RiverClan warriors, hiding in the bushes and hoping he wouldn't be seen. He knew that his white pelt would be even more inconspicuous, so he rolled in a patch of mud near the lake until he looked like any other black cat. At least his tracks in the snow would be covered up by the other paws that had tread before him.

When they reached the sight of the tree bridge, Reedstar forced all the ShadowClan cats ahead of them, and RiverClan followed a few fox-lengths behind, a little more slowly. Before he sent them on their way, he exchanged a few quiet words with Rowanstar, his expression dark. Rowanstar had meekly nodded and flicked his tail to beckon his Clan on.

Both Clans crossed over the tree bridge. Blackpaw followed them slowly, wishing he wouldn't have to expose himself as far as going over the tree bridge alone. But he made it without revealing himself to others and hid in a bush behind what he assumed the Great Oak was: Toadfoot and Rushtail both went to the base of it and sat on the roots, facing away from one another. There was a third cat there, a gray-and-white tom with dark blue eyes. Blackpaw guessed it was the WindClan deputy, because he was scrawny like WindClan cats had been described to him.

An elderly, pale gray she-cat was standing next to him. She looked surprisingly strong for an old cat, and her eyes gleamed with wisdom. She nodded to Rowanstar, who looked up at her as if he expected her to attack.

"Greetings, Rowanstar, Reedstar," the she-cat meowed.

Rowanstar said something quietly in a raspy voice that cracked halfway through the first word.

"And to you, Ashstar," Reedstar rumbled, after shooting a murderous glare at Rowanstar. The ginger leader flinched, and Ashstar watched them hesitantly. Before she could say anything, they all looked up at the sight of the ThunderClan cats charging over the tree bridge and into the hollow.

"Let's start," Ashstar meowed, as Bramblestar and his deputy, Squirrelflight, joined them at the Great Oak. She headed toward the tree and Bramblestar followed her up. Rowanstar headed in their direction, but Reedstar bared his teeth and Rowanstar's tail drooped as he filed in behind the black tom.

Ashstar climbed up to a reasonable height, where the cats below could see her but where she could get down easily. Bramblestar took a place on a fork of branches on the opposite side as Ashstar, and Reedstar took a position a branch above Rowanstar, as if he had dominion over him.

Blackpaw looked out to the crowd. Many of the cats had woven among other Clans. Elders remarked how well each other were looking – or not, considering how badly the ShadowClan elders looked – and apprentices chattered about how amazing their mentors were. Blackpaw was painfully aware that Redpaw was the only ShadowClan apprentice present, and she stayed with the rest of her Clan, pressed up against her mentor, Ferretclaw. ShadowClan was the only Clan not to mingle with the others. Even some of the RiverClan cats walked away from watching over the ShadowClan warriors to meet with the others.

"Let the Gathering begin!" Bramblestar called, and the cats below fell quiet, assembling themselves so they could all see the leaders in the Great Oak. "Ashstar will start tonight."

The elderly gray leader nodded, her delicate figure balanced precariously on the slender branches. "Leaf-bare has hit WindClan in full force, as usual," she meowed, "and the rabbits are running fast, but we're still carrying on like normal. Our medicine cat apprentice has received her full name, Rabbitleap."

"Rabbitleap! Rabbitleap!" the Clans chanted, and a small gray-and-white she-cat near the base of the Great Oak ducked her head, flattening her ears in embarrassment.

Blackpaw glanced up at the Great Oak. Reedstar was muttering something to Rowanstar, and the scarred ginger leader dipped his head, nodding. It was the first good look Blackpaw had gotten at his leader. He looked utterly defeated. His eyes were hollow and his pelt was unkempt.

_This is sick, _Blackpaw thought angrily. _Even _traitors _shouldn't be treated this poorly!_

Bramblestar went next, reporting a new litter of kits born to Lionblaze and Cinderheart and that they had chased a badger and her cubs off of ThunderClan territory. When he was finished, he nodded to Rowanstar. "Your turn."

Rowanstar swallowed hard.

"Actually, ShadowClan will not be reporting any news this Gathering." Reedstar's amber eyes narrowed but he betrayed no sign of the cruelty his Clan had inflicted on Blackpaw's Clan.

Everyone below looked confused. A puzzled murmur rippled through the Clans as they glanced around, first at their shrugging Clanmates and then to see the ShadowClan cats' response. The formerly formidable warriors had a mixed reaction: most of them looked totally beat, their gazes fixed on the ground in front of them. A few stared up at Reedstar with equally confused looks. A few were furious. Among the angry faces were Redpaw, Scorchfur, Ratscar, and Shrewfoot, whose belly was swollen with kits.

"What are you talking about, Reedstar?" Ashstar meowed, her friendly gaze narrowing.

"ShadowClan have faced some…let's say…hardships, recently," Reedstar meowed. "They have had to turn to RiverClan for help, and obviously we have come to their aid."

The ShadowClan cats who had kept their heads down looked up defiantly, expressions of outrage crossing their faces. Scorchfur and the others that had looked provoked earlier looked thoroughly turbulent now.

"ShadowClan have been so grateful to RiverClan's generosity that they have agreed to let us share their camp and fresh-kill with us," Reedstar continued, and Blackpaw heard a low growl from Tigerheart.

The other leaders clearly weren't buying it. Ashstar and Bramblestar exchanged glances that said, _This is odd._ Bramblestar glanced up at Rowanstar, who was watching his raging Clan below. "Why don't you let the ShadowClan cats speak for themselves, Reedstar? They don't seem too happy about what you're saying."

Rowanstar's head raised.

"I haven't finished my report," Reedstar snapped. "ShadowClan can go _after _RiverClan is done, like the traditional way has been for moons. Now, where was I? Oh, yes. The first time a RiverClan patrol came into ShadowClan camp – for herbs, because one of our elders had greencough, ShadowClan attacked us and tried to drive us out. In their condition, we won the fight and confronted them. They told us the deal was off, and that if we ever stepped paw in their territory again, they'd kill us on sight."

"It's not true!" Redpaw burst out below.

"Yeah, he's lying!" Ratscar yowled.

The other ShadowClan cats strong enough to also joined in the chorus of protests, their eyes blazing fire. Blackpaw felt a surge of pride.

Reedstar's eyes were hard. He seemed to be muttering something, even though he didn't take his eyes from the distance. Then Rowanstar burst out, "Silence!"

Blackpaw jumped. It was the first time he had heard Rowanstar speak all night. Well, it was the first time he had heard Rowanstar speak since he had left to go Hunt for the Clan.

The ShadowClan cats stopped, looking expectantly at their leader, but he mirrored their gaze as he looked up at Reedstar.

"It looks as if you have the ShadowClan cats under your control," Bramblestar accused. "Tell us what has happened from ShadowClan's perspective, Rowanstar."

Reedstar stood up. "Have I not finished, Bramblestar? I will alert you when I have," he snarled. "I am tiring quickly of these interruptions. ShadowClan's threat to kill us wasn't all that alarming, due to their…" he twitched his tail in Rowanstar's direction. "…Scrawny leaf-bare condition. But when one of our apprentices chased a mouse across the border, _that_–" he pointed with his tail toward Redpaw below "–_menace _attacked her. Show your scar, Skypaw."

Blackpaw searched the crowd. _Skypaw, Skypaw, who is Skypaw? Why is he accusing Redpaw?_

A tiny gray-and-white she-cat stepped forward. She wasn't much older than a kit, but she was sitting right next to the gray tom that had bullied Redpaw as if they were close. She looked nervous to be the center of the Clans' attention, but she padded to the base of the Great Oak and turned. There was a long red tear down her belly, snaking over her shoulder.

_Redpaw couldn't have done that, _Blackpaw scoffed. There was no way the scrawny ginger she-cat could have done that to even this kit.

"What do you have to say for yourself, apprentice?" Reedstar spat. "Did you or did you not attack Skypaw?"

Redpaw lashed her tail, her eyes flickering with…was that _fear_? "I did," she meowed bravely, and gasps rippled through the crowd around her. The other Clans began to look wildly amongst themselves, as if they couldn't quite believe it. "But I–"

"You see?" Reedstar yowled, drowning out her words. "She admits to her crime without hesitation. Do you see how ruthless these ShadowClan cats are?"

Ashstar looked moved, but Bramblestar's face was still as stone. "Well, it's procedure that if a Clan steps onto another Clan's territory, they have permission to defend it. Redpaw wasn't in the wro–"

Reedstar took a step forward. "They promised us full use of their territory," he hissed, lashing his tail. "And they went back on their word. Skypaw might have been killed if Stonepaw and Streampaw hadn't passed by on a late-night walk."

"Walk!" Redpaw screeched, furious, and darted forward. "That's not what happened at all! I was–"

The gray tom from earlier – Stonepaw – sprang to her side and knocked her over. "Shut up!" he spat, slamming a paw into her throat.

Yowls and fights broke out all over below the leaders, and Blackpaw glanced up them in dismay. Ashstar turned her gaze to the sky. "The moon! Remember the truce!" she yowled, and the cats fell to a quiet murmur down below. "This isn't right, Reedstar," she meowed. "Whatever wrongs ShadowClan might have made, let them speak for themselves. Your report is long overdue."

"But I haven't told you about their fetish for killing yet," Reedstar meowed, and Blackpaw flexed his claws, ready to tear him to strips. "Judge what you will about me and my Clan, Ashstar and Bramblestar, but I will tell you honestly – these ShadowClan cats are brutal murderers."

"What are you talking about?" Bramblestar growled.

"What do you _think _I'm talking about, Bramblestar?" Reedstar challenged. "Was it not your own father who led a ruthless band of cats in that very Clan? Brokenstar, too. And ShadowClan have always been rather… well, shady. 'The cold winds that blow down from the mountains chill the hearts of ShadowClan cats', they always say," he recited.

Ashstar opened her mouth to protest, her horrified gaze fixed on the swirling gray clouds that had encircled the moon. It looked like it was about to storm.

"These _killers _deny their wrongs!" Reedstar yowled, as the wind whipped up, flattening his thick black fur against him. "And yet they do not admit to the worst crime of all!"

"What? What?" ThunderClan and WindClan demanded down below.

"I want all ears to hear me," Reedstar screeched. "when I say that ShadowClan killed RiverClan kits in cold blood!"

"That's enough!" Rowanstar blurted out finally. He almost looked ashamed.

Then the clouds split open and snow began falling in heavy flakes.

"See? Do you see that?" RiverClan's leader shrieked, angling his ears to the sky. "StarClan agrees with RiverClan's words! ShadowClan cannot defend themselves against the truth!"

"Kill them!" the RiverClan cats chanted down below. "Exile them! Drive them all away!"

Bramblestar and Ashstar looked at one another, fear in their gazes. Ashstar looked like she was barely hanging onto the tree. With her frail bones sticking out of her pelt, she looked as if she might blow away any moment. "What do you think about this, Bramblestar?" she asked.

"StarClan is certainly angry," he told her. "I-I think it must be true. Why else would StarClan cause the blizzard?"

_Oh, StarClan, no, _Blackpaw thought in horror, sinking his claws into the snow below him so he wouldn't be blown off his feet. How on earth were the leaders staying in the tree?

Both of the leaders exchanged a knowing glance.

"How can we get proof?" Bramblestar asked.

"Isn't my distraught mate proof enough for you?!" Reedstar demanded, pointing with a paw down to a gray she-cat that was nearly in hysterics. "How can you sit there and wonder if those… those _traitors to StarClan_ are innocent or not?" his voice was rising. "_We have to drive them out!_"

_Nononononononono, _Blackpaw thought frantically. He was literally frozen to the spot. His paws were buried in the snow that was falling in huge flakes as fast and as hard as rain might have in greenleaf. He yanked his paws out of the snow and charged out of the bush, lost in a sea of moving cats. Where were his Clanmates?

Reedstar's words split the air, turning his blood to ice.

"RiverClan, attack them!"

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews, they mean a lot!**

**Funny story of the day: I was derping around outside (have you guys **_**heard**_** of outside before? It has like, **_**nothing**_** to do with the Internet. For me personally, I could barely believe my eyes!) and I tripped in a rose bush. I'm pretty sure my neighbors were laughing. But it's okay, because now I have some wicked battle scars to show off X3**

**A question to answer in your reviews, just so things don't get too boring: What's the craziest trip or fall you've taken before? **


	16. 15 - Eternal Exile

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
ETERNAL EXILE**

"Kit killers?"

"Is it true?"

"ShadowClan wouldn't do that, would they?"

"StarClan is angry with them; they must have!"

No one really knew what to do. The ThunderClan and WindClan cats seemed to radiate total confusion. ShadowClan acted as if they were in a daze. RiverClan had attacked, and Reedstar had swung down from his branch and landed on Rowanstar. The two toms were screeching and kicking, all while trying to stay in the tree.

Blackpaw raced past conversation on weary paws, searching for familiar pelts in the crowd. He felt like he was suffocating between all the moving, breathing, chattering – and some fighting – bodies. The snow whirled into his eyes, nearly blinding him with whiteness, and his tail was whipped away from his body in the wind. The mud had dried onto his pelt, making it stick up in little brown spikes, and it didn't provide him any extra warmth.

A broad-shouldered brown-and-white tom was locked in combat with Starlingwing and they rolled into his side, nearly knocking him over. It didn't look like a fair fight to Blackpaw; Beetlewhisker was much stronger, and the extra weight he had by eating double was helpful to him in this use. Starlingwing was much skinnier, but the furious look in his eyes would keep him going, at least until this fight was over. Blackpaw couldn't stop to help him.

"Stop this madness!" Bramblestar screeched, squeezing his eyes shut against the pelting snow.

Heads twisted around to face the Great Oak. Reedstar and Rowanstar were still grappling on the branch, claws locked in one another's shoulders. Suddenly, Reedstar advanced, shoving him over the edge of the branch and staring deep into his eyes. His mouth was moving, and Blackpaw knew he was threatening him, probably manipulating him into something.

"Don't do it!" he yowled. "Don't listen to him!"

Heads turned. Blackpaw swallowed hard, keenly aware of eyes on his pelt. He ignored them, taking a few paces forward. Rowanstar seemed to have a good grip on his foe, but neither of them were speaking. They were just glaring at one another, as if waiting for the other to just give up.

Rowanstar began to struggle, as if he were planning to climb back up using Reedstar as a support. Reedstar tried to shove him off and tipped forward. Then both leaders were plummeting to the ground below, slapped by branches on their way down. Blackpaw rushed forward, ignoring the cats that were frozen to the spot. He made it too late, and both cats ended up on the ground, claws still hooked in each other's pelts.

The hysterical gray she-cat from before darted forward and rapidly began nosing Reedstar. Blackpaw squinted, looking for signs of life in either of them as a flood of cats moved forward around their leaders.

"Get back! All of you," snapped Willowshine, the RiverClan medicine cat. The crowd parted for her and Mudfoot dashed up to Rowanstar. Both medicine cats pressed their ears to their leaders' chests and looked up. "They're both losing a life," Willowshine announced. "They'll regain consciousness in a few minutes."

"Do you see that?" Rushtail snarled. "Do you see how viciously ShadowClan fights?!"

"Not true! Not true!" the ShadowClan cats roared.

"Reedstar was just as cruel!" Toadfoot croaked and Rushtail unsheathed her claws.

Ashstar and Bramblestar were picking their way down the tree, motioning with their tails for silence.

"This is a troubling Gathering," Ashstar meowed, her friendly gaze replaced with seriousness. "If RiverClan's words are true, and ShadowClan really are killers…"

"What really happened?" Bramblestar asked, coming to her aid as she trailed off.

Toadfoot propped himself up. He looked tired, and his wounds were just now closing. Fresh blood seeped over his dark fur. Blackpaw knew it would take forever to groom all of those clumps out and felt a rush of sympathy for him. Poor Toadfoot.

"ShadowClan have been struggling," he meowed, his voice faint in the wind. Blackpaw had to strain to her him. "But RiverClan did not help us. They attacked us when we were weak with greencough. Our own cats are dying and it was a struggle to find prey."

Blackpaw grimaced at his open words. Hearing them out loud just made ShadowClan seem a whole lot weaker.

"They continuously attacked us and stole our prey," Toadfoot continued, and the RiverClan voices rose up, drowning out his words.

"Liars!"

"Kit killers!"

"Prey stealers!"

"We didn't do _anything_!" Toadfoot yowled with a sudden burst of energy.

"They almost killed my sister!" Stonepaw screeched, stepping up beside Skypaw, who was whimpering, her eyes huge.

"And Reedstar's kits!" a RiverClan queen spoke up, eyes blazing. "Torn from their mother and lying dead at her paws! What kind of Clan does that?"

"_We didn't,_" Scorchfur hissed. "You're lying!"

Outraged yowls sounded from the RiverClan cats. Graymist's body racked with silent sobs as she crossed over into hysterics.

The cats' heads swung from accusing Clan to accused Clan, unable to identify who was lying and who was not.

At that moment, Reedstar awakened. Everyone watched to see if he was truly alright, and he shakily stood up on wobbly legs. "I knew that Rowanstar was brutal," he muttered bitterly. "First my kits and now me."

"It's true, isn't it?" Ashstar meowed. "Oh, Reedstar. I'm sorry for your loss."

"But we're telling the truth!" Toadfoot exclaimed.

Bramblestar looked him straight in the eye. "Don't," he snapped. "Not now." He touched Reedstar on the shoulder and said in a more gentle voice, "I know what it's like to lose kits."

"What should we do to the savage Clan?" Reedstar asked, and Blackpaw narrowed his eyes. Mouse-hearted RiverClan, always playing the weakling card. Were the other leaders _actually _buying this?

"I think driving them out is a little extr–"

"I don't," Graymist meowed. "Don't my kits' lives mean anything to you? Doesn't a harmless apprentice's? I think a little alone time would do them some good."

"Yes, and if they don't go, we'll fight them," Reedstar meowed, his voice returning to him. "And fight them, and avenge our young cats, and the cats who have died because of them."

Blackpaw felt sickened. Were they serious? He glanced at the other leaders. Bramblestar was nodding slowly. Ashstar's gaze was dark. _They agree._

"There is no room for kit killers at the lake," Ashstar agreed slowly.

The wind had died down and the snow wasn't whirling as hard, as if StarClan agreed, and Ashstar even brought it up. _No, no, this can't be happening! _Blackpaw screamed inwardly.

"We will fight to keep our place at the lake," Toadfoot snarled, struggling to rise to his paws. He was in critical condition and Blackpaw wondered how long it would take for the RiverClan warriors to tear him apart.

"No. No," Rowanstar croaked, his voice raspy. He had to say it several times before anyone heard him. He stood up, his head tilted to one side as if his neck pained him. "We won't fight. We will go without a struggle."

"Finally. Some decency from the savage Clan," Graymist scoffed as she pressed her side to Reedstar's.

Rowanstar ignored her and flicked his tail to his shocked warriors. "Come on, all of you. There's no prey left in our territory anyway." He shot Reedstar a dark glare. "Let them have it."

"But Rowanstar!" howled Starlingwing. "We can't leave! Not now!"

"Don't make a scene, please." Rowanstar's voice was faint, and it was hard to disagree with him. They were in no condition to fight.

Silently, as if they had planned it, the ShadowClan warriors streamed away from the rest of the Clans and filed across the tree bridge. They turned right, headed around the lake three tail-lengths from the half-frozen water, and back into their old territory. Mudfoot fretted about leaving all of his herbs and they stopped at the camp to take all the marigold and cobwebs they could find.

"We could just stay here. When they raid again, we can fight back," Toadfoot told Rowanstar.

"No. We won't," Rowanstar rasped, and limped out of camp. His eyes were tired.

No one spoke until they were well out of ShadowClan territory. Ivytail pressed against Blackpaw's side, her tortoiseshell fur muddying against his spiky pelt. "Where's Pricklepaw?" she murmured into his ear. "Where's my son?"

Blackpaw's eyes shot wide. With the chaos at the Gathering, he had totally forgotten about his fellow Hunter. "He's – He's…"

"Oh, Blackpaw, don't tell me he's dead!" Ivytail muttered, her voice raising.

_Oh, StarClan! Don't let us be too late! _"Come with me!" he barked at Ivytail, and dashed to Rowanstar's side. "Rowanstar! We have to get Pricklepaw. A fox attacked him yesterday and he's wounded."

Rowanstar bristled. "And you left him?" his voice cracked halfway through the sentence. He just looked sad.

"I-I got him in a tree," Blackpaw meowed. "I left at sunset, but the Gathering, and…and…"

"I know," Rowanstar meowed, laying his tail on Blackpaw's shoulder. He turned around to his weary Clan. "All right, listen up! We will collect our Hunters tonight and move northward after."

The Clan bowed their heads. They continued to shuffle on, the injured ones leaning on their more alert Clanmates, or propped between them with their eyes lolling. Blackpaw couldn't watch them. It was too sad.

"Hey." Blackpaw felt warmth next to his side. Without even looking, he could tell by the scent it was Redpaw. He barely managed to stifle the growl that rumbled in his chest. He knew he couldn't blame her for abandoning Pricklepaw, because it had been completely out of her control. And she'd been attacked by that RiverClan apprentice, fighting like LionClan the entire way. "I'm glad you're here."

Blackpaw shifted his eyes but not his head. She was much shorter than him, so short that she had to take two strides to match up with one of his. How could she run so fast? And for so long? Especially now that she was wounded…? There was scratch over one eye and her shoulder was torn open on the side he could see. Green herb juice stained her fur and made it stick up, but her face was taut with pain. She was limping on her other foot, though. Blackpaw didn't ask what was wrong. In fact, he didn't say anything at all. But he wasn't angry with her. Why should he be? The only one to blame for all of this was RiverClan.

Redpaw seemed to get the gist. She looked away, fixing her eyes on the path ahead of them, but she didn't slow or walk away. In fact, they stayed that way, not looking at one another until they reached the tree bridge.

With a sigh, Rowanstar padded forward. He was limping slightly and he held his head at an awkward angle, as if the place where he had broken his neck was still tender. "We're not all going to cross the bridge. Mudfoot, I want you to come with me, Smokefoot, Ratscar, and Blackpaw. We're going to need all the cats we can get to lift him."

"I want to come," Ivytail meowed, stepping forward. Her amber eyes reflected moonlight. "I want to help my kit."

"You'll help well enough once we get him over the stream," Rowanstar meowed. As he passed her, he rested his tail on her shoulder. "Keep them together. Keep an eye out for danger."

Ivytail nodded, clenching her jaw.

Blackpaw swallowed hard. He hoped Pricklepaw was still hanging in there.

"What tree is he in?" Rowanstar asked, dropping back next to Blackpaw. The apprentice realized he was nearly as tall as the leader, at least when he slumped over the way he was.

"This way," he meowed, and padded off to the thicket of trees where Redpaw had first uncovered the pine needles for stopping the bleeding. Those holes were already filled up with snow. The blizzard had hit out here, too. He hoped Pricklepaw hadn't froze to death…He craned his neck to look up into the tree where he had coaxed Pricklepaw what seemed like moons ago. "Pricklepaw?" he called.

The branches didn't even waver.

_StarClan, don't let him be dead! _"Pricklepaw, come on!"

He heard Ratscar suck in a sharp breath to his left. Then a head peeked out of a cluster of branches a few tail-lengths lower than where Blackpaw had trained his gaze. "I'm here," Pricklepaw meowed, his voice so feeble it was a squeak. "I fell. The wind nearly blew me away."

The cats around him let out bated breaths. Blackpaw scaled the tree, clawing his way upwards with his powerful black paws. His Clanmates began to follow him and together, he and Smokefoot eased Pricklepaw's weight onto their shoulders. They slowly, carefully guided him down. Between all that had happened and the weariness of running and the whole mess of things, Blackpaw was nearly asleep by the time they hit the ground.

"Here, I'll take him, Blackpaw," Ratscar offered, and Blackpaw murmured his thanks as he allowed the scarred brown warrior to bear Pricklepaw's weight.

Mudfoot examined the apprentice's wounds. The blood that slicked his sides certainly was intimidating, but it mostly came from bite marks on his flanks. The deep gash in his chest was worrisome, and so was his twisted leg. Mudfoot confirmed it was dislocated and promised to set it once they could get to calming herbs that would ease the initial pain.

As they headed toward the tree bridge, Blackpaw realized with dread there was no way to get the three of them across the river on the bridge safely. He turned around, motioning Mudfoot and Rowanstar on, and shoved his shoulder beneath Pricklepaw, so that the brown tom was resting on the three warriors' backs. They plunged into the frigid water without hesitation, crumbling the thin layer of ice that had begun to form on the top. When they emerged, they were dripping with water and freezing, but Pricklepaw was dry.

Ivytail rushed forward, covering her injured son's face in licks. Mudfoot had him lay down with two warriors to hold him down. He began to coax herbs and seeds of some kind down his throat. Blackpaw didn't want to watch Mudfoot yank his leg back into place, hear him scream, so he walked away to shake and dry off. At least the water had washed most of the mud off of his lower body. While he was still wet, he rolled in the snow to get the rest of it off.

Blackpaw realized how tired and hungry he was. He hadn't eaten since that morning, when he had stopped on the way to ShadowClan territory to hunt. It seemed like so long ago… he didn't know how we was still going. Probably running on pure adrenaline. He didn't feel like he had anything left. But they still had to hunt for the Clan, and find the rest of the Hunters.

"You okay, Blackpaw?"

He turned at the sound of a voice and realized Rowanstar had come to join him.

"Yeah." Blackpaw could hear Mudfoot telling Ratscar and Smokefoot to hold Pricklepaw down. Tightly.

"I know it must be a lot to take in, from being away for so long," Rowanstar meowed.

"Yeah," Blackpaw repeated. Pricklepaw yowled, and he flattened his ears.

"I couldn't imagine going through this, coming back from where I Hunted as an apprentice," his mentor mewed, staring off into the distance, as Pricklepaw let out a sound of relief.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. It's sad, what happened to Pricklepaw." Rowanstar looked a thousand moons old.

"It's sad that _any _of this happened," Blackpaw said.

They sat in silence for a minute. Then he heard his leader murmur quietly, "I wish Blackstar was here."

Blackpaw swung around. "Yeah?"

Sighing, Rowanstar tore his gaze from his paws and met his apprentice's. "He would know what to do. He would have let his Clan be driven out."

"There was nothing else you could do," Blackpaw assured him. "I bet if Blackstar were here, he would say…he would say…" suddenly, he ran out of encouraging things to say. Just…zero.

Rowanstar trained his gaze hopefully on him as if he were a messenger from Blackstar himself. "What? What would he say?"

Blackpaw couldn't think of anything. "He would say…you're not _him_. Lead your way." He felt a surge of confidence under his pelt. "And that you can follow the examples of leaders of the past, but they haven't gone through what you've gone through to get where you're standing. And if you try to follow someone else's lead while walking your own path, you're going to stray away from it."

They both sat there in shock. Rowanstar's eyes were desperately trained on his face. "You sound just like him," he muttered, half to himself.

"I'm not a leader," Blackpaw mumbled, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"No," Rowanstar meowed. He rested his tail on his shoulder. "But you've done a lot of good for ShadowClan, Blackpaw, Clanborn or not. Cats take to you. They follow your lead. I think you show real promise, in power or out of it."

Then he was padding back to the Clan, leaving Blackpaw staring into his reflection of the icy stream.


	17. 16 - A Clan Divided

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
A CLAN DIVIDED**

The night was rough. After the ordeal with Pricklepaw, he couldn't be moved for at least a couple of days. About half of the Clan was okay with staying for a few days, but the other half disagreed. They believed that if they stayed in one place for too long, they'd be found by the conniving RiverClan cats. Or worse, not be able to find any food in this part of the woods.

"Oh, just throw me on someone's back and let's go already," Pricklepaw snapped, woozy with medicine. And that decided it. They kept going.

Redpaw was part of a patrol to fetch Frogpaw and Mothpaw and the other Hunters. Plodding with her head down, Redpaw headed toward the gorge, warning the others to stay back in as little words as possible. She didn't feel like talking. Not after all that had happened. Her wounds stung where Stonepaw and Streampaw had scratched her. And she had torn a claw when she had been in a frantic run back to ShadowClan camp for Pricklepaw's herbs.

It was really dumb, she thought, how quickly the leaders of the other two Clans bought into Reedstar's manipulating. He was smart, she had to give him that. But he didn't deserve to be leader. If he continued to influence the Clans in such the twisted way he had been, he could lead to the destruction of the Clans. He had already changed the lake Clans in one way; for all ThunderClan, WindClan, and RiverClan knew, ShadowClan could be moving away just to go extinct, like the legends of SkyClan had told about. Redpaw felt discouraged. She didn't want to die. No, not just that, she _wouldn't _die. She _refused_ to die this way.

"Are you ready?" it was Ferretclaw, pressing against her. His flank was warm and she leaned against her mentor to take some of the strain off of her wounded shoulder. "Yeah."

As they approached the edge of the gorge, she motioned with her tail for the patrol of cats behind her to stop. She had picked up the signal from watching Rowanstar or Toadfoot or patrol leaders. She padded to the edge of the gorge and down the slope, setting her paws as lightly as she could. Her limp made it hard to walk softly, but she made it all the way down.

Frogpaw and Mothpaw were curled into a multicolored, snoring brown heap, slightly quivering in their sleep, as if they were still cold. She limped over to them and gently shook the ball of fur, unsure of who she was shaking.

It was Frogpaw. He woke with a snort. "What?" he demanded.

"Frogpaw, we have to go," Redpaw mewed softly.

"Go? Go where?" Frogpaw's voice was loud enough to wake Mothpaw, who was a bit gentler. "What's going on?"

"Come with me. We'll explain as we pick up the next pair of Hunters," Redpaw meowed, knowing she was being vague.

"We're leaving?" Mothpaw asked, blinking sleep from his eyes. "But leaf-bare's not over yet. Wha–"

"We'll explain later," Redpaw told him. "Now, come on. Your Clanmates need you elsewhere now."

The brothers exchanged a puzzled glance but followed her up the slope without another word. Redpaw heard a slight intake of breath as they saw the entire Clan waiting for them.

They headed on. Ferretclaw picked up Greenpaw and Puddlepaw and Starlingwing with the Hunters he Ran for, Pinenose and Oakpaw. No one looked happy when they found out what had went on back at the lake; at the most, Ivytail looked relieved that both of her kits were back together again.

"All right," Rowanstar meowed quietly. "Let's call it a night. We'll find prey and proper nests tomorrow. Just try to stake it out until morning. Are there any volunteers for keeping watch?"

Silence.

"Well, shoot," Oakfur meowed, rising from his place with the elders. "I suppose Kinkfur and I can do it. We'll alert the warriors if there's anything that comes along, but I doubt it around here."

No one argued. Redpaw didn't think anyone had the energy to argue. She dug half a hole in the snow to serve as a nest, skipped washing, and went to sleep as soon as her head hit her paws. So much had happened in the last two moons that she didn't want to think about it. It seemed only heartbeats later that Blackpaw was shaking her awake and dawn light was streaming into her eyes.

Redpaw stood up, belly twisting with hunger pangs. She felt a paw on her shoulder and the next thing she knew, minty green herbs were sliding down her throat. Within minutes she felt a little better, and Mudfoot had moved onto the next warrior. There was still pain present, but it wasn't sharp or shooting, so it was manageable.

"C'mon," Blackpaw meowed. "We're going hunting with Greenpaw and Frogpaw."

"Guess that competition's going to have to wait," Redpaw meowed, but there was nothing friendly in her tone. She didn't even care about the competition anymore. It wouldn't matter. Not if they weren't alive by newleaf.

Blackpaw didn't say anything. In fact, he hadn't looked at her all day. They joined the other apprentices, who didn't look as scraggly as the rest of ShadowClan. Of course, their prey hadn't been swiped out from beneath their noses before they could eat it. ShadowClan's had. Redpaw forced herself not to feel remorseful and scented the air for prey.

Nothing but snow and pines.

_I won't die of starvation, _Redpaw growled inwardly. "There's prey out here," she meowed to the others. "We just have to find it."

"How would you know, Runner? You haven't been hunting for two straight moons," Blackpaw snapped.

"Shut up, furface," Redpaw spat, but she knew they were both just angry at what had occurred the night before, and scared at facing the prospect of starvation.

By sunhigh, the four of them had caught two mice between them all. Redpaw could proudly say she was the catcher of the larger of the two, and Frogpaw for the other. She carried the mouse back to their rendezvous spot. The other cats had worked out a system of guards for the injured cats and prey-hunters to feed them. The total prey for the Clan that morning was a whopping two mice and two fish.

"We're all going to starve to death!" Greenpaw's breath stirred Redpaw's ear fur.

_"That is not how I will go," _Redpaw muttered, half to herself. It was so quiet she didn't think anyone had heard her.

"No, you're too stubborn," Blackpaw meowed. Redpaw spun to face him, mentally lining up a row of insults to return. But when she saw his expression, she hesitated. Amused? No, not quite. But definitely approving. She didn't respond, a little surprised.

Rowanstar limped forward. He had seated himself at the edge of the clearing, his tail wrapped around his paws. He hadn't moved or spoken since he had given the orders for the patrols to go out and hunt. He had been untouchable, his gaze fixed on nothing in the distance, so no one had bothered him. When he saw the prey, Redpaw saw that he took in a sharp breath.

The hungry Clan waited, although they all looked like they could dive in.

"Feed the elders and queen first," Rowanstar rasped.

Redpaw gulped. They all watched in silence as Oakfur, Kinkfur, and Shrewfoot took single bites of the first fish, passing it between the three of them until the elders backed up and let Shrewfoot have the rest. She looked strained and guilty but took it and retreated with it.

"Now for the rest," Rowanstar meowed. His voice quavered.

Redpaw darted forward, wedging herself between Crowfrost and Oakpaw in the circle. The starving warriors fixed their eyes on the prey as if they were to look away, it would vanish. Rowanstar pushed the mouse into the circle. Greenpaw was the first to receive it. She took a small bite and pushed it towards Ferretclaw, who was next.

Redpaw licked her lips. When it came to her, it was all she could do not to rip the mouse apart, pawful by pawful, and wolf down the whole thing. She stretched forward, mustering all the self-control she had in her, and tore off a hunk of flesh with her teeth. As she swallowed the food and passed the mouse on to Oakpaw, it only added to her hunger. _Please, StarClan, if you have any control, help my Clan._

The mouse came around once more, stopping at the cat two to her left. She had only gotten one bite so far. The next fish came, and so did the mouse, but Redpaw counted and she had only received five mouthfuls. Five mouthfuls until tomorrow, when she could have another chance to hunt for her Clan.

She collapsed into the snow that night, but this time not with exhaustion. This time, it was with discouragement. At least she was among Clanmates. She could feel warmth radiating from Puddlepaw behind her and Blackpaw's warm back was whiskers away from her nose. But Clanmates are not, they were still hungry, scattered, and lost without the rest of the Clans.

Blackpaw's dreams were dark and confused. He swallowed a groan as he blearily opened his eyes. It was starting to become light. But he was warm, and he didn't want to move. He let out a quiet sigh and began to stand up when he felt something against his side. He turned his head and saw a small orange shape curled up against his side. Redpaw.

His initial reaction was to curl his lip, but something stopped him. She looked different sleeping. Her head was upside down and tucked against him, her whiskers twitching slightly in her sleep. She looked…well, as happy as Redpaw could. Normally she was scowling. But her face was expressionless now. Without her abrasive, caustic attitude and her sharp tongue, he realized Redpaw was just an apprentice. Probably scared, probably lonely.

He figured she'd hate him if he woke her, at this point.

Blackpaw shifted, bumping her with his spine. As she began to stir, he dropped his head onto his paws and shut his eyes tight, pretending to sleep. He felt her sit up, felt a stirring of air on his shoulder fur as she yawned, and suddenly scrambled up, rolling away from him. He opened one eye and decided the coast was clear. _You owe me one, Redpaw._

As he turned, he felt a twinge of sympathy. He noticed Redpaw was glaring at him like it was his fault. Like he had been the one to curl up next to _her_. His sympathy dissolved when she snapped, "What are _you_ looking at?"

Blackpaw didn't respond because he knew Redpaw had lost a lot in the past moon. Her place as a Runner, her home, her mother. Yes, he had found out Snowbird and Snaketail – who had passed a day and a half after the RiverClan cats attacked him – were two of the losses the hard way, by looking for them and simply not finding them.

Tigerheart brushed past them. It was morning, but he still looked exhausted and his pelt was crisscrossed with scratch marks. Blackpaw figured that he had been one of the cats to resist RiverClan's invasion. "Come on," he meowed tiredly. "Rowanstar's gathering us to show us the plan of attack." He passed them without a second glance.

The two apprentices glanced at one another.

"Come on, furball," Blackpaw sighed, pushing himself to his feet. He padded toward the ragged circle of cats gathering a few fox-lengths away.

"Stop calling me that," Redpaw muttered.

"It's a shortened version of the whole thing. Would you like to hear it?"

"No."

"Fluff-brained _cranky _furball," Blackpaw pressed on.

Redpaw trotted ahead of him, her tail twitching low to the ground. "Watch it."

"Is that a threat?" Blackpaw called after her, but Redpaw didn't answer him.

_Pricklepaw had to have been delusional, _he thought. There was no _way _she didn't hate him. He joined his Clanmates in the loop they had formed near Rowanstar. Their leader was slumped over in a defeated-looking crouch, his eyes dull and his tail still. Blackpaw figured he was still feeling ill effects from losing a life.

"All right, listen," Rowanstar began. "With everything that's been going on, I know you're tired. I know you're hungry. And cold. And discouraged. But leaf-bare only lasts a few more moons. I think we can make it as long as we stick together and don't give up. We're going to continue to move this way–" he flicked his tail in the direction opposite of the lake "–today. I'm praying to StarClan we can find a makeshift camp at least for leaf-bare."

Blackpaw narrowed his eyes. _At least _for leaf-bare? What was that supposed to mean?

"You make it sound like this is just a temporary fling," Toadfoot rasped. He was worse for wear than anyone else Blackpaw had seen and was propping himself up on his forepaws. He didn't look well at all. "We can't go back to the lake. Not after what happened."

"I think we ca–"

"RiverClan _took us over_. The other Clans think we're brutal and cowardly. ShadowClan's reputation is destroyed. I think that's a clear sign that ShadowClan's time is over," Toadfoot continued. "Maybe it's time for us to part ways."

"You mean _split up_?" Redpaw burst out after a moment of silence. "Live as rogues? Are you _mad_?"

"Well, he's right. There's no way a whole Clan can survive out here," Starlingwing added.

"I think so, too," Dawnpelt meowed, standing by her mate.

Rowanstar blinked. "Do you all feel this way?" he meowed.

There were a few unsure gazes, Blackpaw realized. Cats wanted to leave.

"All right," Rowanstar mewed, coming to the center of the huddle. "I want everyone who wants to leave go stand by that holly bush. Everyone who wants to stay as a group, come to the outcropping of rocks on the other side of the hollow."

For a minute, everyone stood there, murmuring amongst themselves. Then Redpaw shouldered her way out of the crowd and stalked over to the rockpile. Her gaze dared the others to stay with her.

Starlingwing was the first to move toward the holly bush. Toadfoot and Applefur followed. At the same time, Ferretclaw, Ivytail, and Scorchfur made their way to join Redpaw at the rocks.

The cluster of cats in the center of the hollow was diminishing quickly as cats left to join either side of the hollow. Blackpaw didn't budge from his place beside Rowanstar. He watched as the Clan split nearly into two, roughly half of the Clan on each side.

"What about you, Blackpaw?" Rowanstar asked.

Blackpaw looked to the leaving side. Toadfoot was there with Applefur, Starlingwing, Crowfrost, Smokefoot, Pinefrost, Greenpaw, Dawnpelt, and her three kits, Puddlepaw, Mothpaw, and Frogpaw. To his surprise, the elders, Oakfur, and Kinkfur were there, too.

The only cats leftover were Rowanstar, Mudfoot, Ratscar, Tawnypelt, Olivenose, Owlclaw, Shrewfoot, Scorchfur, Tigerheart, Ferretclaw, Ivytail, Pricklepaw, and Redpaw.

Thirteen leaving and thirteen staying. Whichever group he joined would be the majority.

Taking a deep breath, he considered his choices. He looked at the expectant eyes to his left, at the holly bush. Leave, and take the step to striking out on his own. He would be his own boss, wouldn't have to carry the prey back to the other cats to spread thin. It would be easier for them, too, because they'd have one less mouth to feed, one less cat to worry about.

Or he could stay. He could help hunt for the others and continue on with limited food until leaf-bare relented for the shattered Clan.

Slowly, heavily lifting up each paw before setting it back down, he crossed the clearing to the holly bush. They would do better without him.

He heard a disapproving hiss from the other side of the clearing and looked up to see who it had come from. Redpaw. She was scowling at him, a glare darkening her features.

_I'm doing this for the greater good, _he thought, sending the thought her way.

He thought he saw a look of shock cross Rowanstar's face. He trembled, his resolve feeling shaky now, but there was no way he could go back now that he had chosen to leave. Not in a hundred moons.

"The majority has decided, Rowanstar," Toadfoot croaked.

"I know," Rowanstar replied. "And I think every cat should be free to make their own choices. If you want to leave, it's your choice. If you want to stay as a group, it's your choice." He paused, looking at the holly bush cats. "It will be a shame to lose you. And may I say that if you ever want to come back, you are welcome."

Someone snorted to the right of Blackpaw.

At the same time, Redpaw sprang to the front, fur bristling. "Come back?" she snarled. "They chose the coward's way out! How could you let them walk out in ShadowClan's darkest hour but stroll back in when they think everything's okay again?"

Blackpaw flinched. He couldn't help but think her words were directed at him.

"It's their choice, Redpaw," Rowanstar meowed quietly. "Respect that. After all, I don't think some of them are leaving because of reasons you may think."

_He means the elders, _Blackpaw realized. He glanced at the two of them. Oakfur was the oldest cat in the Clan and very frail. His bones stuck out of his pelt at odd angles. Kinkfur was still in good condition despite the gray hairs in her pelt, but if a fox or another cat attacked them, Blackpaw doubted that she could defend them both.

"I'm not speaking for all of us," Oakfur meowed, "But I know I'm not going to live much longer. I'm only going to slow you down."

Rowanstar opened his mouth to protest, but Kinkfur cut him off. "Where he goes, I go," she meowed. "I won't let him go alone to fend for himself. We can at least stay together for a little while."

The cats were silent, their respect for the two old cats grew.

Rowanstar padded to the center of the clearing and sat down, wrapping his tail around his paws. "I don't want to bind you all to a certain lifestyle; that would be as dictating and as wrong as the leaders of the past. But I do want to say to all of you-" he met eyes with each of the cats willing to leave "-that you will all be greatly missed if you do indeed decide to leave. But it's your choice, and I won't keep you here." His eyes clouded, as if he would like to say more, but likely thought better of it and fell silent.

Slowly, one cat emerged from the 'staying' side. Tigerheart. "Dawnpelt, how could you leave all of this?" he meowed, tilting his head.

Dawnpelt lifted her head. "I want better for my kits than to starve to death," she replied, without a trace of shame. "I want to find them a new life where they'll never have to go hungry, where the prey runs plentiful. Clan life will never guarantee that, I realize that now."

Cats began to cross the clearing to meet with their loved ones, protest, plead, and say goodbye. Blackpaw watched them, unmoving, hearing traces of conversation between them but not really listening to any.

"Crowfrost, how could you leave us?" Ivytail pleaded to her mate.

"I don't want to leave!" Mothpaw wailed.

"We're going to miss you," Olivenose mewed, touching noses with the elders.

Blackpaw saw a ginger form stalking up to him and stifled the urge to roll his eyes. _Here we go, _he thought, and turned to face Redpaw.

"You are a mouse-hearted traitor," she spat, eyes blazing. "How could you walk out on ShadowClan in its time of greatest need? How could anyone do that?!"

"The same reason you're staying," Blackpaw meowed, surprised to find that his voice carried no trace of the frustration he felt with her. "Because I think it's the right thing for me to do."

"Why? Why is it right? You're turning your back on us!"

"The same way Oakfur and Kinkfur are?" he growled.

"No!" Redpaw unsheathed her claws. "You are a strong warrior. You aren't slowing down the Clan because you're needy. You have plenty of skill that you can dedicate to the Clan. But what do you instead? You throw it all away!"

Blackpaw watched her for a minute, brooding in silence. "Why are you saying this to me? Why not to anyone else?"

"Why do _you _think?" Redpaw responded, lashing her tail. When Blackpaw didn't respond, she thrust her face in his. "Because I _care_, furball!"

Stunned, Blackpaw watched her spin around and storm away, her tail-tip twitching. She didn't stop or look back; just disappeared into the treeline.

What was that supposed to mean? That she cared? She had seemed to hate him all his life, and now that he was leaving, she waltzed up here and told him what she really thought? Was that how it was?

Sighing, Blackpaw glanced back to the rest of his Clan. They had separated – those that were leaving and those that were staying. There were no more farewells being exchanged. Just two lines of cats facing one another.

Toadfoot stood up. He was on the very end, and he limped over to Rowanstar. "May StarClan light your path," he murmured, touching his nose to his former leader's. Then he moved on to the next cat and said the same thing, going down the line.

Behind him, Dawnpelt was next. She did the same thing, with her mate and three kits behind her. The other cats began to follow suit until they ran out of cats. After that, they padded away and began to move down the slope.

Blackpaw was last. He touched noses with each of the remaining cats, muttering, "May StarClan light your path" to each of them. Rowanstar stood at the end and Blackpaw couldn't help but notice the obvious disappointment in his eyes.

His goodbye was different. "I had such high hopes for you," Rowanstar murmured in his ear.

Blackpaw swallowed. _I know. _But he knew his heart lay beyond the borders of ShadowClan, beyond what kept him contained. He enjoyed his time alone Hunting with a single cat next to him than he did with many. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life in a makeshift camp, repeating the same cycle day by day.

"Goodbye, Rowanstar," he meowed. "Thank you for mentoring me. But I don't belong here."

As he began to head down the slope, he had already started feeling better about his decision. No one would really miss him. Those who would? They'd soon forget, too wrapped up in their busy lives as Clan cats to dwell on the fact that he was gone.

Blackpaw paused at the top of the hill. His Clanmates were still watching them go. He wanted to take everything he had learned from ShadowClan with him. Maybe he'd be back some day…but until then? It was time to forge his own path.

**A/N: Woo, this story's getting a lot more feedback than I ever imagined when I first started out. Thank you s'much! I'm off to write Chapter 17! Excited excited excited excited… what a redundant word.**


	18. 17 - The City Cats

**A/N: GOLLY GEE, do I have a story for you! Once upon a time on July 11****th****, I was practicing volleyball attacks against the wall from across an empty gym when a poorly-aimed hit bounced off of a set of door hinges and the ball went flying. I ran after it, but instead of stopping it with my toe like a smart person, what did I do? I bent down and reached for it without stopping. So, running and probably pinwheeling my arms and looking like an idiot the entire time, I ate it pretty good. And to make it worse, there was a security camera behind me, so of course I got up and danced. And then I went and asked if I could see the footage to see how stupid I looked.**

**I also watched Big Hero 6, which helped me rekindle my love for Fall Out Boy. (Which means I'm currently jamming out as I continue to type this incredibly long author's note that I'm surprised you're still reading.)**

**Anyway, I get that you want to go read. Enjoy :)**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
THE CITY CATS**

The moon glistened on the snow, turning it silver. There was no wind, but there was a chill in the air that stung Blackpaw's nose as he padded over the snowy hills. It had to be close to midnight, but Blackpaw was determined to cover as much ground as he possibly could before settling. He kept his eyes peeled for a place to stay; if he couldn't find any, he would to have to burrow into the snow at the mercy of wandering night predators.

As he went, he couldn't help but wonder if he had made the right choice after all. ShadowClan didn't need any more cats to take care of, but Redpaw's argument was right. He couldn't slow the Clan down if he was contributing. He gave his head a decisive shake, as if trying to rid himself of his clinging doubts. His choice was made, as with the rest of the others. Even if he wanted to go back, it would be exactly like Redpaw had said – cowardly.

In the distance, Blackpaw could see the harsh, unnatural lights of a Twolegplace. He curled his lip at the memory of the stink of Twoleg Thunderpaths near the RiverClan border back in ShadowClan territory and promised himself he'd stay far away from it. Just thinking of his old home sent a pang through his chest. _Stop it! _he ordered himself. _Focus!_

Blackpaw paused to paw a snowflake out of his eye. As he went, snow from his paws sprayed onto his face and caked his belly fur with tiny shards of ice. He didn't think he'd ever be warm again. Maybe it would be worth going to Twolegplace to find an abandoned Twoleg nest that provided some warmth. It wasn't like he was giving his life over to Twolegs to become a kittypet… no one would even know he was there.

Making up his mind, Blackpaw loped over the snow-blanketed terrain until he reached the Thunderpath. He crouched at the edge as a huge monster rolled by, its huge black paws rumbling over the hard stone and leaving blackened slush behind. Blackpaw wrinkled his nose in disgust but made his way along the path, tail drooping. He was exhausted and cold and all he really wanted to do was sleep.

When Blackpaw came to a larger Thunderpath, he crossed it and stumbled absentmindedly along the entrances to each path leading up to a nest. Finally, he came to one that didn't have a monster sleeping in front and looked like it had been abandoned for a long time. The grass was long and uncropped unlike the rest of the nests on this Thunderpath, and the one of the squares of slick ice was broken.

Blackpaw skirted the broken pieces and leapt up on the shelf where the ice had once been. Parting his jaws, he drank in the air and found it stale, untainted with the scent of Twolegs or other cats. He jumped into the dim and explored his haven for as long as he could bear. The air was stifled and he couldn't see the sky unless he looked out of one of the squares of ice. Finally, he was so tired he could hardly keep his eyes open, so he curled up under an inanimate box-like thing with four legs squatted close to the ground. He skipped washing and tucked his tail over his nose, exhausted and finally beginning to get warmth into him again.

It seemed he had only been asleep for only a few heartbeats when he heard a muffled scratching sound. Blackpaw sprang to his paws, forgetting how low the thing he was sleeping under was. For a minute, he was blinded by stars from the hard hit to his head until he got his bearings and crept out from underneath it. He could hear other voices. Cat voices.

"Someone has been here recently," said the more feminine voice.

"Well, let's hope they're gone now, because I won't be getting very far on this paw," said a second.

Blackpaw narrowed his eyes. He knew those voices.

"Your nose is failing you, Oakfur," meowed the first voice. "Whoever it was is still here."

_Oakfur! _It must be the elders. And judging by the smell of blood, someone had cut themselves – their paw, Oakfur had said.

Deep down, Blackpaw was a little surprised the pair of old cats had made it this far in one night. He curled his lip at the thought of revealing himself to them – they would know he had fled to Twolegplace, might even assume that he was planning on becoming a kittypet. But of course, they had done the same thing he had. Would they judge him to be a coward?

"It's only me," he meowed, stepping out from behind one of the soft, cushy things he had crouched behind.

Oakfur's green eyes pierced him through the gloom. "Blackpaw?" he exclaimed. "Tie my tail and call me a kittypet! What are you doing here?"

Blackpaw shrugged. "Trying to get warm," he muttered. "Same as you."

"I suppose we've intruded on your new home," Kinkfur sighed.

"Not my home," Blackpaw responded. "I don't plan on staying here very long. You can stay. It's as much your place as it is mine."

"Oh, good." Oakfur flopped down where he was and groomed his chest fur. "I cut my paw on a shard of the window-stuff. I don't think I can go much longer."

"We need to find a marigold leaf," Kinkfur meowed, as she curled up next to her denmate. "But I don't know where we'll find a marigold leaf in Twolegplace, much less in the middle of leaf-bare. So, Blackpaw, fancy meeting you all the way out here."

"Yeah, what a coincidence," Blackpaw agreed halfheartedly.

As they settled, Blackpaw went back under his box-thing and waited until the others fell asleep before he allowed himself to. He slept lightly and woke up very early, before the sun was even peeking through the "windows" as Oakfur had called them. Blackpaw stood up, careful not to hit his head once more, and stretched luxuriously. His joints felt stiff from the cold but he paced until he got some feeling back into them.

The others began to wake as he strode. Kinkfur stretched her jaws wide in a yawn. "We should keep moving, Oakfur. We need to find proper shelter and food."

"The perfect place to go would be a barn," Oakfur meowed. "Like Barley's barn in the old forest."

"What?" Blackpaw pricked his ears, interested. Barley…why did that sound familiar?

"Oh, nothing, young'un." Oakfur pushed himself to his paws, chuckling. "I wouldn't 'spect you to know someone I knew season cycles ago."

Blackpaw shrugged. "If you say so." _Barley was from BloodClan. _The words were on the tip of his tongue, but they didn't make sense, and if he were to spout nonsense like that, the elders would deem him mad. Pushing the thoughts of 'Barley' to the back of his mind, he said, "I can help you find a barn. Stick with you until you find one."

"Thank you for your compassion, youngling," Kinkfur meowed, "but we couldn't ask you to stick with us. We will only slow you down. I smelled horses last night – my nose is keen _enough_. Where there are horses, there is a barn. We will be fine."

Blackpaw gave them a long stare. "All right." Then he jumped up in the empty space where the window should be. A blast of cold air hit him as soon as his paws touched the ground, but he fluffed up his fur and forced himself to keep walking. The elders called goodbye to him as they headed in their different directions. Blackpaw headed on, saddened a little by the idea that he might never see them again. Then he flicked his ears and told himself to focus on his surroundings. It could be dangerous here.

The Twolegplace was sparse and quite small, and he passed a lot of strange looking nests. He didn't see a lot of cats around, but part of the reason might be because it was also the dead of leaf-bare. Cats might be holed up in places to keep warm or not here at all. For whatever reason, the whole place seemed devoid of other cats. Strange.

He kept getting the haunting feeling that he was being watched somehow. He kept glancing around, searching for any sign that another cat, a dog, a stray fox – anything – was there. The Twolegs and monsters that were out ignored him. There seemed to be no one else in the world but him and this big Twolegplace. And still he got that sinking feeling…

Blackpaw wandered around Twolegplace for a while, unimpressed. What did kittypets see in this acrid place made of hard stone? And he felt as if he had been wandering in circles for hours, simply killing time. Wasn't there a way out of this place? He padded down an alleyway that seemed somewhat empty, severely annoyed with himself for getting lost.

Just as he was about to step out from underneath the shadows, something barreled into him from the side. Blackpaw stumbled with the momentum and spun around, ready to face his attacker. He found himself face to face with not one, not two, but _four _cats, all with bristling pelts and lips pulled back to reveal fangs and eyes glowing with hate.

"What's your name, stranger?" hissed a black she-cat, stopping in front of him as the others circled.

Blackpaw scanned his attackers; the black she-cat, a dark brown tom, a white she-cat, and a smaller dark gray tom. How perfect. He lifted his chin and answered slyly, "What's yours?"

His head jerked the side before he realized the black she-cat had struck him with a stinging slap. She sheathed her claws and looked him in the eyes. "What. Is. Your. Name?"

_Why is that so important? _This time Blackpaw held his tongue, so the black cat wouldn't have anything to use against him. She bared her teeth as he held her gaze evenly. "Go."

Blackpaw narrowed his eyes and began to turn away before the three other cats sprang onto him. He whipped around and faced them. The brown tom was slightly bigger than him and knocked him onto his side, where the white she-cat sliced at his flank. The smaller cat sank his teeth into his ear. Blackpaw's head jerked from side to side as he tried to figure out who to get off of him first. He batted the smallest cat away with a paw, figuring that he would be easily stunned. Instead, the gray tom chomped down on his paw and didn't let go.

Yowling with pain, Blackpaw slashed his claws at the small tom's face, nicking his chin. He flinched, but only slightly. It gave Blackpaw enough time to kick him away. He whirled and faced the brown tom, who peeled back his lips in a snarl. Blackpaw kicked out at the white she-cat and lunged for the tom, but she dragged him back. His claws scraped on the black stone of the alley beneath him. Blackpaw whirled around to face her, and the brown tom snatched him by his scruff and pinned him down. The gray tom recovered at the same time and pounced at Blackpaw's face, turning him over and poising his claws over Blackpaw's throat.

_What?! _Blackpaw screamed inwardly. _How are these cats so good?!_

"Now," purred the black she-cat as she stalked over to him. _"What is your name?"_

Blackpaw didn't want to take another beating, but he sure didn't want to reveal his Clan background. "Cloud," he repeated, the first thing he could think of.

The other cats snicker and the black she-cat sits back. "All right, so you're a kittypet."

Blackpaw was about to tell her that he wasn't, but then she spoke again, and keeping his mouth shut may have been his saving grace.

"Stay in your Twoleg nest, Cloud, and never venture into the city again. _We _own this city, and if we ever see you again, we'll _kill _you." She leans forward so their noses touch for the last three words. "Let him up."

The other three cats moved off of him in one smooth motion. They swarmed back to the black she-cat, their gazes filled with malice. "Now go," she said, "Before I lose my patience."

Blackpaw turned, wishing he had enough power to give the rogues what they deserved. He began to limp away, alarmingly aware that the rogues were watching him all the way out. It was just when he started to take his focus away from the cats he retreated from and focusing more on the path in front of him that he had no idea where he was going.

As he walked, his tired brain whirled. He could easily just go to a place where the rogues would no longer be able to see him and try to find a way out of the city. But it was also very possible that they would follow him and see where he would go. He wasn't about to go back and ask for directions out of the city, because then they would know he wasn't a kittypet and would probably kill him like they promised.

Blackpaw continued to move, refusing to pause for fear he would be discovered that he didn't know where he was going. He soon found himself growing thirsty about sunhigh and paused in an alleyway to drink from a puddle. The water didn't smell right – like all the things here he noticed with annoyance the water smelled like a Thunderpath. But it was all he could get right now.

He had only lowered his head to take a drink when something small and furry slammed into him from the side. Blackpaw sprang back in surprise, fearing another attack. He found himself confronting not a cat but a tiny black-and-white kit. Blackpaw remembered how the small gray cat had pricked his throat with his claws so ruthlessly, a deadly gleam shining in his eyes. He slid out his own claws. "What's the idea?" he demanded.

The kit shied away, his eyes growing huge. "Sorry!" he squeaked. "But the water's poisoned!"

Blackpaw kneaded the ground. Where were the others? Was it a trap? "What are you talking about?"

"The water," the kit said, pointing to the puddle with a tiny paw. "It's poison." He purred with amusement. "You're not from around here, are you? That's Mama's first rule she taught us – never drink water in the city, especially if it has rainbows in it."

"Rainbows?" Blackpaw repeated. It must be a ruse to get his guard down. The other cats must be lying in wait somewhere near, ready for him to sheathe his claws and flatten his fur when they attacked.

"Yeah!" the kit said. "Look! Can't you see them? That's something Twolegs feed their monsters. Drink it and you'll die within a day."

Blackpaw narrowed his eyes. He _did _see the rainbows. "What's your name?"

"Ice," the kit meowed without hesitation.

"And where's your mother, Ice?"

"At the woodpile," Ice mewed vaguely, his tail catching his eye. He batted at the black tip, letting out a small squeak when his tiny thorn-sharp claws pierced it.

"Why don't you go back to her?" Blackpaw meowed.

Ice wrinkled his nose. "Because I snuck out," he meowed. "I don't want to go back."

Blackpaw thought for a minute. "She's going to get worried if you don't return soon, you know?"

"She doesn't really have anything to worry about. I'm fine," Ice replied.

"She doesn't know that," Blackpaw said, but Ice just shrugged, obviously not too worried about it. "Hey, do you know anything about the strange cats in the city?"

The kit looked up, his blue eyes filling with a flicker of fear. "Strange cats?"

"The rogues. They were hostile. They gave me a welcome gift," Blackpaw meowed, holding up his injured paw.

Ice's eyes shot wide. "They're _real_," he breathed, staring at Blackpaw's injury in shock.

"Who?" Blackpaw asked, curious.

"The bad cats," Ice meowed, flattening his ears and hunkering down as if he expected an attack. "Mama told me about the bad cats in the city! You're not one of them, are you?"

"No," Blackpaw meowed. "They wouldn't have attacked me if I was." He looked up, his fears confirmed. The cats around here avoided the city because of the rogues. "Do you know how many there are?"

Ice shook his head. "Nope. No one knows. Everyone they've jumped has been killed. You must be really strong if you fought them off!" He shivered with fear. "I want to go home," he added pitifully.

"No one here's stopping you. Run along, then," Blackpaw meowed.

Ice turned and scampered away, only getting a few pawsteps away before turning back. "Hey! What's your name?"

Blackpaw's name rolled over his tongue, but he forced himself not to give away his Clan background, even to a kit. "Call me Shadow!" he called back.

Ice dipped his head and turned once more, dashing off with kitlike energy. Blackpaw waited, then followed at a discreet distance. Maybe the kit could lead him to the edge of the city. It was also quite possible that Ice may get him lost deeper in the city, being a kit. But it was a chance, and he had to take it before the other rogues came back and led another attack. And Ice seemed very intelligent for his age.

He was right. Ice knew his way out and got there fairly quickly. Blackpaw took a deep whiff of the forest air, glad to finally be out of the stifling hustle of rushing monsters and hostile cats and hard black stone. He watched Ice's black and white shape retreating into the trees, and silently thanked StarClan for his young guide. Then he turned and limped in the other direction.

Blackpaw's scratches began to sting, and he thought once more how useful Pricklepaw would be out here. Or at least his knowledge. Blackpaw cursed himself for not paying better attention before splitting off into groups to Hunt. But that was before all of the drama with RiverClan had happened… he gave his pelt a shake, refreshing the pain in his front paw as he pressed his weight on it. He stifled a yelp and assessed his injuries, pushing ShadowClan and the others to the back of his mind. They weren't his problem anymore. His battle wounds were.

His ear was torn and dripping with blood, his front paw had a deep bite, ringed with bruises, and his flanks were scratched. They didn't bother him too much; for the most part it was his ear and his paw. There were bruises on his shoulders from where the dark brown tom had jumped on him and slammed him to the ground. Blackpaw gritted his teeth. If he ever found any of those cats alone again…

Blackpaw wandered into the forest. It was nowhere near close to ShadowClan territory, but Blackpaw had spent very much of his life in ShadowClan territory anyway. This forest was no different than the one he had hunted in with Pricklepaw. He parted his jaws, glad to be back on familiar terrain. He could smell the faint scent of cat – probably Ice as he retreated to his mother. He could also smell rabbit and blackbird.

If there was one thing that always made Blackpaw feel better, it was fresh prey. He tracked the rabbit down to where it was near a pine, gathering up mouthfuls of green-turned-amber needles in its mouth, most likely making a warren. Blackpaw crouched, his muscles sore from his fight. He refused to let them stop him as he fixed his eyes on his prey. Rocking his hindquarters back and forth for balance, he sprang at the rabbit.

At the same time, a black shape shot out of the bushes. The rabbit fled from it and dashed straight into Blackpaw's claws. He killed it with a bite to the neck and dropped it, swiveling his head to find what had gone wrong.

"What was _that?!" _A paw clouted him across the face, claws sheathed. It still hurt. He remembered Redpaw doing the same thing when they were both kits and she was annoyed with him. "That was _mine_!"

Blackpaw backed up quickly. It was a black she-cat – not the one who had led the attack against him in the city. Her eyes were ice blue, not green. "Uhhh, hello?"

"Save it!" she snapped, kicking angrily at the ground. "Now I have to find something else!"

"Uhh, wait," Blackpaw meowed, just before she stalked off into the bushes. She peered over at him, her light blue eyes frosty with fury. "We can share it if you'd like," he added weakly.

The she-cat peered at him curiously, not losing the frigid expression. _"Share?" _She repeated, as if she had never even heard the word.

Blackpaw nodded. "Where I come from, several cats lived together to help one another. They catch prey for the old and sick and weak. Kits never go hungry because their mothers are well taken care of. The elderly are fed by the young and healthy. Share."

She stared at him like had sprouted rabbit ears. "Oh yes? Well, where _I _come from, cats aren't meant to share. Only the strongest can survive, and it's every cat for himself."

"But it doesn't have to be like that." Blackpaw pushed the rabbit – with his injured paw – making him wince.

She studied his injuries as if for the first time and looked him full-on for the first time. "What's your name?" she asked sharply.

"Shadow." It was instinctive to use the pseudonym name.

"I'm Nyx." She studied his face for a second longer before bending her head and tearing off a mouthful of rabbit. She pushed the rabbit toward him with a paw and stared at him with guarded eyes. Blackpaw took a mouthful of the same size and gave it back.

Once they had finished their meal and buried the bones, Nyx cleared her throat. "Thanks," she said gruffly.

Blackpaw dipped his head. It felt good teaching another cat the ways of the Clans…almost like being a mentor. He faltered for a minute. Why was he thinking so much about the Clans? He mentally slapped himself for telling Nyx about where he had come from. Why had he spilled?

"Hey," Nyx said, her tone laced with edge sharp as fangs. She didn't meet his eyes. "I know someone who can help you with your scratches."

"Really?" Blackpaw asked, as she began walking off in the direction of the setting sun. "But I thought you said every cat his for himself."

"That doesn't mean every cat in this forest knows one another," Nyx scoffed. "Every loner, kittypet, and rogue fled from the city when the new cats came to town. Ever since then, we know each other but avoid one another."

Blackpaw tried to make sense of her words. "So you know about the city cats too?"

"Well, _yeah_," Nyx said. "Everyone knows about them. Everyone avoids them."

"How many are there?" Blackpaw repeated the question he had asked Ice.

"No one really knows," she responded. "There's a lot of them, though. No one's encountered the same cats twice."

Blackpaw began to shudder, but stifled it at the last minute. It wasn't smart to show fear around cats like her. She must have some good in her, showing him to a cat that could help, but she was a little rough around the edges.

They walked until the sun was a scarlet ball of fire sinking into the horizon.

"Almost there," Nyx told him, and led him to a huge hollow tree. "Jay!" she called. When there was no response, she twitched her tail. "Jay! Are you there?" she repeated a little louder.

Blackpaw heard a rustle from the other side of the clearing. Nyx whipped around as a young slate-gray she-cat skirted a bramble thicket and appeared across from them. "You called?" she asked. Her eyes were a deep, stormy blue, and she turned them first on Nyx and then on Blackpaw.

"This is Shadow," Nyx meowed. "He was attacked by… you know who."

Jay's blue eyes darkened. "Great stars above; I'll fetch him marigold and comfrey."

As she darted back out of sight, Blackpaw sat down, weary. He glanced over his shoulder and found that Nyx was padding away, back into the bushes. "Hey!" he called. "Where are you going?"

"You'll be in good paws with Jay," Nyx meowed. "She's a healer. You don't need me, and my debt is paid. See you around."

"See you around," Blackpaw murmured as her black pelt melted into the trees. It was like she had never been there at all. He pricked his ears when he heard other paws approaching. When Jay returned, she was carrying a mouthful of leaves. As she bent her head to drop them, her whiskers brushed his paws.

"Sit down," she instructed, her voice gentle. Blackpaw obeyed as she began to chew up the leaves like he'd seen Mudfoot do a hundred times. She spat the poultice on his paw, making it sting. "Hold still and I'll get you some cobwebs." She rushed over to the hollow tree Nyx had first went to when she was calling for her. She scurried up the trunk of the tree like a squirrel and edged out on one of the limbs.

That was when Blackpaw noticed the packages of herbs tucked in hollows and niches in the bark. Jay scooted out on a limb and ducked her head to avoid getting hit by a branch above her. When she came back down, she wrapped his paw in the swab of cobwebs she had retrieved.

"You store your medicine in trees?" Blackpaw asked.

"Yeah," Jay replied, almost shyly. "It was Nyx's idea. This is a very low spot and it floods whenever there is a heavy rain. Plus, the city cats don't have a clue about forest terrain. They don't expect us to climb trees and store our supplies there!"

"The city cats?" Blackpaw asked, pricking his ears. "You know about them, too?"

Jay nodded. "Everyone around here knows about the city cats. They're known by many names… they were the ones that attacked you, weren't they?"

"You know them, all right," Blackpaw muttered.

The gray she-cat shrugged. "You get used to it."

"Used to it?" Blackpaw sputtered. "Used to being attacked? Used to being chased away out of that awful place?"

"Well, you did just say it yourself. The city is pretty awful," Jay meowed. She turned her intense blue gaze on him. "It's better out here. But the forest cats know that those savages won't settle for ruling an empty city. They've already sent patrols into the forest to sweep the area. They only do that when they're planning their next move."

Blackpaw stood up. "You think they're coming here?"

"They might," Jay said, nodding.

"Why are we standing around like nothing is going on? This is your home, isn't it?" Blackpaw meowed. "We should fight back!"

Jay shook her head. "It doesn't work like that, Shadow." Her use of his pseudonym name startled him at first. "If you were, per say, to fight back against them, they'd kill you in a heartbeat. There's not a chance they would let you go a second time."

"What about someone they haven't attacked?"

"They've jumped almost everyone in the entire forest." Jay twitched her tail. "They warn almost everyone they find with the same words: 'If we ever see you on our turf again, we will kill you', and then they let you go. And they've held their promise each time. The second time they see a cat they believe is on their territory, they'll kill them, no matter how young or old they are.

Blackpaw stood up. "Someone has to do something about this!" he insisted.

"No one has been able to do anything for as long as they've grown so powerful," Jay told him. "Look, why are you so interested in them?"

"I just got attacked. I want to know why they're so hostile toward the forest cats. But this…" Blackpaw gestured to the forest around them. "A forest full of lone cats exiled by a large group? You have to admit that it's strange."

"It's just the way of life around here," Jay meowed. "It's been this way for moons. It'll be like this for moons more." She gave him a long look. "You're not going to stop at that, are you?"

"No," Blackpaw meowed. "I haven't been here very long, but it doesn't take a genius to know that something is very wrong with this place. Something is wrong with those cats."

Jay twitched her ears. "You want to know more about them?"

"Sure," Blackpaw mewed.

She stood up, swishing her tail. "There's a cat deeper in the forest that can tell you all about them. He used to be one of them. His mother got him out when he was just a kit, but they hunted him and killed his mother and his siblings. He's real nervous, so he may not answer your questions right away, but he knows BloodClan like the back of his paw."

Blackpaw's blood froze in his veins. "What did you call them?"

Jay gave him a startled look. "I called them by their name: BloodClan."

**A/N: Woohoo, what do you think about **_**this **_**little gem? What do you think Blackpaw will do now? Review to find out!**

**Well, I must be going to bed, as it's getting late in my time zone. G'night, you beautiful souls ;)**


	19. 18 - A Dear Friend

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN  
A DEAR FRIEND**

The world spun in and out of focus, blindingly bright. The sound of cats fighting was a piercing sound that jabbed at Redpaw's ears. She landed with a thud in the middle of grassy clearing. There were cats battling all around her, unable to touch her. She spun left and right, trying to figure out what was going on. A golden tabby tom crouched in front of her, his eyes alighting with the excitement of the battle. He sprang directly at her, claws outstretched. Redpaw snarled and rolled left, but she wasn't quick enough. It didn't really matter; he passed right through her like she wasn't even there.

Stunned, Redpaw sat up and found that the golden tom had landed on a dark ginger she-cat very much like herself, only older and wirier. He didn't hesitate before he attacked. Redpaw watched in sick horror as he tore her throat out. The she-cat dropped to the ground, limp. Suddenly, the golden tom stumbled backwards as if he had just realized what he had done.

A huge white tom with black paws raced to the dying she-cat's side. _Blackpaw? _Redpaw wondered. No, this tom was older, just like the she-cat. Redpaw's eyes grew wide. Was she seeing a vision of the future? Was this a prophecy… an omen?

The tom let out a mournful yowl and the fighting ceased. His wail cut through Redpaw's dream and she sprang to her paws, spraying snow onto Oakpaw beside her.

"Watch it," Oakpaw mumbled.

Redpaw didn't respond. She turned tail and fled away from where her Clanmates had crashed; a ditch in the ground, packing the snow firmly around them to conserve body heat. Cold flooded into her muscles, but it wasn't enough to numb her mind. She stopped when she reached a tall pine. The sleek bark and dark needles were like a breath of fresh air – like ShadowClan territory. She paused to catch her breath and gather her scattered thoughts.

There was no way that could have been a dream of the future. It was in ShadowClan territory, and Blackpaw was gone for good. Maybe it was just a dream, not something from StarClan, Redpaw thought. Besides, StarClan must have abandoned them when ShadowClan left the lake. Redpaw sighed, shoulders drooping. It seemed as if everyone was abandoning them. StarClan, their Clanmates, the other Clans… maybe the other cats were right. Maybe ShadowClan was just a lost cause.

_No, _Redpaw thought. _ShadowClan be strong on its own or with the other Clans. We don't need the cats who left. They were never loyal in the first place._

Still, Redpaw couldn't help wondering what it would be like to set out on her own and go freely by herself. She already knew that it was lonely and tiring, as she Ran for the Clan for the first half of leaf-bare. Being with other cats provided her a sense of comfort and support. She turned around to head back to the camp, but found herself face to face with her mentor, Ferretclaw.

"Redpaw?" he meowed, his green eyes worried. "I saw you run out of there like you had just seen the end days. What's going on?"

Redpaw shook her head. "It was just a dream," she muttered. It certainly wouldn't be the first. Redpaw's sleep had plagued her with nightmares she would never be able to forget. Fighting, death, violence. She should be used to it by now, but it was clearly something hard to take.

"Do you think it was from StarClan?"

She twitched her ears. "StarClan is gone," she replied bitterly. "They abandoned us. Why would they send dreams to me now? Even if they were still with us, why not Rowanstar, or Mudfoot?"

Ferretclaw blinked. "Redpaw, you can't afford to think like that. StarClan has _not _abandoned us. They're smarter than that. They know it wasn't our fault we were driven off."

_"Exiled," _Redpaw corrected.

"Whatever the term, you've had dreams before, haven't you?" When Redpaw nodded, he continued, "Why would they stop sending them to you now that you've gone from sleeping in ShadowClan territory to sleeping out of ShadowClan territory? There's no difference, really."

"No difference!" Redpaw spluttered. Then she sighed, giving up. "Whatever. We should try to find some fresh-kill."

Ferretclaw eyed her carefully before turning. "Good plan," he responded, dropping the dream subject. "Where should we go?"

"We don't know this part of the woods very well," Redpaw meowed. "Let's explore some before we get too wrapped up in catching prey. Wouldn't want to stumble across a badger's den and get attacked."

Her mentor dipped his head and they slipped through the forest, the only sound being their breathing and the occasional creaking of the snow underneath their paws. Redpaw kept her jaws parted and her ears pricked, but it was silent and stale all around. In the distance, she could hear a winter bird chirping, possibly a cardinal.

"You go catch that, and I'll try and track something around here," Ferretclaw suggested.

Redpaw obeyed, padding in the direction of the cardinal's song. She tracked it to a dead maple tree it perched in, its bright red feathers like a splash of blood against the web of snow-lined branches. She waited for it to come down but it fluttered from branch to branch as if it knew she was waiting for it to touch down to the ground.

_Hunting in leaf-bare is so much harder, _Redpaw thought, crouching lower behind the bush she was behind. She growled under her breath as holly twigs snagged in her ginger fur. _Stupid bird!_

Redpaw's pads began to grow cold. Soon enough, she would have frost in her fur and icicles dangling from her whiskers. She should get back to camp to get warm with the other cats. But she didn't want to come back with empty paws. After waiting for as long as she could stand, she padded back to where she had split up with Ferretclaw. Maybe he had had better luck with ground prey.

Slowly, quietly, she tracked his trail through the forest, following his pawprints and his scent. In the distance, she could hear a Thunderpath up ahead. She swung her gaze left and right, but his trail of prints lead toward it. She wrinkled her nose. Prey wouldn't be stupid enough to go near the Thunderpath. What was he thinking?

Redpaw crept through the silent white forest, torn between the thought of staying silent and not finding him or calling out and scaring away the prey he was stalking. She kept her mouth shut as she followed his trail – which was torn up and spaced apart, meaning that he was running. There was also a second trail – rabbit prints. He was chasing a rabbit. She jogged after, careful not to disturb his trail.

She headed up to the crest of the hill, expecting to see the Thunderpath. She did, but she saw something else on it that she hadn't forseen.

Ferretclaw's broken body.

Redpaw gasped in shock. For a moment, she stood there, trembling with cold and horror. She couldn't piece together what had happened. Then a monster rushed by, its huge black paws tail-lengths away from Ferretclaw. The wind from it buffeted his fur, but that was his only movement. A second monster raced past and Redpaw knew she had to move.

She darted toward the Thunderpath, shivering with cold and the pain of losing her mentor. She swung her head both ways, checking for monsters, and raced out onto the hard black stone. As soon as she reached Ferretclaw, she watched for any sign of shallow breathing, a heartbeat, anything. His eyes were closed, but his mouth was parted and a trickle of blood ran out. There was no way he could have survived a monster attack. It snapped his spine.

Redpaw reached down and grabbed him by the scruff, but she was too small to carry him off. She could hear the roar of a monster in the distance and grew desperate. She lifted her head high and backed up, pulling his deadweight with everything she could muster. The monster blazed into sight, its huge yellow eyes glaring. Redpaw worked quicker, feeling a flash of panic. He had been out near the center of the Thunderpath when he'd been hit.

_I'm so sorry, Ferretclaw, _Redpaw thought as she dragged him over to the side. She stepped off the Thunderpath, taking her mentor with her as the monster roared past, nearly carrying her off her feet with the blast of wind that it carried with it. For a few seconds, Redpaw hunched over, giving herself a bit of time to grieve.

_What will I do without him? _She wondered. He had taught her everything she knew; he had comforted her when her dreams were unbearably bad; he had calmed her fears about being a Runner and leaving the lake. He wasn't old enough to be her father but he had guided her in ways that a father would. And now that he was gone…

_Everyone I love is gone. _Her father was dead before she was born. Snowbird was gone…now Ferretclaw….

Redpaw shook her head, refusing to let her thoughts carry on any longer. If you think too much, you can drown in your own grief. Once it pulls you under, it's hard to get back to the surface. She grabbed him by the scruff and carried him in the direction of the makeshift camp, her worries about starvation forgotten. She didn't feel hungry anymore. She felt sick. Sick and empty, as if there was nothing good left in the world.

The journey back to their interim camp seemed longer than it had been walking out with him. _What was he thinking?_ She wondered, her muscles trembling with strain. _How could he have wandered out onto the Thunderpath and forgotten all about monsters? Why didn't he look just one more time?_

Redpaw saw the clearing of colored pelts up ahead. As she approached, she heard a gasp from someone; Starlingwing, his brother.

"Redpaw!" Ivytail meowed. "What happened?"

"He was chasing a rabbit," Redpaw said, and her voice cracked. "He got hit on the Thunderpath."

The others began to gather around, horrorstruck. They bowed their heads as they saw what had happened to one of their young warriors. A few wails rang out, and a disheartened murmur rippled through the crowd, but Redpaw stayed silent. She had nothing to say.

Rowanstar caught sight of the fallen warrior, lying on his side. His eyes clouded over. "Mudfoot," he rasped, sounding a hundred moons older.

The brown-and-white medicine cat nodded once. "I'll see what I can find," he replied grimly, before turning and walking away to find herbs. Redpaw considered helping him, but she didn't feel like moving. She didn't feel like thinking. Ferretclaw was the last cat she was really close to. Now he was gone. She was alone.

Of all cats, she found herself thinking of Blackpaw. He was one that was really alone. He had no cat to look out for him, no cat to look out for. If it were him hit on the Thunderpath, others would see him, think, "Foolish cat, didn't look twice" and move on. No one would care. Redpaw realized that she wasn't alone; she had the Clan around her. Blackpaw truly had no one.

_Stop it, _she ordered herself. _Blackpaw's gone and he's not coming back, just like the rest of them. Which, may I add, are alone, too. _She gave her pelt a shake and took in a deep breath, trying to get a grip on things.

"Redpaw?"

Redpaw looked up to find that it was Scorchfur, of all cats. She didn't respond, but he came to sit by her. He wrapped his tail around his paws, not saying anything for a while. Then, "I know what it's like to lose someone close to you."

Bowing her head, Redpaw clenched her teeth. What was he doing?

"Your father–" Scorchfur's voice cracked, and Redpaw turned her head to look at him, eyes alight. _Her father?_ "What?"

"I grew up with your father," Scorchfur continued. "We trained together as apprentices back when the lake Clans were young. But when he betrayed us… his ambition killed him." He paused for a minute, so long that Redpaw thought he was finished speaking. "It gets easier, but not for a while. But something you should always remember?" Redpaw looked up at him. "He can still see you, and he wouldn't want you to grieve that he's away. He would want to see his apprentice grow up as strong and as brave as if he trained you himself all the way through."

Redpaw looked up at the gray warrior. "Thank you," she whispered. Not only had he been friends with her father, he knew exactly what it was like to lose him, too.

Redpaw glanced up at the darkening sky. Would there be another star in the sky tonight? Would Ferretclaw shine down on his Clan from the heavens? Would he be there with Snowbird, who had fallen moons before?

_This is all RiverClan's fault, _Redpaw thought bitterly. Her second thought surprised her, as it came out of nowhere. _I wish Blackpaw were here._

"Tigerheart, I know you will pass on all of your skills to Redpaw as she finishes out her apprenticeship," Rowanstar finished.

Redpaw stepped forward and touched her nose to the Clan deputy's. "What an honor," she meowed hollowly. She realized how ungrateful that sounded. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Tigerheart replied.

They watched as Owlclaw and Olivenose bore Ferretclaw's lifeless body out to the burial place the Clan had already prepared. Redpaw turned her face away, unable to watch them place him into the ground. "Tigerheart–" she began in a strained voice.

"Yes," he replied, and beckoned her with his tail. "Let's go find somewhere to patrol."

"Wait," Rowanstar meowed, from atop the stump he addressed the Clan on. Mentor and apprentice turned back, and the rest of the cats in the clearing turned their attention to him. "A few of our warriors believe that Ferretclaw's unforeseen death is a bad omen for ShadowClan. Some even believe we should leave from this place."

"And abandon Ferretclaw's resting place?" Shrewfoot called out.

"We've left our buried before, back in ShadowClan territory," Ratscar argued.

"Yes, but this is different. Ferretclaw didn't get the chance to be buried in his home," Olivenose added, blinking.

As the murmurs broke out among her Clanmates, Redpaw switched her gaze to each of them. Everyone was tired and irritable and grieving at this point. It was clear that sitting here arguing about this wouldn't make matters any better. "Stop," she meowed, her voice ringing clear and loud enough the crowd could hear. She blinked, almost surprised they listened, and continued, "If Ferretclaw were alive, he wouldn't want his Clan to stay in a place so close to something that could endanger their lives. His body may be buried here, but his spirit is with StarClan. StarClan moved from the forest to the lake with the Clans, and it followed SkyClan to its gorge, right? StarClan will not abandon us, and neither will Ferretclaw."

The words sank in for a minute, and Redpaw looked up at Rowanstar. He was watching her curiously, but he turned back to the crowd as they shifted their gazes from apprentice to leader. "I think Redpaw's right," Rowanstar meowed. "We should move on. Being so close to a Thunderpath would only endanger our cats more. What do you say we keep moving eastward?" He gestured with his tail to the gold semicircle of the sun rising above the horizon.

Redpaw was one of the first cats to step forward and join him. Mudfoot came forth as well, and slowly, the others began to look around amongst themselves and follow. It had been a terrible tragedy what had happened to Ferretclaw, but it wasn't the first time someone had been killed on the Thunderpath and it most likely wasn't the last.

To Redpaw, moving was a chance to get away from the bad memories that came with it. She let out a long breath. Would ShadowClan ever have a permanent home again? Or were they destined to always be on the run? To always fear what could happen next.

And of course, the one question that gnawed at her curiosity sharp as fox's fangs.

_Is it ShadowClan's destiny to disband or die off completely? Oh, StarClan, show us the way. We need you now more than ever._

**A/N: I just wanted to take a minute and thank everyone for the continued support through reviews, follows, and favorites. And this story has made 3 communities – Thank you BrizaMarii, Orangeflight of ShadowClan, and Wyldclaw for adding my story! You have no idea how much that means to me! **


	20. 19 - A New Drive

**CHAPTER NINETEEN  
A NEW DRIVE**

The forest should have been peaceful. It was a warm greenleaf day, and the rising sun filtered through the branches, spilling golden pools of rays onto the forest floor below. The breeze whispered through the trees and the sky was blue and cloudless. Four great oak trees rose up in the center of the clearing, and a large gray rock jutted out of the ground like a giant fang. So familiar, but also alien.

But it wasn't peaceful, because yowls of fighting cats drowned out what little birdsong remained, and the floor of the forest ran with blood. The cats twisted and writhed around Blackpaw like shimmering outlines, just shadows with color and sound. They went right through him, the wind from their leaps buffeting his fur. Their yowls and shrieks rang in his ears, but there was nothing he could do to help or stop it.

Something was very wrong with this, Blackpaw knew. Not only was it the wrong setting – greenleaf instead of leaf-bare – but there were so many cats. He had never seen so many cats in one place. It was definitely more than all four Clans put together, but there only seemed to be two sides. Cats with collars and the ones without. Blackpaw suppressed a shudder; the cats with collars were most definitely kittypets, but bones studded their collars. No, not bones. Teeth. Blackpaw wondered how they got those teeth, but could only think of one explanation. They had to kill their owners.

Blackpaw whirled, his breathing coming quicker and quicker. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen visions before, but this one was so realistic, as if he were really part of this one. He had a growing sense of apprehension, as if he was the one who had brought this evil onto the forest. But what could he have possibly done?

Then, as if the vision was answering his question, time slowed, then stopped. Blackpaw twitched his ears as the battle-heated clearing fell silent. Then the oddest thing happened. Everything happened in reverse. Blackpaw watched as a skinny gray she-cat drew back from where she had once been biting hard on a flaming ginger tom's paw. The tom looked so familiar….where had Blackpaw seen him before? Injuries sealed up as time went backwards.

Blackpaw was still standing in the clearing even after it was empty. Then, as if nothing had happened, the orange tom from earlier stepped out of the bushes, leading a huge Clan of warriors. _Were these the Clans of old? _Blackpaw wondered. _Is that why they are so big?_

A rustle of bushes behind Blackpaw captured his attention. He was about to turn when he saw a huge dark brown tabby tom – startlingly familiar – passed him. A spotted golden tabby she-cat, a black-and-silver tom, and… Blackpaw's breath caught in his throat as a huge white tom with jet-black paws passed straight through him.

"Greetings, Tigerstar," the orange tom mewed coolly. The name sent a pang through Blackpaw's chest. He knew that name. But that wasn't what was on his mind.

_That's me!_ Blackpaw realized, watching the black-footed warrior as he halted next to the brown tom. The orange tom said a few words and their leader, Tigerstar, let out a snarl. "You'll regret that day's work, Firestar," he replied to the orange tom.

Blackpaw flinched as a second name was given. He knew this. He knew this whole scenario. He knew what was going to happen. But the strange thing was he didn't know _how _he knew it.

_Wake up, _Blackpaw ordered himself. He didn't want to see this. He didn't want to relive it. _What are you talking about, you mouse-brained furball? _He asked himself. _I've never lived this! That wasn't me! It had to be some other cat! _But it didn't explain why Blackpaw knew exactly what was going on.

Tigerstar took a pace forward, his head raised challengingly. "Well, have you thought about my offer? I'm giving you a choice now: Join with me now and accept my leadership, or be destroyed."

Firestar exchanged a glance with a black-and-white tom with a long tail. "We reject your offer. The forest was never meant to be ruled by one Clan, especially led by a dishonorable murderer."

_But it will be, _Blackpaw thought.

"But it will be." Tigerstar didn't even defend himself against Firestar's accusation.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. A small tortoiseshell cat – Tawnypelt! – stepped forward and exchanged a few words with an apprentice-sized replica of Tigerstar. Blackpaw automatically remembered – was remembered the word he should use? – that they were Tigerstar's kits.

Time sped back up to normal as the tom who looked very much like Blackpaw gave a signal of his tail. The cats from earlier melted out from the bushes. The Clan cats drew back in horror at the sight of their collars, studded with the teeth of their kills. Blackpaw felt the familiar disgust every time he saw them.

"Hey!" someone called, far away in the distance. Blackpaw jerked his head the side. He didn't remember _that. _None of the other cats seemed to hear it. They were too repulsed by what they saw.

That moment, Blackpaw saw the tiny black tom lunge for Tigerstar and score his enhanced claws down his underbelly, ripping away all nine lives at once. At the same time, Blackpaw's vision flashed white as if he had been struck by lightning.

_"They call themselves BloodClan," _Jay whispered in the back of his mind.

Blackpaw gasped and lurched backwards, suddenly sitting in the night-dim forest with Jay. She stared at him, torn between looking fearful and concerned. Feeling numb from nose to tail, he paced in circles, trying to get back his bearings. He could hear his breathing and the muffled, indistinct sound of Jay talking to him, but he couldn't make out any words she was trying to say. Just sound.

When his hearing came rushing back, Blackpaw whipped around, trying to slow his breathing.

"Shadow! Are you okay? Can you hear me now?" Jay asked, her fur bushed out and her legs braced as if she were about to pounce on him and hold him down until he returned to normal.

_Shadow – what? – my name is Blackfoot – I am deputy of ShadowClan – something isn't right – I am Blackpaw – call me Shadow – I am an apprentice – Rowanstar is my mentor – _

Blackpaw shook his head and his thoughts were immediately cleared, as if nothing had even happened. "Yes, I'm fine," he responded in a voice so steady he surprised himself. The memories were already fading; he couldn't even remember what exactly had just happened.

Jay stared at him with worry. "Shadow," she whispered, her stormy blue eyes huge. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know, what did I do?" Blackpaw asked.

"When I said… that Clan's name–"

"BloodClan?" Blackpaw tipped his head.

She gave him a look. "Yes, that. You froze, like you went unconscious. You couldn't see anything, couldn't hear anything; it was like you..." she trailed off, then shook her head. "What happened to you?" she repeated.

"I just…" _I remembered something I've never experienced but I'm alright now _sounded incredibly creepy. He couldn't have the cats here thinking he was some kind of delusional fool. "I don't know what happened. But I'm fine. Really, I am. Would you mind taking me to that cat that knows about them?"

"It's the middle of the night!" Jay exclaimed. "After…" she shot him a glance from the corner of her eye. "…everything that's happened, I think we should get some sleep. What would you say if we left at dawn?"

"Sure," Blackpaw agreed.

Jay led him over to the tree, which was hollow at the base. "You won't be doing any tree climbing with that paw," she meowed. "I fixed you a nest here. Pray to the stars above that a BloodClan patrol doesn't come by tonight and try to get some sleep." With those words, she scampered up the tree and nestled into a fork in the branches filled with pine needles and feathers.

Blackpaw settled into the hollow tree and closed his eyes, praying he wouldn't dream.

A paw prodded Blackpaw's side, disturbing him from peaceful blackness. He sat up quickly, blinking his eyes blearily up at Jay. He had gotten barely any sleep at all but he was almost instantly awake as she dropped a vole at his paws. "Eat up," she meowed, giving him a sidelong glance. "We're going to go visit Crash today."

"Crash?" Blackpaw asked, giving his pelt a shake as he stood up. "Is that his name?"

"Yeah," she replied, nosing his paw. "Is it stiff?"

Blackpaw flexed his claws, forcing the muscles in his paw to move. "A little," he reported, taking a bite of vole. "I'll be fine in a couple of days, right?"

"As long as you go easy on it," Jay said, "and it doesn't get infected."

"Have you eaten?" Blackpaw asked, pushing the vole toward her.

She nodded. "Yes. I had a mouse earlier this morning."

"How early did you get up?"

"With the sun," she replied. She shot him another one of those sidelong glances, but it looked much more intense with her deep blue eyes. "You get used to BloodClan's–" she spoke the word hesitantly, as if it would trigger another one of Blackpaw's visions – even though that's not what she knew them as, "–patrol schedule is. They come at any time, but most frequently at dawn or dusk. I want to be ready to run if they decide to come through."

Blackpaw swiped his tongue around his jaws as he finished the fresh-kill she had caught for him. "You would run if BloodClan came into the forest?"

"Well, _yeah_," she said, as if it were obvious. "I'm not going to stay here to get maimed or slain. I mean, would you?" She started walking southward, so Blackpaw followed.

"This is your _home_," he meowed. "The least you could do is fight for it if something like that happened."

"One individual against scores of BloodClan cats?" There wasn't a scoff in Jay's voice, but if anyone else were speaking, Blackpaw was sure that there would be. "Like I said, I'd be dead in heartbeats. You saw the way they fight when they attacked you, right?" Blackpaw nodded. "They're unbeatable."

Blackpaw narrowed his eyes. "No cat is unbeatable," he told her. _Not even Tigerstar, who was killed by Scourge, who was killed by Firestar, who was killed by Tigerstar. _He didn't know exactly how he knew these things; but one thing he _did _know that it was all a part of him. Maybe it was the future. Maybe it was the past. For now, it didn't matter.

"You understand my point though, don't you?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, of course." Blackpaw twitched his tail. "But–"

"This is it," Jay meowed at the same time, and he dropped the subject. They padded into a clearing where the snow was packed down, like there had been many paws crossing over it.

Blackpaw scanned the clearing. Under the trees, there was a large stack of wood. He narrowed his eyes, remembering what the kit Ice had said about a woodpile. How many woodpiles were there in the forest? Could it be the same one? He would just have to wait and see.

"Crash!" Jay called, without hesitation. "Crash, are you there?"

Blackpaw was about to open his mouth to say that obviously Crash wasn't home when a ginger-and-white head popped out of the base of the woodpile where there was a hole close to the ground. He looked around with wary amber eyes until he saw them. "Jay!" he replied, and the rest of his body followed slowly, as if he expected Blackpaw was dangerous. "Who's your friend here?"

"Crash? Is everything alright?" another voice asked from within the woodpile.

Crash turned around. "Yes, Glimmer. It's Jay and a newcomer. You can come out," he meowed.

Two kits tumbled out of the woodpile, quickly followed by a black she-cat with green eyes. Blackpaw was startled at how much she looked like the black BloodClan she-cat who had been in charge of the patrol that had ambushed him. She was much less malicious, with kind but tired eyes. She was in the middle of scolding the two fluffballs that had beat her out of the woodpile.

"Scarlet! Ice! You know better than to go running off when it's so dangerous!"

"But Mama!" the kits whined.

_Ice? _Blackpaw wondered. He was quite sure this was the Ice he had met in the city. The black and white kit caught sight of him and his mouth formed an 'o' of realization. Blackpaw gave a tiny shake of his head and twitched his whiskers in amusement. He wouldn't rat the kit out.

"This is Shadow," Jay meowed, replying to Crash's first question. "He's been attacked by BloodClan, just like a lot of the newcomers here. He wants to know more about them."

"Is that true?" Crash asked, his eyes automatically darkening. He didn't seem to be too much older than Blackpaw, possibly a season cycle or two older, but he had the air of a much older cat.

"Yeah," Blackpaw meowed. "I mean, yes. Jay said you were once a BloodClan cat?"

Crash folded his hindquarters beneath him. "When I was a kit," he sighed. "I only know what I've heard from my mother and siblings before they split off from me to become kittypets. Except for Glimmer here," he added, flicking his tail to the black she-cat. "She was a kittypet for a while, but it wasn't a life for her. She came back into the forest to raise her kits here."

"This is Scarlet and Ice," Glimmer meowed, her eyes wary but her tone friendly.

Blackpaw dipped his head to the kits. Time to act. Ice leaned forward, a little too rambunctious unlike his sister, who nodded coolly. "Have we met?" Blackpaw asked Ice as the kit scampered forward.

"I'm Ice!" replied the black-and-white tom. "You're Shadow?"

"That's right," Blackpaw mewed, trying to contain his laughter.

The six cats began to settle down so that Crash could begin to tell what he knew about BloodClan.

"What about the kits?" Glimmer fretted. "Should they be hearing such things?"

Crash tipped his head. "They should know why they shouldn't go wandering into the city, and why we're so protective of them," he responded.

Blackpaw met Ice's gaze as Crash said the bit about wandering into the city. Ice's blue eyes went wide, but Blackpaw gave him the tiniest of nods. Ice's tail-tip twitched and he gave an almost imperceptible nod back, getting what Blackpaw was trying to say. He shot him a playful, sidelong glance and curled his tail around his paws, switching his gaze to Crash.

"From what I've heard of BloodClan, they are extremely powerful," Crash began. "They had once been a group long ago, but disbanded after their legendary leader, Scourge, was killed. A few years later–" Blackpaw didn't know what a 'year' was "–they rebuilt themselves and stationed Blood, a ruthless she-cat whom no one has ever seen as their leader."

"Wait, wait, wait," Blackpaw meowed. "Sorry to stop you here, but you've never even seen their leader?"

"Or their deputy, Sin," Crash responded, nodding seriously. "But everyone around here knows that if they find you, they'll kill you on sight. It doesn't matter who you are or where you are or what you've done. If they see you, you're dead."

"How do you even know they exist?" Blackpaw meowed.

Crash faltered.

"The BloodClan cats could only be lying to trick you into thinking they're more powerful than they really are. Jay has already told me that they never send the same cats through. They could just be rotating a schedule of them to make themselves seem bigger than they really are. Have any of you ever even _seen _BloodClan's camp?"

"Of course not. We've made sure of _that_."

Blackpaw twisted his head around at the sound of a new, menacing voice. A pair of intense green eyes burned into his, and his first thought was that it was the she-cat who had led the attack on him in the city. It could have been, except for the white patches on her. Other than that, they looked exactly the same. He realized it was she who had spoken out of the six that stood there. Other than her, there were two brown toms, a tortoiseshell she-cat, a dark brown she-cat and a brown-and-white tom. They all glared with malignant eyes at the forest cats.

"Envy." Crash scrambled to is paws. Jay and Glimmer followed, so Blackpaw tried to copy the way they bent forward as if in a stretch. Bowing. "Please excuse us for–"

"Skip the pleasantries, forest cat," Envy snarled. "I'm in no mood to take the time for them. We've come to deliver a message and nothing else."

"A message?" Blackpaw couldn't resist asking.

Envy didn't move her head, but her eyes shifted to look at him. "That's right, newcomer. A message for all of the forest cats." Her eyes glinted as she looked back at Crash. "Spread the word. BloodClan is taking over the forest. This is considered our land. You all have three moons to clear out or suffer the consequences."

Blackpaw heard a gasp from Glimmer but no one else said a word as the warning sunk in. Then, one by one, they began to lower their heads. "As you wish," Crash meowed.

"As you wish," Jay and Glimmer repeated.

The kits bowed their heads as well, but did not speak.

The BloodClan cats stared at Blackpaw, who was the only one who hadn't moved. He scowled as they narrowed their eyes at him. "Well, that's not right. You've got the whole city to yourselves. Isn't that enough for your pathetic little Clan?"

He heard a sharp intake of breath from Crash and a few of the BloodClan cats peeled back their lips in a snarl. There was no reaction from Envy except for a step forward and a tip of her head. "You're… Cloud, correct? The kittypet my sister's patrol attacked?"

Blackpaw twitched his tail irritably. "Are you just going to answer my questions with questions?"

Envy flattened her ears. "We're not afraid to give you another beating. There are only four of you and there are six of us."

"True enough," Blackpaw meowed, knowing full well the skill these cats had. There had to be a weakness somewhere. Either they were cowards, or they had no brains, or they didn't work well together as fighters, or _anything_. "But what makes you think you can chase out an entire forest of cats?"

"We took the city." The huge brown-and-white tom spoke up, his voice just a low rumble. He flexed his claws, and Blackpaw noticed they were extraordinarily long. "There's no reason we shouldn't be able to take the forest as well."

"That's right, Hurricane," Envy meowed, her voice with a hint of a growl in it. "It was easy enough driving the forest cats out once. We can do it again. One more cat–" she poked him in the chest with a paw and he recoiled with a hiss "–won't make a difference against our army. Especially in a forest full of cowards."

Blackpaw held her gaze without flinching for a few heartbeats longer, swallowing his anger. "All right," he got out. He peeled back his lips, baring his teeth in disgust. "As you wish."

"Good." Envy's croon sickened him, and it took every whisker of self-control for Blackpaw not to hurl himself at her and claw her to pieces.

The BloodClan patrol turned and slowly began padding away, as if they had all the time in the world. The forest cats in the clearing stood and watched them until their dark-pelted figures disappeared out of the trees. Blackpaw whirled around, surprised at what pushovers these forest cats really were. He opened his mouth to speak when Crash lunged forward and shoved his face in Blackpaw's, hissing, "_What _did you think you were doing?"

"What are you talking about?" Blackpaw asked, not backing down.

"Were you trying to get us all killed?" Crash snarled. "Do you have a death wish?"

Blackpaw lashed his tail. "It's not my fault they're ignorant pieces of fox dung," he retorted. "What makes you think they're all-powerful that they can take you down?"

"They've done it before!" Jay jumped in, surprising him. "They chased us out of the city. Many cats lost their lives in the process. Cats got scared. They don't want to fight anymore. It's better just to listen to what BloodClan has to say and follow their instruction."

"And be pushed out of your home again?" Blackpaw demanded.

"BloodClan's word is law," Scarlet, the kit, spoke up. She looked startled, as if she wasn't supposed to speak, and she studied her paws. "Well, it's true," she mumbled. "We have to listen to everything they say."

Blackpaw's tail nearly hit the ground in stunned disappointment. Was that the first rule instilled into kits in this forest? "How many of you are there?" he asked. "I've seen Nyx around, and you all seem to know each other well. There has to be more, hasn't there?"

"Oh, yes, there's lots more," Jay told him. Her dark blue eyes clouded. "Why?"

"I won't let this go on any longer," Blackpaw vowed. "My…old group was chased out before and they disbanded. I won't sit by and watch another be destroyed just because of others' actions."

They stared at him like he had grown a second head.

"You can't do that," Glimmer protested. "They'll find out. They'll kill you. They'll–"

"Let them try," Blackpaw interrupted, meeting eyes with each one of them. "We have three moons to prepare for them. Until our time is up, the forest is yours. You have time on your paws to train, to prepare, to ready yourselves for their attack. And then you can fight back."

"They'll kill us," Glimmer whispered.

Blackpaw shook his head. "Not if you all unite. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an army to build."


	21. 20 - Brand New Hope

**CHAPTER TWENTY  
BRAND NEW HOPE**

It was early morning when ShadowClan got a fresh start on finding a new base. It had been three days since Ferretclaw's death, but the heaviness that had settled over Redpaw's Clan like a dark cloud hadn't lifted. Redpaw plodded on near the front of the group, swishing her tail to keep it off of the snow and wishing that there was some noise other than the breathing and the footsteps of the other cats.

Redpaw stifled a sigh of defeat. The Clan often traveled in silence, and it gave her plenty of time to think. _Too much _time to think. She had enjoyed the peace and silence when she was out running every day, but that was when she had been carefree, and her only troubles were the cramps her legs got each night after she had finished. That was before RiverClan had made its move.

A hot flare of anger pulsed below her skin, twisting her mouth into a scowl. If only they could only go back to the lake for just a little while and show those RiverClan cats… But what good what it do? She shot a glance over her shoulder. What remained of the Clan was barely large enough to pass as an ambush patrol.

After her anger subsided, then came the sadness. ShadowClan – the most mysterious, most powerful Clan at the lake, reduced to nothing more than an ambush patrol. What was stopping them from giving up? What was stopping _her _from giving up? She didn't know. It would be easier. It would be so much easier… but still, something stubborn from beneath her skin drove her on, prodding, pushing at her to pick up each paw and set it down, to draw in another breath and let it out, to keep moving, no matter how much was driving her back.

Just as she was pondering this, she heard a twig snap loudly. Many of her Clanmates' heads popped up as they craned their necks to scan the treeline. The trees stood out like stark black shadows, contrasting wildly against the ivory snow. Then, out of nowhere, there was a snarl.

"Fox!" Scorchfur yowled, and the reddish-brown creature came hurtling out of the snow-lined trees.

Redpaw charged toward the creature along with half the Clan. A pang went through her – they must seem pretty pitiful if a fox would attack a group of cats this size – normally foxes only attacked two or three at the most. She didn't pause to dwell on it, but she thought, _Ouch_ as she approached the attacker.

It was a vixen, scrawny from leaf-bare. She was hungry and scared, and wiry muscles rippled along her shoulders. It wouldn't be an easy fight.

Owlclaw lashed out at the fox's muzzle first, jerking her head to the side. Redpaw and Tawnypelt lunged for it from both sides. Redpaw hooked her claws into the vixen's flank. The fox whipped her head around and snapped at Tawnypelt, catching her in the shoulder. Tawnypelt yelped as the creature tossed her away, into the snow.

"Tawnypelt!" Rowanstar yowled.

Redpaw let her gaze slide over to the fallen she-cat for a split second before fangs snapped inches away from her face. She raked her claws over the vixen's eyes as Scorchfur bit down hard on the fox's paw. It let out a howl of pain and lurched backwards, but Tigerheart was behind her. He slashed at her hind legs, driving her forwards back into Owlclaw, Redpaw, and Scorchfur. Ivytail pounced at that moment, and the fox whimpered, afraid, and took off in the opposite direction.

For a few moments, the warriors paused to catch their breath.

"After it! I smell kits on it!" Ivytail cried.

Redpaw shook her head, scattering drops of blood that were running into her eyes. Her face stung from where she had been grazed by the fox's fangs, but other than that, she remained fresh and uninjured. She raced after her fellow warriors, chasing the vixen's scent. Now that Ivytail had pointed it out, Redpaw, too, could smell a faint milk scent clinging to the fox's fur.

_We've invaded her home, _she thought as she sprinted after, the familiar burn racing into her legs. Although this was a matter of survival and not greed, she couldn't help comparing the situation to RiverClan's intrusion on ShadowClan's home, and how they had been flushed out by the more dominant Clan. Now the leftover warriors of ShadowClan were doing the same thing that had been done to them by RiverClan.

_Stop it, _Redpaw told herself. _We are nothing like those cowards. _She stopped, panting, behind Scorchfur, who had skidded to a stop, sending up a spray of snow in front of him. He turned around, his eyes wide with the adrenaline rush the fight and the sprint had given him. "The fox's den is close. I can smell it. Fan out, but don't do anything stupid."

Redpaw parted her jaws to drink in the air. She tasted the clear coldness of leaf-bare, the faint scent of squirrel somewhere, and fox _everywhere_. It was a thick, musky scent and she barely stifled the cough that burned in her throat. She shut her jaws before the overpowering scent knocked her off her feet and took a long inhalation through her nose. The scent got stronger near a hole in the snow, and that's when she knew she had found the den.

"Scorchfur!" she called. "I found something."

The other warriors jogged over to her, and where she had found the hole in the snow. "Good find, Redpaw," Owlclaw said, but Redpaw didn't allow herself any pride at the finding of the den.

"I smell pups," Tigerheart growled. "We need to report this to Rowanstar and get out of here as quickly as we can. The last thing we need to deal with right now is foxes."

The warriors headed back to where the rest of the Clan was gathered, huddled around Tawnypelt, who was sitting up by this point, her fur dark with blood and water from snowmelt. Mudfoot had been at work while Redpaw and the others were tracking the fox.

"Rowanstar," Tigerheart mewed, when the self-appointed patrol reached the rest of the Clan, "we tracked the fox to a den with pups."

Rowanstar looked at him sharply, and Redpaw realized how old he looked. There were gray hairs on his muzzle and the look in his eyes made him look a thousand moons old. "We can't continue on our journey yet," he told them. "Tawnypelt has been injured severely."

Switching her gaze to Rowanstar's tortoiseshell mate, Redpaw cringed when she saw the dark bloody streaks on Tawnypelt's fur. She was crouched in the snow, her eyes downcast. "I would be able to travel on it," she rasped, "if I wasn't carrying these kits."

The gathered cats stumbled in shock. Even Rowanstar looked surprise. "Wh-What?"

"I found out yesterday," Tawnypelt meowed, looking up at her mate. "I was going to wait until we found our camp to tell you." She cast her eyes down, and her voice got bitter. "I shouldn't have attacked that fox."

"No, you shouldn't have," Rowanstar agreed. He looked up, his eyes scanning the throng of cats. "Shrewfoot, would you keep an eye on her for a while?"

The gray-footed she-cat stepped forward, her belly swollen with kits as well. She looked ready to burst any day. She pressed her side against Tawnypelt's uninjured one as she approached her side.

Rowanstar swept the crowd of cats around him. "I have an idea," he meowed. "I think we should send out patrols of scouts to look for places worthy of camping. I'm keeping some cats here to guard the queens. Tigerheart, Ivytail, and Oakpaw will stay with Shrewfoot and Tawnypelt. The rest of you, split into groups."

Redpaw found Pricklepaw's gaze and headed toward him. He pressed against her and she felt him shivering slightly from the cold. They watched the warriors form groups of two or three; Rowanstar and Ratscar, Olivenose, Owlclaw, and Scorchfur. It was uneven, and apprentices couldn't lead patrols.

Before anyone could say anything about it, Mudfoot padded over to Pricklepaw and Redpaw. "It won't hurt me to explore a bit," he meowed. "Besides, I'm not needed here at the moment."

"But what if that fox comes back and you get hurt?" Ratscar meowed gruffly.

"Or Shrewfoot kits while you're out?" Olivenose added.

"We'll have to trust StarClan that these two apprentices' battle skills are sharp enough," Mudfoot meowed, with a slight purr in his voice. "And if something does happen, Shrewfoot, I won't be far away."

The three patrols broke away from the queens and their patrol; Redpaw didn't like that subtracting three patrols from the Clan only left behind three fit warriors to guard two queens. It only added to the desperation of their situation; if any more cats died, they'd be stuck.

She gave herself a mental kick. Here she was, calculating if her Clanmates would die. Was this what she was really reduced to? She pushed the dark thoughts away and focused on the clearing around her.

The snow was capped with a thin layer of ice, which their paws broke as they went along. The trees were heavy with snow, and sometimes limbs went plummeting toward the ground under the sheer weight of it. They were right in the middle of a forest, which was deciduous; no trees still had needles the way pine trees did in leaf-bare. Redpaw felt a pang as she realized how much she missed home.

They traveled for a while in silence, Mudfoot leading and the two apprentices flanking him. There was no sound except their paws crunching on the top layer of the snow, breaking the pristine sheen for the first time since it had fallen. Redpaw was glad of this for two reasons: it meant no one had been here, no dog, no fox, no badger, no cat, at least since the snow fell however many weeks ago. And second, she loved the feeling of being the first to break the snow in.

Mudfoot halted as they came to a drop-off about three tail-lengths high, leading down to a river. It was completely frozen over, but Redpaw could spot fish frozen inside the water. "Look! If we camp around here, we could fish in that."

"_Ice _fish, maybe," Pricklepaw added, nudging her, and Redpaw laughed – really laughed, for the first time in a long time. She couldn't remember the last time she actually laughed, but it felt good.

Mudfoot allowed them a moment of amusement before gesturing with his head toward the way we came. "Come on, you kits," he purred. "Let's report this."

They padded after him as he headed back toward the rest of their cats. The shadows were beginning to streak across the snow as the sun set. They arrived at the camping place of their cats and found that Olivenose, Owlclaw, and Scorchfur had already returned, their eyes shining. When Rowanstar and Ratscar returned, Owlclaw sprang to his paws excitedly.

"We found something, Rowanstar!" he meowed. "It's perfect for a camp. It's a ravine in the center of the woods."

Olivenose nudged Redpaw with her shoulder. "And Mudfoot's patrol must have found something exciting, because we could hear them from the camp."

"We found a river," Mudfoot said slowly, and he looked up. "Rowanstar, that means there's water next to the camp! And where there's water, there's herbs in greenleaf!"

"We found a system of rabbit dens," Rowanstar meowed. "Abandoned for now, but if they come back in greenleaf… we're going to be eating well."

There was a pause, a moment of silence, as everyone realized what this meant. Finally, a piece of good news for ShadowClan.

"Alright, before everyone gets too excited," Rowanstar meowed quickly. "Tigerheart, Mudfoot, you and I will check out this ravine. Olivenose will lead us there. Meanwhile, Ratscar and Pricklepaw will guard the queens here. The rest of you, split up into patrols and hunt whatever you can find. Be back at dusk, or close to it. If my patrol deems this ravine safe, we'll relocate there at dawn."

There was a hum of excitement over the Clan as they moved to different groups. Redpaw ended up in a patrol with Scorchfur and Ivytail. They headed away in the direction of a large outcropping of rocks and split up to hunt alone for prey. Redpaw managed to catch two tiny field mice by dusk, which is when they returned to the makeshift camp.

Redpaw set her mice down in the circle. A crow and another mouse were added to it as the patrols returned. Finally, Olivenose returned with their leader, medicine cat and deputy, and all eyes turned from the prey to their leader.

Rowanstar padded into the circle. "I think this ravine is going to serve as a good camp for ShadowClan. We've already found places for dens, and there's plenty of space for a fresh-kill pile."

"So does that mean we're going to move there soon?" Shrewfoot wondered.

"Tomorrow at dawn," Rowanstar said.

A wave of relief washed over the cats, and Rowanstar glanced down at the measly pile of prey at his feet. "Don't be discouraged for what little prey we have now," he meowed, "Good things are happening, and soon, we'll be eating right again. Newleaf is on its way, and with it comes the hope of newness. And this is what this is, is it not? This is our Clan's chance at a fresh start…"

The cats dug into the fresh-kill, passing it around to each other after taking a bite, before turning in to dig holes in the snow, preserving body heat. As Redpaw nestled in next to Oakpaw and Pricklepaw for the night, she knew that tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

Redpaw rose with the sun, and found that many more cats were already standing, milling around, ready to get going on their journey to their new home. Rowanstar assigned Owlclaw and Scorchfur at the front of the patrol, as they knew the way best, and sent cats to help the queens: Redpaw was one of them, to take place on the sides of the patrol and make sure Shrewfoot and Tawnypelt were keeping up.

It didn't take very long for them to get to the new camp: it wasn't even sunhigh by the time they laid eyes upon their new home. Redpaw broke away from the rest of the group and loped toward the drop-off: the slope down into the ravine was rocky, and the rocks were lined with frost, glinting in the morning sun.

The rest of Redpaw's day was spent being issued orders, clearing out rocks and snow, untangling dead ivy from entrances to dens. She worked a lot with the other apprentices, shouldering rocks out of the way to carve a den for the apprentices. It was nowhere near big enough to house any more than three comfortably, but it took them the entire day.

At the same time, the warriors split off into groups; some worked on the warriors' den, which was more than twice as large as the apprentices' den. When Redpaw and the others were done with the apprentices' den, they aided the queens on the nursery. Ivytail and Ratscar assisted Mudfoot on the medicine den, and Rowanstar made his den in the rocks where a river may have carved out the walls.

They even made an elders' den, although it sat vacant at the moment. But Ratscar insisted on it, "Might as well dig it young rather than when our bones are old and tired and we have to rely on young cats to do it," was his reasoning.

By sunset, they had transformed the ravine into something that somewhat resembled a home.

Redpaw sat down as Tigerheart and Olivenose returned with fresh-kill, letting her Clanmates go first although her stumble growled loudly. Taking a camp outside of ShadowClan territory was the final step in letting their old life go. But it was also a chance at new life, life where they could thrive and the Clan could swell.

For ShadowClan, it seemed like the dawning of a new era.


	22. 21 - Unite or Die

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE  
UNITE OR DIE**

Blackpaw padded through the trees carrying a mouse, well-fed for late leaf-bare, in his jaws. His pads were numb with cold but he continued on, scanning the trees for any sign of feline life. He had already spoken to Crash and Glimmer to use their woodpile as the base of the cats he was planning to recruit. They were doubtful that he could get any cats to side with him against BloodClan, but eventually he had worked out a deal. If he could get the others to join the resistance, they would allow him to use the woodpile as the base.

The first cat Blackpaw he had sought out was Jay. He knew she would be a worthy ally: she was young and strong, and she knew about herbs. She was better than a medicine cat – she had both types of training.

"Please, Jay," Blackpaw had meowed. "I need all the cats I can get, and with your knowledge of healing–"

She had stepped forward and touched her nose to his. "I'm with you, Shadow," she had said. "Just tell me where you need me."

"Speak with as many cats as you can and meet me here by dusk. I'm going to do the same," Blackpaw had told her, and they parted ways so he could catch the mouse for negotiation.

He set the mouse down at his feet to taste the air. A faint, familiar scent carried on the wind. He sniffed for a second longer before picking up the mouse and jogging towards the scent.

"Nyx?" he asked, putting the mouse down a second time. "Nyx, are you here? It's Shadow. I need to speak with you."

No reply. For a minute, Blackpaw felt a little stupid and out of place, but he knew the black she-cat had to be there somewhere. He could almost _feel _her presence, her startlingly blue eyes watching him. Finally, he heard a noisy sigh and a rustle of the bushes behind him. The black she-cat stalked out of her hiding place. "What do you want?" she demanded.

Blackpaw took a deep breath. Time to see if this would work. "I brought you a mouse," he began, pushing the fresh-kill toward her.

Nyx didn't move a muscle. She stood still as a stone, glaring at him. Her eyes shifted to the mouse for a fraction of a second before darting back up. "Whatever you're going to try, it isn't going to work."

"I'm not _trying _anything," Blackpaw lied.

One side of Nyx's mouth quirked up. "Oh, really? Then why do you show up, trying to find me, with one of your…" she pointed a paw at the mouse and waggled it back and forth. "…Gifts."

"Because I didn't think you'd trust me if I came alone," Blackpaw responded, reminding himself to keep his voice low and his words in check.

Nyx laughed, a harsh sound against the quiet air. "I wouldn't trust you if you came with a hundred mice than if you can with a hundred cats behind you," she meowed. "So you may as well get to your point."

"You've heard about the BloodClan threat?" Blackpaw mewed.

Something in her eyes flickered. "Oh, no. Not more BloodClan stuff. Is that _all _you can think about?"

Blackpaw twitched his tail irritably. "Nyx, listen. BloodClan told everyone in the forest that if they don't–"

"Leave within three moons, they'll be killed," Nyx cut him off boredly. "I know." She narrowed her eyes. "What's it to you?"

"You haven't left," Blackpaw meowed.

"Not yet," she replied. "C'mon, Shadow, it's only been a day. I haven't had _time _to leave."

Blackpaw rocked back onto his haunches. "A day is plenty of time to leave," he responded, striking down her lame excuse. "I don't think you want to give up your home. Do you?"

"Of course I don't," Nyx snapped, "but it's not like I can do anything about it."

Blackpaw didn't answer. Suddenly, the realization of his coming dawned on Nyx's face. "Oh, no," she said, backing away from him. "No, no, no."

"Yes," Blackpaw responded. "That's why I'm here."

"No." Nyx shook her head firmly at him.

"Listen to me." Blackpaw took a step toward her.

"No. I won't do it. Nothing you say can make me." Her voice was unnaturally calm.

"I once lived in a place where four groups of cats were attacked by BloodClan long ago," Blackpaw meowed. "BloodClan was at its prime then, a vigorous killing machine. Their leader killed one of the groups' leaders, the biggest, meanest cat in the entire forest."

Nyx stopped saying _no_, but her ears were flat against her head and her eyes were accusing.

"But the four groups put aside their differences. They banded together – even the shadier ones who didn't like the others. But they learned to work together, and they drove BloodClan off."

"But it came back," Nyx spat.

"But it came back," Blackpaw agreed. "One cat survived. And she told the stories of BloodClan to her kits, and they told the stories to their kits, and suddenly, BloodClan was alive again. But we can defeat it again – as long as we all work together. All of the forest cats."

Nyx stared at him for a long time. Finally, when Blackpaw thought she'd relent, she opened her mouth to form one word. "No."

A flash of frustration went through Blackpaw. "Why not?" he demanded.

"I am not going to work with cats I don't even know to end up getting killed over land," Nyx retorted.

"It's more than land," Blackpaw fired back. "It's your _home_. Do you know how much better it would be if all the cats here could drive away this threat? You could leave in _freedom_. Doesn't that sound tempting to you?" He thrust his face into hers, his anger doubling. "Those groups of cats I told you about? I _lived _with them. I watched them get driven off. I watched an old cat get beaten to a pulp because he fell _behind_. And BloodClan is ten times worse than the cats who drove off my Clan. I will _not _sit by and watch that happen again because some bad-tempered cat's _stubbornness _is keeping me from it."

Nyx stared at him for a moment, obviously stunned speechless. Then she croaked out, "Why me?"

"You're Nyx," Blackpaw responded. "You know the cats around here better than I do. You're stubborn, hard-headed, and clever. You're leader material. And if other cats see that Nyx is going to resist BloodClan, they're going to follow her."

Nyx's eyes stayed on him for a moment longer. She flicked her tail once, looked away, and back. "Alright."

Blackpaw almost fell over. "Alright?"

"Alright," she repeated. "I'll join you."

He had to sit down at that point.

"Don't look so surprised," she meowed. "I was with you the minute you said BloodClan."

Blackpaw's head snapped up at that. "What?"

The black she-cat purred. "You've got determination, Shadow. That's all I needed to know. Now come on. And bring that mouse. I know some cats we can talk to – and we might need it for some of them."

"Joey was former BloodClan," Nyx meowed over her shoulder as she led him down the slope. "But don't worry. He's not a danger now. He was just a little older than seven moons when he escaped, and he doesn't plan on going back."

Blackpaw wondered what a former BloodClan cat was like. He knew Crash had been former BloodClan, but he was barely a kit when he was brought away from it. There had been no time for him to learn BloodClan's ruthless ways. But being exposed to BloodClan for seven moons? Blackpaw didn't speak, as his jaws were clamped around the mouse, but he braced himself for whatever they'd face.

"Hey, Joey!" Nyx called, at the crest of the hill. "Are you here? Where are you at?"

Pawsteps crunched behind them and Blackpaw turned, not knowing quite what to expect. Broad shoulders, big claws, sharp teeth, maybe? Instead, he found a little white cat, no bigger than an apprentice, with wide amber eyes. He blinked at them in surprise. "Nyx? Who's your guest?"

"This is Shadow," Nyx meowed, and there was something gentle in her tone, something Blackpaw hadn't heard before. "He's come to speak with each of the forest cats."

"Oh?" the white cat, Joey, slowly approached them and sat down at the top of the hill, his eyes somewhat wary.

Blackpaw didn't quite know how to begin, so he dove right in, all in a rush. "I'm trying to form an alliance to drive away BloodClan," he meowed. Joey's eyes shot wide, but he didn't speak, which allowed Blackpaw to continue. "They gave us three moons to clear out – which is time enough to band together and resist."

When Joey still didn't speak, Blackpaw probed, "Will you join us?"

The white tom stared at him. "Are you delusional?" he said finally.

Not knowing how to answer that, Blackpaw kept silent. Joey snaked his head forward to look at Nyx, who was sitting silently beside Blackpaw. "Are you going through with this, Nyx?"

"I am," she mewed, raising her head. There was a defiant gleam in her eyes. "It's about time some cat took a stand to those BloodClan bullies."

"We'll all be killed," Joey meowed. "Do you know how many forest cats may already have left?"

"That's why I'm speaking to as many as I can today," Blackpaw meowed. "Crash, Glimmer, and Jay are out there, trying to negotiate a deal with as many as they can."

"You all are crazy," Joey told them promptly, and just when Blackpaw thought he would refuse, he added, "I'm in."

"You what?" Blackpaw asked.

Nyx nudged him. "Shadow, if you're trying to make a deal with someone, please stop acting like you're surprised when they actually take it your way."

Joey laughed. "Well, I'd be pretty surprised, too, if _you _joined something like this without a problem," he said, with a nod at Nyx. "Come on. We've got a lot of talking to do today."

Over the next few days, Nyx and Joey found three more cats, Asher, Mistle, and Leo. Asher reminded Blackpaw of a ThunderClan cat he had seen at Gatherings, Graystripe. He and Mistle both had his stocky build, with broad shoulders and long fur. Blackpaw wondered vaguely if they were distantly related. They both agreed fairly quickly. Leo, on the other paw, took a little more convincing, like Joey and Nyx. He admitted he was afraid of them, and Blackpaw knew then he wanted Leo on his side. A warrior with insight, one that knew his enemies and didn't overestimate himself, was better than a warrior who was reckless.

As the sun began to leave scarlet streaks across the sky on the fifth day, Blackpaw trooped his little clan of cats across the forest, back to where Crash and Glimmer camped. Jay was already waiting with two cats behind her. One was ginger and the other was dark brown, and both were bobtailed. Blackpaw took them as brothers.

Before Blackpaw could say a word, Crash's lean ginger-and-white figure appeared at the edge of the clearing, carrying a vole. He dropped it, his jaw going slack, when he saw the number of cats waiting in the clearing.

"I'd say this week was a success," Blackpaw meowed. He padded out in front of his group. "Considering you're all here to fight BloodClan, right?"

The toms behind Jay dipped their heads in agreement.

"Shadow, this is Mars," Jay introduced, pointing her tail to the ginger tom, "and Maddox." That was the brown tom. "They're former BloodClan cats, too. Maddox, Mars, this is Shadow. He's the one I told you about, the one that created the resistance."

"Greetings," Blackpaw meowed, giving them each a respectful nod.

Joey greeted the brothers warmly, meowing, "It's good to see you're staying to fight."

"We'll help in any way we can," Mars meowed. His voice was deep, and rough, but his words were kind, and Blackpaw liked him.

"With Crash's permission, we can nest here, tonight," he meowed, with a glance at Crash.

The ginger and white tom swept his tail low to the ground. "Alright," he said grudgingly, "but don't expect me to be feeding all of you. You can nest here, for sure, but if you want to eat, you'll still have to catch your own prey."

_Once we get enough cats for a rotation of patrols, that won't be a problem, _thought Blackpaw.

"Wait, you want us to stay here? All night?" Leo gawked.

Blackpaw kneaded the ground. "Well, you don't _have _to, obviously. But if we're going to fight together, we need to learn about one another. Plus, there's safety in numbers, especially at night."

Mars and Maddox were exchanging an uneasy look, and Mistle flattened her ears. Blackpaw curled up outside of the woodpile, where he could hear Glimmer and Crash murmuring quietly while the soft breathing of sleeping kits drowned out their words. Joey padded over next to him, sat down, and drew a paw over each spray of whiskers before settling down. Jay and Nyx followed. Slowly, the newer cats did, as well. Blackpaw was glad to see all of them stayed – even Leo, who crashed a few fox-lengths away.

He listened as their breathing grew steadier around him. Jay, curled into a ball by his side, twitched in her sleep. Asher kicked one back leg occasionally, as if dreaming of running. Leo murmured softly in his sleep. In a week, or a moon, he might be sleeping in a camp with twice as many cats… or not.

Because, in all honesty, how much could one cat do?

"…is why we have to fight back," Blackpaw finished.

He peered into the blue eyes of the tom before him – Hermes. It was sunhigh of the next day, and he'd split the cats he had into something to resemble patrols. He was with Leo and Mistle and another she-cat they had picked up this morning – a former kittypet named Tilly, who was old enough to be Blackpaw's mother. It surprised Blackpaw when she revealed to him that she had once lived with Twolegs, as her ears and muzzle were scarred and there was hard muscle under her pelt.

"I don't…I don't think…" Hermes trailed off.

"It's better to fight for your home and be afraid for a little while than lose it and keep living with that fear for the rest of your life, isn't it?" Blackpaw meowed.

Hermes shook his head. "Sorry, Shadow. I can't."

A flash of anger pulsed beneath Blackpaw's fur. He paused and gathered his thoughts, pushing down the anger. "We understand. But if you ever change your mind, just know that we'll always accept the extra help."

"Thanks." Hermes dipped his head, but his eyes were doubtful. "But I don't think I'll be sticking around for much longer."

Then he turned and hared out of the clearing, away from them. Blackpaw watched the browned ferns stop trembling until he turned around with a heavy sigh. How many more would refuse his offer?

"We should keep moving," Mistle told him.

"Right." Blackpaw twitched his ears. "Who's next?"

"Vick lives nearby," Leo mewed, his tail swishing low against the ground. "He'll definitely come. It's almost guaranteed. And he knows loads of cats around here."

"Vick it is, then," Blackpaw meowed.

As he plodded along behind Leo and Mistle, Tilly fell into step beside him. "Don't be disheartened, Shadow," she told him. "Not every cat is cut out for a resistance. Hermes is one of those cats."

"What if _none _of us are cut out for it?" Blackpaw near exploded. "What if we face BloodClan and it's a massacre?"

"Do you think that will really happen?" Tilly probed.

"No," Blackpaw admitted. "If we have enough cats, we can overpower them."

"And if we don't, we can outsmart them," Tilly meowed. "You're teaching us to think without a victim mentality. And now that we're finally getting out of that, we need you to show us how to live it out. You've given these cats hope, Shadow."

Blackpaw looked up and blinked at the older she-cat. "Thank you, Tilly."

She dipped her head and fell silent as Leo let out a yowl. "Rabbit!"

He and Mistle broke away from the group and streaked after the brown creature as it darted across the hollow. Leo outpaced her and ran alongside the rabbit before the three of them disappeared into the undergrowth.

"Let's see if any of its buddies are around," Tilly suggested to him, and jogged in the direction their allies had went.

Blackpaw followed closely behind, parting his jaws to taste the air. He could smell the other cats but only the single rabbit Mistle and Leo were chasing. They returned quickly, dragging the rabbit between them.

"Good catch," Blackpaw meowed. "Let's bring it back to camp for the–" he stopped himself. Out here, there was no warrior code to follow, and Tilly was the closest to an elder he knew. "Or we could just share it here," he added.

Leo narrowed his eyes for a minute, as if he wanted to argue, but in the end didn't say anything as the four lowered their heads and tucked in to the rabbit.

Vick was a ginger tom with a white chest and a heart of gold. He reminded Blackpaw a lot of his mentor, Rowanstar, back in ShadowClan in stature as well as character. Vick was not the last cat that agreed to fight BloodClan that day. They stumbled upon a black-and-white she-cat named Searchlight who was very wary of them until they told her of their plan.

"Well, it's about time some cats stuck up for themselves. I'm not leaving for all the mice in the world," she grumbled. "I was born in this forest and I'll die in this forest, whether that be at the claws of BloodClan or not." Then, as she began to soften towards them, she added, a little less brazenly, "It's good to have you and your cats, here, Shadow. I'll fight with any cat who opposes those BloodClan savages."

Searchlight, like Leo, was uneasy about sleeping in a clearing full of other cats. She stalked off as dusk approached, muttering over her shoulder, "I'll give fighting with other cats a chance. But I'll eat and sleep my own way in the process."

In a way, her bad attitude didn't affect Blackpaw all that much. Not really. He knew she was hesitant and afraid, like the rest of them were.

Joey's patrol had brought back a nervous, young brown tom named Yarrow. He didn't say much, and Blackpaw wondered how in the world Joey had convinced such a cat – one that was afraid of his own shadow, even! – to fight BloodClan. Blackpaw guessed he may have some BloodClan roots or had been persecuted by them before, but he wasn't one to judge. Whatever the case, he welcomed Yarrow as warmly as he had the other cats.

Nyx and Asher had led the other two patrols; Nyx hadn't come back with any, but Asher had managed to snag a ginger-and-white she-cat named Queen. She was a former barn cat who had run away after her kits had been taken by the Twolegs that lived there, but she wasn't soft. Her pelt was marked up with battle scars and one of her ears was almost completely gone. "Lost it in a fight with a coyote," was all she said about it, and that's how Blackpaw found out what a coyote was.

Over the next few weeks, Blackpaw and his new allies managed to comb the forest for any remaining cats that straggled behind – the ones who were brave enough to stay a few more days. In the end, they managed to pick out three more.

Greyson was a fleet-footed gray-and-white tom who reminded Blackpaw of someone that he couldn't put his paw on. He was a little rough around the edges, like most of the codeless cats who lived out here, but Blackpaw was sure that if he was born back at the Clans' lake, he would have made a good WindClan warrior.

Scree was injured when they found her on the far edge of the forest, her foot caught in a fox trap. She had been yowling and thrashing and making all kinds of noise. Jay was on Blackpaw's patrol that day, and luckily, she had known what to do. Scree was a bit younger than Blackpaw, and she clung on to Jay even after her paw began to heal.

Spiro was the last cat they found, a ginger tom with huge yellow eyes. He reminded Blackpaw of an owl, especially because he spent a lot of his time up in the trees. Vick had been the one to find him, sitting silently perched in a tree, watching them. As Vick had related the story to him, he had explained their proposal as Spiro waited in silence. Vick hadn't really expected him to say anything, or even move. But he moved down the tree with fluid grace and gave them a nod. Turns out, Spiro was mute. But he could hear just fine, and he was sharp as fox's fangs.

Including Glimmer's kits, Ice and Scarlet, Blackpaw had over twenty cats on his side. He wondered how many would desert him, because it was useless wondering if any cats would desert him at all. He was almost positive it would happen; it took him a while to accept it. Cats were afraid. Out here, they were victimized. They were prey.

_You won't be prey any longer, _Blackpaw promised them on the night his cats found Spiro. It had been a half moon since he started gathering cats, and he had finally created the army needed for the battle. _Not if I can help it. With some battle training, we'll all have a stand a fighting chance._


	23. 22 - A Growing Strength

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO  
A GROWING STRENGTH**

The sky was somewhere between ivory and gray by the time Blackpaw rose the next morning. He had issued Crash, Nyx and Yarrow out on a hunting patrol this morning, and they were coming back with prey as the others began to rise.

Crash and Nyx both had mice and Yarrow was dragging a young rabbit. It was a good haul for late leaf-bare, and Blackpaw was glad they had found this much prey to get them started. He stretched each leg as he rose, weariness still clinging from his limbs from last night's midnight hunting patrol. But he had needed to do it, as it was his turn to hunt.

"Good catches," Blackpaw meowed, giving each of his new allies a nod in turn. "All of you. I'm glad you're back. We need to start battle training right away."

"Did I hear you say battle training?"

Their heads turned as Joey padded up, his pawsteps light and quick. Quick was the way he spoke, walked, blinked, even breathed. There was nothing domineering about him, but something about him made Blackpaw respect him. He had this effect on other cats, too, by the way they spoke and acted around him.

"Yes," Blackpaw meowed. "From where I come from, kits are trained up to be warriors, and to do that, they learn to hunt and fight. Battles weren't uncommon back then." He felt his whiskers droop at the mention of his old home, but forced the thoughts away. "I know a lot of techniques and I can help give you forest cats an edge."

"Good. We're going to need all the help we can get," Joey meowed. "I can announce it, if you'd like."

"Thanks," Blackpaw answered, and picked up Yarrow's rabbit's scruff in his jaws. Yarrow blinked at him gratefully as he took up the rabbit's hindquarters and they dragged it into the center of camp.

By that time, Joey had leaped up on the woodpile. Cats were beginning to stir, sit up, and wash their faces, blinking in the cold sunlight. "Everyone," he began, "in just a few short moons, we'll be facing BloodClan. Shadow has been generous enough to unite us; now he's going to help us even further with something called 'battle training.'" He paused a moment to let his words sink in as they silently watched, giving each other glances from anywhere between skepticism to wonderment to doubt. "This will give us an edge against the cats we will fight."

"But what if we already _know _how to fight?" Leo spoke up, narrowing his eyes.

"I'll bet you don't know how to fight like I've been taught," Blackpaw responded, before Joey could answer.

The crowd's eyes flitted to the big white cat as he straightened up beside Yarrow.

"What are you doing?" Yarrow hissed softly, quietly enough so that only Blackpaw could hear.

"Oh, yes?" Leo demanded. "What makes your methods so special?"

"Perhaps you'd like to find out, Leo," Blackpaw meowed.

For a moment, Leo's eyes flickered. An outright challenge, in front of so many cats? He'd be shamed as a coward if he didn't accept. "Very well," he choked out, finally.

Blackpaw padded forward, forcing himself to keep his pelt smooth and unruffled. It was tougher than he would have expected. "Well, square up," he growled, adopting the gruff tone Rowanstar used with him when they were battle training. "I can't fight you if you're way back there."

He and Leo began to circle each other as the other cats moved back to give them room, their eyes gleaming with excitement at the sudden commotion. Blackpaw waited to see if he would attack first, and he did. Blackpaw tensed as the orange tom sprang, but as he came rushing at him, he greeted him with outstretched paws. He hooked his claw-tips in the tom's fur to get a grip and let his weight turn them both. He sheathed his claws and let him go with a shove, and Leo let out a _oof _of surprise as he landed on the forest floor.

Blackpaw didn't allow him time to get up before he pounced. He kept his claws sheathed as he batted the tom aside; he didn't want to _kill _him so soon before the BloodClan battle. Leo recovered fairly quickly and was back on his feet, puffing. Blackpaw watched to see what he would do, but it didn't look like he was going to be the first to attack. Not this time.

"What's the matter, Leo?" he asked, and his voice was surprisingly low and calm. "You scared? Come at me, if you're not a _coward_." He hissed the last word, and felt a jolt of satisfaction as anger flashed across Leo's eyes.

With a furious yowl, Leo launched himself at him, claws outstretched.

"You favor your left side." Blackpaw's voice was jerked out of him as Leo's weight slammed into him. "Balance your weight evenly on all four paws or else I can easily swat you off." He knocked him sideways again, which provided time for him to roll him over and expose his belly, thus winning the fight. He thrust his face into Leo's as he pinned him with a paw on his chest. "The more balance you have, the more power you'll have behind it."

Leo glared at him, silently seething.

Blackpaw scrambled off of him. "Well done," he told him. "You're in good shape for never having been trained before."

With a hiss of disgust, Leo stalked away, tail-tip twitching.

Blackpaw glanced around at the other forest cats, who were watching with detached admiration. "Ice," he decided finally. "Come here."

The white kit padded forward, his eyes alight with excitement. He stood in front of Blackpaw, standing as tall as he could. He looked tiny compared to the black-pawed cat.

"Attack me," Blackpaw meowed.

"Really?" Ice's eyes widened.

"Do everything in your power to disarm me. Throw me off guard. You don't have a size advantage, but you have speed and wits." He fluffed out his fur to look bigger, peeled back his lips in a snarl. "Quick! I'm a mange-infested BloodClan warrior that's trying to kill you and your sister. What do you do?"

Ice hesitated for a moment, daunted by the attention of everyone around him, before flinging himself at Blackpaw. Unsheathing his claws only slightly, Blackpaw batted him away. "Never rush a cat straight on unless you're bigger." Ice, caught off guard, shakily rose to his feet. Blackpaw could see his mother, Glimmer, looking worried from where she stood next to Scarlet. _I won't hurt him, _he promised. _He's only a kit._ "Instead, go right or left. If you can get past my claws and get to my hind legs, you could knock me onto my side. Or claw my belly open. Try again, Ice."

The kit fixed him with a stony glare of concentration before he darted forward.

"Keep your weight on your toes!" Blackpaw spun in a fluid motion but the kit reached up and raked his side with his claws. Blackpaw winced, the kit's thorn-sharp claws piercing through his fur to his skin. Ice retreated, looking somewhat lost, before springing on him once again.

Blackpaw's head jerked up just as Ice let out a yowl and dove for him. Ice's claws dug into his shoulders. Blackpaw leaped and bucked, trying to throw him off before diving onto the ground and rolling over as if to crush him.

Ice let out a squeal and leaped back. Blackpaw scrambled to his feet, a bit dizzy from his roll. Ice lunged for him once more, thwacking his outstretched paw on Blackpaw's hind leg. It buckled but he didn't fall. Blackpaw made a mental note to teach him the proper way to sprawl someone; it was one of the first lessons he had been taught. Ferretclaw had taken him and Redpaw into the Gully to train one day and said, "Your father was the first to invent this move, Redpaw", which made her shut up for once and her eyes shine. Then Ferretclaw snapped his mouth shut; Blackpaw had only heard Redwillow's name a few times. Most cats would like to forget him, as he killed Blackstar, the last leader. Everyone knew Redwillow had learned that move from the Dark Forest. Anyhow, it was an effective move, and although it was taught by the Dark Forest, ShadowClan hadn't been able to let it slip through their claws, and, naturally, had adopted it as one of their techniques.

All of this flashed through Blackpaw's head in the instant it took to whip around and swat at Ice. The kit threw his weight to the right and rolled before popping back up and scrambling. He was panting as he lunged for Blackpaw's tail. Blackpaw forced back a yowl of pain and instead let a hiss escape his teeth as Ice's jaws locked onto his tail. He whipped around and pushed him off; he knew by the time Ice was battling BloodClan, he wouldn't be as easily batted away, as he'd be near eight moons by then.

Blackpaw finally got Ice free and wrestled him down before pinning him, muzzle pushed into the dirt. He backed off, and the white kit's pelt was scuffed up and pale brown with sand. "You're a strong young cat," he meowed. "With a little training, you'll be sending BloodClan warriors yowling to their mamas in no time."

Ice beamed. A tuft of fur between his ears stuck up, but his eyes were aglow with excitement. "Really? Oh, thank you, Shadow! Will you teach me?"

"Of course," Blackpaw meowed. He turned to face the rest of the cats, who were watching with eyes mostly full of excitement. "I'll teach _all _of you." He swished his tail, which still throbbed where Ice had bitten it. "I want to you show you a move before I split you up. Stay here, Ice.

"He tried earlier to sprawl me when he knocked my hind leg out from underneath me. The proper way to do that is to hit the pressure point just above the elbow. Here." He pointed to Ice's hind leg. "If you hit there–" he tapped Ice with enough force to send him to the ground "–even the strongest warrior will fall on their face."

Ice got back up. "Hey, I wasn't ready!"

"You'll get to test it out here soon," Blackpaw assured him. "I want everyone to find a partner. Once you've done that, form two lines facing one another. Make sure the lines are even."

The forest cats began to mill around. He found Jay's eyes in the crowd, but then Scree nudged Jay's shoulder with her nose and Jay glanced down, her face softening. Joey had paired up with Vick and Nyx with Asher. Blackpaw turned to Ice. "How about we partner up a little later on?"

"Yes, please!" Ice bounced on his feet.

The forest cats did their best to form two lines, facing one another. When he had deemed the pairs as fair as they could get, he said, "Alright, when I say go, you're going to try to pin the other cat as quickly as you can using whatever method you can. When I say stop, I want the winners to pair up and try again and the losers to come with me. Go!"

There was a moment's hesitation as the cats reeled in surprise, but it was recovered as they began to space out and attack.

Tilly was one of the first to move. She was paired up with Spiro, and she lunged for the mute tomcat, who was only a little bit bigger than she was. Instead of meeting her head on, Spiro dodged her by leaping backwards, Tilly tried again, but this time Spiro threw his weight to the left, backing away as she regained her footing. Blackpaw watched, intrigued. Spiro was a strong-looking cat, with wiry muscles that rippled beneath his pelt. Why did he insist on evading her attacks?

The gray tabby she-cat was beginning to grow frustrated as she spun around and pounced, a strong shove off of her hindquarters. Spiro leaped right over her head and onto her back, his weight slamming them both on the ground. Tilly snarled angrily, but Spiro was wrestling her muzzle into the dirt, and it was a losing battle.

Blackpaw moved on, impressed. Jay and Scree were tussling on the ground, teeth and claws locked into each other. With a yowl of fury, they both sprang apart. Jay lashed her tail angrily before swiping at Scree once more, catching her across the muzzle. Scree lurched back at the last second, and Jay darted in, quick as a snake. Slamming a paw into the side of her head, she pinned her easily.

Joey and Mars were matched up, and Blackpaw found himself surprised Joey wasn't getting slaughtered. He knew the tom was strong despite his size, but Mars was huge. He was bigger than Blackpaw would ever get, and he was surprised Mars hadn't been able to knock him out with a couple firm blows to the head.

The reason why was because Joey, like Jay, was quick and smooth, light on his feet. He fought the way he walked and talked and breathed, like a bird about to take flight. He kept weaving back and forth, so that Mars would have to change his position. The big ginger tom was getting frustrated, and just as he let out a low growl, Joey rushed in and scored his claws down his face. Mars jerked backwards, and blood ran from Joey's claws.

Blackpaw continued as Joey sprang; Mars was distracted, blinded with blood. Joey was sure to win this one.

Scarlet was paired up with Glimmer; it was obvious her mother was letting her win. Blackpaw noted that they both would come with him when he rounded up the losers. If Glimmer didn't give her all, she'd never learn how to defend her kits against battle-hungry BloodClan warriors.

Queen was tough, holding her own against Asher. He kept slithering over to her blind side, but she made wide, sweeping motions as she moved, always keeping him in her line of sight. Blackpaw wondered if she'd been taught the move or if she had picked it up on her own.

Maddox was battling Nyx, and seemed to be on the winning end. Nyx's sides heaved, and there was a long gash on one shoulder. Blackpaw wondered if it was a mistake to let these codeless cats train with their claws unsheathed so close to the time of battle. He bet none of his Clanmates would approve of what he was doing.

"What are you doing, training cats to fight like savage Dark Forest cats?" Kinkfur's cranky voice came to him.

"What a shame. A waste of warrior, that is," Ratscar muttered, and Blackpaw could almost _feel _his Clanmate – _former _Clanmate – narrow his eyes.

"You turned your back on the Clan!" That was Redpaw, baring her teeth, the fur bristling along her spine. "You shouldn't be meddling in that BloodClan stuff! How many wouldn't be dead if you didn't leave?"

_I'm just one cat, _Blackpaw wailed silently to his Clanmates. _Please! Forgive me! I'm doing a good thing for these cats. Something that would make you proud._

But his former Clanmates just shook their heads in his mind's eye.

Blackpaw jolted out of his stupor to find Nyx's blue eyes piercing him as she stood over Maddox with one paw on his neck, claws slightly unsheathed.

"Well done," Blackpaw choked out to her, and she gave him a nod.

Once the training battles were over with, Blackpaw sorted the winners on one side of the clearing and the losers on the other. The winners, he paired up once more, and set them aside. He began to teach the losers on what they got wrong.

"Spiro was clever," he told Tilly.

"He outsmarted me," she agreed. "How do you get around someone tricky like that?"

"I've never fought a cat that used a technique like that," Blackpaw admitted, "but the best thing I've found to do is to get your enemy distracted. Start telling them things that will make them afraid, or angry. Get them to attack or cower, depending on who they are as a cat. If it's someone smaller, I suggest you intimidate them."

"Like the way you smooth-talked Leo into attacking you?" Scarlet asked from where she sat a few paces away from Blackpaw.

He nodded. "Exactly like that," he meowed. "This may not be your technique – every cat fights a little differently. Which doesn't bother me any; there is more than one way to skin a mouse. And that's how we all learn from each other. Now, I'm going to show you a few battle moves and then we're going to pair up again. Maddox, come here. You're going to divert my attention. Make me feel as if you just clawed out my mother's eyes, then pounce. Distract, then attack."

Once Blackpaw's warriors got a feel for ground training – which took nearly a moon – he decided to try tree training. He was nervous about how he was supposed to teach this, as no one had ever taught him this tactic directly. It was originally a ThunderClan strategy, but Blackpaw had heard it talked about by ShadowClan warriors, and he had seen ThunderClan warriors do it…somewhere. His memories seemed jumbled lately, and he didn't like pushing and sifting through them. It was too much work, what with all of the leadership duties he had here with the forest cats. He didn't push it anymore.

Some cats picked up on it right away – Spiro was already skilled in the trees, and the long-legged warriors like Yarrow and Tilly were good at leaping from tree to tree. They felt it was quicker and safer to travel like this above the ground.

Others weren't so good at it, the heavier cats like Vick and Maddox and Mars. Blackpaw wasn't much good at it himself; he had been taught to climb trees in ShadowClan, but those were rubbery pine trees that bent but didn't break. He was too heavy for trees that weren't as sturdy. He broke a lot of branches and almost ended up breaking his neck a few times.

Cats like Vick and Mars were happier when Blackpaw decided that he should introduce water training. Blackpaw hated water as much as any other ShadowClan warrior had, but he figured it might come in handy whilst fighting BloodClan.

Every day he trained his cats. He put Spiro and Joey in charge of tree training and Vick and Mistle in charge of water training. He kept Jay at his side on the ground; the she-cat was formidable despite her small size, and he was glad to have her close by.

It was Jay's idea to alternate the three groups of cats so that one day they'd be tree training, the next, water training. They trained with the same cats each day until the new moon, when he gathered them all at dusk and separated them into new patrols. "To get used to working with others," he told them.

He rotated the leaders, too, so some days he and Jay would be in trees with the cats who needed practice with climbing and leaping from trees, and it would be Mistle and Vick ground training. He also worked out a hunting schedule with Joey. They sent out hunting patrols at dawn and dusk, and made sure no cat was hunting twice in the same day.

For the first week or so, questions like, "Why should we take orders from you?" popped up. Joey backed him up like a true friend. Once, when he wasn't around, Blackpaw had snapped and said, "_I'm _the one in charge of this whole ordeal. You take orders from _me_."

He had _sworn _he heard the wind sigh his name, but it may have been the Clanmates inside his head, the ones that often commentated on what he did. But before he could speak again, Leo, of all cats had spoken up. "Leave him alone," he growled. "We need to trust each other if we're planning on triumphing over the BloodClan cats."

Blackpaw had been so stunned he nearly fell over. Nearly. It was obvious Leo didn't like him, but their first fight had won his grudging respect, and it was evident that Leo would be loyal to him even though they disagreed often.

As Blackpaw trained his warriors – he had never called them that out loud, but that was how he referred to them within his mind – the question lingered in his mind: _How many more will remain loyal… and how many will desert? How many will be too scared to stand up against BloodClan on that day? Will we have enough cats to defeat BloodClan? Will we just have… _enough _to defeat BloodClan?_

The questions kept him awake at night, but he knew he would never find out until the day came.


	24. 23 - The Shades Arise

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE  
THE SHADES ARISE**

On the day before the full moon, even Ice and Scarlet were up before Blackpaw, their eyes shining with excitement. Blackpaw was exhausted from trying to balance leadership duties with mentoring duties and spending his nights filled with concern about the upcoming battle. It was wearing on him, but he dragged himself up from his nest, which was more comfortable in the morning than it was at night.

"We won't be battle training today," Blackpaw announced, as the others began to gather.

A ripple of surprise went through the crowd. At first, Blackpaw was excited with his new way of communicating: he had seen group reactions like this when Rowanstar faced the crowds, and he had been more than pleased when he had the same effect on them. But by this point, he was so used to it, it no longer affected him.

"Tomorrow, we face BloodClan. But for today, I want everyone to spend all of their energy on hunting prey. At sunset tonight we will feast on the prey we catch so we'll have strength for tomorrow. Everyone, split into your own patrols. I want everyone to relax as much as they can today."

Jay found his side and touched her nose to his as Joey, Nyx, Ice, and Asher joined them. Blackpaw spent the rest of the day among friends, hunting his way into a place that made him temporarily forget his responsibility.

It had snowed lightly the night before, but the grass tips poked out of the covering even before the sun began to do its work and melt it. It was unusually hot for this time of the year, and the birds were coming back and building their nests.

"We should leave the mother birds alone," Asher said, nodding to a cardinal with brown-tinged feathers. "See that one? That's a female. Only the males are bloodred. That's how all the male birds are, brighter than their female counterparts. Someday soon in greenleaf, those mother birds will provide us with more prey. Until then, we should leave them alone."

Ice seemed to drink in every word the older cats told him. Blackpaw had a soft spot for the young cat; he'd trained him up to be a warrior he thought even Rowanstar would be proud of. _What would he say to me now, after all that's happened here?_

By the time they headed back to camp, they had three mice, a squirrel, and a magpie Blackpaw and Jay had caught together. She was carrying it with her head held high so that it didn't drag the frosty ground, and its limp wings bounced against her chest. About a moon ago, she had proposed to Blackpaw that she teach basic healing techniques to each of the cats.

"Marigold and celandine for wounds, horsetail and oak leaf for infection, blackberry leaves for damaged eyes. Things like that," she had offered.

"I think that would be a good idea," Blackpaw had replied. "Would you mind taking over duties like those? You have the most knowledge of herbs out here, and we could use a medicine cat."

Jay had looked a little startled but pleased at the same time. She had never heard the term 'medicine cat' before. Blackpaw knew that the warrior code didn't apply to these cats, and he wasn't about to force it onto them. And it wasn't as if Jay had to give up rights to a mate and dedicate her life to the commitment of a medicine cat: these cats had no StarClan. But Jay could heal just as well as any medicine cat.

That night, Blackpaw and the others gathered in their hollow near the woodpile, where they took turns sleeping in the shelter and warmth of the wood now that Ice and Scarlet were a little older. Every cat ate well that night, the best they had eaten probably in a long time. Even with as many cats as they had, each was allowed a mouse or two.

When their feasting was over, Blackpaw offered to take the first watch, knowing he'd be unable to sleep for a long while. It would be a foolish thing to do if he kept another cat awake to guard while he'd be tossing and turning in his nest. Joey volunteered to stay with him for the same reason. They both climbed the rock they had dubbed Shadow Rock, not only because of Blackpaw's pseudonym but because the giant stone cast some sort of shadow onto the camp at all times of the day, depending on the position of the sun.

For a while, the two cats sat in silence, their backs to one another as they kept watch for any kind of intruder. Blackpaw wondered for the umpteenth if BloodClan would uphold their promise or just come during the night. He had spoken briefly with them before the feast; if anything were to happen, they would have to split into their three training groups and separate.

Finally, he heard Joey's voice float to him. "Are you afraid?"

Blackpaw paused, wondering at first if he had imagined it. But he turned and saw that the white tom was blinking at him. His eyes held no fear, perhaps, for the first time. Blackpaw wished he could be that confident, that strong. But he wasn't. "Of course I'm afraid. Aren't you?"

"Yes." Joey's answer surprised him, as he didn't seem afraid. "One without fear is one without a brain, for no sane cat would go into a battle like this not fear for his life."

"But you're so calm," Blackpaw whispered. He knew the others were sleeping deeply: he could hear their even, measured breathing from the Shadow Rock. But he still spoke in a low tone, as if not to wake them.

"For now," Joey replied. "Tomorrow, I'll be a nervous wreck. It hasn't really set in for me yet."

Blackpaw nodded, understanding. They lapsed back into silence, and Blackpaw thought they were done talking. He watched the moon rise higher in the sky. Tonight, there was a Gathering back at the lake. The four Clans would – no, the _three _Clans – would travel to the island to report what happened in the last moon. He wondered if ThunderClan and RiverClan had closed into ShadowClan's old territory or left it alone. He wondered how the other Clans coped without ShadowClan. But most of all, he wondered how ShadowClan coped without the other three. They had lost about half of their warriors when Blackpaw and the others split off from them. His heart twisted with a sudden pang of grief. What had happened to the remaining ShadowClan cats during the harsh leaf-bare? Had they given up and disbanded in the end? All died off?

"Did I ever tell you I had a sister?" Joey's quiet voice interrupted his thoughts once more.

Blackpaw jumped. Here he was, worrying about the life he left behind when he had more important tasks staring him in the face, like thinking about how much more they'd have to prepare for tomorrow's battle.

"No," he replied, somewhat choked up from his wondering.

Joey didn't notice. "She was BloodClan, too," he said. "She was called Blood."

"Isn't that a little melodramatic, naming your kit after the Clan name?" Blackpaw wondered. There were certainly no Shadowpaws in ShadowClan. Or ThunderClan or WindClan, for that matter.

"We were born when BloodClan was young, just being resurrected. Wrath and Envy were just kits, then. The she-cat that my mother traveled with fought in the last BloodClan battle – in the one Scourge was killed in."

Blackpaw's head jerked up. Firestar had killed Scourge. The ThunderClan leader had been young, and Blackpaw had spoken to him after the battle, been deputy, about to lead his Clan into an era of peace after Tigerstar ravaged–

No, he hadn't.

Firestar had died before Blackpaw was born.

So why did he remember Scourge and Tigerstar's death so clearly?

"My mother thought naming her Blood would bring hope and good fortune to BloodClan."

"You mean cats with good teeth," Blackpaw meowed. Joey gave him a long look, and Blackpaw shook his head. "I don't see how _any _cat could think robbing a corpse of its teeth is good fortune."

"Me neither. But that's the way they think," Joey told him.

"So did your sister escape, too?"

Joey paused, and Blackpaw mentally kicked himself. What a stupid question! If his sister had made it out alive, she would be sleeping in the throng of cats behind them. Before he could open his mouth to apologize for bringing up his sister's death, Joey meowed, "No. She didn't want to escape."

Blackpaw's mouth hung open. "What?"

"She loved BloodClan," Joey told him. His eyes were far away. "She wouldn't have left it for the world."

"So she's still there? But why didn't she…?"

"Come with me?" Joey said. He shrugged. "She thought I was a coward for leaving. We were seven moons old. She told me that since I was her brother, she'd let me go. But if she ever saw me again, she'd claw out my eyes and leave them for the birds."

Blackpaw winced at the grisly image. "Seven moons old…" he murmured. If that was the way his sister, Blood, had thought, at seven moons, how much worse could she have gotten to the age they stood at now? "Maybe she changed her mind. Maybe she got out after all."

"No. I don't think so." Joey's voice was calm and smooth, and Blackpaw wondered how he did it. "She was Torn's favorite. Torn… she was the cat from the BloodClan battle with Scourge. BloodClan referred to that battle as the Forbidden Battle. It was a major loss for BloodClan in those days. But Torn brought back the killer instincts, she taught them to her kits, and to Blood. But my father got me out."

He fell silent. Blackpaw's eyelids drooped, but he wanted to stay awake a little longer to see if Joey had anything else to say about BloodClan.

"I wonder if I'll have to fight her tomorrow," Joey whispered. That's when his voice cracked, and Blackpaw knew then that the realization that they'd be fighting a huge battle the next day was finally hitting Joey. He moved closer to his friend and pressed his pelt against him. Their white pelts blended together so that Blackpaw didn't know where one began and the other ended. If not for the difference of stature, they looked like brothers from the back. Or more, perhaps, Blackpaw looked like his could be a father stooping over his middle-aged kit. Only their faces revealed that Joey had many moons on Blackpaw.

Joey's whiskers brushed his own paws, his head stooped below his shoulders. Finally, he raised his head and he looked into Blackpaw's eyes. He looked defeated. "You should get some sleep. I'll keep watch a little longer, and later I'll wake Queen to take over."

"Don't stay awake for too long, Joey." Blackpaw rested his tail-tip on the shoulder of his friend before lightly leaping down from Shadow Rock and padding to his nest beside Jay. She was stretched out over both of theirs, her legs kicked out in front of her. Blackpaw nudged her aside and settled down beside her. She murmured protest in her sleep and tucked herself up against him. She was a ball of warmth against his side, and he tucked his tail over his nose before drifting off to sleep to the sound of her rhythmic breathing…

"Wake up."

A paw prodded his side somewhat roughly and he stirred for a few moments before springing to his feet, wide awake. He disturbed Jay, who was still sleeping soundly beside him. She raised her head and blinked sleepily at them. It was Nyx, her blue eyes sharp. "It's nearly dawn. BloodClan should be here any minute."

Blackpaw sprang to his paws, and was glad that his belly was still full from the night before. That way, if BloodClan was as close as Nyx thought them to be, he wouldn't have wanted to waste time eating. He began doling out orders as quickly as he could think, as quickly as the others began to rise.

"Jay, Joey, Nyx, Asher, you four will lead battle patrols. Pick at least three cats each. If there are cats leftover, disperse them evenly amongst yourselves. Leo, Tilly, clear away any remains of prey bones. Scarlet, Ice, go help Leo. Yarrow, Vick, you'll come with me. And Tilly, too, when she's finished with that.

"Our patrols will wait in trees, like we've talked about. Nyx, your patrol will go toward the rising sun, Joey, yours will go to the opposite side. Make sure you can still see each other from the treetops. Jay, yours will be in the middle. Asher, your patrol will follow close behind mine; we're going to head toward the edge of the city," Blackpaw meowed. "Tilly, you finished?"

"Yes," meowed the gray she-cat. She joined Yarrow and Vick, who were standing at either side of Blackpaw at this moment.

Blackpaw glanced around at his new clanmates. Not official Clanmates, but they were something. Something close, like family. "Be brave, my friends," he meowed. He swung his head to look at Asher. "Now let's go!"

He took off into the forest, hearing his warriors' feet pounding behind him. They were his shadows, following him wherever he went, even into the heat of battle.

It was Blackpaw's first battle, although his mind had seen more battles than he could count. He knew the feeling of claws in fur, of teeth meeting in his ear, of wrenching his claws out of his enemy's pelt. And at the same time, when he tried to recall these things on his own time, they flitted away like the whisper of moth's wings. It was frustrating and fascinating all at the same time, but it gave him an edge. He wasn't afraid like an apprentice would be during their first border skirmish. But this was so much more than a border skirmish… this was war.

Blackpaw reached a sturdy looking oak tree, just now blooming maroon buds, and leaped onto an arching root to boost himself up. Yarrow followed quickly behind him, the lighter cat moving to his left in case that Blackpaw fell, he wouldn't be crushed. Spiro had come up with the move.

Tilly and Vick were climbing a maple across from their tree, and he could see Asher's cats moving up the trunks of trees a ways behind them. If he didn't know who they already were, he wouldn't have been able to make out their pelts. It was Scarlet, Maddox, and Searchlight with him.

"Wait for my signal," Blackpaw hissed across to Vick and Tilly. Nods of response.

Blackpaw glanced across to Yarrow, who was scanning the forest floor with his ears pricked. The shy young cat's head jerked up suddenly and his eyes were alight. "Shadow!" he whispered.

Following Yarrow's gaze, Blackpaw spotted them. A patrol of BloodClan cats, tromping through the forest like a bunch of Twolegs. Blackpaw flattened his ears furiously. They didn't take the care to be quiet; they were the predators in this situation. They believed they had already won.

_Think again, you mangy fox-hearts, _Blackpaw thought, with grim satisfaction. He met Vick's eyes once more. The patrol of BloodClan cats – by the sound of their pawsteps, there had to be close to ten – were going to pass directly under the trees his patrol was in._  
_Blackpaw could see Wrath down below, the black she-cat that had attacked him the first time he was in the city, when he had come across Ice. Behind her was a tortoiseshell she-cat with strange blue eyes Blackpaw could see from up in his tree, and five toms – dark ginger, blue-gray, black, black-and-silver, gray-and-white. All broad shouldered, except for the black tom, whose build reminded Blackpaw of Joey. He vaguely wondered if the two were siblings before snapping back into focus.

Eight cats against seven, at least when Asher's patrol scrambled down their trees and came to their aid. Since it was BloodClan, Blackpaw decided it was a pretty even match. He waited until Wrath was almost directly below him before letting out a yowl. "Now!"

He launched himself out of the tree, Yarrow right behind him. Vick and Tilly dove from their trees toward the cats below. Blackpaw landed directly on top of Wrath, and her legs buckled in surprise at his sudden weight. Blackpaw rolled, bringing her weight with him, and sent her flying backwards with the strike of one powerful paw.

Vick took the big ginger tom, and the smaller black tom lunged for him. Vick sent him hurtling with an explosive back kick Blackpaw's mentors had picked up from RiverClan and the black cat didn't get back up.

"Abyss!" the ginger tom yowled over his shoulder at his Clanmate, raking his claws down Vick's cheek. Blackpaw got a glimpse of his claws – reinforced with dog teeth.

As Abyss, the black tom, was scrambling back to his feet, Asher, Searchlight, Scarlet, and Maddox loped over from their trees and fell on the BloodClan patrol. Wrath had sprung at Blackpaw and was trying to tear his face off, but he was holding her at the farthest length, either unable to get the upper hand. Searchlight pulled Wrath off of him and slammed one paw into the side of her head, knocking her to one side for a moment.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her eyes glittering.

"Fine," Blackpaw meowed, as his warriors retreated from the BloodClan cats.

Wrath scrambled to her feet, her eyes furious. "What are you still doing here, forest cats?" she snarled. "We warned you three moons ago that if you weren't out of these woods by today, we'd slaughter you all. Do you know what this means?"

"We do, but maybe it's _you_ who hasn't considered what this means," Blackpaw retorted, forcing himself to stand up straight, to be the bigger opponent. "Did you ever think for just one second that the forest cats would rebel? That they would stand up to you?"

Wrath stared at him for a minute. And abruptly burst out laughing.

There was a hiss of dissatisfaction from Tilly behind him, but Blackpaw refused to let any anger show on his face. "I don't see what's so funny. Your patrol is beaten."

"Foolish kit," Wrath hissed, suddenly serious. "We are only a fraction of BloodClan. You may think you've won here, but you haven't seen the beginning of it."

"Give it up, Wrath," Asher meowed. "This forest is ours."

"You are all fools if you think you've won this easily," Wrath meowed. "More of us are coming. More than you can ever imagine. They'll be here any second, and then you'll see. You'll see that you can _never _beat BloodClan."

"But we can beat BloodClan patrols," Blackpaw retorted. "We've proven it already."

Wrath let out a yowl and lunged for him, sending her cats rushing after. Blackpaw smacked her away – he outweighed her at least by double and she was injured, while he was untouched.

It was just as they were driving the BloodClan cats back as colored pelts began to swarm toward them in the distance. The breath left Blackpaw's body. _A second patrol!_ Wrath put her head up from where she was on the ground, a stubborn look of triumph on her face.

The swarm of cats approached, halted around their fallen Clanmates. There were easily twice as many BloodClan cats as there were forest cats. Envy went directly to her sister and nudged her to her paws. "Wrath," she meowed, "what has happened here?"

"The forest cats refuse to leave our land," Wrath told her. "And I think that we should teach them a lesson."

"Like the lesson we taught you!" Scarlet yowled.

"We'll give you one more chance, _Shadow_." The ginger tom Vick fought – Blackpaw thought his name was Flesh – fixed his glittering eyes on Blackpaw's. "Get off of our land or we'll have no choice but to kill you all."

Blackpaw looked down in thought. He looked left, then right. Eyes glittered from the treetops. His Clan. His shadows. All here, all ready to back him up.

"We refuse to leave," he told Flesh, his head sunk low. "Do you hear me? The Shades will never leave this land! I suggest _you _leave."

"Never," Envy snarled.

"You've left us no choice," Blackpaw meowed. Raising his head for the first time, he yowled, "Attack!"


	25. 24 - The Great Thaw

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR  
THE GREAT THAW**

Redpaw let her paws slip into the tracks made by Oakpaw and Pricklepaw in front of her, padding down the slope of the ravine after them. It was the fourth day they were at their new home, and already her Clan was settling in nicely. She and her fellow apprentices had been assigned for hunting duty that morning and had come back with a fairly good catch – two voles, a robin, and even a squirrel. Pricklepaw had caught it, and he was carrying it along looking very pleased with himself.

As they approached the fresh-kill pile, Tawnypelt called out to them. "Good catch, you three!"

Redpaw deposited her prey onto the pile as Oakpaw gave a friendly wave of her tail. "Thanks, Tawnypelt! You want Redpaw's robin? It's pretty fat for late leaf-bare."

"Sure," Tawnypelt replied. "I'll save it for Shrewfoot. She's bound to be hungry after kitting today."

"Shrewfoot's kitting?" Pricklepaw asked.

"Sure is. It's a good thing, now that we're settled. Things are finally looking up." Tawnypelt heaved herself up and took the robin from Oakpaw before padding back outside the nursery.

"Hey, Redpaw!"

Redpaw glanced up at the sound of Tigerheart calling her name. She loped over to her mentor, who was moving a boulder out of the warriors' den with his broad shoulders. "Yes?"

"Bring the other apprentices. We want to expand the warriors' and apprentices' den, and we need your help," Tigerheart meowed.

"Hey, Oakpaw!" The brown tabby she-cat looked up from chatting with Tawnypelt. "Bring your brother. Tigerheart needs us to help with the warriors' den."

Redpaw padded into the warriors' den, which was cramped even for seven warriors. The sides were made out of smooth stones carved by the river, and the ceiling of it was long pieces of driftwood stacked expertly across the stones, to make a sort of shelter. Later on in the day, Redpaw would go to find pine needles to stuff in the cracks between the pieces of wood, so when it rained or snowed, the roof wouldn't leak.

"Help me move this," Pricklepaw meowed, nodding at a large rock which protruded from the walls. Redpaw scooted around the back of the rock and pushed her shoulder up under it. "On the count of three, push."

Redpaw strained under the rock, and with Pricklepaw's bulk, they moved the rock half a tail-length, then a tail-length, then two. Grit fell from the empty space the stone once occupied, and Pricklepaw sneezed as they took a break. "Ready to go again?" Redpaw asked.

They passed Tigerheart and Oakpaw as they pushed the rock out into the clearing; they were using the stones from the dens they were carving out to build a sort of private dirtplace further down the ravine. Redpaw thought it was clever, because pushing the rocks up the hill would be exhausting and time-consuming, and if they pushed them down the lowest point in the ravine, it would dam any river that would ever flow through again.

When Redpaw and Pricklepaw were finished pushing the first stone, they padded back into the warriors' den. It was long past sunhigh when the two pairs of cats hit solid ground – actual dirt, which was more mud than dirt. Several wormy insects writhed in the soft earth as the last rock was pulled away.

"There we have it," Tigerheart meowed, after all of the rocks were cleared. "That's as big as we're going to get it."

Redpaw glanced around the den she'd someday sleep in. It wasn't as spacious as the warriors' den back home, but it would work. And being that they only had seven cats in the warriors' den, it would give them plenty of room at the moment.

The work was grueling, tiring, but it kept her busy. Redpaw would rather be busy and moving than not. Not only did it keep her strong, it kept her mind off of things that distracted her. Ferretclaw and Snowbird and Snaketail, the leaving of the lake – every time there was a new checkpoint at this new camp, it reminded her of everything they had left behind, and how it would never be the same – and surprisingly, she thought of Blackpaw a lot.

Every time she did, she forced herself to remember the other cats who had left as well. But always, her mind drifted back to him. Was it because she grew up alongside him? Was it regret for the way she had treated him now that he was gone? He was as good as dead – she was sure she would never see him again, and she had never treated him nicely while he was still around. What were even her last words to him? She racked her tired brain, trying to remember.

_"You are a mouse-hearted traitor," she had spat, eyes blazing. "How could you walk out on ShadowClan in its time of greatest need? How could anyone do that?!"_

_ "The same reason you're staying," Blackpaw meowed, with his infuriating cool. "Because I think it's the right thing to do."_

_ "Why? Why is it right? You're turning your back on us!"_

_ "The same way Oakfur and Kinkfur are?" he growled, and Redpaw had been almost glad he had shown at least a trace of anger._

_ "No!" she spat, unsheathing her claws. "You are a strong warrior. You aren't slowing down the Clan because you're needy. You have plenty of skill that you can dedicate to the Clan. But what do you do instead? You throw it all away!"_

_ Blackpaw watched her with his dark eyes. A flash of fury went through Redpaw. She always had hated when he did that; it seemed as if he regarded her with the eyes of a much older cat, and it made her feel like a kit. "Why are you saying this to me?" he asked finally. "Why not to anyone else?"_

_ "Why do you think?" Redpaw had retorted, lashing her tail. When Blackpaw didn't respond, she leaned closer. "Because I _care, _furball!"_

Redpaw felt a heated rush of embarrassment wash over her. She had been so angry, and hadn't been thinking clearly. It had sent a confusing, mixed message. Blackpaw probably forgot about the whole encounter already. Heck, he probably had a new life now, settled down in some barn, feasting on fat mice. Maybe he even had a mate by now. He wasn't much older than Redpaw, but they were nearing the point in their lives where they would become warriors. She flinched. Blackpaw would never receive his warrior name, unless it was self-appointed. But without a Clan, what good was a Clan name?

Her heart twisted at the thought of Blackpaw living out another life, somewhere cozy and warm, under a new name, with another she-cat. _You belong in ShadowClan, _she thought.

Redpaw realized suddenly that the emotion she felt was grief. Another cat she had lost – Snowbird, Ferretclaw, Blackpaw – that wasn't coming back. Ever. A brief fantasy overtook her, one of striking out and finding him on her own, but she pushed it away. Blackpaw could be anywhere in the world. He could have circled back around the lake and went through the mountains. He could be near the sun-drown place. Or, in some barn, like in her earlier thoughts. Or he could be dead, killed by another cat or a monster on a Thunderpath or starvation or by freezing to death.

None of the possibilities made Redpaw feel any better.

"Hey, Redpaw!"

Redpaw stumbled as her mentor called her out of her thoughts. Tigerheart was looking at her with the slight concern of someone whose mind was on other things until he saw her expression. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking." Redpaw gave him an expectant look, and he nodded, understanding.

"I know, moving into this camp is a big change," he meowed. Redpaw had heard this speech dozens of times from the older cats in camp. She spaced out a lot – everyone did, at times. With all they had been through, with all they had lost, it was easy to drown in their thoughts – and almost every cat had given her some type of speech like this.

As Tigerheart tried to smooth her over, she mentally kicked herself. _This is what work is for, _she thought. _To keep my mind off these things. No more spacing off!_

"I know," she mewed, as if she had been listening to Tigerheart the entire time. "It's just different. It's going to take me some getting used to."

"It will for all of us," Tigerheart told her. "But hey, your warriors' ceremony is coming up soon, and I want to get a little training practice in beforehand. Call it your final assessment."

"Are Pricklepaw and Oakpaw coming, too?"

"Yes, if I can catch them."

Redpaw scanned the clearing. "Oh! There's Ratscar. I'll get him. Ratscar!" she loped over to him as he glanced toward her at the sound of her voice. "Is Pricklepaw around? Tigerheart says we're going to go training."

"Did I hear my name?" Pricklepaw padded up beside them.

"I found him," Ratscar said with one of his signature throaty chuckles. "We're going training."

Tigerheart, Oakpaw, and her mentor, Scorchfur, joined them as they made their way up the slope of the ravine and toward the Lightning Tree. This was a lone tree that had been burnt to a crisp probably a long time ago. It was weird, because there seemed to be no Twolegs for miles. Redpaw suspected it had been struck by lightning a long time ago, thus giving it the name the Lightning Tree.

They used this tree as a marker for where they trained their apprentices; at this point, there were only three, but with Shrewfoot and Tawnypelt being in the nursery, there would be new apprentices within a few short moons.

As they headed through the snow-laden forest, Redpaw's muscles itched to run. Ever since she had stopped Running every day, she had been worse for wear. The absence of the adrenaline rush left her with gripping headaches and severe pain in her stomach. Finally, the side effects had gone away, but today she felt like running.

"Race you to the Lightning Tree!" she called over her shoulder, and took off without waiting to see if anyone followed her.

The familiar burning sensation crept into her legs, and the wind buffeted back her fur, streaming her tail behind her as she ran. She lifted her head into the wind, enjoying the burn. She heard laughing and rapid pawsteps behind her as the five cats took off after her, calling to her that she started early, therefore cheating.

As she gained momentum, Redpaw gained speed, and she felt as if she were about to tumble forward into a heap on the ground. But she didn't.

The Lightning Tree bobbed in the distance, and Redpaw was almost disappointed that the run would be over so soon. She was used to running for long distances, and this sprint seemed like kit's play. Running made her feel free, free from RiverClan, free from the grief that tied her down, just free.

Finally, she skidded to a halt under the twisted branches of the Lightning Tree, panting. She turned to see that her Clanmates were several fox-lengths behind.

"Jeez, Redpaw," Pricklepaw panted as he skidded to a stop, his tongue peeping out of the side of his mouth. "You're faster than a WindClan cat!"

"It's because of being a Runner," Oakpaw meowed. "I wish I could've been a Runner. I've never seen a cat run like that!"

"Hey, hold on." Scorchfur looked alert, and something about the look on his face made the rest of the party shut up. "Do you hear that?"

Redpaw pricked her ears. For a minute, all she could hear was her heartbeat pounding in her ears, but then she heard it. The familiar rushing of water. She heard a gasp from Oakpaw and broke away from the group, loping toward the river, which ran near to the Lightning Tree.

Her breathless Clanmates followed her as she stopped at the shore. The river she had found with Mudfoot and Pricklepaw when they had settled at their camp had been frozen, silent, and still, dotted with fish, still frozen beneath the surface.

Now, the water had burst, crept up the sides of the shores so it lapped at her paws on the top of the incline. She shared a relieved glance with Tigerheart – leaf-bare was finally over.

Maybe it was all that had happened this leaf-bare – RiverClan's hostility, being exiled from the lake, or all the loss they had suffered – but Redpaw felt as if all the bad things that had happened were because of leaf-bare. And now that it was over, it was finally a sign of good things to come.

Her patrol headed back to camp to report the good news to their Clanmates, their training forgotten, left for another day. For the moment, this was more important, even to the apprentices – who had been forced to grow up too quickly, who were more excited about newleaf than their warriors' ceremonies.

Newleaf's blessings were almost a promise now, because the forest was beginning to thaw.


	26. 25 - Jay's Flight

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE  
JAY'S FLIGHT**

Blackpaw lunged at Wrath and Envy, but the she-cats reared up on their hind legs and met up like a stone wall. Four forepaws slammed into his chest, the force of both of them driving him backwards. Wrath slashed at his face with her reinforced claws while Envy circled him and pounced on him from behind.

Yowling, Blackpaw shook to throw Envy off and lashed out at Wrath, catching her ear. He felt flesh rip beneath his claws satisfyingly before giving her a push and whipping to face Envy, who was coming back for him.

Now he saw why Wrath and Envy were such cowards alone; they didn't fight very well without a partner. It was a smart tactic, and he wished he had thought of it. But with the Shades, everyone looked out for one another, not just their partner. The funny thing was that Wrath and Envy seemed to be the only two cats fighting in a pair.

"This is pointless," Envy hissed to Wrath as she circled him, "We're too evenly matched. We need more reinforcements."

The sisters lunged at him from both sides; Blackpaw threw his weight forward and rolled, almost somersaulting away. Her words were meant for Wrath's ears, not his. But he couldn't help overhearing, and it was a good thing he did.

Envy tackled him, raking her back claws along his belly. Blackpaw knocked her head backwards with a yowl and dug his claws into her throat.

"Shatter!" Wrath was shouting. She swung her head back and forth, searching for someone. "Shatter, head back to base for backup! We need to get our point across."

Blackpaw saw a blue-gray tom – one on Wrath's original patrol he and Vick and Tilly and Yarrow had attacked at first – streak away from the battlefield. That must be Shatter. He threw his head left and right, looking for someone in the throng of BloodClan cats and Shades – they were all here, now – for a fast runner. Someone they could spare for a few minutes, someone who could catch a cat as little as Shatter.

"Jay!" Blackpaw called. "Jay, after him! Don't let him get away!"

Then Wrath slammed into him, making him stumble sideways off of her sister. "Get away from her!" Wrath peeled back her lips in a snarl as Envy got to her feet. Blackpaw leaped and the three of them landed in a writhing mass of fur.

Meanwhile, Jay sprinted after the blue-gray tom ahead of her, the side of her face stinging with clawmarks. Someone had scratched her side, too, but she didn't let it stop her from chasing the BloodClan tom – Shatter, was that what Wrath had called him? – at top speed.

"Hey! Stop!" Jay yowled after him, already knowing that talking Shatter out of running would be futile. She pushed herself to go faster; Shatter was bigger than her and his legs were longer, but he was also limping slightly because of an injured paw. _I can catch him, _Jay told herself.

She chased him through the forest until her legs began to burn. She didn't know how much longer she could hold out. She needed some kind of distraction… but what?

"DOG!" she screeched, and Shatter hesitated for a fraction of a second to look around for the nonexistent dog. That was when Jay pounced.

She hooked her claws into his pelt and the two went rolling, slashing viciously at each other's faces and trying to get the upper hand. Shatter's claws scored whisker-lengths from Jay's eye as she struggled to keep him from crushing her chest. She heaved her weight to roll him over so that she was on top, but he was bigger. On the third try, he rolled with her, over and over until Jay was falling, falling, falling, and Shatter's weight vanished from her.

Jay gasped as a rush of icy cold hit her from all over and realized that she and Shatter had fallen in the river. No, he had _pushed _her in the river. Jay floundered in the water clumsily: Shadow had given her water training but she had never really been a strong swimmer. She clambered out and stood on the bank, shaking herself. The bare branches of the bushes on the far side of the clearing stopped trembling. Shatter was long gone.

"No!" Jay spat out to no one but herself. She tore after him, still streaming water. She didn't care. At least the cold numbed the scratches. But Shatter knew that the water would weigh her down. There was no way she could catch him now. But she had to try – for Shadow.

Jay was exhausted by the time she reached the city. She still saw Shatter's wet pawprints leading a trail on the asphalt. At least, she hoped it was him. She followed the tracks, knowing by this point that following him was futile, and that she should leave. But something kept her on Shatter's trail. Maybe it was the prospect of seeing BloodClan's camp, or that she just wanted to find him and fight it out, get him back for pushing her into the river.

"There she is!"

Jay's head snapped up and she saw Shatter standing on top of a lidded Dumpster, his eyes shining with triumph. Jay poised herself to spring, but then a low, throaty chuckle stopped her.

"How wonderful. A forest cat." That was a she-cat.

"I can't wait to show my mommy the new teeth on my collar." The tom that spoke was just a pair of glittering yellow eyes from the shadows of the alley.

Jay flattened her ears, automatically knowing that venturing this far into the city was a terrible mistake. She began to back away, ready to flee at any second. But her legs shook with exhaustion from the mad dash here, and the BloodClan cats still in their camp were fresh. _I'm going to die._

A cackle of laughter floated down to her ears. She looked up quickly to see a ginger-and-white spotted she-cat standing on top of the roof next to the alley. Her pelt was well-groomed but crisscrossed with scars, and her eyes were condescending, but full of dark satisfaction. "Today is the day we've been waiting for!" she called to her gathering warriors in a voice like night wind through the trees. "A forest cat has run straight into our paws. But this time, we will let her go. For she will show you the way to the battle!"

The cats in the alley below began to chant, a terrible, freakishly rehearsed war chant. Jay had no words to describe it but terrifying. It transfixed her, the unity of their voices, the lows and highs of the toms and she-cats, all blending into a single voice. They broke off of their chant, calling individually for her blood, no longer scripted. Their eyes turned to her. That's when Jay fled.

The ginger-and-white she-cat waved her tail from up on the roof. "After her, my lovelies! All of you! Not a single cat shall be left behind… today we take the forest!"

Adrenaline made Jay run faster. She prayed frantically as she ran, not knowing who exactly she was praying to. Things like, _If you let me survive this, I'll never be ungrateful again. _

Through the terror, several ideas sparked in her mind. She could lead the BloodClan cats away – far away from the battlefield. Climb a tree and stay there, maybe. But the BloodClan cats could climb, too. And they could chase her up into the tree, push her out and break her neck or just kill her with their huge reinforced claws. And they would yank her teeth out of her mouth and wear them as trophies until they, too, died.

Jay wasn't brave enough to die. But she was scared of bringing the BloodClan cats back into their homeland. If more cats died at the claws of Lash or Obsidian or Scythe, it would be her fault for not leading them away. But at least if the Shades fell on the battlefield, their teeth would not be taken for trophies.

Up ahead, she could hear the yowls of her cats, the Shades.

Behind her, the BloodClan cats, thirsting for their blood.

And herself, between them.

She entered the clearing and whirled, so suddenly her vision flashed white. She lunged at the first cat she saw: Swordpoint, a silver tabby tom. He let out a caterwaul of surprise as four more of his Clanmates fell on her, ripping her back from Swordpoint as BloodClan cats poured into the hollow and fell on the Shades. Jay's vision began swimming to black…

**A/N: I didn't expect to transition to Jay, and I couldn't figure out how to get the focus back on Blackpaw because she knows him as Shadow. Anyway, how'd you like this chapter? It was a bit different X3 **


	27. 26 - To Be A Warrior

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX  
TO BE A WARRIOR**

"ThunderClan warriors are attacking!"

Redpaw sprang out from behind a cat-sized stone like the ones she and Pricklepaw had moved out of the warriors' den no less than a half moon ago, lashing her tail. Oakpaw charged out from her hiding place, yowling loud enough for an entire Clan.

"You get the brown one! I'll take this one!" Barkkit launched himself at Redpaw. She let out a screech of protest and tumbled backwards as the little kit pounced on her.

Fallowkit leaped for Oakpaw and the apprentice rolled over on her back, kicking her legs up in the air. "Oh, nooooo," she groaned dramatically. "I'm dying."

"ShadowClan is victorious!" Barkkit crowed, planting a paw on Redpaw's chest.

Her whiskers twitched in amusement.

"Hey!" Barkkit's face appeared above hers, frowning. "You're supposed to be dead. Dead cats don't move."

"Sorry," Redpaw whispered, and pulled a dramatic face, letting her tongue hang out of one side of her mouth.

Barkkit laughed and she opened her eyes as there was a yowl from the rock she had hid behind.

"You think you have won, ye ShadowClan cats," Pricklepaw boomed out in the deepest voice he could possibly feign. "But you have forgotten about I, Pricklestar, the leader of ThunderClan – whom no one can defeat!"

Fallowkit and Barkkit sprang off of Redpaw and Oakpaw. "I'll defeat you! Take _that_!" yowled Barkkit, swatting at Pricklepaw. The brown tom dodged him and leaped back. "Try it again, pipsqueak," he purred.

"Pipsqueak!" Barkkit shouted indignantly.

Redpaw exploded to her feet in a flurry of paws and fur. "StarClan grants the fallen ThunderClan warrior, Redfang, a second chance at defeating her opponent!"

Barkkit's head whipped between his two opponents. Finally he pounced in Redpaw's direction. Oakpaw leaped up and went for Fallowkit, who dodged. Oakpaw and Pricklepaw crashed into one another at the same time and feigned passing out. Meanwhile, Redpaw and Barkkit were circling one another, trying to stifle their amusement.

"You want to learn a trick for ThunderClan warriors?" Redpaw asked in a low tone, as if she was threatening him.

The kit's eyes widened. "Absolutely," he responded in the same tone of voice.

"ThunderClan warriors never attack first," Redpaw meowed. "So if you don't attack first, either, they're forced to. That's when you start smooth-talking. Get them distracted on something else. And then you _pounce_!" She bunched her muscles and went flying into Barkkit, sending both of them sprawling.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!" Barkkit choked through his laughter, laughing too hard to sound indignant.

Redpaw rolled over and stood up, shaking sand from her pelt. Pricklepaw and Oakpaw were getting up, their eyes shining bright – the kind of carefreeness that cats their age should have. Redpaw couldn't remember the last time she'd played. Had she ever played as a kit? She had shared the nursery with Pricklepaw, Oakpaw, and Blackpaw. She felt a twinge of uneasiness as she realized the only one missing was –

"That was fun," Barkkit mewed, cutting off her thoughts. She didn't let out a sigh, but she felt the same amount of relief. "We should do that again sometime."

"Too bad we'll never be fighting ThunderClan warriors," Fallowkit said almost sadly.

Redpaw felt the familiar pang she always had when someone spoke about home. Barkkit and Fallowkit wouldn't even know ThunderClan existed if it weren't for the stories the warriors told them. They'd never know, Redpaw realized, never meet any ThunderClan apprentices at Gatherings or make their visit to the Moonpool before becoming a warrior. Then again, neither would she, with the latter. It's a good thing she dreamed so vividly – maybe some were from StarClan, like Ferretclaw had told her all those moons ago.

Oakpaw padded over to a puddle and began to drink from it, exerted from the running and leaping they had been doing.

"Hey, Redpaw," Pricklepaw meowed suddenly, "Can I talk to you about something?"

There was a pause, and Redpaw meowed, surprised, "Sure."

"Oooooooooh," Barkkit and Fallowkit chorused.

Pricklepaw laughed. "It's not anything like that," he said. "You two can hear, too."

The kits pricked their ears, looking attentive as Pricklepaw took a deep breath.

"For a while now, I've been thinking about becoming the medicine cat apprentice." He stared at Redpaw expectantly.

A wave of shock washed over Redpaw. "So soon to our warriors' ceremony?" She stumbled over her words for a minute before regaining control of them. "I mean, we just had our hunting assessment, our training assessment, we Ran and Hunted for the Clan – it could be any day."

"A medicine cat with warriors' experience and knowledge of medicine is more use than a regular medicine cat. We learned that from Mudfoot. And besides, do you see either of these two wanting to become the next medicine at apprentice?" Pricklepaw flicked his tail toward Barkkit and Fallowkit, who shook their heads. "Besides," Pricklepaw continued. "We saw what a disaster it was to wait until the last medicine cat, Littlecloud, was old, and his apprentice died so suddenly. It's a good thing Mudfoot had a general interest of plants, or we might still be in trouble today."

Pricklepaw was babbling a little, probably because of nerves. Redpaw guessed this was the first time he had brought this up to another cat – besides Oakpaw, probably – and that he was nervous. She stopped him. "I think it's a great idea, Pricklepaw," she meowed. "You're going to make the best medicine cat ShadowClan has ever seen."

"Great!" Pricklepaw's tail shot straight up. "I'll go ask Mudfoot and Rowanstar now."

"He's been dying do that for a long time," Oakpaw meowed, swiping her tongue around her jaws as she padded back to them. "I think he just wanted a second opinion."

"Now we're evenly matched," Fallowkit mewed, sending the two apprentices a mischievous look. "Two on two. Ready to go again? This time we'll be ThunderClan."

Redpaw shot Oakpaw an impish look. "Oh, I don't know. I had another idea for today."

"Really?" The kits' eyes opened up a little wider.

"Yeah," Redpaw replied. She reached down and scooped up some moss, packing and rolling it into a ball. "So I'm going to kick this, and we're all going to try to reach it first. Whoever gets to it first gets to kick it next time. The other three have to run to that stone–" she turned around and pointed with her tail to a stone on the other side of camp "– in ten seconds, or you're out until the next round."

"No fair, Redpaw," Fallowkit whined. "Everyone knows you're the fastest cat in ShadowClan."

But Redpaw had already booted the mossball as hard as she could. It went flying in the other direction. "Go!" she yowled, and jogged after it. Barkkit and Fallowkit loped after them on short kitten legs and Oakpaw followed close behind.

Halfway to the mossball, which rolled to a stop at the far end of the camp, a fox-length from the dirtplace, Redpaw pretended to trip on a root. She threw her weight left with a yelp of surprise, rolled on one shoulder, and came up to find that the other three had put quite some distance between them. She dashed after them, sure she looked ridiculous, sand in her pelt, her fur sticking up between her ears. But she didn't care. Playing with the kits gave her a sense of lightheartedness she didn't think she'd ever had before.

None of the warriors scolded her or Oakpaw for 'kits' play', which was a first. If Redpaw had been caught fooling around like this back in the ShadowClan camp at the lake, Snaketail might have bit her head off. But now, the older cats even relished in watching the simplistic joy of young cats playing. Ratscar and Ivytail were curled up at the entrance to the warriors' den, watching, purring with amusement. It wasn't very often that Redpaw or Oakpaw had been able to play as young cats – there had been so much they'd had to go through to get where they were standing.

"I got it!" Barkkit yowled triumphantly, picking up the pebble in his teeth.

"Mouse dung!" Fallowkit spat, kneading the ground with her claws.

"Hurry and touch that stone! We've got ten seconds!" Redpaw called.

The three she-cats took off, while Barkkit laughed from where he had reached the pebble, sometimes hollering things like, "You won't make it!"

Redpaw and Oakpaw began pushing one another as they ran, nudging each other with their shoulders to slow each other down. Finally, Redpaw managed to knock her off her feet, and Oakpaw went down with a dramatic wail, "Nooo!"

"I got it!" Fallowkit crowed, as she leaped the last tail-length to press her paws on the stone. At the same time, Redpaw somersaulted in and rolled to a halt, touching the stone with one paw.

"Yeah!" Redpaw cheered, bouncing back to her feet. "Fallowkit and I are in for another round!"

"Aw, does that mean I'm done?" Oakpaw asked, miming disappointment.

"For this round," Fallowkit meowed. "Barkkit!" she added, scampering off toward her brother. "Throw the ball already!"

Barkkit waited for Fallowkit and Redpaw to line up on either side of him before hoofing the mossball as hard as he could. It bounced three fox-lengths away and went skittering off in Oakpaw's direction. The three young cats still in the game charged after it. It landed directly in front of Oakpaw, who was watching them with her tail curled around her paws. She glanced up at them with a gleam in her eye and gave the mossball a hearty swat, sending it across the camp once more.

"Oakpaw!" Fallowkit yowled indignantly as the three players abruptly changed their directions. Barkkit stopped and his sister rammed right into him, tumbling backwards. "Hey!"

Redpaw glanced back to see if she was okay. She was already scrambling to her paws and darting after them. She whipped her head back around and dove for the mossball, skidding several tail-lengths as she wrapped her forepaws around it protectively. "I got it!" she cheered.

Barkkit and Fallowkit spun around and made a beeline for the stone. Fallowkit reached it first, springing up on top of it like she had in the last round. "I made it! Barkkit's out."

"Aw." Barkkit trudged over to Oakpaw.

"Welcome to the awesome club," Oakpaw meowed, wrapping her tail around the kit. "It's only for cats who are awesome." She fixed Redpaw and Barkkit with a hostile glare, but her eyes danced. "You're not allowed."

"That all depends on who wins this round," Fallowkit said, holding her head and tail high in the air. "You ready, Redpaw?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. Are you?" Redpaw asked.

Fallowkit nodded determinedly.

Redpaw poised to kick the mossball but didn't let it fly.

"Are you ever going to–?"

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Redpaw nearly screeched as she charged for the mossball, seconds after she threw it.

"Hey, no fair!" Fallowkit was laughing so hard she could barely run straight.

Out of her peripheral vision, Redpaw saw Oakpaw lean down and whisper something into Barkkit's ear. Whatever it was made his eyes light up. He ran across their path, scooped up the mossball and yowled through the mouthful, "INTERCEPTION!"

"Ooh, you _both _have to touch the rock now!" Oakpaw said from the sidelines, standing up.

Redpaw and Fallowkit halted in their tracks, shot each other a look that held barely contained laughter, and abruptly spun around, racing across the camp, causing all kinds of noise and disorder.

"Are you going to take the rock away, too, Barkkit?" Redpaw called over her shoulder.

The distraction gave Fallowkit a moment of leeway, and she gapped Redpaw by about half the distance. Redpaw lengthened her stride to catch up, so that they'd reach the rock at the same time. Barkkit hared after them, breathing hard.

Finally, Fallowkit strained the last fox-length and collapsed next to the rock. At the last minute, Redpaw flew in beside her and tapped the stone with a paw before circling around the back and leaping on top. Barkkit reared up on his back legs and strained dramatically with the rock, as if trying to move it. It didn't budge a whisker, especially with Redpaw on top of it.

She leaped down from it as Oakpaw joined them beside the stone, laughing.

"Well, that was fun," Barkkit puffed. "Want to do it again?"

"Let all the cats in the ravine gather to hear my words!"

"Guess not," Redpaw muttered, as Rowanstar's yowl carried around the camp.

Cats began streaming out of dens, and two guards came down from the top of the ravine to watch what was about to unfold. Redpaw glanced up at Pricklepaw, who had neatly groomed his chest fur down. Ivytail and Ratscar were sitting together, their eyes shining proudly. Ratscar was looking a little worse for wear, as his eyes gleamed with fever and his fur was flat from lying on it. He had caught an unusually late bout of whitecough; strangely enough, no other cat had caught it this leaf-bare, except for him.

"Looks like Pricklepaw got his wish," Redpaw meowed.

"He's going to make a fantastic medicine cat," Oakpaw mewed.

"He sure is," Redpaw agreed, as Mudfoot padded out of his den. Rowanstar was standing on a fallen log at the base of the ravine, where each side began to gently slope back up toward the sky at oblique angles, his eyes bright.

This was the most excited anyone in ShadowClan had been in a long time.

Redpaw couldn't believe that she had been ready to give up back in the difficult times in leaf-bare. With the cheerful feelings lingering from playing with the kits to the promise of Pricklepaw's medicine cat apprenticeship… she realized, that even through all of the tough times and the loss, it's always worth fighting through them. If she had given up, just sunk to her knees in the snow and not rose again, she would have missed out on all of this.

"Cats of ShadowClan," Mudfoot began, "as you know, I will not be around forever. I am still a fairly young medicine cat, but there has been another who has displayed the levelheadedness and expertise of a good medicine cat, and StarClan have chosen your next medicine cat, Pricklepaw, whom I will teach all I know."

The young cat beamed from beside the Leader's Log, and Redpaw sent him an encouraging twitch of her whiskers.

It was Rowanstar's turn to speak. "Pricklepaw, do you accept the post of a medicine cat?"

"I do," Pricklepaw meowed solemnly.

"Then at the given time, you must be accepted by StarClan before receiving your medicine cat name," Mudfoot meowed. "Pricklepaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?"

"It is," Pricklepaw mewed.

"Then come forward." Pricklepaw obeyed, stepping up before Mudfoot. "Warriors of StarClan, I present you this apprentice. He has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant him your wisdom and insight so that he may understand your ways and heal his Clan in accordance with your will."

Normally, at this point, Redpaw was pretty sure the newly named apprentice drank from the Moonpool, but seeing that there was none, Mudfoot rested his muzzle between Pricklepaw's ears, like a warrior mentor would do.

"The good wishes of ShadowClan all go with you," Rowanstar meowed.

There was a moment of silence for respect for the new medicine cat, before Rowanstar glanced up once more. "This is not the last ceremony I will perform. Today, ShadowClan welcomes two new warriors who have proved themselves worthy of their names in ShadowClan."

For a moment, Redpaw stared uncomprehendingly at her leader. "Oh!" she said suddenly, and met Oakpaw's eyes as the realization dawned her denmate at the same time. How ironic that the last thing she and Oakpaw had been doing as apprentices were playing like a couple of kits? It almost made Redpaw want to call out to him and tell him to wait, so she could have a do-over at her last duty as an apprentice.

Barkkit and Fallowkit stared up at them in wonderment, but Redpaw felt a flush of embarrassment as the eyes turned to her pelt, which stuck up at odd angles. If Snowbird could see her, she would be having a fit. She began grooming down her fur as quickly as she could, while a ripple of amusement went through the gathered cats.

Rowanstar allowed them a moment to make themselves look presentable before lifting his head to the sky. Sunset was approaching quickly, and it seemed as if the stars were popping out extra quickly tonight. Redpaw wondered if that was because StarClan was watching them, or if it was just a coincidence.

"I, Rowanstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon StarClan to look down upon these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them warriors to you in their turn." He lowered his eyes to the apprentices before him, his gaze falling first on Oakpaw. "Oakpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Oakpaw meowed, and her voice quivered with nerves.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Oakpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Oakwing. StarClan honors your warmth and initiative, and we welcome you as full warrior of ShadowClan."

He turned to Redpaw. Something was behind his eyes, but Redpaw couldn't exactly tell what.

"Redpaw," he meowed, and there seemed to be a pause nine lives long. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Redpaw was surprised at how smooth her voice was, as if she wasn't even nervous.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your new name. Redpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Redwind. StarClan honors your dedication and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan."

Redwind and Oakwing turned to face their Clan. Pricklepaw scooted out from next to Mudfoot and the three young cats faced their Clan.

"Pricklepaw! Oakwing! Redwind!" the other cats chanted.

Oakwing glanced at Redwind, and a shiver of excitement went through her from nose to tail-tip. They were now sworn to an oath of silence until the warriors came to get them the next morning, but it didn't deter Redwind at all. She had waited all her life for this moment – and it was finally here.

It wasn't until midnight that she thought of them. Frogpaw and Mothpaw and Puddlepaw and Blackpaw. All of the apprentices who had left before they could be given their warrior names.

_They should have been here with us._

**A/N: Tell me what you think of Redwind and Oakwing's warrior names! And Pricklepaw's decision! Thank you for all your support, amigo!  
**


	28. 27 - A Duel to the Death

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN  
DUEL TO THE DEATH**

A flash of gray alighted at the edge of Blackpaw's vision. He jerked his head up from the big orange tom, Skull, he was grappling with. _Jay, _he thought, with a flash of relief. Her fur was dark with water, but she was safe. Seconds behind her burst a wave of BloodClan cats, panting for her blood. Jay whirled and fell on the closest, a silver tom. Half a dozen more swarmed on top of them, yanking the little gray she-cat away.

"Fox dung!" Blackpaw snarled.

Skull lashed his tail. "Give up?" he demanded.

"Never!" Blackpaw retorted. He needed to get to Jay – and fast!

He and Skull were pretty evenly matched, the same size, with broad shoulders and large paws. But he could tell Skull wasn't the brightest cat in BloodClan. He didn't need a partner to fight with as long as he could outsmart him…

"Hey, Skull," he growled, dodging a blow to the left side of his head, where his ear was already torn and dripping with blood. "What happens when _you _die?"

The big ginger tom recoiled, baring his teeth. "What?"

"Do your Clanmates pull all your teeth and wear them as trophies?" Blackpaw lunged for his hindquarters and ended up pinning him in the moment's hesitation Skull had had as Blackpaw spoke. "To make up a good story about the cat they killed last week?"

Skull snorted. His head snaked forward and he bit Blackpaw sharply on the shoulder. He flinched backwards, and Skull tackled him to the ground. "Unlikely _you'll _kill me. You're too much of a coward. I can see it in your eyes."

"You should be ashamed, calling _me _a coward when you live in a Clan full of them," Blackpaw retorted, rolling him over. He held him there for a few seconds, thrusting his face into Skull's. "Think about it. If you died, none of them would miss you. None of them would bury you. They'd strip you of your teeth, your claws, make up a good story, and then what? Leave you for the rats?"

A flash of fear lit in Skull's eyes. Then it was gone. But it was enough.

Blackpaw pummeled Skull's underbelly with all of the strength he had, tearing out large chunks of fur. He felt blood spatter onto his paws as Skull let out an anguished yowl of pain. It faded into a wail as Blackpaw sprang back from him, and Skull curled around the nasty wound as blood pooled out beneath him. Not enough to kill him, but enough to get him to stop the fighting.

Blackpaw whirled and scanned the clearing for Jay. Scree and Maddox had already come to her rescue; Scree was pummeling a brown tom named Crusher and Maddox was fighting Hurricane and Marrow.

There were two warriors still writhing on top of Jay, clawing and biting while she weakly fended off their attacks. Blackpaw lunged for them, hooking his claws into their pelts and dragging them back. Obsidian and Maroon didn't expect another assailant and whipped around, yowling indignantly. This gave Jay enough time to scramble to her feet and limp a few tail-lengths away, shaking her head and scattering droplets of blood in an arc around her.

"Pick on someone your own size," Blackpaw growled, swinging around and knocking Maroon off his feet. He outweighed Maroon a lot more than Obsidian, but Maroon bounced back on his feet almost instantly. Obsidian lunged for his forepaw, as if to break it, and Blackpaw reared up on his hind legs. It was a risk to expose his belly, but he used the force of it to slam both forepaws into Obsidian's chest, knocking him backwards as he turned to face Maroon.

The white-pawed tom tackled him backwards and landed on his chest. Blackpaw tried to roll him over, but then Obsidian was on him, too. Claws slashed up his cheek, and his eyes watered. He let out a yowl as teeth crunched down on one forepaw, the way Obsidian had intended in the first place.

Half of the weight disappeared from his chest as Joey came to his rescue. Maroon stared in shock as the Shade bowled him over, sending him rolling. He was light on his feet and quick, and he dodged Obsidian's attacks, rushing under his belly and unbalancing him from there with a trick Blackpaw couldn't explain where he had learned it from. A battle he had never fought – one of the battles from his dreams.

Maroon's hesitation was enough time for Blackpaw to get back on his feet. He faced him, blinded with pain. His forepaw stung like fire. Maroon rushed him, and Blackpaw chose one of Joey's tricks, leaping to the right, out of his path. Maroon let out a shriek of surprise as he barreled into the empty air, straight into Maddox, who was dispatching Hurricane with a blow to the flank. Maddox whipped around and took Maroon's momentum straight into Crusher, who was backing away from Scree.

"Jay!" Blackpaw called, and her head jerked up in alarm. "It's okay. Everything's fine." He sprinted to her side, his paw throbbing with every step. "Are you okay?" he asked, although she obviously was not.

There were scratches along her cheek and shoulder, and there was a deep gash in her side. She held one hindpaw up as if it hurt, and Blackpaw could only hope it wasn't broken. She was trembling slightly, and Blackpaw knew enough to safely say that if she wasn't taken care of soon, there was the possibility she could die of blood loss.

All of a sudden, the fighting stopped. The BloodClan cats broke away from their opponents without dealing so much as a parting blow. The Shades were stunned into silence, and that's when Blackpaw figured out why the BloodClan cats retreated.

The bushes had parted at the edge of the clearing and in stalked a dark haired gray tom. He was huge, bigger than Blackpaw even. He reminded Blackpaw of someone… _Tigerstar?_ Blackpaw forced the thought away as the BloodClan cats backed away from either side, bowing their heads solemnly. They formed two lines, one on either side of this mysterious tom.

He walked slowly and carefully, as if he had all the time in the world. His posture was erect, and his tail was low and sweeping. His sharp amber eyes scanned the clearing critically, never landing on one thing for very long. Blackpaw was sure this must be BloodClan's leader.

The tom finally stopped his easy, casual walk and stood still as a stone in front of the Shades, who were rising to their feet, bristling.

"Who is he who united the forest cats against BloodClan?" the tom asked in a throaty growl.

Blackpaw fixed him with a fiery glare. He could feel some of the BloodClan cats' eyes on him, and he knew the Shades must be looking at him, too. Some nervously, some guiltily, as if they couldn't stifle the urge but at the same time didn't want to give him away.

The huge gray BloodClan cat stalked a little closer to Blackpaw. He could smell blood on his breath like the tom had eaten recently. "And what is your name, little warrior?"

Blackpaw jerked his head back in surprise. How did this BloodClan cat know anything of warriors? He forced himself to spit out, "Shadow. I banded these cats together and nothing – even BloodClan – will tear them apart." He thrust his face a little closer to the BloodClan tom's. "Not now. Not ever."

The BloodClan cat pulled away from him and laughed a little. Fury sparked in Blackpaw's chest. He considered leaping at him and pummeling him until there was nothing left.

"My name is Sin," the huge gray cat told him. "And I have come for one reason, and one reason only. I request a duel with the leader of the Shades."

Blackpaw lifted his head. "I'm afraid I'm not the leader–"

"Too bad." Sin curled his lip back from his teeth, the first sign of anger he showed the entire encounter. "You and I will duel. Standard protocol – a fight to the death. Whoever is still alive by the end of it wins, plain and simple."

Joey stepped forward next to Blackpaw. "If you fight him, you fight me as well."

Sin gave him one glance before bursting out into rumbling laughter. "Oh, no, kit. Don't tell me _you're _the leader of this pathetic Clan? You don't want to duel me. Save it for another fight."

Narrowing his eyes, Joey stepped away, but his claws remained unsheathed. Blackpaw knew that if things got out of hand, Joey would back him up. But if Joey joined in, surely the other BloodClan cats would turn in. In other words, if he didn't win this fight, there was no hope for the tired Shades.

Vaguely and irrelevantly, he wondered if Joey had fought his sister, Blood.

Sin lashed his tail and began to circle Blackpaw. Instead of standing there like prey waiting to get pounced on, Blackpaw dropped into a defensive crouch and fixed his eyes on Sin and mirrored his movements so they were circling one another. The Shades and other BloodClan cats watched with bated breaths.

Time slowed as Sin sprang toward him, claws outstretched. Blackpaw reared up on his hind legs, hooked his claws into Sin's fur, and let the bigger tom's momentum carry them both sprawling on the forest floor. He expected to scramble to his feet and give Sin a battering, but the BloodClan tom had expected this, and was already rolling to his feet.

He peeled back his lips in a snarl, and with the look of satisfaction in his eyes, it was somewhere between a grimace and a grin. "Try again," he growled.

Blackpaw lashed his tail. He waited for Sin to pounce once more, but it was obvious he wasn't going to. It was time for Blackpaw to make an offensive move. He blinked and rocked back onto his haunches, as if he were going to stay there a while. Then, at the last minute, he pounced.

Sin swatted him away like he weighed no more than a kit. Blackpaw let out a yowl of surprise as he landed on the forest floor. Leaf-mold and burrs from the forest floor jabbed his pelt as he went sprawling. He heard a she-cat gasp from somewhere in the Shades, and Joey lunged forward as Sin went for his head. A BloodClan cat sent Joey reeling with a barely-unsheathed paw, but made no more offensive moves. They didn't want anyone to touch the dueling battlers.

Sin dealt several harsh blows to his head as Blackpaw kicked blindly. He caught Sin in the back leg, where the joint that connected his leg to his body gave out from underneath him and he sprawled him on the floor like a clumsy kit. Blackpaw sprang onto Sin's back, rolled him over so that they were side by side, and battered his underbelly with his hind claws. When that didn't seem to be slowing Sin so much, he raked his claws down Sin's side, slashing as hard and as deep as he could.

The big BloodClan cat gasped for air as he rolled away from him and struggled to stand. Blackpaw rushed him, heaved him back down on the forest floor. One of Sin's paws shot out at his face, but Blackpaw's head darted out and he bit down on Sin's paw. Hard. Sin's breath left his body as he let out an explosive yowl; bone crunched between Blackpaw's teeth. Now that he had him distracted, he brought his paw down forcefully on Sin's throat, blocking his windpipe.

"Don't you _ever _think," Blackpaw snarled, breathless, "for a _single second_, that you can push around the Shades, or any other cat. It will come back and _bite _you." He snapped his teeth close to Sin's ear as he said the word _bite_. "Do you hear me?" he threw his head up and met eyes with the gaping BloodClan cats. He was struggling to get the words out, and he was sure his eyes were rolling back in his head, but he managed to say it. A miracle in itself – perhaps StarClan _was _watching him.

Sin gasped for air and mercy, foam creeping at the edges of his lips, which were beginning to turn blue from lack of oxygen. Blackpaw lifted one paw off of him, claws raised, to deal the killing blow.

All at once, he disappeared from Crash and Glimmer's clearing and was going way, way back, into the RiverClan camp, back when BloodClan had once tried to rule a different forest. Nearby sat Tigerstar, atop a pile of bones. A ginger tabby she-cat crouched at the foot of it. A ragged circle of warriors watched, their eyes fixed greedily on the scene that was taking place before them.

"Kill him, Blackfoot! Kill him!"

"Tear his throat out!"

"See where his StarClan gets him now!"

And Blackpaw, watching through different eyes, staring into the amber eyes of a blue-gray warrior he had seen but never seen before. _Stonefur. _Thin and ragged, with his bones protruding from his pelt with the torture he had suffered from Tigerstar's dark rule. His eyes were as hollow as the rest of him was, pleading with a single, desperate word. _Please._

_ Please._

_ Just let me live._

_ I'll do anything._

_ Please, just let me live._

The old hollow disappeared, except for Stonefur, who remained the same underneath him. Then he faded, as well, to Sin. But the look in their eyes was the same. Desperate. Pleading. Panicked. The same animal instinct of desperation for survival.

Sin's breaths rattled shallow and quick in his chest as he began to panic, thrash, fight for air. Blackpaw stepped off of him. A ripple of surprise went through the crowd – but something else did, too. As he heard the air flooding back into Sin's exhausted lungs, he felt something escape him, like a sigh of relief, only bigger.

"There is victory in surrender," Blackpaw realized, and his voice was ragged with panting, but the words were not his. It was as if someone else was speaking through his mouth. "A good warrior does not have to kill to win."

He dropped his head for a few seconds, regaining his breath from the exertion of battling such a cat. Then he put his head back up, searching for the strength to get out his next words. "The Shades have won this battle. And since we are victorious over BloodClan, we order you leave our premises immediately. If you don't, we will be forced to chase you out." He fixed the masses of BloodClan cats with a stony look. "And I assure you, you do _not _want to end up like him." He pointed at Sin, who was just now rolling over onto his stomach, gasping for breath, the whites of his eyes rolling.

A smooth, feminine voice like honey coiled through the air at that moment. It reminded Blackpaw of a mass of writhing snakes slithering toward him.

"How I do wish that were true, little warrior, I must disprove your theory." A ginger-and-white she-cat slipped out of the bushes on the opposite side of the clearing.

A gasp slipped out of the Shades' masses. Jay. "You!" she breathed.

"Me," the she-cat agreed silkily. She fixed her brilliant amber eyes – eyes Blackpaw knew from somewhere else – directly on him.

That's when everything else disappeared. Sin, hacking, on the ground. The Shades, staring in shock. The BloodClan cats, waiting with dark satisfaction on their faces. The presence he had felt ever since he decided not to kill Sin. The only thing that was left was him and those fierce amber eyes, penetrating his very soul.

"I am Blood," the she-cat announced, "leader of BloodClan."


	29. 28 - A Deadly Plunge

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT  
A DEADLY PLUNGE**

"Wake up, Redwind! Wake up, wake up, wake up!"  
The last dark, warm shreds of sleep retreated from Redwind as the high-pitched squeaks of the kits' voices prodded her awake. She jerked her head up, expecting the worst, but the expressions on Barkkit and Fallowkit's faces reassured her nothing was wrong.

"Oh good, you're awake!" Fallowkit said. "Guess what, Redwind?"

Redwind stretched her jaws wide in a yawn to delay her answer. Fallowkit and Barkkit's impatience showed on their faces, and it took everything in her not to twitch her whiskers in amusement. She loved teasing those kits, and she spent every spare waking moment she had in camp with them.

"What?" she asked finally.

"We're not the youngest anymore!" Barkkit burst chirped. "Tawnypelt's kits are coming!"

"And when Olivenose went to the nursery to help, she told us she's expecting kits, too! We've two moons to wait!" Fallowkit added.

"We'll be apprentices by then," Barkkit meowed.

Redwind kinked her tail. "That's great news! Maybe by the time you're warriors, you'll get to mentor one of them."

Their eyes shone with excitement. "But we have to get through our apprenticeships first," Barkkit pointed out. "Hey! Do you know who our mentors will be?"

"Of course not," Redwind laughed. "Only Rowanstar chooses who mentors who."

The two kits exchanged a look of disappointment. Redwind wondered what they were thinking a moment before Fallowkit mewed, "We thought the warriors might take a vote on what warriors mentor the apprentices."

Redwind paused. Fallowkit and Barkkit had never seen an apprentices' ceremony. Redwind and Oakwing were the two youngest warriors, but their apprenticeship ceremonies had been performed long before Barkkit and Fallowkit were born. A pang hit her when she thought of her old camp; Barkkit and Fallowkit had never seen it, may never see it. Just like no ShadowClan medicine cat would ever visit the Moonpool: Pricklepaw's medicine cat name would be given to him at camp, and not before StarClan. It was depressing.

"No." Redwind forced a purr. "Only Rowanstar knows the future mentor. And sometimes he'll talk with the mentor he chooses about it, especially if it's a younger warrior."

"Really?" Fallowkit's eyes widened in excitement. "Oh, Redwind! Has he talked to you about mentoring one of us?"

"Well, no…but I only became a warrior a half moon ago," Redwind meowed. "Rowanstar may not think I'm old enough to take an apprentice."

"Well, I think so!" Barkkit informed her. "And wouldn't it be awesome if you could mentor us both?"

Redwind brushed her tail along his shoulder and purred, "I doubt I could handle the lot of you scrambling over me every morning!"

"Is that Redwind planning on two apprentices at the same time I hear?" a fourth voice chimed in.

Redwind glanced up to see Tigerheart, her former mentor padding toward them, his amber eyes amused. "Tigerheart!" she purred, and touched noses with him.

"Would you mind if I stole one of your apprentices from you?" he asked, glancing down at the two kits.

"Oh, yes, please! Mentored by the deputy?" Barkkit meowed.

"What an honor!" Fallowkit's eyes grew round as full moons in wonder.

Tigerheart laughed. "Redwind, I need you for a patrol. We need to go hunting, and check the river to see if it's swelled anymore."

"Great," Redwind meowed, with another stretch. She kneaded the ground. "I'm starving."

She padded out of her rock-den, following Tigerheart to the center of the clearing. Instead of a single warriors' or apprentices' den, which could only be expanded until they ran out of rocks to move, the ShadowClan cats had tried a new technique. Each warrior got his or her own den, once the warriors' den was filled up. It couldn't hold more than seven or eight cats without being too cramped, so Oakwing and Redwind had decided to sleep elsewhere. Oakwing took the vacant apprentices' den and Redwind took the empty elders' den. Neither of them were occupied elders or apprentices, now that Pricklepaw slept in the medicine den with Mudfoot. It worked, and new dens would only have to be freshly dug when new apprentices or elders were made.

It was ingenious, and it made Redwind proud she was part of a Clan that made do with what they had. She doubted any of the other Clans could survive on their own; no Clan was as resourceful as ShadowClan, which had always had the worst territory. None of them could even stand the sight of frogs or lizards, which ShadowClan hunted in greenleaf. Everyone else had it made; Redwind's Clan learned to survive with what they had. It was a perk of being in ShadowClan that Redwind knew that no other Clan would ever be able to understand – even ThunderClan, who were self-righteous know-it-alls, in her opinion.

As they headed out toward the center of the ravine, Tigerheart and Redwind spotted Rowanstar padding over to them. He was looking older every day, Redwind noticed, with gray flecking not only his muzzle but the hairs on his pelt. He was thinner, and his bones jutted out of his hips. His eyes were hollow and tired, but there was a brightness to them that hadn't been there in a long time.

"I want to take out a hunting patrol," he meowed.

Tigerheart paused in surprise. It had been too cold for a cat as old as Rowanstar to go hunting for a long time. Their leader had insisted it was fine for him to go out, but between Tigerheart and the other senior warriors, Rowanstar stayed in "for his own good." He didn't like it, and now that it wasn't so bleak and cold, he was ready to go back out.

"Sure, Rowanstar," Tigerheart meowed. "I'll keep an eye on things at camp. Redwind will go with you. Anyone else?"

"I will." Scorchfur padded up to them, swishing his tail.

"Me, too." Ratscar hobbled up to them, but Pricklepaw was hard on his father's heels. "Oh, no you don't!"

Ratscar's whitecough had turned to greencough, but it was fading now, after the half-moon. "It's all because of Pricklepaw," Mudfoot would say.

"You should stay in the medicine den at least for another day," Pricklepaw meowed.

"Oh, you make me feel like an elder." Ratscar flattened his ears but followed his son back into the medicine den, grumbling all the way. "Suppose I'll be there about as soon as I get out of the medicine den, anyway."

Rowanstar watched them go before meowing, "Is there anyone else?"

"I suppose I will," Olivenose meowed. "Mudfoot said I'm free to go. There's really not much else for me to do."

"But you're expecting!" Shrewfoot mewed, padding up alongside her Clanmate and whisking her tail along Olivenose's side. "You don't want to hurt your kits!"

"I'll be fine," Olivenose reassured her. "I'm very early along, and it's just hunting. Nothing majorly physically exerting."

Shrewfoot let her go with a flick of her tail, her eyes doubtful.

"Is that everyone?" Rowanstar glanced at Scorchfur and Redwind, who were still waiting beside him. "Then let's go."

They padded up the side of the ravine, and Redwind was painfully aware at how much Rowanstar struggled. His hindquarters quivered, and he kept slipping on the slope. It wasn't too steep, but for his age, it was a miracle he could climb it. She and Scorchfur offered help, but he shook them off. "I'm fine," he puffed, as they reached the top. "See? I may be older than you young cats, but I haven't lost it yet."

Redwind worried about him. She wondered if she'd be able to climb the slope if she was still here as an elder.

_If? _She thought suddenly. Why was she questioning whether ShadowClan would still be here when she was old? It was many season cycles away, but she couldn't help asking herself the question. What did she think would happen between now and then? That ShadowClan would die off in a particularly harsh leaf-bare? Or a drought during greenleaf? Or that ShadowClan would go back to the lake?  
She shook off the thoughts like she'd been doing for nearly all of her apprenticeship. She hated dwelling. She hated thinking. She wondered how she had ever enjoyed the time alone to think while she had been Running. It was ridiculous to think that time alone with thoughts like these was relaxing. She worried enough for all of the Clan leaders back at the lake.

"I smell a robin," Olivenose remarked.

"Come on, Olivenose, let's go catch it," Scorchfur offered. "Redwind, you stay with Rowanstar and try to find something else." He sent a pointed glance at her, and she gave a tiny nod, understanding. No one wanted to leave Rowanstar alone. What if a rabbit turned around to claw him, and he didn't move fast enough to avoid a stinging blow? Or if a badger appeared out of the midst and attacked?

Once Olivenose and Scorchfur were out of their sight, Rowanstar shook his head. "You'd think I was a helpless kit with the way you warriors treat me," he meowed.

"We're only concerned for your safety, Rowanstar," Redwind told him after a moment.

"Yes, well," Rowanstar replied, and there was an edge to his tone, "I can look after myself, thanks."

Before Redwind could answer, he loped off without her. She could easily catch up with him, but she didn't. She followed close behind at a walk. She had already injured the proud leader's dignity with her response; there was no way she could chase him now.

_Pride, _Snowbird's gentle voice meowed in her ear, _comes before a fall. _That was something Snowbird had said many a time to her and Blackpaw, who had enough pride between them for all the cats in the forest.

Redwind trailed after Rowanstar and smelled faintly, the scent of pheasant. The scent of pheasant! How did she know about pheasant? She remembered catching one before… but it wasn't on ShadowClan territory. But why would WindClan have been there…? The scent grew stronger, and she remembered her Clan eating well the night "she caught the pheasant." It must have been one of her strange dreams. She broke into a jog, hoping that she could help catch such a kill.

Her paws tingled with excitement as she saw Rowanstar's ginger shape scuffling through the bracken in front of her. She nosed it out of the way, not used to bracken and ferns always being in the way. This place was nothing like the ShadowClan forest, where fallen pine needles kept the ground clear of any plants.

As she got closer, she saw that he had caught the creature. He turned to her, still holding the big bird in his jaws.

"Wow! Great catch!" Redwind meowed. "I haven't seen a pheasant this big in forever! C'mon, I'll help you bury it."

Something changed on Rowanstar's face. He put the pheasant down on the ground. "Redwind," he meowed slowly, "you've never seen a pheasant before."

_Stupid! _Redwind cursed herself mentally. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! What do you think you're doing, letting your mouth run away like that? _She looked up to find her leader looking at her expectantly, as if waiting for an answer.

Redwind could easily lie. Say that one of the Hunters had caught a pheasant and she'd eaten it on the way back. Or she could tell him about her dreams. She shrunk back in her fur, not thrilled about lying but not wanting to tell him about her strange and prophetic-like dreams, either. That was one secret she would rather keep.

"What is that smell?" she burst out suddenly.

"I can't smell anything," Rowanstar answered sharply, without taking his eyes off her. "Except _pheasant_."

Redwind tried not to flinch. "No, I-I mean the other one," she replied. "You can't smell it because the… the bird's been in your mouth." She raised her nose to the air and inhaled deeply, searching for a single scent that wasn't like the others. Blossoming things. Fresh grass. Bird. Dog. Mouse. She scraped at the back of her mind for ideas. How could she avoid this?

Wait, _dog_?

"DOG!" she screeched, and Rowanstar hesitated for a fraction of a second to look around for the dog. That was when the huge creature burst through the undergrowth, barking like mad.

Redwind turned so fast she ran straight into Rowanstar and blundered over a root. She landed on her face as the dog crossed the clearing in a few short bounds. "Rowanstar, go!" she yowled. "Climb a tree!"

The old ginger tomcat was already on it, digging his claws into the bark and working his way up as quickly as he could go. Redwind turned around and lashed the dog across the nose. It was huge, black and brown with pointy ears and even pointier fangs. It drew back with a snarl at her attack, and she bundled her way up the tree after Rowanstar, forcing herself not to pass him and climb straight to the top, leaving behind all hope of the old cat surviving.

The dog peeled back its lips from his white teeth, growling and barking. Strands of saliva pooled from its jaws and foam crept the corners of its mouth. Redwind couldn't look away as she clung onto the trunk, terrified. It leaped up onto the tree trunk, its blunt claws scrabbling to get hold, but it could only jump. It couldn't climb.

Redwind let out a momentary sigh of relief. They were safe as long as they stayed in this tree. Soon enough, the dog would get bored and leave them alone, right?

She had almost forgotten that Scorchfur and Olivenose were with them, so when the two cats burst through the undergrowth, ears flattened at the harsh barking of the dog, she let out a warning yowl. "Climb a tree!"

Scorchfur whipped around and immediately began following her advice, before realizing that his Clanmate was frozen in fear. He tugged her tail with his teeth and began rapidly nudging at her paws. "Hurry, climb!"

The dog directed its attention on the two cats on the ground. Olivenose was shaking so hard she could barely pull herself up the branches of the tree. Scorchfur faced the dog bravely and slashed at its muzzle, but the dog wasn't as easily deterred this time.

"They're never going to make it," Rowanstar muttered under his breath from where he crouched next to Redwind. He leaned forward, to Redwind's surprise, and dangled his forepaws off the branch they were taking refuge on. "Hey, dog-breath!" he yowled. "Bet you can't get me, mange-pelt! Come here! Face me, if you think you're smart enough! Come on, flea-brain!"

The dog heard his yowling and bounded back over to their tree. He began leaping and snapping at Rowanstar's outstretched paws, but he always came short just a few mouse-lengths. Redwind's heart stopped every time the creature jumped, but Rowanstar was calm as could be, although it was his life on the line.

Olivenose let out a squeal as her hind paw slipped, and Scorchfur nudged her upwards, casting a glance back on the dog as it swiveled to look at them, as if it just remembered they were still there.

"Hey! Flea-pelt!" Rowanstar called back down. He shifted his hind paws forward on the branch so he could reach a little farther. The dog's head jerked up and snapped its jaws once more. Rowanstar lurched back so as not to be bitten, and suddenly lost his balance.

"Rowanstar!" Redwind shrieked, reaching out to hook her claws in his pelt and pull him back onto the branch. It was too late.

Rowanstar plunged toward the ground, his face contorted into one of fear. Redwind heard the sickening crack just as she launched herself off the branch and onto the dog, which headed straight for her leader. She prayed to StarClan she timed her jump right and landed on the dog's back. She unsheathed her claws and began slashing viciously at its neck fur.

The dog howled, leaping and bucking. Scorchfur slid to the ground and was on the dog's heels in an instant. It began leaping and bucking to throw her off, but she clung on with all of the strength she could muster. She couldn't get a glimpse of Rowanstar through all the chaos, and it was all she could do to pray to StarClan that he would be okay.

Olivenose joined them on the ground, but Redwind half-hoped she wouldn't fight, too, with the kits she was carrying. Out of her peripheral, she saw that the tortoiseshell she-cat was making her way towards Rowanstar.

Redwind lunged forward and sunk her teeth into the ear of the dog. She felt her teeth meet in the delicate skin, and it howled and took off. She threw her weight sideways and landed hard on the ground. Scorchfur peered at her, and she could see dog fur stuck in his claws. A trickle of blood ran down one cheek, but it wasn't his. "Redwind? Are you alright?"

"Fine," Redwind panted. "Rowanstar…"

They both looked up at the same time. Olivenose was bent over their leader, a worried expression on her face. She looked up, and her eyes were as huge as moons. "He's dead," she whispered. Louder, at a wail, "Oh, StarClan, he's dead! The fall killed him!"

Redwind forced herself to her feet, every muscle screaming in protest. "No," she mewed quietly, "that couldn't have been his last life… could it?"

As if in response, Rowanstar opened his eyes a whisker-length.

"Rowanstar!" Olivenose gasped.

He opened his mouth to reply, but only let out a feeble croak. Redwind rushed forward and saw that the break in his back was mending as they spoke, but there was no way he could have gotten off of that without any pain.

"Come on," Scorchfur meowed. "We have to get him back to the camp."

He and Redwind got on either side of their elderly leader and lifted him up on their shoulders. Rowanstar let out a moan of protest, and his breaths were heavy with pain. "Olivenose, can you get the pheasant?" Redwind asked hoarsely. She heard the tortoiseshell she-cat puffing as she carried the huge bird back to camp with them.

Olivenose went on ahead, dashing down the side of the ravine and scattering pebbles everywhere. There were murmurs of congratulations on her pheasant, but she dropped it in the middle of the clearing. "Mudfoot!"

There was a pause, before Mudfoot padded out of the nursery. "Olivenose! What's happened?"

"Rowanstar," the tortoiseshell she-cat wailed, "he fell out of a tree and broke his back!"

The warriors glanced up where Redwind and Scorchfur waited at the top of the ravine, unable to carry their leader down such a slope by themselves. Tigerheart and Ratscar, who ignored protests from his son, bounded up the side of the ravine to help, and Redwind was grateful when they took the weight of their leader off of her shoulders. Her legs trembled with exhaustion and the leftover adrenaline from the dog… and now the fear for Rowanstar's life.

Her Clanmates carried Rowanstar into the clearing. A patrol Owlclaw was leading had just come back, and their faces were turning distraught with worry as they spotted Rowanstar being carried into the clearing, his face twisted in pain. Mudfoot was giving orders left and right, but from where she stood at the top of the ravine, she couldn't hear them. It was quite possibly the worst thing that had happened to their Clan – even when they had been chased out of their home, Rowanstar had united them. Finding their new home – they'd had Rowanstar to keep them together. But what would happen to Rowanstar this time?

_Oh, StarClan, _she thought desperately. _Where are you?_

. . .

A few hours later, Redwind padded into camp clamping a vole in her jaws. She had kept herself busy as much as she could, going in and out of camp several times, sometimes returning with prey but mostly not.

By sunset, she checked into the medicine den, where Rowanstar had been moved once more. She saw Pricklepaw dashing around, doing odd jobs for Mudfoot, who hadn't left Rowanstar's side since they got him into camp. The fur along his spine was slicked down with green poultices, and he was sleeping, lying stretched out on his side.

Mudfoot was fussing over the herbs on his back, and when he looked up to see Redwind, his eyes were strained. "Are you hurt, Redwind?"

She shook her head. "How is he?"

Mudfoot had only been about Redwind's age when he became the medicine cat, but the strain in his eyes made him look a thousand moons old at that point. "I gave him muscle relaxers and painkillers since there's not much else I can do. The break was mended when he went to StarClan, but… it may not be enough." The medicine cat sighed, and didn't say anything else for a long time. "I'm supposed to say he's doing better, and everything will be okay," he said. "But honestly, Redwind, I don't know."

Redwind waited for him to go on, but he said nothing else. "Mudfoot, you're doing a wonderful job. You were never properly trained – you've learned everything you know on your own. And you've taken ShadowClan through more than five medicine cats have to. Look what you've done so far."

"It's not enough," Mudfoot meowed. "It's never enough."

"Why not? He seems to be peaceful, now," she meowed.

"It's his last life," Mudfoot responded, meeting her eyes somberly. "And I'm afraid that this might end up killing him in the end."


	30. 29 - The Heat of Battle

**TWENTY-NINE  
THE HEAT OF BATTLE**

The clearing was dead silent as sister and brother stared each other down. Blackpaw saw the similarity in Joey and Bloods' statures, their amber eyes, their white pelts. The difference was that Blood had bright ginger patches – it reminded Blackpaw of how her time in BloodClan had stained her history, while Joey's was left untainted. Her eyes were different, too, harder, angrier, whereas his were clear.

"I can't express in words how impossibly lovely it is to see you again, brother." Blood's voice was sickeningly sweet, but Blackpaw knew her words were nothing but bitter.

Joey's eyes were fixed on the ground in front of his paws but his words were full of meaning. _"Don't call me brother."_

"Would _Bone _be more appropriate, then?" Blood asked.

Blackpaw very faintly saw Joey wince. _That bites, _he thought, his paws itching. He leaped forward to stand next to his new friend. "If you have something to say, say it and get out," he growled. "BloodClan's rule is over with here."

The intense amber eyes moved from Joey to him almost lazily, as if it was paining her to even look upon a lower creature such as him. She made a sound of amusement that wasn't quite a laugh. "What would possibly cause you to even fathom saying that?" she asked.

"Our forces are evenly matched, and I've defeated your deputy, Sin," Blackpaw meowed.

To Blackpaw's surprise, the she-cat snorted with laughter. She looked back at him as she threw her head back and laughed. His paws tingled with anger as he waited impatiently for Blood to explain herself.

Finally she stopped laughing and looked him dead in the eye. "Sin is a _fool_," she spat, her voice fully serious now. "And so are you, if you think that just because you've defeated one of us, all of us will go."

From the corner of Blackpaw's vision, he saw the huge gray tom's eyes flare wide with panic. He tried scrambling shakily to his paws, fell back, but tried again, scrabbling on the floor to get his legs underneath him. Blood stepped toward him, her eyes never leaving Blackpaw's. "You're Shadow, right?"

"Yes," Blackpaw meowed.

"Well, Shadow," Blood responded. "This is what happens when you're foolish." She was standing over the big gray tom, who was trembling violently below her. This proud, powerful cat, who had been so eager to take on a fight before, had been turned into a sniveling pile of mush at the sheer sight of his leader's wrath. What kind of cat was she?

There was no hate in Blood's expression. She didn't even look at him: her eye contact was with Blackpaw. She bent forwards, flashing out a forepaw, and expertly snapped Sin's spine. Blackpaw tried not to flinch away at his agonized screaming, refused to look away from Blood's intense glare.

"This is what happens when a cat is weak and cowardly," Blood explained to the beholders as Sin's breath ran out. He stopped yowling, but his breathing continued, heavy and ragged. "This is what happens when you let your opponent win." She tore her gaze from them and brought it back to Blackpaw. "This is your fault, Shadow. This is what happens when cats who don't belong here meddle in the affairs of BloodClan."

The horror of the entire ordeal shocked Blackpaw speechless. He didn't know why it was so different than any of his dreams: he'd been fine with things like this before. But now…

"You just cheated yourself of a cat, Blood," Joey meowed. His voice shook slightly. "You think that can scare us, but you simply got rid of one of your deputy. How do you expect us to be afraid of you if you're dividing your Clan up by killing them off?"

"Ah, that's where you're wrong, Bone." Blood kinked up her tail, as if pleased he brought this up. "If I wanted to kill Sin, he'd be dead by now. I am simply conveying to my Clanmates how if one is to act useless, I will _show _them useless." She flicked her tail to Sin, who was panting for air on the ground, his face twisted into an expression of pain. "I broke his back to show them what will happen if they lose. No one wants to lose now, do they?" She turned to each of her Clanmates, where they shook their heads grimly. "No. Because they know what is waiting for them if they do. And _that_, Bone, is why you should be afraid, because my cats are determined to win. _Every. Single. Time_."

For a moment, a horrified hush fell over the Shades. The entire clearing was silently except for the rustling of leaves overhead and the labored breathing of Sin, fighting for his life on the ground at Blood's feet.

"Bearing this in mind, the forest is yours, brother, if you can defeat me in a fight. Not a duel, as my sniveling coward of a second-in-line would say. A fight to the death," Blood meowed, with a disgusted glance at Sin on the ground. By this point, he was too incoherent to realize that he was being talked about, his eyes wild with fear and pain and his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth. "If you can kill me, the city and the forest is yours. But-" she lingered on the word as if savoring it "-If I kill you first, the time of the Shades' will be over."

"I accept!" Joey yowled, without a moment of hesitation.

"So do I," Blackpaw growled, flexing his shoulders.

"No." The word came from two cats at once: Blood, and Joey.

"Stay out of this," Blood meowed. She didn't quite sound angry – her entire existence was devoid of emotion – but there was a slight edge to her voice.

"It's okay, Shadow," Joey mewed. "You've done enough. Let me fight her."

"An unwise decision, but beneficial to me all the same. So what does it really matter?" Blood meowed.

Joey peeled back his lips in an outraged snarl. "Pride comes before a fall, _sister_," he sneered, and Blackpaw was surprised at his intensity.

So was Blood, but she kept it well masked as she began to circle like an angry snake. The way her gaze had fixed so intently on Blackpaw earlier was settled on her brother. It was painfully obvious that they were siblings, now, with their thick, short white coats, slender builds, and amber eyes. But Joey's leaned more towards yellow, while Blood's were more intense, an orangey amber color. She, despite being a she-cat, was the bigger of the two, with broader shoulders and taller stature. Joey looked like an apprentice more so now than ever, and Blackpaw hoped for his sake that he would be too quick for his sister to overpower him.

Blood darted her head in and snapped her teeth near Joey's ear, partly to psyche him out as well as deal the first blow. Blood drops welled on the surface of the newly torn skin. Joey drew his head back with a hiss, and in this moment, Blood lashed out a paw, unsheathing her claws for the first time. They were reinforced with teeth and gleamed in the sunlight, and Blackpaw winced as they connected with the side of Joey's face, as if he were the one in the fight.

Joey and Blood were matched blow for blow. The battle was filled with dodges and countermoves. If Blood landed a blow, so did Joey, while she was distracted pulling her head back. If she lashed him in the face with her tail to temporarily blind him, he threw his weight sideways, rolled, and kept up swinging.

"It's too bad it had to come to be this way, brother," Blood growled through gritted teeth as they exchanged blows. "It's a sort of irony, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" Joey snarled.

"The way we were named. Blood and Bone. Tooth and Nail. Fury and Foe. We were always supposed to do this together. Meaning, ruling the forest. It's too bad you had to be a coward and quit out on us. Perhaps you could have had this forest after all. You take the forest, I take the city, everyone could have been happy. But no, you turned tail and fled like the mouse-heart you are."

"I would rather have been ridiculed as a coward by BloodClan ten thousand times over than be known as a killer by the cats who make up the Shades," Joey responded, pausing for breath.

"You are the worst kind of coward, then," Blood hissed. Her claws slid out for the first time. Blackpaw could see now that they were reinforced with animal teeth – _Just like Scourge, _he thought with a shudder. He felt Nyx pressing against him on one side, not realizing she did so as she kept her eyes transfixed on the battle before them.

It wasn't a losing battle, by any means. If Blood struck like snake, lightning-quick and ruthless, Joey was like the wind, darting just out of reach before getting in a quick blow himself. Before long, they were both covered in scratches and blood. The fight continued for several minutes – perhaps nine lifetimes, it seemed like – but Blood remained loose and unruffled, but it was evident that she wasn't used to being resisted. Sin hadn't tried to defend himself against her: perhaps normally her victims submitted to her for fear of worse punishment. Or maybe Joey was just really good, fighting with a lot of fear and anger on his side. Blackpaw had seen it before: he'd bet his life on someone who fought like that. Because of Joey's adrenaline, they were evenly matched, and it didn't seem as if there was a penetrable chink in Blood's armor. If only he could find a weakness and exploit it. . .

Another detail Blackpaw noticed about how Blood fought: she never lunged and rolled. She always liked to stay on her feet. She only used her front paws – at the most, she reared up on her back legs and slashed with her forepaws, but kept her weight balanced equally on her hindquarters. Blackpaw wished to run in and unbalance her so Joey could deal the killing blow and–

_Yes!_

Joey, although small in stature, pounced with enough force to knock his bigger sibling over. She twisted wildly as she landed onto her side. Somewhat stunned, she scrambled shakily and clumsily to her paws. Joey's eyes were alight and Blackpaw knew it had clicked in his mind, too. Blood's weakness was her balance. With a new drive, Joey lunged. He didn't weigh all that much, but when he barreled straight into Blood's chest – favoring his right side, since she had ripped open a long gash from his chest to his belly with her claws – and knocked her flat on her back.

"No–" Blood began angrily, but before she could continue, Joey raked his claws across her face. Her face contorted from her stern, stony mask of cold determination to one of fury and outrage. Waves of blood began dripping down her face and Joey backed away as Blood began to let out terrible screams of rage. "I can't see! I can't see!"

Nyx's muscles were bunched tight against Blackpaw's flank as the spectators' eyes fell upon the blinded BloodClan leader. The other BloodClan cats were beginning to stir anxiously; suddenly, a big brown-and-white tom named Hurricane let out a fearsome caterwaul, "Attack him!"

At the same time, Nyx shot straight to her feet. "Not a chance, fur-brain! Shades, stonewall!"

The Shades sprang to their feet as if they'd rehearsed this, and Blackpaw could do nothing but join them. He didn't know exactly what she meant by 'stonewall' and, judging by the looks of others, some others didn't either. But he could guess: by the ring they began to form with their bodies around Joey and Blood, it meant that they'd stand like a stone wall and not allow the BloodClan forces to get in. As if in a synchronized sort of rehearsal, they began to rear up, lashing out at those cats coming near.

With their leader blinded and their deputy fatally injured and no way to get to either of them, the BloodClan cats were in a predicament. Surprisingly, it was Envy that broke away first. She fled into the forest, yowling, her tail between her legs.

"Envy, wait!" Wrath called after her sister, but the black-and-white she-cat only pelted away faster, not looking back to see if her kin followed her.

All at once, the BloodClan cats turned tail and fled. A few of the bolder Shades began following them, driving them away with fierce caterwauls and heavy blows to the flanks. _Parting gifts, _Blackpaw thought, snarling angrily as he slammed Anguish to the ground. He let him up as he heard yowling rise up behind him.

"You fools!" Blood screamed, thrashing around on the ground. She struggled to get up, but she was injured far worse than Blackpaw had initially thought. Her fur was stuck up at odd angles and blood was beginning to dry it in spikes. Fresh blood gleamed on her face, completely covering where her eyes should have been. Blackpaw didn't know if that was good or bad for their benefit: it was gory but at least it covered up her empty eye sockets. "Come back here! I'm still your leader!" Spittle was foaming around her jaws and her reinforced claws tore at the grass furiously. One of the dog teeth lay a few tail-lengths away and blood was bubbling up around her claw where she had torn it out. Finally, her screeching died down to whimpering as the yowling of her Clanmates began to fade in the distance.

Blackpaw met eyes with several of the Shades including Nyx, Jay, and Joey. The small white tom gave him a grim, knowing look and limped over to his sister. "Blood," he meowed gently. "I'm sorry it had to come to this. You have to know I never wanted this to happen. We don't have to live like this anymore. You can join the Shades. You can have a new name, and a new life. One free of killing and destruction. We can even–"

"You're a _fool_," Blood spat, "if you think I'm going to give up everything I had and come live with your precious forest cats. You blinded me!" Her voice rose to a screech of outrage. "You expect I'll forgive you?"

"No. But at least let me take care of you. We are kin, after all," Joey meowed.

"See where kin gets you now!" Blood shrieked.

Joey's eyes flew wide as her claws latched onto the scabbing wound on his belly. She had found it, blind and all. He threw out a paw to push her away from him, unsheathing his claws. She lunged at him at the same time and his claws connected with her throat. He gasped, wrenching his paw back, and a spray of blood spewed onto his snow-white coat. Blood made a terrible gurgling sound of fear as the blood began to gush.

_"No!" _she screeched. "I-I _knew_ this would happen! I saw it in my dreams! Killed at the paws of my own brother!"

If she had been unhinged before, she was completely deranged at this point. But the thing about seeing it in her dreams clicked in Blackpaw's mind. _StarClan?_

"You," she snarled, struggling to reach Joey. His face was twisted into one of horror at his own doing. "You were the favorite kit. I was _always _kicked to the curb because of you. I _always _knew our father loved you more than me. He-he-" she broke off coughing, spitting out mouthfuls of blood. It took her a while to recover, and when she spoke again, her voice was weaker and her anger was fading. "I… was always jealous of you… Bone," she rasped. "That's why… BloodClan… was so important to me…It was the one thing I was outdoing you in." She coughed again, hacking scarlet mouthfuls onto the ground. It pained Blackpaw to watch, and he knew it must be killing Joey.

"I-I'm… sorry… brother…" Blood whispered, her voice even weaker this time. "F-For everything."

Her body trembled from nose to tail-tip. Her paws jerked, her head fell back onto the grass, and then she lay still forevermore.

For a minute, no one moved. No one spoke. All eyes were on Joey, who was clearly expected to be the one to take charge in this situation, as it was his sister that had just bled out before their eyes.

Vaguely, Blackpaw wondered about where Blood would go. She was in a Clan, but clearly she wouldn't go to StarClan, as she'd been a cold-blooded killer all her life. Would her soul simply disappear from existence? Was that where bad cats went? Nowhere?

As if in response, the wind in the trees begins to pick up. If anyone spoke, the wind would drown it out. Suddenly, he heard a voice much like his own, coming from the wind. _Like those before her who have repented in their end days, Blood will be forgiven and welcomed to a safe place. _

When he looked, there was no body to accompany the voice. It was as if it had appeared out of thin air. Blackpaw glanced at Jay next to him, but her eyes were still fixed on Joey, who was staring down at the body of his sister. He let his gaze trail over the other Shades, but none of them had seemed to hear the voice on the wind. For a moment, a wave of confusion washed over him. Surely StarClan couldn't reach him all the way out here… could they? No, it was impossible. But why was it that only he heard it?

As Blackpaw returned his gaze to the dismal scene in front of him, he heard the voice let out a sigh – a small gust of wind – and then was gone.


	31. 30 - Deadly Burning Flames

**CHAPTER THIRTY  
DEADLY BURNING FLAMES**

Gray stormclouds were moving in quickly from the horizon as Redwind kneaded the ground, clearing away the plan of attack she and Ratscar had drawn into the sand. "Right," she meowed. "Owlclaw, Ivytail, fan out. Barkpaw, you stay with me. Ratscar will take left, we'll take right. If all goes according to plan, you or I will run in and get the pinecone while the other guards. Got that?"

Barkpaw nodded, his young face set determinedly.

Just a few moments before the Clan had ascended the ravine, Barkpaw had been apprenticed to Redwind and Fallowpaw to Oakwing. Rowanstar assumed that the younger warriors would be more robust and enthusiastic about mentoring apprentices out here, as well as the fact that Redwind and Oakwing were two of the best about navigating unfamiliar terrain, being former Runners and Hunters.

The whole Clan was partaking in a training session that almost everyone deemed beneficial, both physically and mentally. If there was one thing ShadowClan didn't get very much of was relief. This, on top of an apprenticeship ceremony, was one of the most hopeful things that had happened to their Clan.

No one was left in camp; even the kits had come up with their mothers. Shrewfoot's kits were apprenticed now, but Tawnypelt had kitted recently, and Pinekit, Sunkit and Skykit were rambunctious young fluffballs that never sat still. She had kept her expectancy somewhat quiet so she could keep going on with warriors' duties. Subtracting Rowanstar, Mudfoot, Pricklepaw, Tawnypelt, and Olivenose – whose belly was swollen with kits that'd be born any day, it left ten good warriors including Tigerheart, the deputy.

Redwind was absolutely horrified at how much her Clan had shrunk over leaf-bare. They had lost more cats to fear than they'd ever had to greencough. Sometimes she wondered how they were all doing, whether they lasted through the cold season or not. But she kept her head up: Tawnypelt had just given birth this moon to her trio of troublemakers, Olivenose was due any day, and Ivytail had recently found out she was expecting. She'd joined in on the training session to even out the teams, and Mudfoot and Pricklepaw decided she was too early along to hurt her kits with this kind of activity.

Redwind was on a team with Ratscar as leader, as well as Ivytail, Barkpaw, and Owlclaw. The other team consisted of Tigerheart, Shrewfoot, Scorchfur, Fallowpaw, and Oakwing. They were playing a sort of game that had some of the players playing offense and others defense. The purpose of the game was to reach the pinecone on the other side of the defensive players, and whoever brought it back to their home side would win. She caught Oakwing's eye; her friend was trying to look serious but failing miserably at it. This was the most fun they'd had in forever.

The two teams fanned out and peered expectantly at Pricklepaw, who had started the last game with a special new rule he made up. When he saw that the cats were ready, he reared up on his back legs and dropped a pebble from his mouth. As soon as it clattered onto the ground, the warriors at the ready lunged for the opposing team.

Redwind and Barkpaw took the clearing in a couple of bounds and crashed into their Clanmates, Oakwing and Fallowpaw. It was a claws-sheathed session, obviously – Mudfoot and Pricklepaw had just now managed to catch a break from herb-gathering, and it'd be a shame to have them both going back to work so soon with injuries to treat – but Oakwing bowled her over and they rolled onto the ground. Redwind kicked out, struggling to free herself – fighting was never her strongest suit – and pretended to bite her Clanmate's shoulder.

Oakwing rewarded her with a dramatic flinch – they were supposed to treat it as if it were real injuries they'd receive – and Redwind shoved her away with all four paws before rolling to her feet and pulling Fallowpaw off of Barkpaw. "Come on!" she barked.

Fallowpaw hooked her paw around Redwind's tail and dragged her back; with a mock hiss, Redwind spun around, swiping at the apprentice. Just as Oakwing was back on her feet, a clap of thunder rocked the entire earth. Tawnypelt's kits squealed and fled to hide next to their mother as the rain began to fall.

The drizzle began to soak Redwind's fur as she pushed herself up from the writhing mass of Clanmates. Everyone was yowling in amusement and fleeing for the ravine, back into their warm, dry dens.

"Come on, you lot," Redwind meowed over her shoulder to Barkpaw, who was beginning to shiver. "We still need to dig you a den, and the rain will only get steadier."

Her apprentice beamed despite the rain and bounded after her, "My very own den!" he meowed excitedly, his tail shooting up into the air with enthusiasm.

Redwind shook her head in amusement as Barkpaw bounced in circles around her. When Barkpaw got excited like this, she felt as young and as free as a kit. She wasn't that old herself, but some days she felt a thousand moons old. She followed her apprentice down the slope, unsheathing her claws to get a grip on the slick rocks.

Scanning the premises through the rain, Redwind found a fairly deep nook in the rocks close to her own den that could serve as a quick dig for shelter. "Alright, while I shift these rocks out of place, fetch some moss from Mudfoot and Pricklepaw, why don't you?" she meowed.

"Great!" Barkpaw tore through the steady rain, his fur dripping but his eyes bright.

Redwind turned back to the rocks and began shifting them out of place, grunting. She wasn't very heavy herself, so she thrust a shoulder underneath each one and rolled it over. Once she had moved three or four, she stuck her head into the den and smelled fresh soil. There was a leak between the stones overhead, so she scooped earth from the base of the den and packed it in to stop the flow of water – at least for a little while. She was only wondering where Barkpaw was at as she scraped loose pebbles out when she heard the loudest thunderclap in her entire life.

At the same time, several loud yowls rang out. Redwind spun around, slitting her eyes against the rain. Tendrils of black smoke curled up from a blackened tree at the top of the hollow. For a split second, Redwind wondered why there was a tree on fire in the rain. _Lightning, _she thought, and her spine tingled with terror.

The trunk rocked precariously in the wind, and the fire was spreading like infection. Redwind burst forward. "Watch out! It's going to fall!"

"Get up to the top!" Fallowpaw was calling.

"No! Stay here! The fire!" Owlclaw rasped.

"Everyone onto the rocks!" Tigerheart ordered, bounding across the camp. The rain pelted down so hard it felt like hailstones, and Redwind had to strain her ears to hear him over the sound of it. "You'll be safe from the fire there."

"My kits!" A screech of desperation split the air, and heads snapped in Tawnypelt's directions. "Where are Skykit and Pinekit?"

"What do you mean?" Tigerheart was at his mother's side in an instant, closely flanked by Rowanstar and Redwind.

"I told them to stay put, so I could carry them down one at a time," Tawnypelt wailed. "But by the time I got Sunkit down, the lightning had struck. They must have run off into the woods to get away from the fire!"

Redwind whirled around and strained to glimpse the forest above them. "That's right where the fire's headed," she murmured to Tigerheart.

"We have to find them!" Tawnypelt moaned.

"We will. I promise," Rowanstar responded, next to his mate in an instant. "Redwind, you stay here and keep Tawnypelt calm. Tigerheart and I will go find Pinekit and Skykit."

"No!" Tigerheart burst out. "Rowanstar, you-you can't. It's dangerous."

Rowanstar glanced sharply at his son. Redwind understood Tigerheart's concern for the aging leader, and she knew as well as anyone how Rowanstar hated when his Clanmates pointed out his ever-growing weakness. "Everyone stay on the rocks!" he called, without breaking eye contact. He turned tail and bounded, limping, up the side of the ditch and disappeared over the side, his sodden pelt a silhouette against the fire.

Despite the rain, it had raged up into a burning wall of destruction, smoking relentlessly due to the downpour. The sound of the sizzling was almost as terrifying as the thunderclap, but none of that could beat the creaking of the tree.

"Come down to the furthest end of the gorge!" Redwind called. "If the tree falls, the trunk won't catch us there." She picked up Sunkit in her jaws, rested her tail across Tawnypelt's shoulders, and led the queen a few fox-lengths down the slope. Barkpaw and Fallowpaw began to follow her, calling to the other warriors for encouragement.

Redwind set down the kit, standing over him to keep him dry – which didn't really help, considering his pelt was soaked with water anyway. He was letting out pitiful cries, but Tawnypelt was too distraught to comfort him and Redwind was busy counting heads. She counted twelve, including Tawnypelt, Olivenose, and Sunkit. Thirteen, including herself. Rowanstar and Tigerheart were up looking for Pinekit and Skykit. She flattened her ears in thought. Someone was missing. Who was missing?

Suddenly, a flash of alarm pulsed through her. "Mudfoot! Where's Pricklepaw?"

The medicine cat's yellow eyes shot wide. "He was right behind me. Oh, StarClan, he must've stayed behind to get the herbs. I _told _him to leave the herbs!"

"Fox dung!" Redwind spat.

At the same time, Oakwing flattened her ears, her eyes as round and as huge as moons. "We have to get him out of there before the tree falls!"

"Everyone stay put," Redwind told them over her shoulder, already bounding down the slope with intense purpose. "I'm the fastest cat here; I'll get him."

She half-skidded down the slope and streaked toward the medicine den, not bothering to look behind her to see if anyone was following. She hoped not, but time was of the essence and every second she and Pricklepaw spent down here was another second closer to the tree falling on them and killing them both.

"Pricklepaw!" Redwind shouted, squinting her eyes against the pelting rain. It was so loud, she doubted that he heard her. "Pricklepaw!" she tried again, sticking her head into the makeshift medicine den.

It was much larger than any of the other dens; when they'd found camp, it'd already been there. It wasn't like the medicine den on ShadowClan territory near the lake, where Mudfoot's den was connected to it. No, he and Pricklepaw had separate dens to themselves, just like the rest of the warriors. But it was bigger than most of the other dens, a carved-out structure that was mostly leak-proof and kept the herbs in a warm, dry place.

Redwind leaped high in the air, grazing her ears on the top of the den, when she felt a cold, wet nose touch hers. "Pricklepaw!" she yowled. "We have to get out of here!"

The medicine cat apprentice didn't respond; several clumps of leaves were dangling from his jaws. He nodded determinedly, his eyes reflecting brightly despite the gloom.

Redwind gave him a rough push with her shoulder. "Come on, then! The tree's going to fall any minute now!"

They took off side-by-side, Redwind forcing herself not to turn tail and flee. Just as they were heading away from the medicine den, she felt Pricklepaw retreat from her side. She spun around and saw that he had dropped several of the precious leaves.

A clap of thunder made the fur along her spine rise. She glanced up at the tree and saw that it was leaning completely over, as if a slight breath would push it over directly onto them. Her eyes shot wide and she sprang forward, bundling Pricklepaw back toward the rest of their Clanmates. "Pricklepaw!" she screamed. _"Leave them!"_

He stumbled as she tackled him, but managed to get away with at least half of his burden. Redwind scooped up the fallen leaves in her jaws and fled after him as the last of the resistance gave way and gravity pulled the tree down. "Go!" she yelped around her mouthful, refusing to look back. She heard several of their Clanmates calling to them to hurry from their space where they stood on the rocks. Some, however, seemed distracted by something else; perhaps they were watching the tree itself.

Redwind gathered her haunches underneath her and pushed off with a powerful leap. Her forepaws landed on the rocks first and she clambered the rest of the way up after Pricklepaw. She clambered the rest of the way up and spat her mouthful of bitter-tasting herbs onto the stones. "What were you thinking?" she spat at Pricklepaw.

At the same time, there was tremendous crackling, by far outdoing the regular hiss and sputter of the flames up on the top of the hill. The crash sounded louder than five claps of thunder. Redwind spun around to see that the tree had finally given. Debris and branches had broken in the collision with the ground. Debris was everywhere, and she was glad that she and Pricklepaw had been plenty clear of it when it fell.

Now that half of the immediate danger had been released, Redwind was feeling far less tense than she had just seconds before. "Never mind that," she meowed, trying to smooth down her ruffled fur. Not that it helped: the rain had it sticking up in spikes.

But Pricklepaw had his voice back, and he was set to speak again. "Horsetail, comfrey, and goldenrod," he meowed. "For burns, injuries, and sore throats, which we're sure to get with the fire above us and the rain all around us with the lack of shelter on the rocks. Can't say how good they'll be soaking wet, but it's better than nothing." He blinked water off his eyelashes as he peered through the pouring rain at Redwind, not a hint of anger in his voice.

Redwind softened, but before she could say anything else, she noticed something peculiar behind Pricklepaw: Tawnypelt was hunched over three tiny scraps that were wailing pitifully. For a moment, she couldn't put two and two together until she looked up at the side of the ravine to see a pair of ginger hindquarters disappearing over the side.

"Wha – What happened?" she asked.

"Rowanstar came back with Pinekit and Skykit," Scorchfur explained. "But he said Tigerheart had gotten stuck behind a burning branch that fell, so he went back for him."

"What?" Redwind's fur spiked. "And no one went with him?"

"He ordered us, as Clan leader, not to follow him," Scorchfur meowed quietly.

"It's our duty to Rowanstar – our Clan leader – to keep him safe! He's the oldest cat here! He would have retired to the elders' den _moons _ago if he were a regular warrior. He could even be on his last life! How could you have let him go off by himself into a _burning forest _to-" Redwind cut herself off. "We're wasting time. Both of them could be in danger at this very minute. I have to-"

Just as the words were escaping her lips, Rowanstar stumbled back down the slope. Dozens of expectant eyes watched to see if Tigerheart would follow, but there was only Rowanstar. He collapsed in a heap at the base of the ravine, and Redwind was the first to his side. "Rowanstar!"

"Are you all right?"

"You're burned!" Pricklepaw yelped, nosing at Rowanstar's front leg.

"Where is Tigerheart?" Tawnypelt demanded. "Where is our kit?"

Rowanstar pushed himself to his paws, looking utterly exhausted. The tips of his fur was singed gray with soot, and there was a nasty burn on his left foreleg. Pricklepaw wove his way back to Mudfoot and the dripping herbs, and they began quietly nosing cats back to make room for their first-aid.

"Tigerheart was trapped behind a burning branch when he handed me Skykit. He told me to get them both back to their mother before I came back for them. I did as he said, but by the time I got back, the fire had grown and completely consumed him. I couldn't retrieve his body."

Redwind's shock and horror was reflected on the faces of her Clanmates. Tawnypelt was the first to voice her grief. "My kit! Not my eldest, not my first. Oh, StarClan, I've traded one kit for two!"

Others began to voice their grief alongside Tawnypelt, but Redwind found herself numb and silent with shock. Tigerheart couldn't be dead… not the brave deputy who had mentored her after Ferretclaw's abrupt passing… not Tigerheart, who had outlasted his brother and sister Flametail and Dawnpelt, who had wished for nothing more than to put a good legacy with the name of 'Tigerstar'…

"Rowanstar." A quiet, urgent voice broke through the cries of mourning. "With the danger of everything happening so quickly, you must choose a deputy." It was Mudfoot, murmuring quietly to Rowanstar while he and Pricklepaw tried to fix the burn on their leader's foreleg.

Rowanstar nodded silently in agreement and his eyes flicked toward the crowd. Their grief was beginning to die down as they realized what was about to take place. His eyes flitted over Redwind before moving on. She didn't turn her head to see who he had finally settled on, but she guessed Ratscar or Scorchfur.

"Excuse the fact that I cannot stand for this ceremony," Rowanstar meowed, his voice faint against the sound of the rain, "as well as the poor conditions for it. In bare honesty, I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirit of Tigerheart may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ShadowClan is Redwind."

For a minute, Redwind stood in stunned silence, unable to process the words that had just come out of Rowanstar's mouth. Eyes began turning to her and she cleared her throat, realizing that she had to say something in agreement with her leader's decision.

"Deputyship… is an honor I didn't expect," she meowed uncertainly. "But I will do my best to serve you well for the rest of my moons."

No one really felt like cheering, what with the storm and the fire and the ruined camp and Tigerheart's death, so the Clan fell silent until the rain put out the flames and finally died away, leaving a wrecked Clan to deal with a wrecked makeshift home.

_Have you abandoned us, StarClan? _Redwind asked silently. _How am I supposed to lead a Clan someday… if you're not there to guide me?_

**A/N: I hated writing chapters like these. Seriously, you'd think with as emotionally attached I am to these characters, I'd have a hard time killing them all. Oooohh boiiiiii. Please tell me in your review what the saddest death in Black on Red has been so far! **


	32. 31 - Blackpaw's Choice

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE  
BLACKPAW'S CHOICE**

Blackpaw loped down the hill after Joey, Scree, and Tilly, a plump mouse swinging from his jaws. The four cats had good hunting today – most likely a result of the forest fresh and full after a long, drawn-out cold season. And now that the BloodClan cats had been gone for almost four moons, there were less cats than before to take away the prey. It was plentiful, probably the best eating Blackpaw had ever had.

Guiltily, he wondered if the old Clan he had left was eating well. As he dropped his fresh-kill near the woodpile, a new thought struck him like a flash of lightning. _What if ShadowClan didn't survive leaf-bare at _all?

"Hey," Nyx meowed, padding up to him with Scarlet and Ice bouncing around her. She glanced down her nose at each of them. "One piece of fresh-kill each, remember, you lot," she said sharply. As the two young cats picked up a mouse each, beaming at Blackpaw and frolicked away, Nyx glanced back up at him, narrowing her blue eyes. "You look worried. Have you seen any BloodClan hanging around?"

"No, of course not," Blackpaw meowed. "I'm sure they're gone for good. We gave them the fright of their lives."

"Hmm. I'm still not convinced." Blackpaw knew Nyx was expecting a raid on the newly-developed Shades any day. A few of the others shared her concerns, but instead of splitting up, they'd decided to stay together as a group. Blackpaw was pleased with their decision, as the thought of being alone _now _that they were all together frightened the daylights out of him.

"You think they're stupid enough to try coming back? Even if they are, the Shades beat them once. They can do it again. Don't you think?"

"You clever fox, changing the subject on me like that," Nyx remarked gruffly, flicking her tail. "I won't ask you again, as you'd rather keep it quiet. But if you're going to worry, don't make it so obvious, or others will be asking, too." She walked off with her tail swishing low to the ground, not bothering to wait for his reply.

Blackpaw glanced at the setting sun, feeling increasingly uneasy. He curled up in his nest, and when Joey – who'd assumed a sort of unspoken leadership position over even Blackpaw ever since he defeated Blood in the battle with BloodClan – asked him if he was alright, he brushed him off while muttering about a bellyache. Ice and Scarlet pounced on him and asked him to take them night hunting, but Yarrow ushered them away with a discouraging flick of his ears.

The full moon rose high into the sky; unlike back in ShadowClan camp, there was no shelter besides the woodpile, which was where Glimmer and her kits made their nest. Searchlight had moved in as well, expecting Vick's kits and looking ready to burst any day. Out here, everyone slept directly underneath the stars, so Blackpaw had a great view of the night sky.

Somewhere else in the world, the four – no, three – Clans were meeting on an island connected to the mainland by a fallen tree. How different it seemed, to think of only three Clans. The fourth was broken off, huddled somewhere in a forest maybe, tiny and cold and scared and hungry. At least, that's how they'd been when Blackpaw left.

How could he ever have gone? He felt like he'd let them down somehow. He remembered Redpaw's last conversation with him, how disappointed she'd been. He was having a hard time remembering the details about her, but he remembered her piercing green eyes, always intense and full of emotion. Most the time, he remembered, she was angry with him.

Too ruffled to sit still any longer, Blackpaw rose to his paws and arched his back in a long stretch before carefully stepping around his new Clanmates – he never referred to them as Clanmates out loud, but in his head, that's what they were – and headed down toward the river, where the water rushed along in a manner that reminded him of the white noise of companionship.

Suddenly, it felt as though he'd lacked in it for a very long time. He was, of course, surrounded by friends. Joey, the new leader of the Shades. Nyx, his kind-hearted, slightly unpolished second-in-line that was somewhat rough around the edges. Jay, the medicine cat who knew not of medicine cats. Vick, the brave cat that Blackpaw thought of as deputy material. Tilly, the old cat whose paws were still steady and eyes were still sharp. Yarrow, the mute who could not speak but contributed in his own way. Ice, the curious, troublemaking kit who had first brought him into the forest.

But despite all of this, he felt lonely. These cats, however good they may be, would never replace his Clan back home. A sudden rush of anger washed over him, that he was ignorant enough to leave his Clan and everything he had behind him. But it faded as quickly as it came: the Shades were an important part of his life, too. He wouldn't have wanted to live without them, but he couldn't help mourning what he had lost due to his own selfish choices.

Perhaps it all worked out in the end. Perhaps a StarClan cat or two had followed him out here to guide and lead him. Or perhaps it was all just coincidence. Blackpaw had a hard time believing that.

He suddenly heard a rustling in the grass stems next to the river and dropped to a hunters' crouch. Most voles around here were nocturnal, and it wasn't uncommon to come across one moving around at night. He bunched his hindquarters and sprang as a tiny nose poked out between the tussocks, killing it with a swift blow to the spine.

"Nice catch," mewed a soft voice behind him.

Blackpaw spun around, the vole still dangling from his jaws. Jay was slipping out from between the ferns, her eyes glowing in the light of the full moon. "Thanks," he meowed, dropping his catch and rolling it over with one paw. "Care to share?"

"Of course." Jay trotted forward and sat down beside him, taking a bite before pushing it toward him.

They polished off the fresh-kill in silence before Blackpaw scraped earth over the bones and asked, "How long were you watching me?"

"I just found you as you were nabbing that," Jay responded, angling her ears toward the remains of the vole. She settled down next to him, her fur warm against his side. Blackpaw leaned into her warmth, closing his eyes. He could almost imagine she was a different cat. Not a Shade, but a ShadowClan cat, with dark ginger fur and intense green eyes, her purr rumbling through his bones.

"I've never seen running water before," Jay murmured quietly, snapping Blackpaw out of his trance. He glanced down at her, realizing he was back in reality and he was looking into dark blue eyes, not green ones.

For a moment, he was confused as to how all this could be. Blackpaw realized Jay must have been born right when the weather was getting cold again, and she'd have been too little to remember running water. If she were a Clan cat, she'd just be finishing her apprenticeship, but yet she'd been through so much more than most apprentice-aged cats.

_So have I, _Blackpaw thought. _I built a _Clan.

"Hey," Jay nudged him with her nose. "What'cha thinking about?"

"Nothing," Blackpaw responded robotically.

The look in her eyes told him she didn't believe him. Once, he had considered himself to be a good liar. But now, his resolve was crumbling. Whether that was due to all his pondering about ShadowClan or not, he didn't exactly know.

"Shadow, I-"

In that moment, something snapped.

"My name's not Shadow." He lurched away from her and she half-rose in surprise. "It's Blackpaw. I was an apprentice of ShadowClan. I'm not who you think I am."

For a moment, a ripple of surprise crossed Jay's face. Immediately, Blackpaw knew this had been a mistake to tell her. She probably didn't even understand half of what he had said. He was surprised when she asked simply, "Why did you leave?"

_Wha- _Blackpaw was stunned at how calmly she had taken his sudden confession. "I guess I was looking for something else," he replied, "and they didn't need me anyway."

"Well, you're right about that," Jay mewed. "They didn't need you as much as the Shades did. I'm _glad _you left." His heart squeezed painfully. "If you hadn't, the Shades would never have come to be, and BloodClan would be terrorizing this forest and killing cats left and right."

She was certainly right about that. Blackpaw knew he shouldn't regret what he'd done for the cats of this forest, but he couldn't help feeling as if he'd wasted so much time away from his home Clan.

Jay noticed the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I miss home," Blackpaw meowed, and inwardly hissed at how plaintive he sounded. "I want to see my family and my Clan again."

"The _Shades _are your family now," Jay mewed, stepping forward to press her nose against his.

Blackpaw allowed her the close proximity, but her words weren't budging him. "I wouldn't expect you to understand," he meowed as he pulled away.

A sudden flash of anger crossed Jay's blue eyes. "I can understand plenty!" she snapped. "I just don't understand why cats you left so willingly matter to you now."

Blackpaw shook his head, trying to shake off her words as well. Of course Jay wouldn't understand; she had never been born into a Clan, an expectation that she would be responsible for the lives and well-being of so many others. Perhaps it had just taken the journey away from all of that that had been what showed him that it was that kind of responsibility he needed. It seemed to follow him all the way out here, to the forest of the Shades.

It wasn't like the Shades _needed _him anymore. They were together to stay; they had cats that were rooted firmly into it; they had a leader and a medicine cat. What was he still doing here?

It was then that Blackpaw knew, the next day he would walk away from here and head home. The fact that ShadowClan had been driven out of their home may bring about problems, but deep down, he knew that wherever his Clan was, that was home.

The wind picked up at that moment, and Blackpaw felt as though the presence that had appeared four moons ago when he fought Sin had made another appearance. There was no image, no starry cat that appeared before his eyes, but when the wind howled, he heard a voice speak softly, the barest hint of a whisper, in his ear.

_It's about time._


	33. 32 - A New Leader

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO  
A NEW LEADER**

_"From this moment on, you shall be known as Cedarpaw. Red, newly named Russetfur, please step forward. You are a new member of this Clan, and one of Brokenstar's tyrannical followers. But in your choice to join ShadowClan, you have chosen the path of loyalty and codes. Training Cedarpaw is the first step to prove your worth and loyalty. I trust you will train him well in all of the skills you possess."_

_ Redwind dipped her head, speaking through another voice and body. "I will," she replied, before touching noses with the small gray apprentice. He looked curious and slightly worried at the mention of his new mentor's dark beginnings._

_ A lot of their Clanmates were sick, but they managed a dry, rasping chant of, "Jaggedtooth! Boulder! Blackfoot! Russetfur! Cedarpaw!"_

Blackfoot? _At that moment, a white starburst of dizziness exploded behind Redwind's eyes as she spun, the scene beginning to change. She was not standing with Jaggedtooth, Boulder, Blackfoot, and Cedarpaw. Now she was in a clearing that was less fuzzy in her mind, the one the Clan had split up at._

_ She watched a younger version of Blackfoot – not Blackfoot, Black_paw _– cross the clearing slowly, as if in slow motion. She felt her heart nearly stop. Blackpaw was betraying them? She remembered letting out a disapproving hiss. He looked back at her and returned her frown._

_ She remembered snarling, "They chose the coward's way out! How could you let them walk out in ShadowClan's darkest hour?"_

_ She remembered seeing Blackpaw flinch. Hard._

_ After Rowanstar tried to subdue her with a calming speech, she remembered stalking up to Blackpaw, calling him a mouse-heart and a traitor and a coward. How she'd told him what a terrible cat he was to walk out on his Clan. How calmly he'd responded, with the patience he'd displayed as he'd led his Clan to the lake._

No… that can't be right. _Vaguely, Redwind realized she was dreaming as her thoughts jumbled together in her subconscious._

_ "Why are you saying this to me?"_

_ "Why do you think? I care, furball!"_

_ She remembered retreating from sight as she watched the white cat move down the slope. She stayed crouched in those frozen bushes until she could see the retreating shapes of her Clanmates walking away from her Clan forever._

_ So why didn't it seem like forever?_

Redwind pulled herself from her own dream with a hiss of disgust. She'd been happy to push the hurtful memories to the back of her mind, but they seemed to haunt her no matter what she did. She knew, not long after the Clan split that she'd have to accept that all of them were gone, and none of them were coming back. They'd made their choices, so why should they change them now? Half of them probably didn't even make it through leaf-bare.

A pang of regret flashed through her. What if she could have done something more to keep them here? No, she couldn't have. She was only an apprentice, and what could one apprentice do to save an entire Clan? They couldn't. It wasn't possible. She'd had no power, no authority like she did now. Maybe if she was deputy back then, they'd have listened.

She'd told herself long ago that she'd accepted they weren't coming back, but she never really did. It was high time to, but Redwind felt like today wasn't looking so promising either. _You'll never rest easy until you do, _Redwind thought. But there was still the nagging voice in the back of her head that wouldn't let it go.

Redwind gave her head a shake to stop herself from drowning in her own thoughts. When that wasn't enough, she pushed herself to her paws and gave her pelt a shake before stretching, loosening up her muscles and her mind. It was just a bad dream – a _memory _dream, the voice whined – and she had more important things to worry about.

_Shut up, _she told the voice. Barkpaw was bounding across the hollow toward her, his fur spiked and his eyes wild. He had never met the cats that left, and he'd had nothing to contend with that would dampen his enthusiasm for today. _His warrior assessment. _Excitement flashed through Redwind as well. Her first apprentice would become a warrior today!

"Redwind!" Barkpaw slammed on his brakes and skidded to a halt beside her, his eyes gleaming. "You're up. Today's my assessment!"

"Well, I certainly hope Rowanstar doesn't name you a kit by accident with all of this frolicking around," Redwind countered dryly, narrowing her eyes at her apprentice. When Barkpaw looked miffed, she crouched down – he wasn't done growing yet, but he was already bigger than her – to look up at his downcast eyes. "I'm only kidding. Let's go find Scorchfur!"

Barkpaw's eyes lit up at his mentor's humor and he scampered off after her. She stopped next to Scorchfur, who was waiting at the base of the ravine with his tail swishing low to the ground. He nodded to her. "Fallowpaw's helping Tawnypelt down the rocks from the dirtplace. Her paw's still not any better."

"It won't hurt us to wait," Redwind meowed.

At that moment, Fallowpaw's slender brown head appeared at the top of the hollow. She turned to the older cat and began backing slowly down, her tail resting on Tawnypelt's shoulder.

No one could deny the tortoiseshell she-cat was getting older, and when she was coming back from a hunting patrol, a rock had shot out from underneath her foot. She didn't regain her footing quick enough to stop herself from crashing to the hollow below. The bruises had healed, but the cut on her paw was still stubbornly infected. It was after the ordeal that Tawnypelt had become an elder. No one really spoke of it out loud, but Redwind no longer assigned Tawnypelt to patrols unless the latter directly asked, and everyone kept an eye on her when she was heading down the slope of the ravine.

In the past – almost four moons, Redwind realized – there had been quite a lot that changed. Tawnypelt's kits had become three rambunctious apprentices called Pinepaw, Skypaw, and Sunpaw, that kept Barkpaw and Fallowpaw on their toes, and three more apprentices would soon them: Olivenose's kits, Adderkit, Morningkit, and Spottedkit. Ivytail had also announced her expectancy and given birth to two more lively little ones. Redwind was glad to see so much new life in the Clan; for a while, she had feared ShadowClan would become extinct. But now she had new hope for them – this was the most new kits they'd had in a long time!

Tawnypelt thanked Fallowpaw, no longer disgruntled at getting help from the younger cats. She seemed to be realizing her age as well. Fallowpaw trotted over to them, her eyes brightening. "Are we ready?" Of the two siblings, she was the more reserved, while Barkpaw was a bundle of frenzied energy. Redwind thought that having Barkpaw as an apprentice had definitely made things interesting, but she loved both the apprentices.

"Good luck, Fallowpaw! You too, Barkpaw!"

It was Sunpaw, the youngest of the troublesome three, calling her farewell from where she stood with her brother Pinepaw. They wore matching looks of admiral envy, as if they wished they, too, were about to become warriors.

They padded up the slope to begin the apprentices' assessment. Redwind and Scorchfur had communed the night before about whether they wanted to assign the apprentices to catch certain types of prey but eventually had decided against it. Why suggest a frog when one of them may catch a rabbit?

Halting next to a large cedar tree, Scorchfur glanced at Redwind to take charge, but she gave him a nod of permission. She was just now beginning to feel comfortable ordering around older cats. It had certainly taken some getting used to. It wasn't as if she wanted to take over the whole forest, but she basked in the control she held.

"Right," Scorchfur began. "Although we may be in new territory, that doesn't mean that we can't hold our assessments for our apprentices the traditional way. You two will split up – Barkpaw will go toward the Big Meadow and Fallowpaw to the river. You have until sunhigh to catch as much prey as you can. Your goal is between two and three pieces of fresh-kill. Remember, we'll always be near, but we can't help you. You're on your own for this one."

The apprentices nodded eagerly, and with a parting word, Scorchfur and Redwind slunk away into the bushes. Redwind crouched behind a tangle of ferns and peered out. She'd never had a proper assessment, but the whole skulking-around-in-bushes thing felt oddly familiar.

"Good luck," Fallowpaw meowed, briefly touching her nose to her brother's. "I'll see you at the ceremony."

"You'll do great," Barkpaw responded, before loping off toward the Big Meadow. Redwind steered clear of a withered clump of pokeweed to avoid making a noise as she followed quickly and quietly, slinking low with her belly fur barely brushing the ground. Her paws swept noiselessly over the forest floor as she pursued her apprentice; it'd taken her a long time to get the hang of moving silently over so many dead leaves! Pine needles were so much easier to be stealthy on since they didn't crunch, but she was a ShadowClan cat, and stealth and adaptability were in her nature.

She stifled a yawn – not of boredom, but of weariness. Her mind drifted back to her restless dream about the lost Clanmates, but she refused to let it win this time. _I have more important things to worry about, _she thought, keeping her eyes fixed on her apprentice. _This will have to wait._

Redwind met Barkpaw at the place he'd buried his prey to help him carry it back. He'd had a good haul of two mice and a rabbit; she'd been sure that he'd be able to nab one when she decided on the Big Meadow for him. It was a large expanse of open grass past their camp, perfect for rabbits to burrow in.

"How did I do?" Barkpaw asked anxiously as she approached.

Fixing him with a stern gaze, Redwind let her eyes sweep the prey expressionlessly. "Considering what you've brought back, I can't say…" she saw something in his eyes change a split second before her stern tone relented. "…You're going to be my apprentice for much longer. Well done."

Barkpaw's eyes flooded with relief. He bounced up on his paws, still energetic despite his exhausting hunt. "Thanks, Redwind! You'd think by now I could tell when you're joking and when you're not."

"Maybe someday you'll get the hang of it," she meowed good-naturedly, giving him a hearty nudge with her shoulder. "Come on, let's get this prey back to camp so you can get your new name."

"Yes!" Barkpaw scooped up his rabbit and trotted off as quickly as his burden would allow him, his tail waving high in the air.

Redwind picked up the mice by their tails and followed him back to the hollow, where Scorchfur and Fallowpaw were returning with a plump water vole and a squirrel she had caught. The Clan would feast well tonight in honor of the two new warriors, no doubt.

She paused with the two apprentices as the Clan was beginning to congregate in the clearing. Scorchfur went to alert Rowanstar they were ready; everyone was excited about the warriors' ceremony. It was only the second one since the Clan had left the lake territory. Things were finally looking up for them.

Scorchfur padded out of Rowanstar's den, followed more slowly by the old ginger cat. Redwind narrowed her eyes almost painfully as Rowanstar hobbled out. Ever since the fire, Rowanstar had been looking frailer and frailer by the day. The cough that the smoke had brought about refused to go away, and the break in his back he'd suffered from escaping the dog hadn't done anything to help. But his eyes were brighter than normal as he called the Clan together.

"I, Rowanstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon these two apprentices." His voice was weak against the air. "They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend them warriors to you in your turn. Scorchfur, Redwind, have these apprentices proven their honor and worth to our Clan?"

"Yes, they have." Redwind didn't hesitate. Barkpaw caught her eye, his eyes twinkling with gratefulness.

"Yes," Scorchfur echoed.

"Then Barkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Barkpaw's voice was steady.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I present you with your new name, Barktail. StarClan honors your energy and loyalty, and we welcome you a full warrior of ShadowClan." He rested his muzzle on Barktail's head, and the newly named warrior gave his shoulder a respectful lick.

"Fallowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Fallowpaw's voice quivered, but she meant the words.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I present you with your new name, Fallowclaw. StarClan honors your wit and skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan."

The Clan began to push forward with excitement, ready to chant the names of the new warriors. "Barktail! Fallowclaw! Barktail! Fallowclaw!"

"There is another ceremony to perform," Rowanstar meowed. His voice was stronger now. "Three kits are ready to become apprentices."

Olivenose's eyes glowed with pride as Adderkit, Spottedkit, and Morningkit tottered forward and met Rowanstar as he jerkily jumped down from the rock he was standing on.

"Adderkit," he meowed, as he approached the biggest kit. "You are ready to become an apprentice. From this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Adderpaw. Shrewfoot, you have trained up many apprentices before and I trust you will be a good mentor to Adderpaw."

The gray-pawed she-cat stepped forward to touch noses with Adderpaw, who then stepped aside to make room for his sisters.

"Spottedkit, you are ready to become an apprentice. From this moment on, you shall be known as Spottedpaw. Owlclaw, you are still a young, strong warrior and you will mentor Spottedpaw."

Spottedpaw bounced forward and touched noses with Owlclaw, who looked pleased.

"Morningkit, you are ready to become an apprentice as well. From this moment on, you shall be known as Morningpaw. Oakwing, you have never trained an apprentice, but I trust you will teach Morningpaw all of the skills and hard work ethic you've learned."

"I will, Rowanstar!" Oakwing looked nearly as excited as Morningpaw as she tumbled forward to touch noses with her new apprentice. She shot an enthusiastic glance at Redwind, and automatically she knew Oakwing hadn't known beforehand about the apprentice she would receive. In fact, Owlclaw and Shrewfoot didn't seem to know, either. Didn't Rowanstar go and talk to the warriors?

Perhaps he was too tired.

"Adderpaw! Spottedpaw! Morningpaw!" Redwind joined in the chanting at the last minute. She padded over to Barktail and touched noses one last time with her former apprentice. "I'm so proud of you," she meowed, as the crowd wove around her to congratulate them. "But I sure will miss you pouncing on me at all hours of the early morning to go training." Barktail couldn't break the vow of silence, but his eyes were shining and a purr was rumbling in his throat. "I'll fix you up a nest so it's fresh in the morning. You too, Fallowclaw."

The brown tabby nodded gratefully to her, beaming, as they headed up the slope to sit vigil.

Redwind parted ways with them to fulfill her promise of making fresh nests; she wanted to get started on it before the moss started getting too dewy. She paused and glanced back at Rowanstar's rock, but he'd already disappeared into his den. He must really not be feeling well if he hadn't stopped to give the new warriors and apprentices his approval.

She figured his back must be giving him trouble and thought about getting him poppy seeds. Maybe she should just let him rest for now, so she could bring him prey, too. With a decisive flick of her tail, Redwind padded up the slope, out of camp, in search to meet the others' needs.

Redwind pawed the last bit of feathers into Fallowclaw's nest and backed out of the she-cat's half-cave. The new warriors would have fresh, warm nests in the morning. She picked up the mouse she had caught while rummaging around for ferns and headed toward the medicine den.

Like most ShadowClan cats, she set her paws down lightly and soundlessly, and she could hear Mudfoot and Pricklepaw talking inside before they heard her.

"…less coltsfoot than usual," Pricklepaw was saying, his mew slightly muffled. "Do you want me to go pick some more?"

"No, Pricklepaw, not tonight. I've actually got something else in mind," Mudfoot replied.

"I already finished with the deadnettle stems." Pricklepaw sounded confused. "What else is there?"

"Your medicine cat ceremony," Mudfoot meowed.

A slapping sound, as the bundle of stems in Pricklepaw's mouth hit the floor. "Wh-What?"

"You've been my apprentice for four moons. You've picked up quickly; why should I withhold it any longer?" Mudfoot's voice was edged with a purr. "I hadn't figured you'd look so shocked."

"Thank you, Mudfoot!"

Redwind nudged a tendril of bramble aside as she padded inside the shady den. The bramble's thorns scratched at her flank as it breezed back into place. "Shouldn't that be a problem, considering there's no Moonpool?" she asked around the mouse as she entered.

Both the cats looked up simultaneously; Pricklepaw beamed at the sight of his friend but Mudfoot's eyes were dark at the statement she'd made. "I've thought of that," he remarked. "I'll perform the ceremony in front of the Clan, like a warriors' ceremony."

Redwind didn't like it. Medicine cats were supposed to be closer to StarClan, and their ceremonies were supposed to take place directly in front of them, right?

"We're going to wait until the night has deepened, because that's when the StarClan warriors are closest," Mudfoot explained. "Anyway, what can we do for you, Redwind?"

She set down the fresh-kill. "Could you spare some poppy seeds for Rowanstar? I think his back was troubling him earlier, at the ceremony. This is for him, too." She rolled the mouse with her paw.

"Of course," Mudfoot replied softly.

Pricklepaw set down a pre-made package of poppy seeds at her paws, and she delicately picked it up in her teeth, so as not to bust it open and let the seeds spill everywhere. She made her way to Rowanstar's den and called lightly around her burdens, "Rowanstar? It's Redwind."

There was no response, and Redwind figured he must be sleeping. She was on one of the quietest cats in the Clan, so she figured she'd leave the prey and the medicine inside the entrance so it'd be there when he woke up. She nosed through the clump of undergrowth that grew at the entrance of his den and set down the two burdens. The seeds rattled in their leaf package, and she glanced up to see if she had woken him.

Her stomach turned as she realized she could not see the steady rise and fall of his flank. Redwind stepped forward, hearing her own unsheathed claws click on the stones. Every hair on her pelt was bristling as she stepped closer and closer to the horrific scene: Rowanstar, slumped forward in his nest.

Dead.

It was unmistakable. The scent of death was getting stronger with every breath she took. Horrified, Redwind backtracked immediately, until she was all the way out of his den. She stared at the quivering ferns in shock. Rowanstar was dead. She was to be Clan leader now, and if there was one thing she needed to do, it was to stay calm.

Her heart pounded wildly as she realized she would have to announce to the Clan the news of Rowanstar's passing. A million questions passed through her mind – _How will I receive nine lives if there is no Moonpool? How am I supposed to lead a Clan? What am I supposed to do? How is Rowanstar dead? What am I going to do about this? What would _Rowanstar _do?_

_ Stop. One thing at a time. _Redwind didn't have the heart to step up on the rock that Rowanstar made announcements from, but she used the traditional words leaders called their Clans together with. "Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey join me here in the center of the ravine for a Clan meeting." Her voice cracked halfway through, but cats began to poke their heads up, their faces confused as they realized it was her and not Rowanstar.

Redwind swallowed hard as the other cats began to drop what they were doing to come to the center of the clearing. Mudfoot and Pricklepaw padded out of the medicine den. Everyone was confused and curious as they settled in front of her.

Redwind had never been good with words, so she cut straight to the chase. She figured sugarcoating things would only make it more complicated for herself. "Rowanstar has passed away," she meowed.

Immediately, the horrified response she'd been feeling spread over the crowd. There were a few gasps and a lot of murmuring, but no one seemed particularly surprised. With Rowanstar's age, failing health, healing back, and stubborn cough, it had only been a matter of time. Still, whatever they lacked in surprise they made up for in grief.

"Owlclaw and I can bring Rowanstar's body out into the clearing for vigil," Scorchfur offered.

Normally, it was the elders' job, but seeing as Tawnypelt was the only elder, there was no way she could carry her mate all the way down by herself. And besides, the look on her face was so heartbroken, Redwind would personally bite anyone who told the old she-cat to pitch in. "Thank you," she told the gray warrior.

Pricklepaw disappeared into the medicine den to fetch sweet-smelling herbs to rub Rowanstar's pelt down with, but Mudfoot approached her from the side. "Redstar," he meowed, dipping his head low with respect.

"No," Redwind interjected swiftly. The medicine cat pricked his ears in surprise. "Not yet. And you don't have to treat me like I'm the bringer of the sun. You're still older than me."

"Very well," Mudfoot replied. "But I think, because of the circumstances with the Moonpool, that it could be dangerous for our Clan to remain without a second-in-command. We don't know how you'll receive your nine lives."

"I know. That's what I'm worried about," Redwind admitted.

Mudfoot's yellow eyes were serious. "I think you should choose a deputy before all else."

**A/N: I just want to thank all of you reading this for all of your continued love and support. It means a lot to me when you review! :)**


	34. 33 - A Warrior Returns

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE  
A WARRIOR RETURNS**

The early morning sun hadn't yet chased away the dew, and Blackpaw's belly fur was soaked with it before he even set out for his old Clan. The Shades were gathered in the hollow, with Vick, Queen, and Yarrow just returning with mice. Blackpaw had already eaten, and he was ready to go. All that was left was to say his goodbyes.

He moved from cat to cat, touching noses with each of them and telling each what an honor it had been to meet them. Some of them, he knew, would remain very close to his heart even as he traveled far away.

Ice, for one. The rambunctious kit was growing up to be a very skilled hunter and fighter, but his eyes still retained their inquisitive gleam. The young cat touched noses with him and said, "I wish you could stay, but I understand why you're going. I'm glad I got to be the first to meet a ShadowClan cat."

Blackpaw purred. "Does your mother still not know about that?"

"Oh, no. I wouldn't have said anything if she was close by," Ice replied.

Blackpaw laughed, and moved on to Nyx. She regarded him with her light blue eyes almost warily; her resting angry face was something Blackpaw had a hard time getting used to. "Well, goodbye, Nyx. Thanks for everything."

"You too, Blackpaw." The name sounded almost foreign coming from her, but it was good to hear his old name again. "Come back any time you want, and make sure your Clanmates know what you've been up to since you've left."

"I will. Keep Joey in line, eh?" Blackpaw then walked on to Joey.

Joey bounded forward and touched noses with Blackpaw. "Thank you for all you've done here. You must come back sometime."

"I will," Blackpaw replied, but the promise was empty. If he ever found his old Clan again, he was never leaving again. _Ever_, for any reason.

The white cat looked as if he'd like to say something, but he only said, "See you around, Shadow."

The Shades knew his real name now; he'd told them that much, so the use of his alias snapped his head around to look at Joey. He'd retreated next to Nyx, who was standing between Yarrow and Crash. Blackpaw had a feeling that with Joey and Nyx in leadership, the Shades would be around for a long while.

He took in a long breath and turned, his nose pointing in the direction of home. Here he was again, about to leave one life and enter another. This choice dictated the rest of his entire life. If he stayed, he'd be a Shade, possibly in leadership for the rest of his life. If he went back, they may not accept him and he'd be at the base of the Clan for the rest of his life. If he didn't make it back, well, he'd either be dead or lost. Twolegs could capture him, or he could stumble across something else that needed his paws' work.

But that wasn't going to happen, because he was going home at whatever cost it took. No loners' life, no more straggling bands of cats in forests. ShadowClan, and that was it.

It was finally time.

"Wait!"

Heads turned as Jay sprinted into the clearing, her blue eyes blazing. "Don't leave yet!" She halted next to him, her shoulders rising and falling quickly as she panted for breath.

"Jay?" Blackpaw was surprised she was there. Last night, she'd acted as if she'd wanted to rip his head off.

"Blackpaw, you couldn't leave without me apologizing," Jay meowed. "I'm sorry for snapping at you last night. The truth is… I didn't want you to leave because…" Blackpaw could feel many eyes on them at this point, but he didn't tear his gaze from hers out of respect for another cat. "Because… I love you. And I'd like to come to ShadowClan with you."

Blackpaw was stunned. He hadn't seen _that _coming. But it would explain her behavior last night… He realized she was looking at him expectantly, waiting for a response. He shook his head. "No, Jay. You belong here, with the Shades, just as I belong in ShadowClan."

"But I could go back with you," she insisted. "I could get a Clan name, like yours. And you could teach me the Clan traditions."

Blackpaw shook his head once more. "No, you don't see… it would never work, Jay. We could never have a life together. You're a Shade, not a Clan cat."

Hurt and understanding flooded Jay's eyes. She gave him a single nod and stepped back after whispering, "Goodbye, Blackpaw."

He was about to turn away forever when a face in the crowd moved forward. Yarrow. The nervous young cat was more confident in his abilities but he still retained his edge. He opened his mouth for the first time, and Blackpaw could see that his gums were spotted with darker flecks like his pelt was. "It-" he struggled with the words, and they came out a little strange, as if he'd never spoken before. Blackpaw wondered if this _was _the first time he'd ever spoken. "-was – an – honor."

Yarrow looked down at his wide-eyed response, as if embarrassed. Several others were staring at the pale brown cat, but Blackpaw swooped in to save him from his embarrassment. "It couldn't possibly have been as big of an honor as the honor in your heart, Yarrow. You're a true warrior at heart. Thank you again for your contribution to the Shades. Cats like you are what will keep its lifeblood flowing."

The young cat looked up, his eyes brightening. He gave a single nod and stepped back.

Now, Blackpaw thought, was the time to go.

"I'm so glad I was granted the ability to meet all of you," Blackpaw meowed. "And I wish the Shades best of luck in coming years. Perhaps one day, our paths will cross again. Until then, may StarClan light your path."

The chorus of yowls and farewells that followed his words accompanied all the way out of sight.

Time blurred as Blackpaw traveled.

Sometimes he walked, sometimes he ran. His gaze kept floating to the ground in front of him, and a few times he came to a complete stop before urging himself on even faster. The sun, oddly enough, was hot enough on this late newleaf day to cloud his thinking, which was whirring faster than it had in a long time.

A forest full of questions swarmed in his brain, incoherently surfacing every once in a while to nag him before he regained enough control to push it away. For a long time, he had felt confident in his living with the Shades, but now the worry bit at him sharper than fox's fangs.

_What if they don't take me back? What if they've cast out the cats that come back? What if they don't remember me at all, and I have to start over? What if I can't find them? What if they're all dead? What if…_

The rushing torrent of questions flooded on and on, and Blackpaw had no answers, nothing to stop them, even for a little while. He pressed on and on furiously, running so that the burn in his legs distracted him somewhat. He stopped once, after sunhigh, for fresh-kill. Prey was plentiful, and he could probably catch a squirrel or two if he wanted, but he ate light, so he wouldn't be weighed down. Hopefully, his questions would be answered by nightfall.

For a little while, the paranoid feeling of becoming lost sank in; he didn't recognize any of the terrain. The ground became swampier, a little like the territory he could barely remember when he was a kit and young apprentice. The trees got shorter and scrubbier, and his paws sank into mud. Soon enough, his white belly fur was slick with mud and he was sure he'd be picking the stuff out from between his claws for nine lifetimes.

After he passed through the marshes, the ground got a little rockier. The grass got taller and harder to see through, so Blackpaw had to stop his unrelenting trek to jump up on a tall stone to get a look around. He could hear rushing water, but it was down below in a gorge: the cliffs began to get taller, falling below him several scores of cat-lengths. Although his throat was parched and his tongue was dry, he didn't dare risk going down to the water in the crevice. The current was obviously strong and the cliffs were too sheer to maneuver down. He'd just have to deal with his thirst until he found a better place to stop.

He kept his jaws parted, sweeping for any sign of cat scent. Occasionally, he picked up the scents of a stray badger or fox, but even then they were stale and faint. It was as if there was no one else in the entire world except for him… A ridiculous notion. The heat was getting to him, zapping his energy and his brains.

It was past nightfall, but he paused, sucking in a long breath, he inventoried the scene around him. Squirrel, mouse, bird, the usual. Dog, in the distance. Probably a wild one. A very faint scent of smoke. Running water. Growing things. And one more. _Cat!_

When the ShadowClan scent hit him, it hit him _hard_, like Sin's weight multiplied a hundred times. He stopped suddenly, unsheathing his claws and digging them into the soil below him, as if to root himself to the ground and drink it in forever. The familiar scent that had long-since been washed from his fur flooded over his scent glands. Instantly, Blackpaw was comforted by the scent of his first family. He had a hard time picking out individual scents – a thought that panicked him momentarily – but it was ShadowClan all the same.

As quickly as the relief had come, it was swamped by a crashing wave of new apprehension. Yes, they were alive. Yes, they were well. And yes, there seemed to be a lot of them, by the strong scent of them. But still… what if he was turned away? Could he return to the Shades? Could he settle with Jay after all?

_No, if my Clan does not accept me back, there's only one thing I _can _do. I'll–_

"Trespasser!"

The yowl split the air and Blackpaw spun. Before he could see who had spoken, something heavy and furry landed on his back, nearly buckling his legs. Yowling, he dived to the ground to get his attacker off. He rolled and felt the claws loosen from him. Leaping lightly back to his feet, he faced the cat, his claws slightly unsheathed.

It was a pale brown tabby tom, much smaller than Blackpaw but bushed out to twice his size, his lips peeled back in a snarl. Blackpaw guessed he was an apprentice. A new flash of doubt ran through him. _What if there's all young warriors, and no on recognizes me?_

"Adderpaw!" A furious yowl followed as a pale brown she-cat bounded out of the bushes, a small golden she-cat at her heels. "What have I told you about–" she cut herself off with a gasp as she saw Blackpaw. "…Blackpaw? Is that you?"

Blackpaw studied her carefully. It was Pricklepaw's sister, Oakpaw! The last time he'd seen her, she'd been half that size, still with kit-fuzz around her ears. "Oakpaw?" he asked tentatively.

"Oak_wing_, now," she corrected. She padded forward almost hesitantly, sniffing him as if she believed it was someone else in his skin. "You came back! I can't believe it. Just wait until the Clan finds out!"

The two younger cats were staring at Oakwing as if she'd sprouted rabbit ears. As if she remembered they were there, she turned and meowed, "Adderpaw, Morningpaw, this is Blackpaw. The Clan split up when ShadowClan left the lake, and now he's returned. Treat him with respect."

Adderpaw wrinkled his nose. "He still has his apprentice name!"

"That he does, but he's traveled more pawsteps than you've eaten mice. Come on, you lot." Oakwing turned back to Blackpaw and stretched up to touch her nose to his. "It's good to have you back. Come on; we should go back to camp. I'm sure the others will be overjoyed to see you again."

A feeling of relief washed over Blackpaw, but he reminded himself not to get his hopes up too far. If the other warriors reacted as Adderpaw had, he might be running again before the night was over.

It was mostly silent as they padded deeper in to ShadowClan's new territory; Blackpaw was completely dismayed to see it was nothing like what it had been back at the lake. "This is where you live now?" he asked Oakwing.

"Yes," she replied. "It's not home, but it's been good to us so far. Very little foxes, badgers, or dogs, and plenty of prey. We've had to change our tastes a bit, and our nests aren't as comfortable, but if there's one thing ShadowClan can do, it's adapt."

Blackpaw to agree on that.

His former denmate moved with confidence through the territory unknown to Blackpaw – he felt as clumsy as a kit out of camp for the first time, cracking every twig and rustling every leaf. Adderpaw and Morningpaw kept twitching their ears and casting glances at him. She was more reserved, but Adderpaw's mouth was set in a stern line. If Oakwing noticed, she didn't acknowledge it out of politeness.

They led him to a ravine up ahead and began to climb down it. He followed closely, setting his paws down carefully on the looser of the rocks. Below, there was a ragged band of cats. Pitifully small, Blackpaw noticed, but healthy and alive.

Heads turned as they heard the newcomers approaching. Their heads were bowed, their faces dark, their eyes weary. Blackpaw scanned the crowd for familiar faces. He recognized a few, like Scorchfur and Olivenose and Ivytail. Owlclaw, Tawnypelt – looking particularly miserable – and Shrewfoot. There were faces missing. Where was Tigerheart? Ferretclaw? Rowanstar? Out on patrols?

Blackpaw's breath caught as a pair of familiar green eyes pierced his from the front of the crowd. _Redpaw. _She looked so different. Last time he had seen her, she'd been a scruffy apprentice, limping and angry and scared. She had grown up, to say the least, and she was a lot taller than she'd been when he'd left. Old wounds had healed and left scars behind, but they only made her all the more pretty. Her eyes weren't the same. They used to be so full of anger and intensity. They were still hardened, to say the least, but carried a deep sadness that softened them. Her expression betrayed her shock as her mouth dropped open.

"Blackpaw"" A familiar voice yowled, and he tore his gaze from hers to see Pricklepaw bounding toward him. The pale gray tom flung himself at Blackpaw and very near knocked him over with his intensity. "You're back!" He touched noses with his old friend.

"Pricklepaw! It's good to see you," Blackpaw purred. "Er, um… you probably have your warrior name by now… sorry."

"Nope." Pricklepaw shook his head. "I'm a medicine cat apprentice, now."

"You – you wha?" Blackpaw remembered back to Pricklepaw asking him if he felt feverish, touching his nose to his paw pads, asking him if he needed any herbs back when they Hunted together outside ShadowClan territory. "That's great, Pricklepaw!"

The other older warriors began to come around him. He touched noses with each of them, Scorchfur, Ivytail, Owlclaw, Olivenose, Shrewfoot, Mudfoot, Oakwing, Pricklepaw…. Eventually some of the newer cats he didn't know stepped forward: Barktail and Fallowclaw, who couldn't speak because they'd just been made warriors. Morningpaw and her sister, Spottedpaw. Pinepaw, Snowpaw, and Skypaw, the oldest of the apprentices. Even Adderpaw came around to welcome him back.

Blackpaw's nervous feelings started to subside. They were, in no way, disappearing. He still had Rowanstar to ask to come back. At the same time, he wanted another's approval. Another, named Redpaw, who had yet to take a step toward him.

She was still sitting in the same position by that big rock at the front of the clearing. She was regarding him with an expressionless look on her face, the momentary shock gone. Blackpaw murmured "excuse me's" as he made his way over to her. Finally, he stood in front of her.

Just like old times, he towered over her, but he no longer felt like he was looking down on a younger cat. She looked good, he thought. She'd filled out, her pelt was glossy from newleaf and powerful muscles rippled underneath her pelt when she moved. She held very still, holding his gaze. A shimmer of something like hesitance shone in her eyes as they held gazes, neither speaking at first.

Finally, he broke the silence.

"Redpaw." It was nearly silent in the entire camp; the rest of the Clan was watching them.

"Redwind." Even her voice was different, more refined somehow. The mixture of honey dripping in the greenleaf sun and claws powerfully pushing off from a leap. Before Blackpaw could apologize, she stepped toward him, her voice dropping to a whisper. "You came back."

Blackpaw matched her hushed tone. "Of course I did, furball," he replied.

The faintest hint of amusement crossed her long face a second before she bowed her head before him. Blackpaw rested his muzzle on the top of her head and heard what murmurs there had been in the crowd instantly hush behind him. He could have stayed like that forever, but Redwind finally pulled back, switching her gaze to the crowd.

"Blackpaw has returned to ShadowClan," she announced. "He has obviously been through a lot, and I wish for the finest nest and fresh-kill to be waiting for him when we return."

"Return?" Mudfoot repeated.

Redwind gave him a nod. "The deputyship ceremony will be delayed until further notice."

Blackpaw's ears rang with surprise. Deputyship ceremony? What was going on?

Redwind glanced at him and nodded to the top of the ravine. "Come. Walk with me. We have much to catch up on."

**A/N: Eeee, the OTP is finally back together! What do you think will happen next? :D**


	35. 34 - Friends Reconciled

**A/N: GUYS! I LOVE YOU! ****ALLOW ME TO COMPOSE MYSELF WHILE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER!1!1!**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR  
FRIENDS RECONCILED**

"…when this presence came over me and told me that Blood would go to someplace like StarClan because of her repentance in her last minutes. The same voice is what told me to come home. I think StarClan was watching out for me all along."

Blackpaw had finished recounting the tale of his adventures to Redwind, all the way from the time he'd stumbled across the three elders in the abandoned Twoleg den to his individual goodbyes with the Shades – save for Jay. He didn't know why, but he didn't feel right telling her about it.

They had stopped on the far side of a big open meadow where the creek flowed past their paws. The sky was inky black and filled with stars; the waxing half moon gleamed like a huge vertical eye, shedding silver light on the ginger she-cat beside him. The spray from the creek didn't reach high enough to mist onto their paws, but the night was still damp with dew and she looked cold.

"You've been through so much since you've been gone," Redwind murmured.

"So have you," Blackpaw replied.

Redwind glanced up at him in surprise. She hadn't told him anything about what had been happening here, with ShadowClan. She had simply been listening to his. It seemed as if he was putting the pieces together.

"Those cats looked at you like you have their respect," he meowed. "And you postponed your deputyship ceremony, didn't you?"

Redwind nodded.

"Tigerheart became leader?"

"No. He died in a fire saving kits. Rowanstar lost a life breaking his back while falling out of a tree escaping from a dog, and the fire caused his lungs severe damage. He lost his last life earlier from old age. I should have done something." Redwind kicked angrily at the ground. "I was going to bring him prey and medicine, but I waited until sunset because I figured he was sleeping, and I should have gone up there sooner."

"Redwind," Blackpaw meowed. "Even you can't stop death."

She breathed out a long sigh. "I know. But I wish he would have just retired sooner. I need his guidance if I'm supposed to lead. Ferretclaw and Tigerheart were two of my most trusted warriors and friends, and they're both dead. And now that Rowanstar's gone… this just isn't the place for a new leader to be, you know? I feel so alone…" Blackpaw could hear Redwind's confident resolve she'd displayed back in camp beginning to crumble. She turned to him and meowed, "I'm glad you're here. I've missed you _so _much."

"I missed you, too," Blackpaw replied. "Out of all the cats I met and helped, all I could think was that they didn't fill in for any of the ShadowClan cats. Especially you."

Redwind glanced at him almost gratefully, some of the weariness fading from her eyes. "Blackpaw," she asked, "will you serve underneath me as my deputy?"

The question hit him with great surprise. He turned, gawking, and wondered for the first time if this was all a dream, leaving the Shades, finding ShadowClan and Redwind, young and uncertain of her newfound leadership. It _had _to be a dream. "But I'm still considered an apprentice," was all he got out.

Redwind shook her head. "No matter," she replied. "You're just as old as I am and you've been through just as much and more. You built up an _entire _Clan and mentored them. You drove an evil horde of cats from the forest, and on top of that courage, you had enough loyalty to return to your Clanmates because you realized you belong with us. You _must _be destined for deputyship, and that's why that voice came to you."

Still uncertain, Blackpaw didn't know how to respond to that. There were so many rules, and sure, he'd led the Shades…. But that was different. He hadn't had to set the example of the warrior code… and he'd been away from these cats for so long that some of them had been born after he left. How would these younger warriors respond to a cat they barely had heard of returning and taking over the second-in-command of their Clan?

"Stop overthinking." Redwind touched her muzzle to his before adding in amusement, "Blackpaw, as your Clan leader, I _order_ you to be my deputy until death do us part."

Blackpaw closed his eyes and as she lightly ran her muzzle along his, feeling a purr rumble in his throat. "Of course," he responded. "Of course I will. Until death may do us part."

Finally Redwind pulled back with a soft sigh, as if she'd rather stay there. But they both knew they had duties; Redwind nodded toward the ravine. "Come on. You need your warrior name before you can be named deputy, and dawn is almost here."

Blackpaw remembered almost instinctively that deputyship ceremonies were often performed during the night, most of the time before moonhigh. He figured it was a little before moonhigh that he and Oakwing and the two apprentices had padded into the ravine and met with the Clan again.

His paws tingled as he followed Redwind back down into the hollow, where everyone was still in the center of the hollow mourning Rowanstar. Like he had in his youngest apprentice days, he wondered what Redwind would choose for him. He had always believed Rowanstar would be naming him; it was sort of strange to think that Redwind, who had grown from the tagalong apprentice into this brave leader, was giving him his warrior name. He watched her as she spoke the ritual's words solemnly, realizing this must be her first warriors' ceremony as leader.

"I, Redwind, leader of ShadowClan, call my warrior ancestors look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you a warrior in his turn. Blackpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Blackpaw had never meant something so much in his entire life.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your new name, Blackshade."

A jolt raced through him. _Shade? _Perhaps she did this to state her approval of his return, of the work he had done far, far away from here. Now, that legacy would remain a part of his name forever and ever.

"StarClan honors your loyalty and your insight, and we welcome you a full warrior of ShadowClan."

The Clan began to chant his name, but some of them looked doubtful, as if they didn't approve of someone who had been away for so long returning. Blackshade knew there would be rumors: of him conspiring with the other Clans, being a spy for another power, or just deciding to wreak havoc on his own.

"I have one more ceremony to perform," Redwind meowed. "ShadowClan needs a new deputy. I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirit of Rowanstar may hear and approve of my choice."

The Clanmates watched. Gazes slid to Scorchfur and Owlclaw.

"The new deputy of ShadowClan is Blackshade."

Blackshade let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as he padded up to stand next to Redwind. He faced the crowd to find himself being met with looks of surprise, outrage, and disgust.

"Blackshade?!" Olivenose meowed. "But he was just made a warrior!"

"If he'd stayed, he'd have been a warrior four moons ago, with me," Redwind replied, almost defiantly.

"But he didn't stay!" That was Adderpaw. Maybe he hadn't forgiven Blackshade after all. "Half of us don't even know this cat!"

"StarClan guided his pawsteps away from us," Redwind meowed, her eyes blazing, "and then they guided his pawsteps back. You should respect your leader's choice, and give Blackshade a chance."

There was much grumbling, but a few faces weren't hostile, and Blackshade was glad to see that.

"What about the apprentice a deputy must have before he serves?" Tawnypelt growled.

Redwind raised her head. "Blackshade has mentored many a cat outside of ShadowClan, even raised up a Clan of sorts himself to drive away attacking strains of BloodClan invaders." Gasps rippled through the crowd; not everyone had been alive to fight BloodClan, but they had all heard the nursery stories. "Blackshade led these cats to victory, but realized, with StarClan's help, that ShadowClan needed him more than the others did.

"But, to respect Clan traditions, Blackshade will have an apprentice." Redwind glanced at Ivytail's kits, two gray fluffballs who looked like they were ready to be apprenticed any day. "When Jaykit and Duskkit are old enough to be apprenticed, Blackshade can have Jaykit."

Jay_kit_? Blackshade glanced at the young she-cat, who was watching Redwind next to her mother and brother. She was almost the spitting image of Jay back with the Shades, except for her white paws. Blackshade grimaced. Perhaps he could ask for Duskkit instead. He would ask later.

The memory of the Shades would follow him always – he just had to decide whether that was good or bad.

**A/N: DAY 4702: STILL HAVEN'T GAINED COMPOSURE. **

**Just kidding. But seriously, thank you all for your reviews. Believe me, I read and appreciate every single one of them. Thank you. This might sound cheesy, but you're my seriously motivation toward this story. Thank you again for all your support!**


	36. 35 - Return to the Clans

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE  
RETURN TO THE CLANS**

"A Clan leader is not a Clan leader without her nine lives!"

"There's no way out here to _get _nine lives because there's no Moonpool!"

"Maybe it's time for a change. Maybe this is the end of ShadowClan leadership as we know it."

The Clan was clamoring in the hollow two weeks after Blackshade's return to the ShadowClan. The issue about Redwind receiving her name and nine lives had been a swelling one, and almost everyone was agitated about all of it. It had finally come to a boil.

"No." That was Scorchfur. "The way of the Clans _must _go on."

"Face it, old timer: there's only one Clan still here!" Adderpaw, defiant as always. "Maybe we should stop dictating our _'traditions' _on what the old Clans that chased you out liked and start worrying about what would benefit _us_."

Scorchfur's eyes blazed. "Insolent kit!" he yowled.

"Enough!" Redwind sprang to her paws, her fur bristling with enough intensity to shut them up. "Alright, so I'll admit nothing like this has ever happened before. Leaders have always had the Moonpool before, but times have changed."

"Yeah, so maybe we should change with it!" That was Skyheart, the outspoken daughter of Tawnypelt and Rowanstar. "The only way for Redwind to receive her nine lives would be to sneak back in Clan territory to take a quick trip to the Moonpool. Which I doubt they'd let you do!"

"You don't have a right to decide that, kit," Owlclaw spat. "We left the Moonpool behind long before you were born!"

Blackshade could stand the pandemonium no longer. "Alright, knock it off!" He lashed his tail and the cats began to fall silent. He was beginning to like his place in ShadowClan as deputy; cats had almost fearful respect to him. Part of it was due to his size and strength, he knew, but part of it was because not many of them knew very much about him, just that Redwind trusted him wholeheartedly. "Instead of turning the same useless ideas over and over again, why don't we get some new ones floating around? How about something like: we return to the lake and fight for our place there?"

His statement was met with mixed reactions.

"Well, we've _all _wanted to go back for some time," Owlclaw began dryly, "but obviously, it'd be three Clans to one. We'd definitely perish if they attacked."

"Who's to say that? Who's to say they even _would _attack? Don't you think that the truth about Reedstar would be revealed by now? Do you really think the Clans would stand for that kind of tyranny? You know, like they didn't with Tigerstar?"

There were a couple of gasps. It had been many generations ago, but Tigerstar was a name known – and still feared – by everyone who had grown up in a nursery. For Blackshade to compare Reedstar to Tigerstar was a huge deal.

"You're suggesting we go back and demand back our land, then?" Oakwing asked tentatively.

"Exactly." Blackshade glanced at Redwind to see her reaction. He was surprised to see she looked hesitant.

"It's not even _our _land," Skyheart scoffed. "I was born here, and so was half the Clan."

Blackshade leaped down from the rock he was on and stalked over in front of her. The black she-cat regarded him warily as he thrust his face close to hers. "Do you call yourself a ShadowClan cat or _not_?"

"Of course." Skyheart's reply was almost a spit.

"You have ShadowClan blood running in your veins. You can stalk quietly. You can see well at night. You have a taste for toads and lizards. You adapt quickly. Your ancestors were born on ShadowClan lake territory, which is where you and the rest of us belong," Blackshade continued.

Turning, he paced over in front of Redwind. "Well? What do you think?"

The uncertainty swam in her green eyes for a moment longer. She pushed herself to her paws and meowed, "I think we need to formulate a plan for going back to the lake. Blackshade's right; we can't cower in fear here for the rest of our lives and go crawling back to the other Clans for permission to use the Moonpool every time a leader dies."

Hope blossomed in Blackshade at her words. He was beginning to get through to her! He turned to the rest of the Clanmates. They still looked uncertain.

Pricklepaw – newly named Prickleclaw – stepped forward and added, "I think it's a good idea – to go back, I mean. The Gathering is tomorrow night, and the sacred truce is no fighting on the Gathering night. While all the Clans have gathered on the island, Redwind, Blackshade and I can cross the tree bridge and try to reason. The rest of you can wait on the shore on the opposite side, in case we have to make a quick getaway. But, if we come up with the right words, we shouldn't have to do that."

Heads nodded in the crowd, but some still looked doubtful.

"We should take a vote," Redwind meowed. "Everyone who wants to go back to the lake, go over by the medicine den. Everyone who wants to stay here, go over by Tawnypelt's den."

Blackshade made straight for the medicine den, sure to make his point clear that he was ready to go home. Surely this is what he had come back for, to return _home _home, right? Prickleclaw followed him quickly. Mudfoot, Ivytail, and Oakwing joined him.

Skyheart and Adderpaw stalked over to Tawnypelt's den and regarded the rest of the Clan with rigid gazes. Fallowclaw and Morningpaw followed. Blackshade knew it was because they were scared. To his surprise, Pineclaw and Sunwing followed their sister.

Scorchfur, Shrewfoot, and Owlclaw made their way to stand next to the medicine den. It was no surprise the senior warriors wanted to go home. Tawnypelt hovered between the two before joining the medicine den side, her tail sweeping low to the ground in thought.

Jaypaw and Duskpaw followed their mother to the lake side, and Spottedpaw did too, setting his jaw. That outnumbered the stayers by five, not including Redwind, who was going to remain neutral on the vote.

"That settles it," she meowed. "We will no longer cower in fear outside of Clan boundaries. Tomorrow, we find the Clans, and settle this once and for all. We are ShadowClan, the most powerful Clan in the forest! And we will not tolerate this skulking any longer. We will ask politely – once. If we are not granted rights to our land, we will fight for it!"

The cheering rose up; the six cats on the staying side either scowled or watched with wide eyes. But the remaining eleven raised their voices in a battle cry that didn't die away.

_Like ShadowClan,_ Blackshade thought. ShadowClan_ didn't die away. And now we're on our way home at last._

Several pairs of eyes gleamed in the dark along the sandy shoreline as Blackshade, Redwind, and Prickleclaw crouched at the head of the band of cats, eyes fixed on the crowd gathered on the island. Blackshade could barely believe they were back on Clan territory. He kept breathing in the smells of WindClan, RiverClan, and ThunderClan. They were a little unpleasant, but familiar all the same. They had come directly through old ShadowClan territory and looped around the lake the way they had moons and moons ago when they'd still lived here. The young cats were inquisitive – even Adderpaw! – of the new territory, but all Blackshade could think about was how good it was to be back.

"I don't know if this will work." Redwind's voice was barely audible in his ear. "They hated us, Blackshade. Do you remember?"

"Of course I do." Blackshade replied in the same tone. "Everything will be fine."

With one glance back at their waiting Clan, the three cats rose from their place on the shore and filed across the tree bridge quickly and silently, Redwind first, then Prickleclaw, then Blackshade, bringing up the rear. The Clans did not take any notice of them; their eyes were trained on the three leaders up in the Great Oak – Blackshade had figured he would never see it again – which were still too far away to see their faces clearly.

It was Bramblestar speaking, his voice a low rumble. Blackshade could hear him talking about mundane things – chasing off a fox, a litter of kits being born, a new warrior. Before he could pause for breath, Redwind's shoulders rose and fell with a breath. "Cats of all Clans!" she yowled.

A ripple of surprise passed through the crowd. Heads turned, eyes darted wide at the three of them. Spines began to arch, fur began to bristle, hackles began to raise.

"Intruders!" hissed a WindClan tom.

"Rogues!" added a RiverClan she-cat.

"Drive them off!" yowled a ThunderClan apprentice.

"Wait, no! Remember the truce!" That was a light brown tabby she-cat, up in the tree.

Blackshade could have clawed that RiverClan she-cat that called them rogues. _Have you forgotten the scent of ShadowClan this easily? I'd claw your nose off if this weren't the night of the full moon, mange-brain!_

"Cats of all Clans," Redwind repeated, as if trying to get her bearings. "We are indeed neither rogues nor intruders. My name is Redwind. This is my deputy, Blackshade, and my medicine cat, Prickleclaw." She acknowledged each of them, flanking her, with a flick of her tail. "We were just apprentices when you chased out our Clan, and we've retreated to a territory north of the great lake where you'd never find us. But we have come back, out of our drive that StarClan willed _four_ Clans to be in the forest, not three. The pine forest between ThunderClan and RiverClan belongs to _us_, and any cat that says otherwise will feel the claws of the first ShadowClan cat that reaches him."

The news rang around the hollow until an awkward silence laced between the cats. There was no whispering, or murmuring. Even the rambunctious apprentices were stunned to silence. Blackshade darted a glance at Redwind out of the corner of his eye to see if she was feeling the awkwardness, too, but she held the other cats' gazes with a fiery glare of her own. She had meant every word she said, and Blackshade braced himself for an upcoming fight. Maybe not tonight, out of the Clans' respect for StarClan's full moon rule, but soon.

"Redwind." A voice spoke from atop the Great Tree. Eyes began to tear themselves away from Redwind to look at a scarred brown she-cat who stood on a thick branch lower than the other two leaders, Bramblestar and a gray cat Blackshade didn't recognize. "My name is Rushstar, leader of RiverClan."

Redwind's tail bristled. "You were Reedstar's deputy, yes?"

"I was." Rushstar dipped her head sideways as if embarrassed. "The truth about Reedstar and his ruthless dictatorship came out during an all-out war during leaf-bare. I realized it after he attempted to blind me for speaking out of turn–" Blackshade's gaze raked her scarred face, and he realized that one of her eyes was still and sightless while the other moved "–and while I was healing in the medicine den, I realized I needed to ally the less loyal followers of Reedstar to the other Clans and take him down. StarClan has taken his life from him, and there's no doubt he lurks in the Dark Forest. I can never right the wrongs our Clan has done to you, but I can say that RiverClan will gladly accept its neighbors without resistance, and that we promise six moons of peace as you settle back into your new home."

Blackshade felt Redwind look at him slightly, as if surprised.

"I agree with Rushstar," Bramblestar meowed, although he sounded a little reluctant. Perhaps he had used ShadowClan's hunting grounds for his own Clan. Blackshade felt a flash of anger but tried pushing it away at the dark tabby's words. "Reedstar's tyranny is over. StarClan meant for four Clans to live together, just as the four seasons work together in harmony. The six-moon era of peace will extend to ThunderClan as well."

The gray cat who sat above Bramblestar flicked his tail. "I was merely a warrior myself when ShadowClan was driven from its home, and I agree with the other leaders. ShadowClan must return to its place at the lake. WindClan does not share a border with ShadowClan, but the six moons of peace with ShadowClan's neighbors will be extended to us, as _all _Clans are affected by ShadowClan's return. Tonight, when my Clan returns home, I will alert the ones who have stayed behind of your return. Redwind, I wish you best of luck as leader of ShadowClan, and if you wish to visit the Moonpool and receive your nine lives tonight, my deputy Leaftail will be happy to escort you to the edge of WindClan territory so you will not be mistaken as intruders and harmed by my night patrols."

"Squirrelflight, too, can go along," Bramblestar meowed.

"Thank you." Redwind sounded humbled.

"Welcome, ShadowClan! Welcome, Redstar!" That was Rushstar, raising her voice in a chant that the rest of the leaders – and eventually, the rest of the Clans – took up as well.

Redwind visibly relaxed next to Blackshade; he felt the tense muscles in her shoulders loosen against his side as she breathed out a deep sigh of relief. He gave her an amused nudge that caught her attention. "I told you everything would be fine," he muttered.

Scoffing playfully, Redwind glanced across the tree bridge and gave the waiting warriors a nod of her head. The older warriors of other Clans began to charge forward to meet their old friends; a few wails of sorrow rose as the news of Ferretclaw's, Snowbird's, and Tigerheart's passing, as well as the separation with the rest of the Clan, such as Toadfoot and Applefur and Pinefur, and all the rest.

As the Clans mingled once again like they had for years upon years, Squirrelflight and Leaftail made their way through the crowd, nodding respectful hellos to Blackshade as a fellow deputy, before Redwind and Prickleclaw led the way off of the tree bridge.

"Wait!" Blackshade called after, and the cats turned. "Who's going to announce what's happened since we've left?"

"You are, mouse-brain!" Redwind's voice was cheerful, her eyes were full of hope. She gave him a joyous wave of her tail before bounding across the tree bridge in pursuit of Prickleclaw and the other two deputies.

A surge of pride washed over Blackshade. He _was _deputy, so that meant it was his responsibility to- wait. He hadn't been with the Clan for _moons_, how could he possibly report to the other Clans what had happened?

But Mudfoot was at his side in an instant, pressing him through the crowd and nudging him with his shoulder when he slowed, muttering the entire way, "I've got you covered… don't worry about a thing… we'll figure this out…" By the time they got to the base of the tree, heads were turning toward them. Blackshade had been introduced as their deputy; now they were turning to him since Redwind was gone.

"Blackshade is unable to report ShadowClan's news since he was separated from the rest of the Clan for most of our departure," Mudfoot mewed smoothly to the leaders, who paused to listen. "If Blackshade does not mind, I will give the full report just this once."

A wave of relief flooded over Blackshade, and he nodded to Mudfoot.

"Come with me and fill in details I miss," Mudfoot muttered to him as they began to ascend the tree together.

Bramblestar called for silence as Blackshade awkwardly followed the medicine cat to a branch across from Rushstar, and the two turned to face the watching eyes. The effect was dizzying but also satisfying: to hold the attention of so many cats? It felt oddly familiar, and yet it was a whole new feeling. His veins buzzed with adrenaline as Mudfoot began to recount the tale of everything that had happened since ShadowClan had left the lake…

**A/N: WHO'S READY TO SEE REDWIND'S LEADERSHIP CEREMONY? REVIEW TO FIND OUT!**


	37. 36 - The Moonpool

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX  
THE MOONPOOL**

When Redwind was an apprentice, the other Clans had smelled so bad, and that's the way she'd remembered them in her deep dislike for them the entire time ShadowClan had been away. Now that she was back on Clan territory, she had never smelled anything sweeter. The sweet moor grass blended with the fresh, airy scent of pelts who felt the wind in them. She breathed in the mingled scent, knowing that it would most likely fade away to the unpleasant tangy odor she had thought of WindClan for so long.

Leaftail and Squirrelflight flanked her and Prickleclaw, letting her lead. Both were respectful because of their leaders' orders and words before they had set off, but they seemed to be maintaining their distance, as if they still couldn't believe that it was the ShadowClan cats that had returned. Redwind wondered if any of the other cats believed they could be imposters of some sort, because that was the look she received from Squirrelflight whenever she glanced in her direction.

Redwind had forgotten how big the Clan territories were. Sure, ShadowClan had had large hunting grounds outside of the territories, but they had often been afraid to venture farther than they'd explored, for fear of Twolegs or foxes. Her legs were weary from walking, but she knew that she was nowhere near the end of the day. She still had nine lives to receive from StarClan warriors, and she guessed this would expend a lot of energy.

They stayed inside the appropriate tail-lengths from the lake, but she could see up on the moor that three shadows were making their way down the slope. They trotted warily over to the patrol. It was led by Boulderfur, with Harespring and a gray-and-white she-cat Redwind didn't recognize.

When the three cats recognized their deputy with Squirrelflight and two strange cats, they visibly recoiled. "Who is this?" demanded the she-cat.

"ShadowClan has returned to the lake for good, Rabbitleap," Leaftail explained calmly. "Redstar is on her way to receive her nine lives from the Moonpool."

The three cats' eyes widened to the size of moons as Leaftail related the news.

"Uh, can they do that?" Boulderfur asked awkwardly.

Prickleclaw snorted in amusement.

"Yeah, and why are you going to the Moonpool with them?" That was Harespring.

"Of course they can. The Clan leaders all agreed – and decided on a six moon truce," Leaftail meowed. "This is exactly the reason Squirrelflight and I are going with them, because had I not told you myself, you'd have given them a good clawing by now, and driven them off."

Boulderfur and Harespring exchanged an uncertain glance.

"We're wasting moonlight," Squirrelflight broke in somewhat gruffly, "and Redwind still has nine lives to receive."

"Right… well," Boulderfur cast an uneasy glance at his Clanmates. "Good luck, Redwind, is it?"

Redwind gave him a nod. "Yes, thank you."

An uneasy feeling settled over her as they moved past the WindClan patrol. The Clan leaders had agreed easily enough that ShadowClan's return would we welcomed openly. The Clans may follow their leaders as loyally as the warrior code instructed them to, but that didn't mean _everyone _agreed with ShadowClan's return.

_It's something they must get used to, _Redwind thought. ShadowClan had just as much of a place here as any of the other Clans. Her leadership ceremony was the next step in taking back their place at the lake.

ThunderClan territory was quiet; Squirrelflight walked ahead of them with her ears pricked but there were no signs of patrols that approached to confront them. The four cats continued heading upstream in silence, the full moon keeping them company.

Redwind felt a flash of panic as the moon breached moonhigh; normally that was the time the light of it pierced the Moonstone and it was the perfect time for sharing tongues with the ancestors. But this wasn't the Moonstone… in fact, she'd never even _seen _the Moonstone, had she? Her mind hummed with memories of nights like this, moons before she was born. Waiting for Blackshade to walk through the brambles that framed ShadowClan camp, Littleclaw at his side… _no, Little_cloud… _Blackstar, you're back… how did everything go? Smoothly, Russetwind. I spoke to your father while I was there. You're never going to believe what I s…. Russetfur…_

Most of the time, Redwind's visions – or whatever they're called – occurred while she slept, so she woke up in a haze of distant dreams that felt like memories. She'd never experienced something like this while she was awake, and it was hitting full force, much stronger than the wispy cobweb dreams she woke up with many a time during her younger moons. Once again, every nerve in her body buzzed with the connection she felt with Blackshade. But unlike when she was young, it didn't feel unpleasant. If anything, their connection was stronger than any other cat she'd ever cared for, like there was a missing limb that linked them.

"Redwind? We've arrived." Prickleclaw's voice gently interrupted her thoughts.

Redwind tried to shake off her thoughts as she glanced a few fox-lengths upstream, where the flat stone path led up to the beach. She could see the band of silver water pouring off of the steep cliff that led down into the moss-and-stone hollow, but instead of initial awe at the beauty of the Moonpool, a bundle of nerves formed a bulging pit in her stomach.

The WindClan and ThunderClan deputies had turned; they knew that leaders and medicine cats were the only ones to walk on the hallowed ground. Leaftail was first to speak: "I suppose you'll go home through ThunderClan territory after the ceremony is over, so you won't need me. Good luck, Redwind. And goodnight, Prickleclaw."

"You may pass through ThunderClan territory without abiding to the three tail-lengths from the lake rule for this night and this night only." Squirrelflight's tone was brusque. "Good luck, Redwind. May StarClan light your path."

"Thank you both for escorting us," Redwind meowed, as she and Prickleclaw dipped their heads respectfully.

The deputies nodded and headed downstream side by side before Leaftail broke away and bounded over the stepping stones of the creek. He loped away until his tabby pelt blended in with the shadows of night and he could no longer be seen. Squirrelflight disappeared under the trees, her tail swishing low to the ground.

Redwind and Prickleclaw met gazes; her nerves were reflected in his eyes, but there was also something like kitlike glee. This was Prickleclaw's first time seeing the Moonpool, too. "Are you ready?" he asked her.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Redwind meowed, flicking her tail over his nose. "Come on."

With as much confidence as she could muster, she bounded up the stone path, her paws slipping into the dimpled pawprints of cats that had walked here long before herself. Prickleclaw followed her quietly, his paws barely skimming the ground behind her. They halted in their running as they reached the site of the pool.

It was as magnificent as Redwind had imagined – and more. The pool reflected the stars and cast their angelic light back on the cliffs that rose above them, swimming over the hanging lichen and mosses that grew here with each ripple.

While Redwind allowed herself to marvel in the beauty of the Moonpool, Prickleclaw nestled himself onto a flat stone to the left of the pool, his paws tucked under him. "I'm ready when you are."

Wordlessly, Redwind bent her head and lapped up a few drops. The water was ice cold and tasted of wind and starlight, and before she could think twice she found herself slipping into a deep sleep. When she opened her eyes, she was still sitting in the Moonpool hollow, but Prickleclaw was gone. In his place sat the shimmering outline of a cat Redwind recognized but couldn't name.

Her breath left her as the black StarClan cat looked up, his eyes reflecting starlight. Several others like him began to appear around the pool; across from it, up above on the cliff, trailing down the pawprint path. There were so many of them… so many that had gathered here to watch her receive her nine lives.

The black cat opened his mouth, but all the voices of the StarClan cats around spoke with him when he said, "Welcome, Redwind of ShadowClan. You have proven your bravery and loyalty and are ready to receive nine lives and take full control and power over your Clan."

He stepped forward and stopped in front of her; his yellow eyes were warm and bright. "My name is Nightstar," he meowed.

Redwind sat up a little straighter. "I remember you!" she blurted. _I don't even know this cat!_

A faint look of amusement crossed Nightstar's face. "I'm not surprised," he murmured. "I am here to give you your first life, the life of forethought." He stretched forward and touched his muzzle to the top of her head. A jolt of lightning ran through Redwind from the crown of her head to her tail-tip. "Use it well when in the midst of peace or battle; you will need it always." She saw herself pausing in the heat of a battle, calling orders to her Clanmates that would win them this fight. The image changed and she saw herself racing to the side of an apprentice whose paw had been caught in a fox trap.

Redwind panted as Nightstar moved away from her, padding a few paces away before sitting and facing her. The pain of receiving the life was beginning to fade. She braced herself for the next, knowing there were eight more of these to come. She may as well get used to it.

A mottled brown-and-ginger tom stepped forward. Nightstar's eyes narrowed sharply behind him but he did not say anything as he approached Redwind. "Do you know who I am?" the broad-headed newcomer murmured softly.

Redwind studied him carefully for a moment. She _did _know him, because she saw his green eyes, sharp, angled features, and slender ears in herself when she looked into her reflection. "You're my father, Redwillow," she responded. "But… didn't you go to the Dark Forest?"

Her father shook her head. "All those that repent are allowed a place in StarClan," he meowed. "I've come to give you a life of loyalty. Care for your Clan just as you would care for your kits and they will be just as devoted." He touched his muzzle to the top of Redwind's head and a flash of fierce devotion ran through her, not quite as painful as Nightstar's life but just as intense. Redwillow paused a moment more and met her eyes. "I'm so proud of you, Redwind."

Redwind let out a purr as Redwillow stepped aside to make room for the next cat. Once he had joined Nightstar, a familiar gray-and-cream tom took his place. "Ferretclaw!" Redwind exclaimed, bounding forward to touch noses with her old mentor.

"Hello, Redwind," Ferretclaw greeted her in a purr. He touched his nose to the top of her head. "I give you a life of long-suffering. Not many have this skill, and your struggles have taught you what it's like to be patient. Never forget about it." The endless pain of waiting landed on Redwind so suddenly her legs buckled beneath her. As the life faded away and Ferretclaw stepped away from her, she pushed herself to her paws, puffing for breath. _Six more, hang in there. Long-suffering, remember?_

A white she-cat took Ferretclaw's place. Snowbird! She looked as healthy as she'd ever been; there was no sign of the ugly wound at her throat that had taken her life. Her eyes gleamed with pride and warmth as she stretched forward to touch her muzzle to her daughter's head. "With this life, I give you mentoring. Use it well to raise up the next generation of the Clan – and your kits." The image of running through the forest as an apprentice, then as a warrior next to Barktail, and as an old cat surrounded by an entire den of rambunctious young cats flooded her mind. Snowbird brushed her tail along Redwind's side and meowed, "You are going to be such a great mother."

Redwind's eyes widened as her mother retreated to sit next to Nightstar, Redwillow, and Ferretclaw. Did she mean in the future? Or did she mean –

The next StarClan cat cleared his throat lightly. He was a big, brown-furred warrior whose scars did not fade, even in here in StarClan. "My name is Raggedstar. I led ShadowClan moons before you were born at the lake. I give you a life of honor." He bent down to rest his muzzle between her ears, and the familiar jolt raced down her spine and fizzed into her paws. "It takes honor to be honored. Remember that."

A second brown tabby cat took his place in front of her – Tigerheart! He warmly touched noses with her before his eyes took on a serious note. "With this life, I give you determination. Use it well and _never _give up, in good times or in bad." He touched his nose to the top of her head and a familiar flame of courage raced through her limbs. Instead of pain, it brought a hopeful, refreshing feeling. The feeling that she must keep going, no matter what.

A light brown tabby with a long tail stepped forward as Tigerheart walked away. Snaketail touched his muzzle to her head and meowed, "With this life, I give you selflessness. It takes obedience and faith to care for others more than yourself; you've proved it before and you will again. Take good care of the Clan I left." The pain of sacrificing prey for the weaker yowled in Redwind's belly. Her throat suddenly screamed with dryness, as if it hadn't seen water in weeks. This was the sacrifice of selflessness.

As Snaketail retreated to the line of cats that had given her lives, Rowanstar stepped forward. No longer did he look frail and old as he had in his last moons, and he walked as if his spine had never been broken. The wounds around his throat were gone, without so much as a scar. He stepped forward and touched his muzzle to the space between her ears. "I give you a life of good judgment. There's a fine, distinguished line between right and wrong; never lose sight of it." The life flowed into Redwind's veins like a fresh greenleaf breeze. She looked up in surprise when the feeling passed as she realized her former leader was still there. He opened his mouth and meowed, somewhat hesitantly, "I didn't want to trust you before because of who your father was, and that was poor judgment from me. I underestimated you, and for that, I'm sorry. I am proud to call you my successor as leader of ShadowClan."

Redwind beamed brightly. She had known all her life that Rowanstar had felt a certain dislike for her, but now all of that was behind them. Her former leader dipped his head to her and stepped away into the line of cats. Redwind counted eight; that meant she would receive one more life. But who from? Who else was there that she knew that…

A broad-shouldered golden tabby tom stepped forward, his amber eyes almost _wary_. He was something of a looker, but Redwind felt hesitant at his approach. Who was he, and why did he have such a strange air about him, so unlike the other StarClan cats?

He stopped in front of her, and as he lowered his haunches into a sitting position, Redwind could see they were quivering with fear and nerves. That was certainly unusual.

"My name is Lionblaze," the strange cat meowed.

_Lionface, was it? _Prickleclaw's voice, naïve with youth, came ringing back in her ears.

_Lionblaze. But we don't speak his name around here._

"You're not dead," Redwind meowed bluntly. _You're Russetfur's killer._

"No, but I was called here to give you your last life. A life of mercy and strength." Lionblaze tentatively stretched his muzzle forward to touch the top of her head. Energy flowed through her veins, sweeping out any drowsiness that may have been left in her. "Always remember it takes mercy to be strong and strength to be merciful."

He drew away from her, meowing more strongly, "I hail you by your new name, Redstar. Welcome, Redstar!"

"Redstar! Redstar! Redstar!" the other StarClan cats chanted.

Redstar could not allow herself to bask in the attention of the StarClan cats; she was still shaken at being given a life by a live cat, never mind a live _ThunderClan _cat, never mind a live ThunderClan _murderer_.

As the cheering of the dead, starry cats died away, Redstar glanced at the ones nearest to her. _Why haven't I woke up? _Just as she parted her jaws to ask to the question, a strange feeling came over her, like a separation of some kind.

Then the tenth cat appeared in front of her.

She was tall and lean and ginger, her pelt crisscrossed with scars and her eyes glowing with starlight. She looked healthy and young and strong, everything a StarClan cat should be. Her image glowed and waved around the edges, as if she wasn't all there.

She was a mirror image of Redstar herself.

"Russetfur," she breathed, already knowing.

The ginger she-cat gave her a nod. "Yes," she responded in a whisper. "You have fulfilled the destiny I, then you were born for. You have set my spirit free. Thank you, Redstar." She touched her nose to the new ShadowClan leader's before stepping back and letting out a soft sigh. As she did, she began to disappear, starting from her paws and traveling upwards like a wisp of starry smoke. As the stars joined the black and white band above their heads, Redstar heard a strangled whisper from Lionblaze.

"That's why you all called me here," he breathed, his voice barely audible. Redstar glanced sharply at him and he continued, "I thought I was here only to give a life to the next ShadowClan leader as compensation for the life I took so many moons ago. But now I see…"

A flash of sympathy washed over Redstar and she stepped closer to the ThunderClan cat. She touched her muzzle to the top of his head like he had done when he gave her the ninth life and meowed, "All has been forgiven and Russetfur's soul is where it should be. May StarClan grant you fitful rest each night at the knowledge that you have been forgiven."

Redstar threw a glance over her shoulder, where she saw the shimmering outline of Prickleclaw waiting for her. "Everything that needed to be done tonight is finished." She padded over to her medicine cat, where she touched her nose to his ear. They had a Clan to go home to and lead, one that was full of hope and fresh chances. "It's time to go home."

**A/N: This story is NOT over yet, friends. We have one more chapter – epilogue, to be precise – and **_**then **_**we'll be done. Thank you so much for all of the reviews, let's wrap BoR with a bang! Make sure to tell me which life you liked the best – or which cat surprised you the most! ^_^**


	38. Epilogue

**A/N: Holy wow, I _cannot _believe this is the last chapter of Black on Red. **

**EPILOGUE**

Weariness strained Blackshade's limbs as he tugged a bit of moss from the base of a rare pear tree's roots and nudged it into the pile he was gathering up. He was fighting sleep despite all of the work that needed to be done now that the exiled Clan had returned.

After the Gathering broke up, the ShadowClan cats had filed home to find their camp drastically changed but still somewhat abandoned. RiverClan and ThunderClan scent was woven through the pines, in their camp, and in their dens. The medicine den was even stripped bare of herbs. Mudfoot was unusually grouchy and refused to sleep until he had stocked up with the most basic of medicines, and Blackshade let him. If Mudfoot could get done work tonight, he'd have plenty of time tomorrow to sleep off the drowsiness.

Blackshade was gathering bedding, along with several other warriors who had volunteered. Most were still back at camp, clearing away weeds that had sprouted up in their dens, or helping settle the queens. Blackshade felt too exhausted to even walk back to camp, much less start making nests for the others. To think that he had said his goodbyes to the Shades just this morning! He had walked farther than any of the others; it was no wonder he was so tired.

His thoughts jumbled as he scooped the moss up in his jaws and walked blearily back in the direction of ShadowClan camp. The damp moss streamed water onto his chest, the chill keeping him awake. That was a good thing, because he still had to greet Prickleclaw and Redwind when they returned from the Moonpool. He wondered if everything was going alright.

Blackshade set down the bundle of moss outside the apprentices' den, where Adderpaw and Morningpaw were clearing away the old nests. "Er, thanks," Adderpaw meowed. The young tom clearly felt awkward after his earlier disdain of Blackshade's separation from the Clan.

"Go to bed. We'll finish the rest," Blackshade assured him.

Both apprentices looked a little surprised at that. Adderpaw's jaws stretched wide in a yawn. "Thanks, Blackshade. You know, you're not so bad."

He had to laugh a little at that. He could see Ice's traits shining through in this prickly young cat. "Then maybe we can get along?"

"Maybe." Adderpaw's eyes gleamed with mischief.

Morningpaw flicked her brother's ear with her tail. Blackshade had never heard her speak; he figured the young she-cat was shy. "Thanks, deputy," she meowed. "Goodnight."

As he backed out of the apprentices' den, Blackshade spotted Prickleclaw and his new leader padding into camp. Immediately, the others stopped their work to gather around.

"Well?" Blackshade was at her side in an instant, pushing his exhaustion to the back of his mind. "Did everything go alright?"

She glanced at Prickleclaw, and the two of them shared a long, knowing look as if remembering something. Then she nodded. "Yes, it did."

Blackshade turned to the other watching eyes. "Welcome home your new leader, Redstar!" he called.

"Redstar! Redstar! Redstar!" the other warriors chanted. Ivytail poked her head out of the nursery as her kits tumbled out around her paws. Adderpaw and Morningpaw joined in the cheer as they stepped outside the apprentices' den, looking sleepy.

"Redstar!" That was Jaykit, rambunctious for after midnight. She skidded to a halt between Redstar and Blackshade and bounced around their new leader. "Did you see the Moonpool? Was it big? Was it pretty?"

Redstar purred as Ivytail stalked out of the nursery to retrieve her kit. "Yes, it was beautiful. Maybe you'll dream about it once you go back to sleep in the nursery."

"Come on, you," Ivytail meowed, as she approached her kit and the newly named leader. "Sorry, Redstar."

"No trouble," Redstar mewed cheerfully. Her eyes were bright as she glanced around their old home and let out a contented sigh. "It's so good to be home." A seriousness returned to her eyes as she continued, "Please, I need to speak with my deputy in private."

_What? _Blackshade immediately began turning over the possibilities. Had she received a prophecy? She had said everything had gone fine… but she could have been lying to cover up a sign of trouble that would only worry the entire Clan. _This is what leading a Clan means, protecting them at all costs and keeping them safe for their own good._

He wearily followed Redstar as she turned and exited the camp, leaving the other warriors to return to their duties. The old scents of ThunderClan and RiverClan were growing staler and staler as the ShadowClan cats walked where the other Clans' paws once had. The mingled scent was slightly unpleasant, and Blackshade would be happy when it looked and smelled like home again.

Redstar padded down to the lake, which reflected the full moon like a single, huge glowing eye. Blackshade remembered sitting in this very spot with Rowanstar when he was still just a kit. How things had changed… he had never expected everything to turn out like _this…_

"Do you remember when we were kits?"

Redstar's voice startled Blackshade out of his thoughts. His nostrils flared as he wondered vaguely if she could read minds. She glanced sideways at his look of surprise and continued, "How we never got along?"

"Oh, yes. How could I forget?" Blackshade let out a rusty purr at the memory. So much had happened between them since then; it felt like lifetimes ago they had disagreed. It had taken such a long time apart for them to realize that they really weren't much different, and now it seemed silly that they'd ever disagreed at all. "We never stopped fighting."

"When we were young, you were different than all the other cats," Redstar meowed. Her voice was serious enough to kill the purr in Blackshade's throat. _What does this have to do with anything? _He wondered. But he didn't interrupt as she continued, "There was something special about you. You talked different, seemed different. Now that I'm older, I realize Rowanstar saw the difference in you too because he succeeded you as leader, which is why he always pulled you off to the side – and that's why he wanted to mentor you so badly. That made me jealous when I was young and naïve; I didn't understand the importance of the connection I felt with you."

Blackshade pricked his ears. "What are you getting at, Redstar? _I _never felt such a connection. Until recently, I thought you hated me!"

She trained her intense green gaze on him. "All my life, I've had dreams about battles I've never fought." Redstar swiped her tongue around her jaws, her eyes carrying a faraway look as she spoke. "And I remember us standing at the fresh-kill pile on the day of Oakwing and Prickleclaw's apprentice ceremony. You told me that you had memories of before you came to our Clan. Hearing battle cries, feeling fur under your claws, tasting blood on your lips. Remember telling me that?"

"Vaguely," Blackshade admitted. "You have a remarkable memory."

"I remember _everything _about you. Have you ever had any other experiences like that?" Redstar rushed on.

Blackshade was thrown by her first comment. "Er… well, yeah. The day Rowanstar took me out of camp as a kit, I remembered attacking Mistyfoot's patrol on the half-bridge. Except… I've never done that before."

The memory of leaping on Swallowtail in the middle of the night came flooding back. He could smell her fishy breath as she let out a hiss, felt the swipe of her claws over his ear as Mistyfoot yowled, "Blackstar! What is the meaning of this?"

He thought of the sort of panic he'd put Jay into when she spoke the word "BloodClan" and sent him back in time to when he stood next to Tigerstar as his deputy and watched Scourge tear out all nine of his lives at once, of the voice that had told him that Blood would be forgiven. The same voice that had told him to come home.

Jerking himself out of his thoughts, Blackshade stared at Redstar in startled realization. "How do you know all this?" he asked. "Did you have them, too?"

"Never while I was awake," Redstar continued. "It's funny, Blackshade, how you refer back to Mistyfoot's warrior name. You've never even _met _Mistyfoot. She died while you were a Hunter."

Blackshade twitched his ears. "Why are you bringing all of this up?"

The ginger she-cat let out a long sigh before continuing. "Eight of my lives came to me smoothly. Past ShadowClan leaders, my parents, Snaketail the elder. But the ninth cat was _Lionblaze_."

_Lionblaze? _"B-But, Lionblaze… wasn't he the cat that killed a ShadowClan deputy?"

"Russetfur, to be exact."

The single word sent Blackshade back in time, when he stepped through the ferns lining ShadowClan camp and spotted the reddish she-cat sitting dutifully nearby. "Blackstar, you're back. How did everything go?"

"Smoothly, Russetfur," Blackshade heard himself say, but the voice his words flowed from belonged to a much older cat. "I spoke with your father while I was there."

Russetfur's eyes glowed. "Hal?"

"Yes. He was very glad to know that we're leading this Clan together. You'll never believe what I saw while I was there."

"Blackshade?"

He blinked. Russetfur changed in front of him, her pelt ruddier, her eyes greener. Not Russetfur, Redstar. "So… Lionblaze died and gave you your ninth life in payment for killing Russetfur? Isn't that a little odd?"

"No, Lionblaze was called to StarClan to be forgiven for taking her life," Redstar corrected. "_My _life."

Blackshade's eyes widened. "_What_…? What are you saying?"

"When Lionblaze called me by my leader name, Russetfur's spirit parted from me. She told me that I had finally fulfilled my destiny and that her spirit would return to where it should be. Lionblaze's being there is what set us free. Russetfur and I are no longer bound, and I doubt I'll dream of echoes of the past any longer."

Still confused, Blackshade slowly shook his head.

"The connection I felt with you, Blackshade. It was unpleasant to me at first. I never felt spiritually bound to anyone else. But now I understand: in all my dreams, you were there. Your name was Blackfoot, and you were the greatest ShadowClan warrior anyone has ever seen. I – _Russetfur_ – served under you as deputy. You were Blackstar, who led the Clan to an era of peace after Tigerstar's dark reign.

"That voice that spoke to you was Blackstar – yourself, in your last life – telling you to come home. That must be your destiny!"

"That's the reason I had all of those memories? That's why I remembered BloodClan, and…" Yes, he remembered Russetfur. In his past life, he had felt a deep, unrequited fondness for her. He worried over her in her last moons as she battled greencough, and he grieved more than any other warrior when she was slain by the ThunderClan warrior.

In the past, he had loved her.

"But how did the rest of everything play in?" Blackshade wondered. "I thought leaving ShadowClan was my destiny, and then I thought it may be building up the Shades. And then I thought it was coming back. And now that we're back at the lake… what more is there? I mean, Blackfoot never separated our spirits from each other. He's still with me. That means I haven't fulfilled my destiny."

"Blackfoot's not done with you yet," Redstar meowed solemnly.

"I suppose not," Blackshade meowed hollowly. "What do you think my destiny could be?"

"I don't know." Redstar stretched her head up and touched his nose with hers. "But if you ever need me, tell me, okay? I may not be spiritually bound to Russetfur anymore, but that doesn't mean I'm not bound with you."

"I thought you hated our spiritual connection," Blackshade meowed, almost surprised.

"I didn't _hate _it." Redstar drew back to look into his eyes. "I thought it was weird, but I was also a kit. I'd never felt that kind of responsibility to another cat before, Clan cat or not."

"You weren't _always _a Clan cat," Blackshade mumbled.

Redstar rolled her eyes and huffed, amused. "All right, say it. I know you want to."

Blackshade snaked his head forward, so close to Redstar he almost had to cross his eyes to look into hers. He could feel her stifled breathy laugh on his muzzle as he whispered gleefully, "Kittypet!"

Laughing, Redstar swatted his muzzle away from her. "Yeah, yeah. And I'm sorry for all of that when we were kits. Trust me when I tell you that I like our connection, now."

"Yeah?" Blackshade wrapped his tail around his paws as he lowered his head so they were eye level. When she nodded, he meowed, "Good, because I like it, too."

"You can feel it?"

"Yeah. A fizzy feeling in my paws."

Redstar's eyes sparked. "I don't think that's the _spiritual _connection."

"No? Then what do you suppose it is?"

Redstar slitted her eyes at him and purred, "That's love."

The words sent a spike of shock through Blackshade, although he knew the words were true. Hearing them out loud after so long was a huge surprise – but exhilarating. He gazed into her eyes, knowing he could lose himself for nine lifetimes in them. "Yes, I suppose it is."

There it was. He had finally told her. Love could not be contained by death… and he had told her.

_I loved you in every lifetime before us, and I will love you for every lifetime ahead of us, _he thought.

Redstar's head turned, and she gazed at him with knowing eyes. "Do you mean that?"

For a moment, he was stunned. At the same time he knew that the connection could only get stronger from here. He could feel it, buzzing in his bones, whooshing through his bloodstream. Part of it may be the adrenaline from their close proximity, but part of it, he knew, was their eternal bond. "Yes."

Just as the word escaped his lips, a gasp followed. He felt a great sense of separation, and he closed his eyes against the sudden change. He heard Redstar gasp beside him and opened his eyes to see the great outline of a cat made from stars before him. "Blackfoot," he whispered.

"Yes," the white warrior responded. "You have fulfilled the destiny first I, then you were born for. You have set my spirit free. Thank you, Blackshade." He touched his nose briefly to Blackshade's before stepping away. As they touched, Blackshade gasped as an unfamiliar feeling washed over him. He heard Redstar's intake of breath as she felt it, too, the shift around them. He could _feel _her presence, even when his eyes were shut. And when he opened them, everything about her seemed so much more vibrant than anything or anyone else. _This is the spiritual connection. I can feel it, too!_

_ It's much more powerful than anything I ever felt before! _It took him a moment to realize that it was Redstar's thought that crossed his mind. He glanced at her in shock to find her staring at him with an awed expression.

The great starry warrior turned, moving as if in slow motion, and slowly padded to the edge of the lake.

"I don't understand," Redstar murmured as they both watched him retreat in bewildered awe. "What's your destiny?"

Blackshade managed to tear his gaze from his past life to look at the she-cat beside him. They could hear each other's thoughts, but he still spoke aloud, as if to accentuate his words. "_You _are," he replied.

"Me?" Redstar gaped.

"Blackfoot loved Russetfur, but he never told her." Blackshade shook his head slowly. "But now he has."

They both glanced up at the great starry cat, who was last seen padding slowly across the lake, leaving a starlit row of ripples behind him. Redstar gasped, "Look!" as he was met by another cat like him, the outline of a cat made completely of stars. "It's Russetfur!"

The two cats slowly made their way to each other. They paused as they met in the middle, gazing at one another as if meeting one another again after being apart for a long time. They put their heads together to touch noses before walking in the opposite direction of Blackshade and Redstar, tails intertwined.

The night breeze whispered above their heads as the stars watched silently. The ripples from the starry cats' paws touched each shore of the lake as the two cats walked into eternity together. The two of them padded away over the lake in the distance. He watched them slowly ascend, the stars from their silhouettes rising until they touched the sky above. It seemed as though the other stars _shifted _to make room for them, and he could still see their outlines forming two feline shapes, side by side. Their eyes gleamed brightest of all.

He looked back at Redstar when he felt her intense green gaze. "Will you be the Blackfoot to my Russetfur?" she asked softly.

Blackshade took one last look at the constellation and answered, "Always."

**A/N: So that's the end of Black on Red. I **_**really **_**hope you guys liked it. It's been a great ride! It makes me so happy (and a little surprised) that so many people from all over the world read and reviewed – or just read, because I love you too, you lurkers you. Thank you all for giving BoR a chance when my writing was a total wreck when I started this in 2014 and for sticking with me all the way through slow updates and such. **

**I want to take a minute and personally thank Wish Upon A Warrior Cat, Antonia, CinderPeltLover, Sandtail, Spiderweave, KatieK101, sakuii, shadeflower927, Silkiwi, Nightfeather777, Chronicler of Imagined Time, Tiger-of-the-Clans, KitKatSushi, EmberskyofShadowClan, BrizaMarii, BubbleBoots, Raven that flies at night, Night That Shines Silver, Wood Cats, CindersRP, ScarredMuzzle, Rainpelt, Zion The Cookie Empress, Guest, ShadmeTheAngel, whitewind04578, uPdaTe, PurrfectlyWordy, GabriellaTheColourfulFish, Hawkpaw of DawnClan, Rachel k, Lion of Darkness, Clover363, StuffyJinx, Moonlight, Nerdy Chocolate, Potato, Guest, Braveheart of ShadowClan, Mistyecho101, Anonymous, A Castle of Glass, Runningflight2001, SwiftbirdTC, ConspiracyWolf, Emberleaf, Nightfall 38391, Blackstar is Awesome, RiverClanner, Maplebreeze of MountainClan, Four Winged Wish, Wyldclaw, Pandean, Foreststar of WindClan, BrightMind, and Sue D. Nymn for your continued reviews and support, from your gentle but firm constructive criticism to your questions if I'm OK up in here to your rants about how stupid Reedstar is ^_^ (And I hope all those "wow"s weren't bad wows!) You guys have made me smile and laugh so much. You mean the world to me!**

**If this story ends up making it to 200 reviews, I will write a one-shot on anything the 200****th**** reviewer would like, as long as it's Warriors, it's not about one of the newest books that I haven't gotten my hands on (like Bramblestar's Storm or the Dawn of the Clans series, heh heh heh), and it's not something weird. If you are the 200****th**** reviewer, shoot me a PM because I love talking to strangers over the Internet! (Hahaha no, you guys are my pals.)**

**The final word count, not including author's notes is 98,315, which is more than I ever expected for the first story I've ever written and completed on my own (not counting co-authored stories with friends!) Earlier on, I was thinking about creating a sequel, but recent conversations with KatieK101 (who I adopted this story from, by the way) have changed my mind as of late. However, Blackshade and Redstar's story will live in a one-shot book called Shadows on Shore that you can look out for soon!**

**Also, I changed my penname, so from now on it's no longer Caelyx but Evangeleene, which is after a minor character loosely based off of me in one of my friend's stories. Just in case you're going to give Shadows on Shore a try, you'll know who to look for ;)**

**Signing off for the first time as Evangeleene and the last time on Black on Red,**

**Much love for all of you and may your dreams stay big. I hope to talk to you soon!**

**Evangeleene~**


End file.
